Ethereal
by kimsvy
Summary: Alexandria Douglais came to Fairy Tail with hopes of a fresh start - a clean slate - a new beginning. She didn't come for the Dreyar boy to show up out of the blue one day and to start prancing around as if he owned the place. Life was kind of a pain in the ass already, and that Dreyar boy didn't seem to have any plans to make it easier. (NaLu, Gajevy, Gruvia, Bicksanna, Lyredy)
1. Chapter 1

**Ethereal (_adj._) - heavenly or celestial, not of this world.**

* * *

The young woman shrank back from the throng of people cheering for the guild just as the voices seemed to close in around her. The crowd was shouting, throwing dozens upon dozens of jeering calls toward the procession that crossed the road. An innumerable number of floats traipsed down the cobblestoned streets of Magnolia, casting fleeting shadows and spilling splatters of colors across the young woman's chest. It was, as she had expected, quite the show. Every mage was clothed in something flashy; each displayed an equally dazzling skill. The Fantasia parade was utterly mesmerizing, and something that this particular girl had never had the pleasure of seeing before.

It was beautiful, breathtaking in a way that only magic could be. Even the stars smiled down upon the spectacle, their ineffable beauty unrivaled, yet still challenged as the parade wandered by. Behind the technicolor music, the shouts of young children and gasps of a transfixed crowd filled her ears. It was a pleasant event, endearing and charming and magnificent in every way.

The young woman took a few cautious steps forward, her cloak swinging around her as she made her way to the edge of the crowd. Her fingers slipped around the hood that hid her face, and with a gentle tug, the fabric shifted, allowing her to peer further beyond the disguise. The young woman could barely make out the words 'FAIRY TAIL' written in flame across the deep azure sky. It was stunning – utterly glorious to a girl who had always possessed a certain infatuation with the stars.

And so, in that moment, while she lingered in the back of the crowd, as the confetti rained down around her, the young woman finally did something she hadn't done in a while. Just as the guild master was climbing onto his float, she allowed a ghost of a smile to creep onto her face, her voice spilling out into the night and mingling with the faint buzz of conversation that lingered around her as she spoke.

"So this is what Fairies are like?"

* * *

"I need a room."

The shabby old woman behind the counter didn't look up at me – she didn't even bat an eye. It was as if I had become so good at blending in that I had finally disappeared. My presence didn't appear noticeable to her, and my voice certainly hadn't pulled the woman from her thoughts. She had to be deaf, or either exceptionally rude – though, truth be told, I was willing to bet on the latter.

I set my mouth and leaned forward over the filthy counter, clearing my throat and making it impossible for her to continue ignoring me. With a hefty sigh, the aged hag looked up from the bowl of ramen that she had been occupied with and faced me, a look of wry irritation plastered across her wrinkled face.

"Can you pay?" She inquired, her voice rasping horrendously. An image of gravel and smoke sprawled up to my mind as she spoke. "We don't accept boarders if they can't pay."

I nodded and said, "Of course," because of course I could pay. I leaned away from the counter and reached an eager hand to my pocket. A wad of cash appeared in my fist, and I lifted the money to her. "I have 6,000 jewel here. That should be enough for-"

"Two nights," She cut me off. "You stay two nights and then you leave."

"But the sign said-"

Again, she cut me off, "No buts. My inn, my rules. If I say you leave after two nights if you can't give me more jewel, then you leave, understand?"

The woman rose from her chair, rising to her full, albeit short, height, and I was left to blink like an idiot. Her jaw was set, harder than mine, even, and though I was stunned I swallowed hard, my throat bobbing. A breath flew through clenched teeth and I leveled my gaze at her again.

"Fine. I understand," I said. "I'll just find another inn."

There was a sharp crack as my heel turned on the floor, ripping a deep scuff into the ancient wooden boards. I could hear the sharp inhalation of breath from behind me; the woman was about to speak. I cut her off before another word could pass over her brittle lips, "Thanks for wasting my time. Have a nice day, ma'am."

I took another stride and I was out the door, my cloak swaying behind me as I marched away from the building.

Alas, finding another inn proved to be a much harder feat than I originally expected. After stopping at three other hostels and scowering almost all of the lovely town of Magnolia, I came across a small, decrepit building on the edge of the city with a fractured sign hanging out front. _Kitanai's Inn _was scrawled in a faded shade of tacky purple across a flavescent, yellowed background. It was the only lodge that wasn't crowded in the midst of all the Harvest Festival celebrations. Obviously I could understand why.

I cast a withdrawn glance around the rat hole of a room I had wasted all but 2000 of my jewel on. Wonderful.

It was rather shocking that the innkeepers didn't have to bribe guests in an attempt to get someone to stay here. Everything about the hostel was _filthy_ – from the partially absent floors, to the walls missing most of the wallpaper, or the water damaged roof, and not to mention the chunks of plaster vacant from various places along the hallway, leaving me to doubt the building's overall stability. In fact, not only did I doubt the structural soundness of the inn, I doubted the sanitary condition as well. I'd already caught sight of several rodents during my short time at the hostel, and a mysterious, brown haze filled the air. Personally, I assumed the beige hue was caused by too many cigarettes being smoked at once in the place. Smoking seemed to be a favorite hobby of the man that worked the front desk, a cigarette in one hand and a pencil in the other. It was like some strange game. What would he die of first? Lung cancer, or boredom?

Part of me thought it a miracle that the inn hadn't been burned to the ground thus far, though a larger and much more deviant portion desperately wished that the building had been reduced to nothing more than ashes. I almost wanted to keep my money and sleep on the streets for the few days I would remain in Magnolia, but I wasn't that foolish. I couldn't risk being noticed (although the chances of that were quite slim) and I'd rather not be harassed by any late night stragglers. There would be rats on the streets as well. When it came down to it, I could handle staying in a rundown inn just like I had handled staying in every other ratty place for my past three months on the road. Plus, an inn was better than a slab of concrete.

My room wasn't any better than the rest of the building, and after an indifferent survey of the decrepit quarters I'd be staying in, I crossed the room to the only piece of furniture that decorated it. The moth-eaten mattress sank under my weight, practically touching the molded ground. I sighed and placed my satchel on the end of the bed. The room was hot and stuffy, partially due to the fact that it was a blistering summer, and partially due to the fact that the building clearly lacked any sort of working ventilation. I wiped a stream of sweat from my brow and pulled off my boots. My cloak followed suit, as well as a pair of socks and a damp shirt. There was a distinct pause, in which I contemplated trying to form some sort of makeshift lock for the door, but I decided against it. I was too tired.

My body had curled up against the lumpy mattress, and I was asleep before I knew it.

I don't know how much time passed, but I do know that it had to be quite a bit.

The first thing I noticed after I peeled open my eyes were the utterly dramatic differences that had taken over the room I occupied. Now that I could see its entirety in the afternoon light, it was clear that I had gotten the short end of the straw when it came to places to stay. If I had any doubts about this inn being trash before, they were thrown away as I saw the vermin traps in the corner of the room. A few anxious beads of sweat fell down my face at the sight, but I cast the thought aside, quickly focusing on something else. I stood up from my mattress, glancing to the side of the room where a bathroom was. It had been three days already since I had bathed, and in truth I hated going for any longer than twenty-four hours without washing up. I darted into the bathroom to avoid the open windows which served as the only form of air conditioning.

I showered quickly, furiously using the freezing water that they provided. My skin screamed out of thanks for being clean and out of rage that the water was so ridiculously cold. Thankfully I had my frustration to rely on to warm me up, though even that provided little solace.

After I finished washing up, I used a collection of tattered and questionably stained rags from under the sink to dry myself, though my raging temper was enough to burn someone at that point. Leaving the bathroom, I reused a cheap cleaning charm on my clothing and then pulled everything back on, cloak included. I may have been irritated, but at least I was clean. The former was just something you couldn't help. I grunted and snatched a hairbrush from my bag, and set to work brushing through my tangled tresses of damp hair.

I was halfway through the tangles too, a portion of slick hair falling down my back when I was interrupted from my solitude. The sound of someone attempting to force my door open interrupted my thoughts, and I yanked the hood over my head.

The action was in vain, though – the hood slipped right back off just as someone forced their way into my room.

The door fell with a resounding crash, and the person who'd knocked it down made an equally unabashed noise of surprise. I stared at the exceptionally tall intruder and he stared back at me, both of us too stunned to say anything. The hairbrush I'd been using to comb my hair quivered in my hands; I was gripping it dangerously tight, as though it could serve as a weapon.

I gathered my bearings and said the only thing I could think of, "What the hell?"

The man seemed to be wondering the same exact thing.

"Wrong room," He grumbled, more to himself than to I, and like that the giant backed out into the hallway.

A rather bleating noise of bafflement spilled from my mouth, and I stamped out of the room after the man. My socked feet snagged on a fragmented splinter of wood from the door, though I ignored it and stuck my head out of the room. I peered out in the hallway, my eyes darting around the dirty, smog filled corridor before landing on the man who'd barged in. He stood several doors down, trying to force a key into a second door. His movements suggested that he was a bit more tentative this time.

I pursed my lips, "You broke down my door," I blurted, and the man turned his head, his features neutral – unapologetic.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry," he replied in a tone that suggested he was in no way sorry, "I'm trying to find my room."

It took me a moment to process what he was saying, and in that short time the fool turned his attention back to the door in front of him. The distinct noise of a key attempting to fit into a lock that it had no business in filled my ears.

"You gonna break that one down too?" I asked, and his head snapped in my direction. The man narrowed his eyes, and I couldn't contain the scoff that bubbled up from my chest. The man turned away from the door to face me.

"I said I was sorry, alright?" He grumbled, and I took the moment to observe the stranger. He was muscular and tall, easily clearing six feet, though not dwarfing me. His features matched his personality, gruff and sharp. A pair of bushy eyebrows hovered above two slate grey eyes, though the piercing glare he'd fixed me with was somewhat ruined by the dark circles underneath – so dark I was almost certain that they were bruises. Sharp, almost aristocratic cheekbones cut down into a strong jaw, and a proud nose sat comfortably in the middle of his face. His lips were thin and turned downwards into something of a scowl, and I couldn't help but mimic the look. I suppose he could've been attractive in a roguish sort of way. However, the most prominent feature he possessed was a distinct lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye, which, when paired with his slicked back hair, made the man seem all the more a total dick.

Even more obvious than the scar, though, was the crisscrossing bandages that covered the entirety of his chest. I deigned to be merciful; breaking down any more doors might cause whatever wounds he was hiding to reopen.

"Do you know your room number?" I inquired, my tone a bit softer, but no less bitter as I spoke. It seemed to work.

The man opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again before he was finally able to respond. "I was handed a key and pointed in this direction," He stated. "I figured all of these rooms were empty. This place isn't exactly 5 stars."

"Yeah, well, it's still the middle of the Harvest Festival. Everywhere's packed because of the Fantasia Parade," I said. "You'd be better off trying the rooms in the center. Probably 313 or 314. They fill up the outer edges first, so stick to the center."

He paused. "Well... Thank you, I guess."

It sounded like more of a question than an answer.

"You're welcome, Blondie." I remarked, and there was an awkward pause. Instead of marching off to the rooms I'd mentioned, the man continued to focus his attention on me. His features were a mixture of constipation and consternation, and I was just about to ask him if he needed to use the restroom when he spoke.

"I'm Laxus, by the way."

"Cool." I leaned against the wall, observing him, and _Laxus_ raised his brows in expectation. Another uncomfortable pause, one that I thoroughly enjoyed, and he spoke again.

"And you are?" He prompted, and I released a slight breath of amusement.

"Why's it matter, Blondie?"

A frown fell across his features, and he folded his beefy arms at me like some kind of offended grizzly bear. "I was just trying to be nice. Y'know, usually, when someone offers you their name, you return the favor. Ever heard of manners?"

"I really hope you didn't come to this place in search of well-behaved company," I retorted. "I doubt you'll find many people who understand what manners are 'round here."

"Thanks for the tip, smartass."

A lopsided grin crossed my features. "I'm Piper." I announced. Piper was a nice name. Obviously Piper wasn't my real name, but I still liked it. I think I'd make a wonderful Piper.

"Don't hear of too many Pipers." Laxus mused, and I quirked a brow.

"Ironic, considering I've never met a Laxus before."

"I can't help that I was blessed with such a rare and magnificent title." He lamented, and I scoffed aloud.

"Apparently, you were blessed with a stunning amount of arrogance as well."

There was a pause, in which I actually believed that I had offended him, until he released a bout of warm laughter. I'll admit; I was quite surprised. The sound was unexpected considering the rather cold demeanor he'd treated me with beforehand.

He composed himself, and fixed me with an inquisitive eye. "So what's with the strange gettup?"

My nose scrunched up at his comment. What an odd choice of conversation. Most people talked about the weather.

"What do you mean?" I asked, playing innocent, and he scoffed.

"You know exactly what I mean," the fur-lined robe he wore as a cape (which was just as ridiculous as it sounds) moved as he shifted his position. "It's the middle of summer. In Magnolia. Most women don't wear anything this time of year-"

"Would you rather me strip down, then?" I inquired, my tone walking the fragile line between sarcasm and seriousness. Blondie quirked a bushy brow, uncertain amusement stealing across his otherwise gruff features.

"I would if I were you."

"You're wearing a fur coat and you're covered in bandages," I retorted.

"Fair point."

Another paused, and I opted to change the subject, "Listen, I'd appreciate it if you fixed that door for me, or at least told the guy at the front to grab me another room."

Laxus' amusement seemed to crack at my suggestion, and I could see his grin falter.

"Can't you go ask him?"

"What, you chicken?"

"No, I just don't think he was too fond of me to begin with, and I don't particularly want to get thrown out when he finds out I broke one of his doors," Laxus quipped.

"Then don't tell him that. Make up something," I replied. "For all he knows the door could've just fallen off its hinges or some shit."

"I'm not gonna lie to him."

"Then tell him the truth,"

"No," Laxus blurted, and I fixed him with an incredulous stare.

"Need I remind you that _you _were the one that busted my door up?" I snapped. "The least you can do is offer some sort of compensation."

"Maybe I would if you'd quit berating me," He fired back, and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. I'll take care of it myself since you're being such a baby."

His bit the bottom of his lip, and I could feel him shifting under my stare. Finally he tried to salvage some sort of treatise and said, "I could pay for a new door, if you'd like."

"I don't want your damn money," I said, my tone vapid. Shame flickered across his features, and I rolled my eyes. "I'll tell the guy up front that some kids were messing around with some charms and broke the door or something."

"Thank you."

I raised a hand, cutting him off. "Don't mention it," I hesitated. "Though, if you wanted to make it up to me, I'm sure I could find something…"

"What do you want?" He asked. Straight to the point; a man after my own heart.

"I thought you'd never ask," I replied, a smirk stealing across my features. "Information. There's a wizard's guild in this town; you've probably heard of it – Fairy Tail?" Recognition flicked across his features. "I was wondering if-"

"_Fairy Tail_?" He interjected. "Are you serious?"

"No I'm not Serious. I'm Piper."

He shot me a withering glance, "Thanks, _smartass_," He replied. "So what'd you want to know about Fairy Tail? I'm actually a former mage of Fairy Tail myself."

"A former mage?" I echoed, my features clearing somewhat. I'd struck a goldmine; he'd save me all the time I'd plan to spend asking around about the guild that day. He was my best chance at getting into Fairy Tail – my one way ticket into the life I had been searching for ever since I left.

Maybe I shouldn't have been so rude. Perhaps I shouldn't have pushed him so far.

I plastered on a heavy smile. Laxus let out an even heavier sigh.

"Yeah, I grew up there. I loved it; I still do. Fairy Tail's an amazing guild. Really, there's nothing like it."

"You leaving on a job, then?" I inquired and watched as Laxus narrowed his eyes.

"What makes you think I'm leaving?"

I snorted. "You've got the look. Believe me, I've seen it before."

"You're not wrong," he conceded, "though I gotta admit, I'm not on a job. I," Laxus hesitated. "I made some mistakes, and… in return for my childlike actions I got expelled from the guild."

"_Expelled_?"

"I got what I deserved, okay? Maybe one day I'll redeem myself. Maybe I won't." He said, with a shrug. "Truthfully, I'm betting on the latter."

Emotional, gloomy Laxus was not something I'd been anticipating, nor was it something I liked very much.

"Yeah… Well, I'm sure they'll let you back in," I offered, stumbling over a bit of horrendously awkward speech. His expression softened, and I met his eyes again.

"So what was it you wanted to ask?" He inquired.

I cleared my throat, composing myself. "Oh yes," I started. "I was just wondering what the guild was like, so I've been asking around recently, and-"

"You thinking of joining?"

"Yes actually," I admitted. "I've been looking at several different guilds, of course. But Fairy Tail has to be my top choice."

"You'll love it." He promised, a soft smile playing across his features. "They'll love you too."

"They accepting mages?"

"Any and all."

I cleared my throat and stepped away from him. I'd gotten what I needed. It was time to go. I couldn't waste time making friends.

"Well, it's been lovely getting to know a strapping guy like you, but I'm afraid I can't stay for much longer," I said. "See you around, Blondie. Or maybe not."

He grunted in reply, and we parted ways.

* * *

The girl didn't see the boy for the rest of the day, or that night, not even the next morning. If you were to ask her about it, she'd never tell you how she'd waited something like thirty minutes in her room with nothing better to do but see if he'd knock again, to see if he'd barge in like he had before. But he never did.

If you ever asked the boy he'd never tell you about how he dressed his bandages quickly the night before and had approached the girl's room, prepared to ask her if she wanted to go with him to get something to eat. He had knocked on the newly repaired door, but after almost twenty minutes of waiting, there was no answer. So he packed his bags that night, and left the inn early, five minutes before the girl returned from town.

The fates had played their part, tugging on the strings of each individual, and causing their paths to coincide – but it was each their own fault for being so headstrong and stubborn, and leaving before they had the chance to meet again. Of course, it wasn't like the girl would have gone to dinner with the boy in the first place. More likely than not, the young woman would've simply laughed and slammed her freshly replaced door in his face. And it's not like the boy would have said goodbye to the girl before he left on his journey to redemption. That wasn't like him. He didn't care about people enough. Neither of them did.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, there it is, Chapter 1! Review and tell me what you thought, I can't wait to really dive into this story!**

**While I will mainly be writing this story in first person from my main character's POV, I will occasionally switch POVs to include first person perspectives from other characters, and even the occasional third person POV (as witnessed at the beginning and end of this chapter). So, I don't want you guys to be alarmed or anything when it switches perspectives haha (I will make the change in perspective clear anyways, and it will not be often). Also, it shouldn't be Mary Sued. Because this girl is clearly not perfect.**

**Also, this work is rated T for now, and I strongly believe that it will remain at its current rating throughout its entire length. That being said, there will be language, and suggestive themes. I will be dropping a couple of 'F' bombs here and there (not any more than the story needs though), so if you are particularly sensitive to language I would recommend proceeding with a little caution. There will be a few chapters that discuss social issues and domestic violence, and I will be sure to warn you at the beginning of these chapters (you will always be given a heads up for any potential triggers, although I plan to include very few in my work. This is a fanfic, not a place for me to preach or vent to you about those sort of issues). This story is not and should not be associated with those sort of things, however, I felt it necessary to touch on those topics. This is not all fluff (while some will be).**

**As always I do not own any of Fairy Tail, nor am I affiliated with it in any sort of way. All credits go to the AMAZING creators of the anime and manga. I only own Alexandria.**

**Thank you all so much for reading! Reviews are very much appreciated. Love you all!**

* * *

Edited 05/15/16


	2. Chapter 2

**"The time will pass away. You can either spend it creating the life you want, or spend it living the life you don't want. The choice is yours."**

* * *

"Fairy Tail"

The place certainly did seem like it came out of a storybook.

Even the sign was stunning, with its exquisite design and decorative flourish. Ebony ink entwined in elaborately intricate tracings across a thick wooden board, naming the building it sat upon. In truth, the guild was the spitting image of a castle, or at least what I'd imagined castles to be. There was even a staggering tower, placed directly in the center of the complex.

The guild stood two stories tall, excluding the tower that danced up from the center. The entrance was the most overwhelming, as the stone tower, complete with a bell, seemed to glower down at me from its place among the clouds. A wrought iron fence twisted around the guild and surrounding land, and elaborate stone carvings topped the rooves. Banners bearing the Fairy Tail insignia were everywhere, hanging from open windows and flourishing balconies and great terraces. The effect was quite flashy, something I hadn't expected to begin with. Most guilds were far smaller – a building or two – and even the guilds of more renown were only so large.

This was simply ridiculous.

I moved forward, and with a haphazard tug I pulled the hood lower upon my brow in an attempt to shield my face from the blinding sun. Another blistering summer day. Gravel munched gratefully at my boots as I strode onto the premises. The sweet crunch of the pathway under my feet mingled with the shouts and laughter of passersby from nearby streets to create a melody that only I would ever hear. I licked my lips and glanced around; the courtyard was empty.

Within seconds I'd arrived at a large wooden gate inlaid within a wall of solid stone. There was a distinct moment of hesitation, in which my hand froze halfway to the gargantuan metal handle, but it was gone almost as soon as it had come. I had to go in.

I threw open the doors, my cloak billowing around me as I did so, and with my chin held high I strode in. At first there was no notice of my presence; everyone kept milling about as they'd been before. The clanking of glasses and the rumble of chatter echoed around what must've been Fairy Tail's guild hall. Loud guffaws erupted from somewhere off to my right. A mammoth of a man was slapping someone much smaller on the back, a mug of ale in his other hand. The scraping of a chair against stone floor screeched to my left. A bandaged figure shuffled across the hall several yards in front of me.

Not until I was halfway across the threshold did I hear the din of conversation quieting. A few curious heads turned, and I received an assortment of cautious and inquisitive stares. My boots shuffed quietly across the floor as my gaze raked across my surroundings. My eyes landed on who I'd been searching for, a petite, dwarf-like man with great tufts of white hair shooting out from the sides of his balding scalp. Makarov. He sat atop the bar's counter, his expression a wrinkled picture of warmth but his eyes sharp and vigilant. The old codger was alert, and his gaze followed my movements with attentive prudence. I stopped before him, and he leaned forward to get a better look at me. I pressed my lips together and tightened my fists.

"I'd like to join Fairy Tail," I stated.

"What's your name?"

"Xandria Douglais."

"And I'm Makarov, Fairy Tail's Guild Master," he offered, "So what brings you here?"

My response was automatic, "I'm looking to join a guild."

"Why Fairy Tail, though?"

"I heard great things about you," I replied. "Some terrible things too, of course, but that can't be helped."

"And what's with the funny gettup?" There that question was again. I glanced away, shrugging.

"Keeps the sun out of my eyes, I suppose."

"Well we're indoors now," Makarov remarked, and the prompting was obvious in his tone.

"Right." Again my hands paused halfway to their destination, and Makarov caught the blatant hesitation. My fingers slipped around the thin fabric of the hood, and with a rough tug I pulled it from my face. Unruly strands of static ridden hair spilled out around me, and for a moment he observed my face. I could feel many other pairs of eyes on my back as well. I took in a cautious breath, and then another, and Makarov's thoughtful expression deepened. His eyes raked over my features, up and down me, to the side, even above my head to observe… well who knows. I lifted my chin. Why was he hesitating? Were guilds normally this decisive?

It felt like minutes, though in reality it couldn't have been more than a few seconds.

I blinked and Makarov was smiling at me.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, then, Xandria Douglais."

My brows pressed together, "Just like that then? No other questions or paperwork or-"

"Well..." he started and there was a thoughtful pause as Makarov rubbed an arthritic finger over the stubble that covered his sagging chin, "there's one form – Magic Council usually butts in and wants me to have new recruits fill it out – but you can figure that out later. I wouldn't want to burden you with things like that on your first day."

"But aren't things like that _meant_ for your first day?"

My incredulousness was met by a hearty chuckle.

"Nonsense! All you need right now is your guild mark." He reassured me with a sly grin. "So where do you want it? Maybe your hip? Thigh? I know several young ladies have wanted to have one on-"

"My neck would be nice," I interjected.

"Are you sure? You could always have a nice one right on your-"

"My neck," I repeated, and he chortled.

"Alright, Reedus!" Makarov shouted, and with a slight wave of his hand, a giant man appeared. He dwarfed me in all aspects of height and weight – and I wasn't a short woman. However, this man was practically wider than I was tall. Perhaps he'd eaten a whale. Or a small number of children.

Reedus cradled a stamp in his hand that dripped with a dark shade of ink. He motioned for me to turn my head, and I did so, pulling my hair aside. Reedus pushed the stamp down against the back of my neck, and before I even had the sensation of wet ink – the tattoo was dry. I released the fistfuls of my hair and, out of curiosity, pressed my hand against the skin at the nape of my neck. There was nothing – just smooth skin. I turned my attention back to the guild master.

"Would you mind letting me have the form now anyways?" I asked, my features impassive as I stared at the man. "If I have to fill it out I might as well get it over with, I wouldn't want to hinder myself from going on any jobs."

Makarov nodded. "Of course. Here, I think I have one in my..." He paused, sticking a miniature hand into his pocket and rooting around until he finally found what he was look for. After a moment he produced a small, crumpled up paper which he held up with a smile.

"Thanks," I said in a rather skeptical tone, and I plucked the questionably stained form from his hand. Makarov nodded in appreciation, and I turned from the senile old man, my attention sweeping around the guild hall to examine its occupants. Most mages had returned to their original chatter and revelry, and now a comfortable buzz of noise bumbled throughout the expansive room. However, there were still several who had a pair of wary eyes settled on me. An armored young woman with bewitching strands of aggressively scarlet hair was one of these few, along with a pink-haired man and another with piercings covering many parts of his body. I met the woman's gaze, staring eye to eye across the hall before I turned in irritation, stalking away to another corner of the room.

I slid down into an empty booth, spread the form out in front of me, and peered down at it in distaste. The wrinkles and stains in the paper vaguely reminded me of the guild master's own face.

"You're going to need something to write with you know,"

I glanced up and was rewarded with the image of a young woman staring down at me. She was a pixie of a girl, with a shock of cerulean hair and a smile so bright that it was a miracle I hadn't been blinded in the first place.

She spoke again, "My name is Levy, and lucky for you I happen to have a pen on me today."

Levy slid into the booth across from me, the same sprightly smile plastered onto her face as she held out the writing utensil.

"Thanks," I replied, my voice tainted in mild confusion, and I took the pen. Levy laughed lightly, the sound tinkling like bells against my ears.

"What's your name?" She inquired, her doll-like hazel eyes looking at me in anticipation.

"Xandria."

"What a pretty name," Levy announced, and I had to pause a moment to see if she was joking.

She wasn't.

I gave Levy a slight, albeit awkward smile, hoping that she didn't expect me to return the compliment to her, and returned my gaze to the paper, reading the first question.

**NAME:**

I quickly scribbled down an answer, writing Xandria Douglais in the blank, exactly as I'd told Makarov.

"So what brings you to Fairy Tail?" A singsongy voice interrupted.

"Hmm?" I glanced up, pushing a few stray strands of hair behind my ear as I did so.

"I asked what brings you to Fairy Tail." She echoed, and I blinked.

"Oh," I paused, "well," I paused again, "I 'spose I needed a place to start over."

"So why start over at Fairy Tail?"

Levy certainly did ask a lot of questions.

"I had a few guilds in mind," I admitted, "In fact, I was planning to join Phantom Lord, at least until I heard that they disbanded about a month ago. So now I'm here."

Her eyebrows lifted, "That's ironic. Two of Phantom Lord's former members are actually mages here now." She paused and pointed across the room. "That one over there, with the great bush of hair, that's Gajeel. I'm sure you've heard of him – what with him being the Iron Dragon and all."

She glanced at me with an expectant smile, but all I could offer her in return was a haphazard shrug.

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"_Really_? Where were you before this? Locked up in some tower?" She added with a laugh. I pursed my lips.

"I didn't go out much."

I returned a purposeful gaze to my paper, ignoring whatever it was Levy said in response, and began to read again.

**AGE:**

I jotted down 21 in the blank next to it. My eyes moved to the next question.

**HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN A GUILD BEFORE?**

I bit my lip. My eyes darted to the next question.

**IF SO WHICH GUILD?**

My arm snaked around to the back of my neck, and I rubbed a hand over the new guild mark. My eyes continued to scan over the questions, and after a moment I answered an unflinching **NO** to the first, lying. I skipped the second question, and recalled that I was being watched by none other than the observant Levy.

"What?" I demanded, and my eyes flashed in challenge. Levy shrank back, obviously unappreciative of my change in temperament.

"Nothing." She squeaked, and with great self-control I refrained from rolling my eyes. Levy looked like she'd been kicked, and after another hesitant moment I released a small sigh and placed the pen on the table. Levy's eyes followed my movements, and I stared across the wooden surface at her.

"Listen, I didn't mean to snap…" I began, looking back at her with as much sincerity as I could muster. I hated apologies, but I felt as if I owed her one. She was too kind for me to be angry at, and besides – I hadn't had a real friend in a long time. Not that we'd be friends, of course. Friends were for people with the luxury of time and safety to spare with someone else. Friends were for people who were willing to trust. But I'd at least be civil and try to play nice.

"You're fine, honestly I understand."

Perhaps I'd misinterpreted her earlier emotions.

"You sure?" I asked, and she nodded. "Right then."

I was about to glance down to the paperwork again when she spoke.

"So you've never been in a guild before?"

I frowned, "What makes you think that?"

"I can just tell." She stated. "I'm good at reading people, you know. Well that and the fact that you wrote it on your paper there."

There was a mischievous glint in her eye that I hadn't noticed before. It was a look I appreciated.

Levy was smart.

I cracked a grin and tucked away the papers I'd been writing on, "You're rather talkative, aren't you?"

"I 'spose so."

"Well, since you seem so adamant about chatting with me, how about you start by telling me about the guild?"

"Really?" blurted Levy, enthusiasm dancing across her face in a way that almost made me regret asking her. "But where to begin? There's so much I could tell you… and what about-"

"Just point at someone and start talking."

Her smile faltered, "But doesn't that seem a bit drab?"

I rolled my eyes, "I doubt anything you say could be considered drab." Levy perked right up.

"Alright; over there's Erza."

"The one in the armor?"

"Yeah. She's _amazing_."

"Because she wears armor?" I offered, the corner of my lips quirking up again. Levy released an exasperated huff, though she didn't mask her own grin.

"No, because she's extraordinarily talented and extremely beautiful. She's the strongest witch in our guild, you know? Got quite the reputation for herself too, lots of folks across Fiore call her Titania."

"What _is_ her magic anyways?" I inquired, my eyes sliding over Erza's figure.

"You've never heard of her?" Levy inquired, and I could hear the surprise evident in her tone. I cast a sideways glance in her direction.

"I lived under a rock, remember."

She gave a light laugh and spoke again, "Erza's a master of reequip magic and sword magic."

"Don't loads of people use that though?"

"Erza has over 100 different forms of armor and over 200 different types of weapons that she can switch back and forth between in seconds."

My eyebrows ascended, "Impressive."

"You should see her in action," Levy gushed, continuing her spiel. "She's one of the strongest people I've ever met; I bet she could wipe out an army with one punch. Stronger even than Natsu, maybe Gajeel, and they're both Dragon Slayers which makes-"

"Did you say dragon slayer?" I interjected "You have those here?"

"Well yeah. Why? Don't tell me you've never heard of one-"

"Obviously I've heard of dragon slayers before," I retorted. "I've just never met one."

"I 'spose that's understandable, they're not all that common."

"What's their magic like?"

Levy considered my question before she replied, "It's hard to describe, really, not to mention that both Natsu and Gajeel use different styles; even the elements they use are different."

There was a pause in which I caught her gaze slipping away to another mage, the dark, pierced man who'd eyed me earlier. Levy's expression grew thoughtful – distant – and I studied her. She was small, certainly, but it was obvious that she was as smart as a whip, and intelligence could more than make up for stature. She had to be a mage (she was in a wizard's guild after all), and she had to have some level of skill – Fairy Tail was well known for its talent. But there was no way she possessed extraordinary power; she viewed Erza and the dragon slayers with too much reverence.

"Well, what about you?" I asked, and Levy turned her head to face me.

"Hmm?"

"What kind of magic do you use?"

"Oh me? Nothing special; nothing like dragon slayer magic."

"Well what is it?" I pressed, and she shrugged.

"Solid Script, a form of letter magic," said Levy. "Personally I find it very incredibly interesting; it allows me to literally use words to fight."

I lifted a brow and echoed her words, "Literally use words to fight?"

"Hold on let me think of an example…" she paused, and it was delightful to watch the thoughts pass over her face. Consideration, contemplation, and concentration adorned her pixie-like features as her cognitive process unfolded before my eyes.

She brightened, her eyes alit with an idea of some sort, "Right, so imagine if I were to write out, or in my case, _cast_ the word fire." I hummed in acknowledgement, and Levy continued, "The physical letters (and they're larger, about the size of a pineapple) would actually take the form of fire and each letter would burn in flames. Essentially I'd set whatever my target was on fire."

"You know I've always liked letter magic; gives a whole new meaning to the whole 'the pen is mightier than the sword' thing, don't you think?"

"Exactly!" She paused, "It's wonderful that you mention that though, because that's how I've always thought of letter magic. Most people discount letter magic as if it's nothing, though."

I grinned, "Would you say they… _write_ it off?"

Levy snorted, and I returned the grin.

"Yes, they do… Actually I was just-"

She was cut off by the abrupt rumbling of my stomach, which howled at me from its position beneath my cloak. I could feel it snapping in frustration as Levy widened her eyes in surprise.

"Oh my, it's already one," she blurted, and I shrugged.

"So?"

"So it's time for lunch."

There was a resonating bang as Levy attempted to jump from her seat, but resulted in crashing her knee against the underside of the table. A sharp gasp of pain escaped her lips, and a gasp of surprise escaped my own.

"Are you alright?" I asked, and Levy nodded through a grimace.

She rose again, this time avoiding crashing into any unsuspecting furniture, and spoke, "I was just going to ask if you'd like to accompany me to lunch." I considered her offer, but midway through my musing Levy leaned across the table and grabbed for my hands. My brows came together.

"What?"

Levy tugged on my limbs, but still I did not move.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" said Levy, her tone a huff and her lips a pout. "I'm trying to get you to move your butt!"

I begrudgingly complied, "I never said I was going with you to lunch though."

"You're going. My treat."

"I – no. Levy you don't have to."

She offered me a gentle smile. "But I want to. Consider it my welcome. Unless…" She moved so that she could get a proper grip on my arm. "You already have plans?"

I considered lying, but decided that I couldn't.

"No, I don't."

"Right then, we're going."

Levy dragged me through the guild and out onto the crowded streets of Magnolia, tripping several times on my cloak in the process.

* * *

**Levy's POV**

* * *

We sat across from one another at a small table in one of the most wonderful places in Magnolia, maybe in the world; _Yoshiko Ume_. The waiter was taking a bit longer than either of us would've liked, but Xandria used the opportunity to pick up a rather pleasant banter and through her efforts and my own we were both thoroughly entertained.

I won't pretend like I didn't notice her trying to pick my brain, though. The action was subtle but still apparent enough for me to take notice of it. I assumed she was simply curious, but something still seemed slightly off about her – something I remained unable to place my finger on. Still, she was amiable company, and kept me occupied with the occasional good-natured joke or off-handed comment.

As I had earlier suspected, Xandria did possess a few qualities that reminded me of Erza, but there was also a much larger part of her that made me see pieces of a younger, wilder Mirajane in her – which I admit slightly scared me. In truth I probably needed to stop comparing her to the people at the guild, as she wasn't really that much like _any_ of them, and my imagination was simply getting the better of me, as it typically did. But it was hard for someone like me not to formulate all kinds of stories and backgrounds for everyone. In my mind, everyone was a potential character. In the end we were all just stories.

Xandria and I had talked about a vast array of mindless things, such as the weather, or a few strange habits of people in the guild, and as time passed I could tell that she was growing distracted. She still tried though, and had nodded in a present, albeit slightly absent-minded manner as I filled her in on some of the latest fashions (her ridiculous cloak certainly wasn't doing her any favors, not that it was my business, though). She paid me more a bit more mind after I started gushing about Lucy, the utter goddess of fashion, but the disinterest was still painfully obvious. I'd made sure to avoid any big topics though, such as the fighting festival that the Raijinshu Tribe had recently held during the Harvest Festival, or any other recent conflicts. I wouldn't want to scare her away as soon as she came.

Regrettably big, substantial, and/or scary topics seemed to be the only thing she was interested in.

I was in the middle of discussing the differences between fire magic and lava magic when she interrupted me.

"So what do you know about a man named Laxus?" She asked, her tone and features suggesting that she hadn't listened to a word that I'd been saying. I looked up, surprise fliting across my features as she said his name. She'd been waiting to interrupt.

"How do you know about-"

"I met him while I was traveling here and he seemed..." Xandria paused, her hand settling underneath her chin, "exceedingly confused, excessively gruff, and incredibly arrogant. Not to mention brooding, emotional, and _annoying_. Said he'd been expelled from Fairy Tail; so naturally I've gotta find out exactly what happened."

"You really want to know?"

"Would I be asking if I didn't?"

"Laxus was expelled because he tried to turn all of Fairy Tail against one another in an attempt to start a civil war within our guild. He wanted us to compete to find out who exactly was strongest so that we could throw out everyone who didn't fit his criteria."

"You're kidding right?"

"No," I stated. "And just wait, it gets worse. Obviously we stopped him; everyone fought back. But Laxus didn't appreciate our actions, and he set up a giant circle of lacrima around Magnolia that would've destroyed the town and everyone in it. Luckily Gajeel and Natsu were able to come through and stop him. Honestly I don't think that he-"

Xandria had grown uncannily quiet. "He was going to destroy the town?"

"He said he was, but I don't think that –"

She cut me off again. "And you just let him walk free?"

"He was _expelled_," I repeated. "Look, what he did was wrong, but I do think that he felt really bad about it all. And aside from that he didn't actually end up hurting anyone aside from Natsu and Gajeel, save for a few bruises and a little emotional scarring here and there."

"He said he got what he deserved, and he obviously felt bad about it," said Xandria. "But," She continued, always with the catch. "I can't help but thinking; he deserved a hell of a lot worse. Where I come from…" she hesitated. "I wasn't raised to tolerate that sort of behavior."

I frowned, "Xandria, we took away from him something he values more than his own life; if anything I think that he deserved a lot _less_. I grew up with the guy, and believe me when I say that he loved Fairy Tail and everyone in it. He had a rough childhood, and I'm not trying to make excuses, but he's my _family_, and even though he made a mistake he deserves to be forgiven." I shook my head. "He deserves a second chance."

"You have to draw the line somewhere," She announced, folding her arms atop the table. "Even with family. If he was aiming to kill it doesn't matter whether or not he failed."

"Let's agree to disagree then," I muttered, quite miffed at her attitude. She didn't know the first thing about Laxus, and she had no right to act like she understood the situation.

An audible sigh came from her side of the table, and I glanced up as Xandria leaned back in her seat.

"The world needs more people like you, Levy. You've got a good heart and an optimistic mind; I could only dream of possessing two things like that," She stated, her features softening somewhat. "Don't let me make you feel bad about that."

I gave her an appreciative smile.

"Thank you, but really there's no reason to say something like that. I'm sure you-"

I was interrupted by the arrival of our lunch.

"For the two ladies." Our waiter announced, placing the plates atop our table with a flourish. I smiled the warmest smile I could muster and inclined my head. Xandria was too focused on her food to pay him any mind.

We both dove in; chowing down until finally we slumped back in our seats, our stomach filled to the point of bursting. And suddenly she smiled at me, her mouth curling into a wry grin as she placed a thousand jewel down on the table, enough to pay for her meal, a perhaps a bit of mine. Her eyes flashed, daring me to protest.

"Let's do it again sometime," Xandria announced and rose abruptly from her chair. She turned, and with one last wave over her shoulder, the young woman walked away, calling out one final time. "See you around!"

I was left speechless, staring at the space she had once occupied in shock.

* * *

Edited 05/16/16


	3. Chapter 3

**"All you need is someone to join in on your weirdness"**

* * *

Whoever said that money couldn't buy happiness had clearly never been very poor. Maybe money couldn't buy happiness itself, but it could buy things that would make a situation a hell of a lot more enjoyable. For example, wearing the same clothes everyday was not something that anyone would find pleasant for a long period of time, even if those clothes could pass as 'clean'. Also unpleasant was sleeping in a place such as _Kitanai's Inn _for an extended period of time. Things like that were undignifying – distasteful.

So I decided to take action.

"Have you decided on a job yet?"

The tinkling sound of someone's voice rang like bells in my ears, and I turned around. A beautiful woman met me – tall and voluptuous, with ivory hair and a kind countenance. She fixed me with a smile quite similar to the one Levy had greeted me with the day before. Mirajane, I realized. She was the only woman in the guild with snow-white hair, after all. Levy had also described her as one of the most gentle-hearted here, and she certainly looked the part. Soft features. Soft shape. Soft eyes. Soft smile.

"Well…" I began, and Mirajane's smile only broadened.

"I could help you decide if you'd like," She offered, but I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine," I reassured her. "I'm probably just going to go with this one anyway." I reached out and pulled the closest slip of paper from the board. "It looks easy enough, and the reward is nice…" I glanced over the request that I'd never even looked at before, "50,000 jewel. Apparently there's some trouble in the East Forest regarding some bandits. I'll go tomorrow and take them out – piece of cake."

"Alone?" She inquired, surprise etched across her doll-like face. "Don't you think you should at least take someone with you? It is your first request after all."

"I'll be fine." I stated with a noncommittal wave of my hand. "Besides, I'm sure everyone else here is busy with their own requests right now." I plastered on a simpering smile in an attempt at humility.

Mirajane released a tinkling laugh, "Oh no, no one's busy right now; in fact, I think that Lucy and Natsu have been taking a break for the past few days." My features faltered, almost slipping into a grimace. "How about I call him over right now?"

"Oh really there's no need to-"

"Natsuuu!" She called, waving her arms at a figure seated at the bar. A young man with bright pink hair snapped his head to us, and I realized in mild surprise that this was one of the people who'd eyed me in distrust the day before.

He stood up and began walking towards us, a lazy look present on his features as he greeted the woman, "Hey Mira, what's up?"

"Xandria here wants to go on her first request to the east forest, and I was wondering if you'd like to accompany her." Mirajane explained, and I folded my arms, frowning at the woman.

"I don't need him or anyone else to help me; I'll do just fine on my own." I said, causing Natsu to throw me an acidic look of annoyance. I met his gaze, and after a moment his distaste vanished, replaced with an emotion that I was far too familiar with by now – distrust. He turned up his nose. Sniff. Sniff.

"You smell weird."

"Ok?"

"I've never smelt anything like it before," he continued. "You've got this odd undertone." Natsu paused and leaned forward, inhaling deeply. "It smells kinda old… incense or something? I can't really put my finger on-"

I thumped him on the nose, and he recoiled at the action.

"Will you stop going on about my scent?"

Natsu frowned. "Do I have to go with her?" Mirajane released a tinkling laugh before nodding.

"You know that master wants each of the new recruits to be accompanied by another member on their first request," said Mirajane. Both Natsu and I let out a loud, childish huff at the same time, eyeing one another with a wary gaze.

"I told you, I can take care of myself, I don't need anyone to babysit me."

"Go with Natsu; it won't hurt you."

I sighed and shoved the request paper into my pocket, glancing at the pouting, pink-haired punk.

"Meet me here tomorrow morning at nine o'clock sharp." I quipped, "We'll leave right after that."

He replied in a collage of grumbles and complains, but Mirajane was adamant. We had to go together, it was what the master wanted, and it'd be much safer for me, and didn't I want to be careful? I rolled my eyes and grumbled until she bustled off to serve some of the guild members at the bar.

The rest of my day was filled with an enthusiastic, one-sided chat with the exuberant, over ebullient Levy and a book she insisted I read. I wasted my time in the inn over a copy of Coeur's _Wicked Games_. It detailed the story of an aristocratic family that lived in the neighboring country of Bosco and owned many of the ports there. It actually ended up being interesting, especially after the discovery of the affair occurring between a family maid and the young heiress, and subsequent murder of the maid in question.

After I finished, I fell asleep, and awoke to the raucous calling of Mockingbirds in my ears. Only, it wasn't the raucous calling of Mockingbirds that I heard; the innkeeper was shouting at me from the other side of the door. I rolled out of bed, lacking even the slightest notion of grace, and turned the knob to expose my room to the hallway.

The old hag informed me that I had exactly ten minutes to get my ass out of her inn and onto the streets. I was gone after fifteen. At approximately 9:20 am I shouldered my pack and marched into the Fairy Tail headquarters, terribly late and terrifically peeved. Being thrown out of an inn wasn't exactly the best way to start your morning.

I was greeted by a mildly miffed Natsu. "You're late."

"And you're annoying." I retorted, no shortage of venom in my arid tone. "You can scold me later Natsu; we're already running behind."

"Jeez, you don't have to be so pushy." He grumbled, scuffing a sandaled foot against the floor as I strode forward. "No reason to start the day so high strung – relax a little, you know?"

I did know, but I was in no state to relax. My brain was too busy for that, bubbling and boiling with a thousand and one different thoughts. Natsu seemed rather preoccupied as well, and by the time we were out of the door, the memory of my tardiness had already slipped our minds.

An uncomfortable silence set in as our feet struck a rhytm against the cobblestoned streets of Magnolia, so I decided to strike up a conversation. "So…" I began, "a little birdy told me that you're a dragon-slayer."

I was met with a shrill squeak. "Aye! Natsu's the best in all Fiore!" A disembodied voice was speaking, one that I couldn't quite place. My gaze fell from Natsu, down several feet, and onto our only other companion, a small blue cat walking on two legs. I almost pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Did your cat just talk?" I blurted, and Natsu responded with an animated nod.

"Of course!"

"I can fly too!" The creature chirped, and my brows knit together as the cat displayed the ostensible feat. It sprouted two angelic white wings, and an overabundance of alblicant feathers ruffled as the cat rose several few feet into the air. Natsu released a content laugh, obviously appreciating my surprise.

"Happy's a pretty impressive cat," He remarked, glancing at his companion in affection.

"Yeah, I'd say so," I said, the ghost of a smile tugging at my lips as I observed the charming feline. The cat smiled back, which was ironic considering I've never seen a cat smile before. I'd never seen a cat fly before either, but I suppose there was a first time for everything. I made a mental note not to use the expression 'when pigs fly' ever again, just in case.

Natsu said something, but I didn't quite catch it.

"Huh?"

"I asked what this request was anyway," He replied. "We fighting a Gorian or something? Ending an evil curse? Finding buried treasure?" Natsu paused, cringing, "Please tell me it isn't picking berries or something."

I suppressed a grin, "None of the above, actually. We're subduing a group of wanted bandits; their camp is somewhere within the East Forest. It shouldn't be much trouble for us, especially if you're half the mage everyone says you are."

Natsu grumbled and sped up, realizing that he was falling behind. I supposed it was his small stature that made him lag behind. He fell in step with me, and I ignored him to survey the shops around us. A bakery stood to our left, the smell of warm sweets and breads filling my nostrils. Perhaps I'd visit later, once I actually had money to spend. I always did love a good cheesecake…

"What kind of mage did you say you were again?" Natsu inquired, and I cast him a wayward glance.

"I'm a water mage."

"You sure don't smell like Juvia…"

I canted my head. "Juvia?"

"She's the strongest water mage in the guild; I doubt that there's any way you could beat her." He added, and I smirked.

"I guess we'll have to see, then," I mused, and he shot me a look that suggested I had a screw loose. I rolled my eyes. "I was just kidding, Natsu. In all truth I probably _couldn't_ beat her, not if she's one of your most talented mages."

He paused. "Well she's nothing like Erza or Gajeel or I, but she's pretty good," He conceded. "How good are you?"

"I'm mediocre – below average. I only know a few spells, and even then they aren't the best offensive ones." I stated with a shrug. "I joined the guild in the hope that I might get better, find a mentor or something."

Natsu didn't say anything. He only stared at me, his eyes narrowed and his brows knit together in deep thought. I frowned and asked, "What?"

"Are you _sure_ that you aren't any good? There's no reason to be modest. You don't need to worry about that with me I-"

"I'm not being modest." I interjected. He narrowed his eyes.

"You sure about that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I replied with a laugh. "Natsu, you'd think that I'd have a pretty good grasp of my _own _magic skill, wouldn't you?"

"I'm not saying that you're lying… It's just," He hesitated. "I can normally sense people's magic energy pretty well, and yours seems to be…"

I plastered an inconspicuous smile to my face. "Seems to be what?"

"It's pretty high," He deadpanned. "I'm talking almost Erza level high, not just normal high. And that kinda scares me."

I released another laugh. "You're probably just sensing my levels all wrong, Natsu. Look at all the people we're surrounded by – I'm sure you're just getting me mixed up with one of them." I waved my arm to the crowd around us, but Natsu simply shrugged. I could tell he wasn't buying it.

We didn't say anything the rest of our walk, and we barely even spoke afterwards. I spent my precious time observing the town and scenery around us, and Natsu spent his stewing over a constipated portfolio of thoughts. The request flew by, and it took less than ten minutes to apprehend the infestation of bandits hidden within the recesses of the East Forest. Admittedly, Natsu did most of the fighting; I slashed a few attackers rather savagely with a dagger, and set to work striking a few with a very feeble and unrefined water whip. Needless to say, Natsu had no doubts of my professed magical impotence following our request.

After we had wrapped things up and contacted the Magnolia authorities to have the bandits collected, we received our reward. I insisted that Natsu take at least two thirds, if not more, for he had done most of the work. He had denied the money, even though I'd hardly used any magic on the mission, saying that he didn't need it and that I was the one that was broke. I had given in and taken all 50,000 jewel. Perhaps my pride was wounded, but my wallet was not.

We'd returned to the guild hall later that afternoon, both of us in high spirits after our completed mission. I was sitting, sipping contentedly at a mug of ale that the ever-angelic Mirajane had brought over in celebration of my first mission when a blond bombshell slipped into the seat across from me.

"Are you Xandria?"

I smirked. "Depends on who's asking."

She laughed. "It's wonderful to meet you. Levy told me all about you. Honestly you should've heard the girl; she kept going on and on about how great you were. Obviously, I had to meet you for myself."

I set down my mug and my brows ascended. "She really said all that?"

The woman opposite me gave an enthusiastic nod. "Of course, Levy has a habit of speaking glowing terms of those deserving it."

"Wow… That's really sweet of her."

"I'm sure she'll be glad to hear you think so." The blond girl replied, and I met her soft gaze with one of my own. She had the most exquisite chocolate eyes I'd ever seen. Kind and mischievous and caring all in one.

"What's your name?" I inquired.

"Lucy Heartfilia."

"Ah. She mentioned you – said I'd have to meet you soon. Called you one of the most wonderful people she'd ever met."

Lucy blushed, beaming. "Oh, now, that's not really true."

"Don't be so modest," I said, starting to warm up to the girl. "I knew wonderful but I certainly wasn't expecting the pleasure of meeting someone so charming."

"Why thank you…"

"Don't thank me; I was simply stating the facts."

Lucy turned positively scarlet. Of course, I was exaggerating, but if I wanted friends I had to start somewhere, and the closer I got to the people in the guild the better. Besides, she really did seem like a wonderful girl, if a little bit scattered. After a moment she cleared her throat, a pinkish blush still staining her cheeks.

"So how was your first job with Natsu?" She inquired.

"It went really well, actually. Admittedly, Natsu was a little childish, but aside from that everything went perfectly."

"Natsu's more than a _little_ childish, believe me." She said with a laugh, and I nodded indulgently.

"You could say that again."

"I remember when I went on my first job – it was with Natsu as well, and he was just as childish," She said. "In fact, I've only just joined this guild a few months ago, but already so much has happened since then."

"I heard about the confrontation Fairy Tail had with Phantom Lord." I offered, and Lucy's features grew solemn.

"Juvia and Gajeel are both former members, but I think they both like Fairy Tail much better than their old guild."

"Yeah."

"Well," Lucy blurted, her expression clearing as she glanced up at me. "Levy mentioned other things about you, aside from just the praise. Like how you need a place to stay, for example…" Lucy trailed off, a wicked grin stealing across her face. "And I just so happen to be renting an apartment that has more than enough room for the both of us. You could stay there for the time being, as long as you pay half of the rent every month."

My jaw dropped. "You're being serious?"

"Why would I lie?"

I thought it over for a moment. It was probably the best option I had – housing was expensive, even in a small town like Magnolia. Besides, there was no way I wanted to live alone, at least not at first, and even though I didn't know the girl, I'm sure I wouldn't hate her. She seemed rather nice (maybe a bit _too_ nice but I could always work around it) and she was obviously sociable. Anyway, if we didn't get along I could always move out.

"How much is the rent each month?" I inquired, and Lucy flashed me a smile.

"70,000 jewel, so that's-"

"35,000 per person – pretty cheap." I finished, and pulled a stack of cash from my pocket, counting off the bills until I was sure it was the right amount. 40,000 jewel. "Here, this should be enough to cover my first month, along with any extra expenses." Her eyes widened at the sight of the money, and she snatched it from my hand, greedily counting the cash off.

"Really? Thanks!"

"No problem," I said. "So where is this place at? I'm going to need to know how to get home, aren't I?" Lucy laughed.

"Strawberry Street – it overlooks one of the city's main canals. You'll know it when you see it. It's an adorable little apartment with red walls and a dark brown roof. Here." She paused and reached into a small purse she carried at her side. Lucy extracted a small silver key and handed it to me. "This is the spare, don't' lose it, I only have two. I won't be home until late tonight either, I have a few errands I need to run, so feel free to get settled in."

I nodded. "Thanks again." I flashed her a genuine smile, and she returned the look.

"Don't thank me, thank Levy; she's the one who told me about how badly you needed a place to stay. I figured that since I needed someone to help me pay my rent it was the perfect option to let you live with me." Lucy explained, and rose from her seat, walking away from me. "I'm sure you'll be able to find it Xandria, it's the brightest one on the row of houses."

And with that she was gone, leaving me behind in the middle of the guild with nothing but my thoughts and a dull key to keep me company. I sighed, not knowing what to do. It was already late in the afternoon, and I didn't have any plans. Levy was absent from the guild, and now with Lucy and the dragon slayer gone as well, there was no one left that I knew, save for Mirajane. My eyes scanned over the crowd, trying to pick out someone that I might find interesting, but I gave up, deciding that I should probably go to the apartment and get settled in.

It was a short walk from the guild to Strawberry Street, and I found myself staring at what could only be the home Lucy described. A petite, two-story apartment house peered down at me from its cramped position between two other homes. The exterior was none too appealing, at least to my tastes. It looked like a cottage, with red plaster walls and a sepia, shingled room with two chimneys protruding from the top. The location was lovely, though. Right on the edge of a canal, with proud stone arches and lazy water. Occasionally a small boat would drift by, cherry faced sailors beaming at me as they made their way to sea. The interior was something else, though.

I cautiously opened the door to the apartment, entering the quaint little house and examining the surroundings. Salmon walls and Cherrywood veneer floors greeted me. Lucy's taste was far more girlilsh than I'd originally anticipated, and I grimaced, noticing the frilly, hyper feminine style that she loved to decorate with. An obnoxious pink filled my vision everywhere I looked, even in the darkness. Glancing around the room once more I realized that it contained only one bed – and even that seemed like a tight fit. It was so cramped; I had no idea as to how we could fit another. I frowned and moved to turn the light on, but a loud crashing noise erupting from behind a thick, wooden door in the corner of the room made me stop. My breath caught in my throat as I saw someone emerge, and instinctively I shifted into a defensive position. A man with a full head of spiky black hair appeared; he was practically naked – wearing nothing more than a pair of black boxers and a silver cross necklace.

"Sorry Lucy, I think your-" He froze midsentence, a dark look crossing his face upon realizing that I was most definitely _not_ the blond woman he was expecting. "You aren't Lucy."

"Neither are you."

My hand twitched, and as the man took a measured step forward, I was about to strike. However, a loud grunting noise interrupted us both. I whirled around, my gaze flying to the single bed that lay in the room. The intruder made no sudden movements, so I extended a tentative hand and pulled back the sheet. A bleary-eyed Natsu materialized before me.

"Xandria?" He said through a yawn. "Why are you here?"

"Because this is my house; I'm renting it with Lucy," I blurted. "Why the hell are you two idiots here?"

"Idiots?" The one with the black hair echoed, obviously not appreciating the comment.

"And you," I barked. "Put some damn clothes on, will you?" The nudist blanched, and Natsu laughed at him.

"Gray here has a bad habit of striping his clothes off in random situations. It's wonderful, really."

"What the-"

"You know how some people have a habit of biting their nails when they're nervous? Well, Gray here just removes his clothing instead." Natsu explained, a look of enlightened amusement on his face.

"How does that make any sense?" I tried to wrap my mind around his odd stripping habit. I really did. But I couldn't. I sighed; the people of Fairy Tail only kept getting weirder and weirder.

"Listen, we just came here to see Lucy, when is she going to be home?" Gray grumbled, and I rolled my eyes.

"Do you think I trust you enough to tell you that? For all I know you could be a rapist, just waiting for the chance to-"

"We don't exactly trust you either," He retorted, his features hardening. "For all we know you could be a burglar."

"Pinkie here knows me." I stated dryly, crossing my arms as I gave this 'Gray' an underwhelmed once over. He turned pink with anger before clenching his fists, holding his tongue, and turning to the man beside us.

"Really Natsu?" Gray inquired, earning a nod from the other boy.

"Yeah, she's a Fairy Tail mage." Natsu said passively, standing up beside me. "Didn't you see her when she joined up yesterday?'

"I was out on a job, so no, I did not." He informed us, his features glacial.

"Listen Gray, which, by the way, that's a really dumb name if that's actually your real name," I said, and 'Gray' purpled. I had to fight off the smirk, "I'll let you and Natsu stay in my apartment as long as you put on some clothes and fix whatever the hell you broke in the other room."

"Your apartment? This is Lucy's house!" Gray shouted.

"Didn't I just tell you that I'm renting with Lucy?" I quipped. "She invited me to be her roommate. So now it's my house too, and if you think that I'm allow any underdressed perverts into my home, then you're sorely mistaken." His eyes flashed as he fixed me with a stony glare.

"Haha that's right! Gray the pervert!" Natsu exclaimed with a wide grin.

"The same goes for you dragon boy, don't think that you can keep lying around in Lucy's bed like that." I barked, and he shrank back. I sank onto the mattress instead, and Natsu crossed his arms, frowning at me.

"But you're sitting on her bed!"

I shrugged.

"Oh and while you're here, would you mind moving the bookshelves to the parlor right there?" I asked, noticing the free space by the entryway.

"What? Why us?" Gray grumbled, and I rolled my eyes.

"I need room for the bed that I going to order, so I'll have to place it on the opposite wall of Lucy's bed." I explained, and paused before giving them both a hesitant smile. "Please."

The pink haired boy sighed and began moving towards the bookcases against the wall, pushing against one and moving it towards the door. I sighed and leaned back against Lucy's bed, a smile playing across my lips.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

* * *

She had completely rearranged my room. That _girl_ had completely moved all of the furniture on the far wall to the foyer to make room for her 'bed' that wouldn't even be arriving for three or four more days. And then she had the audacity to pass out on my bed! _MY BED_! Leaving me with a few scraggly blankets and the cold _floor_ to sleep on.

Talk about a pain in the ass.

It was already blatantly obvious that living with her was going to be a challenge, but for now, I suppose I'd let her sleep. She was obviously tired from going on her first request with Natsu, and she looked a lot more peaceful asleep like that – a lot younger, even though she obviously wasn't old.

* * *

Updated 05/17/16


	4. Chapter 4

**"Life is too important to be taken seriously"**

* * *

Natsu was being disruptive. Not surprising, I know, but nontheless annoying.

Another protest spewed out of his mouth.

"This ain't right Gramps! Why'd you throw Laxus out?"

Complaint after complaint erupted from the pink-haired pyro, each one louder and decidedly more vexatious than the last. And, try as I might, I couldn't just ignore Natsu. I'd quickly come to the conclusion that _no one_, regardless of how patient or composed they were, could ignore the fireball.

He'd been going on for hours. Hours. Perpetual protests, non-stop griping. The same refrain over and over again, always about 'Laxus', always aggravating. Laxus shouldn't have been kicked out, Gramps. What about Laxus, Gramps? Don't you love Laxus? I want to fight Laxus. Laxus this. Laxus that. Oh _poor_ Laxus.

Oh poor Xandria was more like it.

Fucking Laxus. The very name made my hand twitch. As far as I was concerned, Laxus was an ass. It was his fault that Natsu was acting like this in the first place. My ears were practically _bleeding _from hearing all the whining. Bleeding.

If Laxus ever showed his face here again he wouldn't have his guildmates to worry about. He'd have to worry about me. That bastard would get more than just a piece of my mind.

"Someone looks mad."

I glanced up, leveling my scowl at Levy, the epitome of patience and grace, who sat across the table from me. "Is Natsu always like this?" I grumbled. She gave me an apologetic smile.

Natsu opened his mouth again, more proverbial flames shooting out, "Laxus' part of our family you know! Fighting's just a part of being family, right?" I opened my mouth to say something particularly scathing about Natsu's moral compass, but before I could expel a word, a commandeering voice rang in my ears.

"Enough of this Natsu!" Erza snapped, placing a warning hand on the boy's shoulder. Natsu practically purpled in rage.

"I wanna fight him again! Next time I'll be strong enough to win against him face to face!"

Natsu was no match for Erza. "I said enough!" She shouted, with equal vigor, and her grip on his collarbone tightened. "Think about the master's feelings! Do you think he expelled Laxus because he _wanted_ to?"

"But-"

"It's because it turned out Laxus was a Dragon Slayer like Natsu." Happy chimed in from his place on his partner's shoulder, and I turned, looking at the cat in clear shock. Yet _another _dragon slayer at Fairy Tail. Damn.

"No, he is _not_ a Dragon Slayer," Erza snapped. "Laxus was frail when he was a child, so his father embedded a lacrima that allows a person to use dragon slayer magic inside of his body."

Happy spoke, "Dragon slayer magic lacrima? Things like that exist?" The cat's ever animated expression matching Natsu's. I lifted my brows in mild surprise. This Laxus certainly hadn't seemed as powerful as the man they were describing. Obviously, I could sense that he had a respectable magic power within him, but enough to wipe out a city?

Perhaps he was just sad, having to leave the guild. Emotions were great influencers of a mage's magical prowess, after all.

I huffed and perched my head atop my hand. At least Natsu was quiet.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

* * *

Beauty was an intriguing, multilayered, complicated sort of human construct. To some it was a tool, to others a type of self-expression, even sometimes considered a form of art. Everyone had a different concept and use of beauty. To me, beauty was a weapon, occasionally a tool. As far as I saw it, beauty could be used for a manner of different things. Rallying, manipulating, teaching, killing, stealing, conquering. Usually there was one goal in mind. Power. Great and terrible power. Authority. Control. Dominance.

To Lucy, beauty was something of a game.

She sat at her vanity, hands in her hair, a pout on her face. Of course, I couldn't see these things, but by the tone she carried I had an idea. Lush lips turned down in a frown, appealing brown eyes wide with distaste, brows creased together.

"What do you think, Xandria?"

"Huh?" I hadn't caught a word of what she'd said.

The moue was clear in her tone. "I was just saying that I thought I needed a style a bit more cutting edge. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah sure." My gaze didn't move from the book I'd snatched from her bookshelf. She scoffed, and finally I looked up in acquiescence. In all honesty, I couldn't have cared less, but a grumpy Lucy was not an enjoyable one, and I didn't want to be stuck with her griping to me. I examined her hair; it looked exactly the same.

"Well?"

I smirked. "Shave it all off, then."

Apparently she didn't appreciate the comment, because she huffed and turned back to the vanity. "I shouldn't have asked you," She grumbled, and with a tug she removed the updo her celestial spirit had put her hair in.

"So you don't like it – baby?" The hairstylist muttered, placing his scissors in the pouch on his hip and looking down at her with a blank face.

"No it's not that, it's just…" A grin lit up her melodramatic face. "How about I go to the bookstore and buy a hair and makeup magazine? You can use that to style my hair!"

Lucy was out the door before anyone could protest. Crab Man turned to me, his features impassive, but his eyes clear. I released a low growl of frustration and reluctantly forced myself up.

"Yeah, I know, I'll go make sure she buys it, you stay right here."

He nodded, and I sauntered out of the house. It took me roughly ten minutes to find the closest bookstore, within which was no sign of Lucy. I rolled my eyes and turned on my heel, approaching the woman at the checkout counter. She shrank back slightly, taking note of my frustration.

"M-may I help you?" She offered, her tone only wavering slightly as she spake. I glanced over her. Young, probably fifteen or sixteen, with a boyish build and meek countenance. She was curled up within herself – submissive. Her eyes were big and brown, bearing a striking similarity to Lucy's own.

I sighed. "I was wondering if you've seen a blond woman enter this shop anytime within the past fifteen minutes." I explained. "She's average height, a few inches shorter than me, about yay high." I motioned just above my chin. "rather curvy."

"Oh yeah, I saw her. She ran out after introducing herself to a handsome young author that just arrived here from Hargeon, shouting something about a fateful encounter. Ironically enough, that same man bought a book named fateful encounter and ran out after her. I don't know what happened to them after that." She informed me, and I nodded.

"Thank you," I said, and noticed the magazines standing on a rack a few feet away. I only hesitated slightly before I gave in to kindness. "Hey, would you mind telling me which beauty magazine you like best?"

"Are you looking to purchase one?"

I bit back a sharp retort and nodded. "Yes."

"Try this one, then. The first part seems a little over the top, but I really liked some of the hairstyles in the back, and the makeup all looks pretty good, nothing too dramatic." She assured me, and I nodded vaguely, not catching onto a word she was saying. "I think it'll suit you."

"The magazine is for a friend, actually," I stated. "The blond girl that ran out was planning on getting herself a copy, but seeing as how she didn't, it seems as though it's my job to get her one now."

"Well I'm sure she'll like it." The salesclerk said and offered me a sheepish grin.

"Thanks." I placed 700 jewel on the counter and snatched up the magazine, heading for the exit. Absentmindedly, I perused the contents. Apparently 'natural makeup' was in style again, otherwise known as wearing enough makeup to pass as socially acceptable, but not enough to be considered a whore. Enough to make the ever gnostic man think a woman is going without makeup altogether. I clicked my tongue and continued walking down the cobbled streets of Magnolia without an actual destination in mind. It was always ironic. Beauty. More often than not, a woman's value to society was determined by her attractiveness. Men told women not to wear makeup – that they look better without it – yet when a woman actually foregoes wearing makeup they're criticized and castigated, told they look sick or unwell, or that they ought to do everyone a favor and actually try to look nice. When a woman wears enough makeup for it to be noticeable she is called self-obsessed and vain. And God forbid a girl wants to look attractive for herself.

Beauty. Such a wonderfully antithetical and paradoxical social construct.

I stopped, an intoxicating scent filling my nose and pulling me from my thoughts. A storefront loomed to my right, and I glanced at it. _Madame Hideki's Beauty Boutique and Scent Salon_ was written in a swirling white typeface across a humble sable veneer. It smelled positively divine; I had no choice but to at least give a small survey of its contents.

The inside was in every way quaint and charming. Crude, wooden shelves lined the walls, and tiered displays sat in the midst of the walkway. A host of different soaps peered up at me from one shelf, the vast array of flavors crammed next to each other in an attempt to use up as little space as possible. An adjacent table held an assortment of things for bathing – tub truffles, tub teas, soaking salts, and something called bath bombs (I immediately envisioned a great explosion occurring in the bath tub, sending chunks of plaster and great waves of water splashing everywhere). Nearby were a variety of oils, perfumes, and lotions, as well enough lip balm to make my head spin. Towards the back of the store I found the makeup portion of the shop, which was just as unassuming as the rest of the store itself.

Anyone who knew me knew that I possessed a deep rooted, zealous adoration and affiliation with and of any and all things that smelt good. Like soaps. Especially soaps. So it came as no surprise that I ended up purchasing 4,000 jewel worth merchandise. A disappointment, maybe. But not a surprise. Soaps and oils and makeup and salts and even a bottle of all natural K9 dog wash. I didn't have a dog, but if I ever did, I would be prepared.

I made my way home after the shopping trip, my wallet far lighter and my spirits much lifted.

Sighing and fumbling with my cloak, I tried to reach the pocket of my pants where I had tucked away the key. I balanced the shopping bag in one arm and extracted the key, moving to unlock the door. Surprisingly enough, the door was already unlocked. My brows knit together as I pushed the large wooden door open, assuming that I must have forgotten to lock it when I made my hurried exit.

I was greeted by the stiff voice of a spirit. "Miss Xandria, you have returned." For a moment I froze, the image of the goat searing across my mind, but as quickly as the memory was there, it was gone, replaced by the image of Lucy's spirit standing in front of me, a stoic expression on his face. I flicked on the light, my heart racing, and the spirit spoke again, "Where is-"

"I couldn't find Lucy," I said, steadying my breath. "But I did get the magazine she wanted, as well as some makeup that she could use." I fished out several products from the paper shopping bag and placed them atop the only table in the room, watching as the wooden surface was sparsed with products.

"Lucy already has plenty of makeup that I use on her," The spirit said, and I shrugged, grabbing the magazine from my bag and settling down in front of the vanity.

"So?"

"I suppose it is not of import."

"Hey, Crab Man?"

"Crab…Man?" He echoed, his expression muddled.

I laughed, "Cancer, would you mind cutting my hair? It's been a few months and I'm sure you'd do a far better job than anyone in the city."

The crustacean positively glowed. "Of course, Miss Xandria." He removed the proffered magazine from my extended hand. "What would you like?"

"Just a trim, I suppose. I'm not in the mood for anything fancy."

"Alright." He raised his scissors, wielding them like weapons, and set to work, snipping and cutting and dividing and sectioning and snipping some more. It took a little under ten astonishing minutes for him to finish, ten minutes filled with his constant muttering of ebi as I watched small fragment of hair fall to the floor and disappear as part of his magic. I turned around so that I could face him.

"Thank you crab-man." I said, offering him a placating smile. "This was very kind of you."

"Ebi. I'm glad that _Miss Xandria_ appreciates my work." He stated, and I could hear a slight bitterness in his tone, clearly hinting at Lucy's earlier dissatisfaction. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to the guild to see if I can find her. " I told him, rising from my chair. My cloak swayed with me as I did so, and I brushed imaginary hair off my shoulders. "Make sure to let her know I've gone out looking for her if she comes back." The spirit nodded, and I left, exiting the room in one swift fashion, and this time remembering to lock the door behind me on my way out.

I was at the guild hall within a matter of minutes, just as dusk was beginning to take hold of Magnolia. The building was alive with energy, and great, bumbling fireflies buzzed around my head as I walked in.

The doors swung open, and the first thing I did was shout, "Lucy!" After a quick survey of the room, I noticed that the curvaceous young woman was absent. Great. Letting out a hiss of annoyance, I looked around once more, but this time I wasn't searching for Lucy. My eyes fell on Levy, and in a flash I had reached the booth she was sitting at with her two partners.

She greeted me with a smile. "Hi, Xandria!" I canted my head in her direction and glanced reluctantly at the two men beside her. She seemed to notice this, and with an understanding nod she spoke once more. "I forgot, you haven't met the rest of my team yet." Levy elbowed a carrot headed man beside her.

"I'm Jet." He announced.

"I'm Droy." The other man, one with dark hair and sharp features, stated.

"And together with me we make up team shadow gear!" Levy exclaimed proudly, beaming at me. The other two men offered a haphazard smile, obviously lacking the same enthusiasm that their female companion had. I had to refrain from rolling my eyes.

She was just about to say something else when I cut her off, "Sorry, but I can't chat at the moment. I'm looking for Lucy, and I was wondering if you'd seen her anywhere." Levy looked at me for a moment, as if surprised by my bluntness, though she shouldn't have been. I'd been perfectly blunt with her during every other occasion we'd spoken.

Her vision moved up, landing on a spot somewhere within the tapestry of the ceiling, deep in thought. "now that you mention it, I think that I saw her with Mira earlier, but I can't be sure." She answered, "Nothing's wrong is it?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't think so. She just disappeared earlier after running out on an errand. I asked around and I think she might've run off with some guy she met at the bookstore. Which was really bothering me."

"She can take care of herself." Levy reassured me.

"I know, I know," I said, sighing. "Tell me, does she normally do stuff like this?"

Levy frowned. "Not as far as I know. Lucy normally plans stuff pretty far in advance. Kind of surprising that you two manage to get along, in fact."

"Huh, well, I hope nothing's wrong."

Levy gave me a smile. "Don't worry; I'm sure she's fine."

"Yeah…"

I didn't want to admit that I might've genuinely cared for Lucy, so after a decided pause I opted to change the subject. "Hey Levy, do you wanna come over?"

"Huh?"

"Lucy's got her personal hairstylist is at our house, so you might as well stop by. I've already taken advantage of him; you should as well."

"Are you sure?" The hesitation was clear in her tone. I nodded.

"Yeah, of course," I said.

"Do you want to have a sleepover, then?" Levy inquired. "We've never had one before, and if I'm coming over now I might as well spend the night."

"Yeah, sure."

"Alright," She said with a grin, pushing Droy aside and standing from her seat. "I'll grab my things from the dorms and be at your place in thirty minutes."

Later that night I would discover how pushy Levy could be, which was, for the record, a lot pushier than I originally anticipated. In fact, her favorite topic to push on seemed to be my particular choice of clothing, which she ragged on me for what seemed like hours.

"All I'm saying is that you need to get out of that ratty cloak and into something nicer." Levy chirped with a laugh. "Hiding behind layers of dark fabric isn't the most attractive thing to do."

"Do you think I'd wear the cloak if I really cared about being attractive?" I retorted, picking up the fashion magazine she had tossed at me from her side of the room. "And you can have this back; I don't need it." I threw it at her head, and she dodged to the left just before it flew into the wall, colliding with the pink wallpaper with a soft sffsh.

"You aren't getting out of this." She promised, a dark look crossing her delicate features. "You already cut your hair, though that wasn't a particularly dramatic change."

"I cut my hair for practicality, Levy," I pointed out. "And I don't care what you say; you won't be able to get me out of this cloak anytime soon."

"Watch me." She challenged, and I quirked a brow. "I'm taking you tomorrow to buy new clothes. If you're going to wear the same thing every day, at least let it be something attractive."

"I was planning on shopping next week or something, once I actually, you know, earn some money?"

"You have enough to buy a few things," She said, her features stoic. "Besides, it'll be fun."

"It doesn't _sound_ like fun." I grumbled.

She laughed. "Oh lighten up a bit. Have you never gone shopping before?"

"Of course I've gone shopping," I said, rolling my eyes. "That's exactly why I hate it so much."

"You sound just like a man."

I stuck out my tongue and the girl across from me released a tinkling laugh.

Sure enough, she kept her promise, and the first thing she did the next morning was to haul my ass out of bed and take me to the trendiest shopping district in Magnolia. Which wasn't saying much. Magnolia didn't exactly have any places I'd call trendy.

I'd taken it upon myself to challenge everything Levy valued fashion wise. And my mission was working. It was only fifteen minutes into the start of our shopping trip and she was already getting annoyed. Levy was a joy to be around when she was annoyed. The frustrated huffs and squeaks and snaps made one really appreciate life.

"What about this one?" I inquired, holding up a dark shirt that I had found on a nearby rack. Levy's face turned pink when she saw the skull stamped across it, and I had to fight hard to smother my grin.

"Will you stop fooling around already," She snipped. "I told you, we're looking for something a bit _nicer_ than that ragged dark hood, preferably something that will brighten your whole dark and mysterious look up a bit."

"But I love the whole dark and mysterious look," I replied. "Intimidation is one of the most enjoyable things in the world."

Levy shot me what she must have considered to be a scathing glare. She wound up looking more like a slightly grumpy bunny. I chuckled and returned the article of clothing to its home on a shelf, and she spoke, "You do realize that people stare when you walk around in a ridiculous costume like that."

"Alright, alright. As long as you don't make me wear something stupid."

My comment seemed to appease her, and she released a pleased sigh. "I won't." She promised, shooting me an assuaged smile as she peered over a row of blouses. "We're looking for something that reflects you're personality too, and since you're obviously _so_ smart, how could I get you something even remotely stupid?" I detected sarcasm in her tone, which made me laugh.

"If you're getting me something that reflects my personality, then why not let me pick?" I inquired, moving towards a large display of pants. I curiously lifted up a pair, examining the leopard design and fur lining that decorated the trousers. Definitely stupid. Only an idiot would wear such garish clothing.

"Because I know you'll pick something ridiculous to annoy me again," She stated. "Like those pants. Put them down; they look ridiculous."

"Believe me, I was just about to do that," I stated, and placed the ugly pants on the table. After a brief moment of distraction, I turned around, and jumped backwards when I saw Levy standing right behind me, an assortment of blouses in arm and a look of determination on her face.

"Alright, I'll finish looking for a few things for you to try on here while you look in the underwear department, and-"

"The underwear department?" I echoed. "You can't be serious?"

Levy fixed me with a dry look. "Honestly Xandria, grow up."

"Do you know how much of a pain in the ass underwear shopping is? Especially for women?"

"Considering I am a woman, yes, I think I do," She replied. "Now hurry up already. The sooner you finish the sooner we leave." I rolled my eyes and strode off in the direction of the lingerie. Upon reaching the intimates section, I began browsing. Not long after I gave up, and decided to ask the clerk if they carried anything without lace or that could actually be considered underwear (and not floss for your ass). The woman laughed, explaining that this store exclusively carried lacey lingerie, but, there was a shop a few blocks away that I could try my luck at. Great. More shopping. I grabbed several pairs of undergarments, the select few that actually looked attractive and comfortable, not bothering to try anything on. The trying on was the worst part, save for the bill at the end.

"Hey Levy-" I began, but she cut me off, smiling in my direction when she realized that I was back.

"Oh good you're back. Here." She handed me a small stack of clothing, and pointed towards the back. "Go to the changing rooms and try everything on. Let me know what you like."

I blinked and looked down at the stack of clothes, back at Levy, and then in the direction of the changing rooms, finally tottering off where she had pointed me too. I figured there was no use arguing, and besides, I really did need some new clothing. Once I reached the changing room, I looked over the clothes and automatically threw out a few. An exceptionally low cut, see-through top, a gauzy skirt, a flashy pink toga, and a frilly pair of parachute pants; none of them suited my tastes. I sighed and looked at what was left, a pair of flowy, pattered pants and maroon, sleeveless blouse, both of which semi-suited my tastes, especially the blouse. I hated sleeves; hated them. If there was one feature I loved about myself, it was my arms. I had nice, toned arms. I guess I just got lucky with the arms gene, and as a result of that, I loved shirts that showed off what I considered to be my most desirable physical trait.

All the same, both the blouse and the pants looked about my size, so I put them aside, not even bothering to try it on (trying on clothes was a pain). There was only one outfit left, and my eyes flicked over it, the sudden, shocking purple catching my eye.

My heart stopped, and the memory filled my mind.

_I was eight. I couldn't have been any older than eight. I still wore ribbons, and my hair was still in curly lockets, not yet straight. My heart was still there; my soul still intact. Perhaps I was a little bruised, slightly battered, but I was there. I was whole._

_Playing was still allowed, laughter was still acceptable. I could smile a real smile, not one twisted by cruelty or wrath. Maybe I wasn't wholly innocent, but I was close enough._

_The sun was a brilliant, yellow orb that hung low on the horizon. I could see it through the window as I flitted past, only pausing slightly to examine the outdoors. My great huffs of breath clouded the glass, and I raised a clammy palm to swipe at the pane. It squeaked under my hand in protest. I leaned forward, pressing a small tomato nose to the porthole, peering out in anticipation. My favorite part of the day was the sunset._

_But on that particular day the sky was all wrong. Red. Blindingly red. Not normal sunset red, either, but an aching shade of rust. The heavens were bleeding, or maybe just boiling. The sky looked like a great pot of soup – like the thick, hearty borscht my father loved. In some spots it was burnt. There were black crumbs and pepper, streaked and spattered across the vermillion expanse._

_It was a devastating, home-cooked red, with great stacks of smoke curling up from the village nearby. My father refused to allow us outside that day. It took me a long time to realize why. I thought it was because it was cold, because when I looked outside I could see great snowflakes falling to the ground. I wanted to stretch out my tongue to catch them, to taste them. Only years later did I realize that they would have scorched my lips. They would have cooked my mouth._

_I couldn't smell the smoke inside, and my youthful mind was incapable of processing the incorrigible state of the world. So I danced away and returned to my game. My brother and I played war that night, and every time he fell in a faux death, I imagined great splatters of the sky leaking from his side._

_First there was red. And then there was purple._

_I bounced around the expansive halls of my home, swathed in the purple cloth I'd found sitting useless and abandoned in the back of one of our closets. With a regal step and noble countenance, I valiantly approached the bearded man, the one I called my father, dancing before him with a smile._

_"Papa! Look! Look at me!"_

_I twisted my body and performed a magnificent, albeit clumsy, twirl allowing the rich violet cloth to fan around me like a robe._

_"I look like royalty, don't I? Papa! Don't I look like a Queen?"_

_Even at a young age I had my sights set high; even at a young age I wanted power. I wanted to be a queen._

_A giggle erupted from my small frame, however the man before me barely inclined his head. My father stared down his nose at me, glacial features scanning over me in distaste. After a moment he spoke, his deep voice enough to strike fear into the hearts of everyone; everyone but me._

_He rumbled over the words, his tone a smokestack – a train. "Alexandria, shouldn't you be working on your studies?" He leant back in his enormous chair his fingers twisting up into his beard. "I just acquired two new tomes for you. I expect a bright young mage like you to be learning from those, not fooling around with some cloth like an ignoramus."_

_"But-"_

_"My dear, you know that you're not royalty. One day, if you follow my instruction, but not now," He said, his tone arid. "Now give me that. It's not yours and you know better than to play things that don't belong to you. You're nine now, correct? You should know better than to act so ridiculous."_

_Large, salty tears began to spill from my eyes. "Dad, I'm eight… y-you know that." I clenched my fists in the large purple cloth attempting to swipe at some of my tears. My father's mouth turned down. There it was again – the distaste._

_"Don't cry. What have I told you about crying being a weakness?"_

_"D-Dad-"_

_"Stop your crying, I said! How do you expect to be a strong mage if you can't even be a strong person? You're weak, Alexandria. Weak! You have to be strong!"_

_"I am strong!"_

_My father's gaze was still cold and unflinching as he spoke, "Now give me the damned fabric already!" He ordered, and stood up, moving forward to take the purple cloth I had been clinging onto. I pulled away from him, wiping my tears and raising my arm._

_"Leave me alone!" I screamed, shooting the blast of powerful magic at the man I called my father._

I gasped, pulling away from the purple clothing that Levy had given me. My hands were shaking, and I realized that I was crying, silent droplets of saltwater leaking past my eyes. The realization only made me cry more. I don't know how long it took me to compose myself, but it must've been a while, because I heard the sharp rap of Levy's hand against the door of the changing room. It made me jump.

"Xandria, everything okay in there?"

"Yeah," I called. "Just gimme a second."

Her feet padded softly against the linoleum floor, and I released a sigh, my mind still buzzing. The memory was strong, but I shouldn't have been surprised. After trying to bury it along with the rest of my memories from my younger years, it was bound to turn up eventually.

I cleared my throat and great trepidation pulled the clothes off of my body. A doppelganger stared back at me from the other side of the glass, her eyes still slightly puffy, and I worked hard to hide it. After stifling the sudden deluge of emotion, I lifted the purple outfit Levy'd given me and examined it. It was simple, a relatively long, draped purple skirt made of a silky fabric and another, equally violet, sleeveless tank top, though this one was cropped to reveal several inches of stomach. I turned to examine myself in the mirror and smiled slightly as a final, remorseful tear slipped down my cheek. I looked nice. Fuck my father's opinion; purple was my color.

"Xandria, you have any luck yet?"

I swung open the door of my stall, stepping out to greet Levy. Her eyes widened.

"What do you think?" I asked, a grin on my face to mask the earlier grimace. She stared at me.

"You look like a goddess," She announced, fixing me with a grin.

"What, did you expect me to look like a troll?" I replied, and the bluenette laughed.

"Please tell me that you're getting that." Levy piped up, looking me over once again.

I shrugged. "Yeah, I think so." I told her.

She nodded. "It makes you look strong."

_Good, _I thought, _I want to look strong._

"Alright, then." I said, shifting the clothing in my arms. "Where do I go buy these?"

"The counter over there." She pointed, and I nodded, shoving the clothing I didn't want in her arms along with my abandoned cloak. I marched in the direction of the cashier, placing the other pants and top on the counter along with the undergarments.

"I'd like to buy these, along with what I'm wearing." I stated.

* * *

"Hold still, Xandria!" Lucy barked, narrowly missing jabbing me in the eye as she applied mascara via a twisting wand. "I can't put makeup on you if you keep moving around."

"You mean like this?" I swerved to the left, causing her to nearly paint the side of my face black. She released an indignant shout, and I cackled.

"I don't see why I agreed to do this in the first place…" She grumbled, returning to her job as I settled again.

I smirked. "Because I said I could paint your face up prettier than you could paint up mine, and apparently you couldn't resist the challenge."

"You were the one who wouldn't stop berating me," She retorted, and I shrugged.

"I wouldn't call it 'berating', per se-"

Lucy ignored me and leaned back, "There. I'm done," She lifted her finger to swipe at a spot on my cheek, and jerked my head to face the girl who accompanied us. "What do you think Levy?" I quirked a brow, and Levy smiled at me, offering me a thumbs up.

"She looks beautiful." Levy said.

"Wait, so does that mean that Lucy wins?"

"It means you both tie," she said with a shrug, and I scowled. Levy only laughed though.

I turned around to face the mirror, and smirked when I saw myself. Lucy _was _talented. I was still the same girl, with the stormy eyes and splattering of freckles across my cheeks, obviously, but I did look nice.

"I need to seal it with the charm first." Lucy explained. "Come here, Xandria."

I frowned. "You're not going to use one of those stupid Gypsum charms, are you?"

"What? They work."

"I can't stand them, though. And it seems like they'd be terrible for you, what with the whole never coming off thing."

"They're waterproof, sweatproof, and smudgeproof, and they _do _come off," Lucy retorted. "And they don't last that long."

"I know what they do," I grumbled. "But what about when you don't want to have a face covered with makeup, or if you want to add more?"

"Then you just take it off."

"I still don't see how it can be good for your skin…"

"I use them all the time," Levy offered. She wasn't helping.

"Come on, just this once?" Lucy pressed, raising a small bowl that appeared to be filled with dust.

"Alright, fine," I said, "But if I get cancer or something because of this, I'm blaming you."

Lucy smiled an indulgent smile and grabbed a brush to dip into the clear powder. After a moment she had covered my face in the stuff, whispered a spell, and a strange tingling sensation set in. I felt normal after several minutes, and within half an hour I'd forgotten what Lucy'd done in the first place.

The rest of the night was spent fantastically, and I laughed alongside Lucy and Levy as we gave the bluenette a makeover, spiking her hair up in a Mohawk and trying to convince her to wear the black lipstick that Lucy had saved for 'special occasions'. I even opted to pierce her ear with a clothespin that I found on the floor, but apparently that wasn't 'safe' or 'sanitary' enough for her.

_Friends_, I'd realized. _I had friends._

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so I just edited this chapter (05/18/16) and because my writing style has changed and improved so much, even within the last half a year since I last edited it, I was capable of adding roughly 2,000 words. I know, it's a lot, but this chapter turned out to be really fantastic because of that. We get to see some of the first glimpses into the world Alexandria came from and I feel like we get a good picture of what she's like. Plus, I really, really love to write interaction between Alexandria and Levy, or Alexandria and her other friends (especially girls) from the guild.**

**You're probably wondering where exactly Laxus is, but he won't be showing up until a bit later. Yes, this fic will have Laxus/Alexandria as a pairing, but that will not be a very crucial part of the story until Laxus appears again (which will be during the Tenrou Island Arc). I am writing this story chronologically with the Fairy Tail series, and hope to flesh out several of the characters as well as some events that were ignored throughout the anime/manga.**

**I wrote this not only because of a love for the Fairy Tail series, but also out of love for Laxus' character and out of love for writing. I especially love writing relationships, including friendships, but especially love stories. But I believe, in order to have a gripping and intriguing love story, one must bring two complex, dynamic characters together. These characters should have lives of their own, and should not be the main focus of one another's lives (especially not to begin with). There must be chemistry, and there must be the slow formation of a relationship. There must be conflict, and they must not always get along. This is why I believe it is important to focus on Alexandria's background a bit before I can go into detail concerning her relationship with Laxus. I want you to realize that she is a person, faults and all, just as Laxus is a person, faults and all.**

**Anyways, enough of my rambling. I really hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I love you all so much, and each of you is utterly and ineffably fantastic!**

**As always, please R&amp;R!**

* * *

Edited 05/18/16


	5. Chapter 5

**"What lies behind us and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us."**

* * *

The door of my apartment rang hollow as I rapped my fist against it. I relished the sound of the knock, the patient quiet of the wood. The lock clicked, and Lucy yanked the door open. I was taken aback for a moment – the expression she wore on her face screamed of frustration, which was ironic considering Lucy had a habit of being a pretty easygoing person.

I shouldered my way past her and into the building and made my way upstairs. The house shuddered as she slammed the door with a crash, stomping up to our bedroom with leaden steps.

"What the hell is your problem?" I said, stepping aside she could enter the room. Lucy heaved a sigh, one with no small amount of dramatization, and traipsed to her side of the room, crashing backwards onto her mattress, her back flush to the plush sheets. I rolled my eyes and slipped my flats off, climbing on top of my bed that had only arrived the day before.

Lucy was quick to speak, "It's just, well, boys…" She paused, rolling her head over to glance at me. "Do you mind if I talk to you about it for a bit?"

I was quick to frown, "What, do I look like your therapist or something?"

She ignored me and continued talking. "I've never had any luck with boys. Never. They either come at me too fast or they avoid me like the plague. And the ones I like are always the ones who end up ignoring me." Lucy sighed again. "What about you? You ever have problems like this?"

"Not really," I said, shrugging. "I'm not the best person to go to about this, Lucy. All I can say is that guys are stupid, which is sexist but true."

She frowned. "How can you tolerate having a boyfriend, then?"

I shrugged. "I should rephrase what I said. People are stupid, and I guess that some people are just less stupid than others." I hesitated, my gaze dropping to my hands, which sat twisting a frayed thread from my shorts. "Maybe that's the point of love; finding someone who's just as stupid as you and being okay with that."

"You've been in love, then?"

"I don't know; I don't think so," I said, but I could tell the answer wasn't enough for Lucy. I glanced away and added, "I mean, there was this one guy; he wanted to get married – even proposed, though the whole thing was rather unofficial."

She was transparent; unmitigated shock stamped its way across her fair features. "Married?" She echoed, and I shrugged.

"I know, that's the same reaction I had – to begin with, at least. Eventually he managed to convince me that it was the most logical decision, and I accepted the invitation, but deep down I think I knew it would never happen…" I sighed, raking a stray hand through my hair. "I'm too fickle to desire a marriage. Too vain to consider growing old with a spouse. I'm too cruel to become a mother and far too inept to ever be a competent wife. I am not domesticated, and I am far too foolish and free spirited to ever become something like that."

"Surely you don't mean that, Xandria? Surely you'll find someone and fall in love?"

I met Lucy's eyes with my own, my gaze a bit more melancholic than I would've liked, and spoke again, "I was never meant to fall in love, and I most certainly wasn't meant to be married. I was created for one night stands and flings, for wild nights and regrettable mornings…" I trailed off, my voice on the verge of shattering, alongside my composure. And I was right, of course. I was erratic and eccentric and effervescent – a slave to my freedom, ever intoxicated by the idea of independence. I ran away from every problem and avoided that which I could not face. Maybe I'd never admit it, but it was true.

Lucy's expression was soft, kind. I cleared my throat. "But that's neither here nor there," I said. "We're not here to talk about my life, we were here to talk about yours, so please-"

"What happened?" Her voice was a whisper, barely audible and almost masked by our lethargic breathing. And I wanted to ignore her, but she spoke again, "What happened to him? You did love him; I can tell."

"Things happened. They always do." My mouth closed, opened, and I released a sharp bark of laughter. "God, are you hearing this? I really am a drama queen, more than you, even."

"I'm not a drama-"

I laughed again. "Don't kid yourself," I said, and canted my head. "Now let's talk about you and this romantic interest that you're ever so frustrated with."

The change in subject was so subtle that Lucy couldn't catch it. "There's nothing _romantic_ about Natsu," she said with a laugh, mirroring my shift in mood. I smirked at her. A fake smirk, but enough to convince her otherwise.

"You and Pinkie?" I replied, my tone jesting but tired. All the same, Lucy flushed a brilliant beet red.

She went on to explain her bewildering feelings for Natsu, how, she didn't want to like him, but she was starting to think that she did. Lucy pointed out that, tragically, there was nothing going on between the two of them, and while she'd never admit it, I knew she wished that there was. Being the talented socialite that I was, I neglected mentioning that I didn't think Natsu had any interest in romance, or any relationship that wasn't platonic. I nodded and smiled. I laughed at all the sad jokes and right places. I said 'yeah' and 'huh' when I needed to. Occasionally I'd make an offhand comment about their compatibility, which was true. They could work; they were well suited and a wonderful match.

Somewhere along the way, I found myself swearing to Lucy that I'd do everything in my power to make her and Natsu a couple. So, the next day, I found myself chatting with a young woman named Juvia. Juvia took it upon herself to tell me everything there was to know about Natsu and Lucy, as well as her relationship with Gray. Why a girl like Juvia wanted to marry a pervert like Gray was beyond me, but I smiled and nodded through all of it, listening to Juvia's carefully weaved (and certainly only partially truthful) stories of love and romance throughout the guild. Regrettably, the whole thing struck a bad chord with me. It was like someone had carefully dredged up every aspect of the bad relationships from my past and placed them onto a heaping platter in front of me. I tried to fight it, but the more involved I became in the lives of those around me, the more the memories began to slip into my mind.

I was in the middle of clearing my mind of such thoughts, which meant reading a book from Lucy's vast collection, when I heard a scuffling noise outside of my apartment. Naturally, I had to investigate, so I rose from my bed and padded over to the window, peering out to the street below.

A young man and his cat stood at attention by the front door, and I pushed open the window. Their chatter caught my ear.

"Sergant Happy!" Natsu shouted, quickly surveying the empty street before turning to his companion. "Does everything look normal to you?"

Happy floated upward, his features comically stern. "Aye, Sir – Captain!"

I grinned and leaned out the window. "Hey Captain Natsu!" I called, and Natsu's head snapped towards me. A pair of beady eyes met mine, and my smirk deepened. "You waiting on anyone in particular?"

"Lucy."

"And why might you be waiting on her, soldier?" Perhaps he'd come to pay his Juliet a late-night visit.

"She said she thought that somebody was following her. Happy and I came to check it out." The dragon slayer explained, and I frowned, stepping away from the window.

"I'm coming down!" I called, closing it with a snap and heading towards the door. I flew down the flight of steps and arrived at the front entrance, which I unlocked and swung open with a practiced ease. A wave of balmy air hit me, the thick, almost velvet kind that characterized late summer nights.

"What'd you mean someone was following her?" I inquired, my feet hitting the cobblestone beside Natsu.

"She said that she's had this strange feeling for the past day or so; we wanted to make sure she was just being overly self-conscious." He replied, grinning. "Which she was. Right, Happy?"

"Aye Sir!"

The sudden and explicit sound of stiletto heels clicking against the stone street interrupted us, and I looked up, noticing Lucy approaching in her very loud, but equally attractive, shoes. Her face was drawn, and a troubled expression clouded her features, expelling her usual carefreeness. I frowned, and suddenly the pair of fools beside me stiffened, jerking their arm into a salute.

Natsu spoke first, "Sergeant Happy, is everything normal?" He demanded, his vision focusses somewhere along the water canal in front of us.

"Aye, sir! Captain!" The cat chirped. "No suspicious characters around." Lucy came to a stop beside us.

"Welcome home Lucy, we made sure that no one was following you," Natsu stated, dropping his salute.

She nodded. "Thank you…" She trailed off, her voice as somber as her countenance.

"Captain! This private here lacks enthusiasm, sir!" Happy exclaimed, casting a wayward glance to Natsu, who opened his mouth to respond. I cut both idiots off with a searing glare and sour retort.

"Can't you see that Lucy is upset?" I snapped, and the two males turned to me, looks of genuine surprise on their faces.

"Xandria, there's no need to-"

Lucy was interrupted, however, by a loud, crashing noise that echoed from the direction of the canal. Our heads turned in the direction and Happy flew over to a decrepit shack the sailors rarely used. As the cat hovered, a pale arm popped out from behind the shanty.

"Captain! I'm spotted a questionable subject, sir!"

Natsu turned a violent shade of red. "There you are!" He roared, barreling towards the noise. With a great leap over the small shed, he landed on top of the extended limb, and a cacophonous, anguished shout filled my ears. Lucy and I exchanged wary glances.

"That hurt, you idiot!"

"What are you doing, you jerk?!"

Both Lucy and I darted towards the source of the commotion, our gazes slid over the shack Natsu had scaled and landed on the man that he was pinning to the ground.

Lucy shouted, "Gray!" and I started laughing. I didn't like Gray much, not after the coldness he'd shown me the few times we'd been together, so it was particularly enjoyable to see him in the position he was in.

"So it was Gray that was following Lucy!" Happy concluded, and I felt my grin falter.

My earlier amusement faded. "What?"

"N-no, it's not-" Lucy stammered, but Gray cut her off.

"No!" He blurted. "I heard that Lucy was being followed by someone suspicious, so I couldn't just leave her alone. I came to see how she was doing."

My lips dropped into a scowl. "I don't believe you, Gray."

"Oh yeah?!"

"Going around topless is one thing, but stalking girls?" Happy continued. "Either way you look at it you're a giant per-" Happy didn't have time to finish his sentence; Gray threw his fist into Happy's jaw, sending the cat soaring a few hundred feet in the opposite direction.

"You just punched Happy?!" Natsu exclaimed.

Gray scowled at him "I ain't lettin' that damn cat say it. I ain't lettin' anyone say it."

"I ain't said anything." Natsu retorted, shifting into a defensive stance. Gray mirrored the movement.

"Shut up, you crazy flame spewer."

"Bring it on, icy minty fresh."

I blinked, and they were on top of each other, hissing and spitting and swearing and shouting. Natsu's fist collided with Gray's jaw, and Gray kicked his leg against Natsu's shin. A few passersby slipped past, their voices a mix of derisive mutters and worried murmurs as they walked. I heard someone whisper something about contacting the authorities. An elderly woman replied that it was only, 'two drunk Fairy Tail fools back at it again'.

"What's wrong you icy bastard? Can't handle the heat?" Natsu shouted.

Gray cackled. "Let's see if you can handle this!" A spear of ice formed his fists, and he flung it at Natsu. The dragon slayer batted aside easily with his flames.

Idiots.

"Xandria what are you-" Lucy called, but Natsu's voice cut her off.

"Oh yeah, how about-"

I reached both men and shouted something – I can't remember what. I just remember Natsu turning around and Gray's fist crunching into my hip. I stumbled backwards, gasping in surprise, and Lucy screamed something out. I righted myself and glowered at Natsu and Gray, who stood stock-still in shock. My vision swam in brilliant shades of red, and a hand landed firmly on Natsu's sternum, then Gray's. My biceps contracted, and I shoved them forward, down, down into the brackish water. Both men crashed under, and great spates of water shot up around them. The water rippled, angry that I'd forced such creatures into her depths.

Natsu and Gray surfaced spewing bolts of water from their mouths. Natsu spoke first, "What the hell was that for?!"

"If you're going to fight go do it someplace else, not in front of my house," I shouted. "You already hit me once; you'd better not do it again."

"And why should we listen to you?" Natsu retorted, giving me a rather nasty glare from his spot beneath me.

I laughed, actually laughed. "You really wanna find out, pipsqueak?"

"Pipsqueak?!" He roared, practically flying out of the water. My temper flared as he lunged for me, fire at his fists. He swung at me, a blazing hand barely missing my jaw as I dodged.

I curled my right fist tight and brought it hard underneath his ribcage, causing him to grunt in surprise as my knuckles met the flesh of his stomach. Natsu staggered back several steps, gagging. I wiped my hand on the side of my jeans; removing any blood that I knew wouldn't be there. He choked out something; I couldn't hear it and canted my head.

"W-What was that?" He blurted, looking up as much as he could from where he stood keeled over.

"What was what?" I inquired, stooping down to his hunched level. "I only punched you, Natsu. Surely you're tough enough to handle that?" A smirk stole across my lips. "I am only a girl, after all."

He wheezed and stood up. "No, not-" Natsu cleared his throat. "Not that. Your magic power. I-it knocked me backwards. I could feel it, behind the force of your blow. I could _feel_ it."

My grin froze to my face, and I took a careful step back as he continued to stare at me, something like betrayal written across his features.

"You're mistaken, Natsu," I replied, my features close and feigning as much casuality as I could muster. "I could never generate that much magic energy; you know that."

"You're lying," He stated, and before I could say anything else he bolted forward. His hand snatched mine, curling around my wrist in a vice.

I don't know who was more surprised, him or me. Judging from the look on his face, I was tempted to say that he was, but it wasn't like I could see mine. Either way, we both recoiled in shock. Me pulling my wrist to my chest and he stumbling back as if he, the Salamander of the East, had been burned.

Shit.

I spoke first, "Don't. Natsu, I-"

"What are you?"

I swallowed, my throat bobbing up and down. "I-I'm-"

_You're a monster._

The voice rang in my ears, surrounding me and drowning out my surroundings.

_Vile. Cruel. Filthy. Nasty. Rotten._

_You're a freak, Xandria, and you're never going to be anything else._

I was suffocating. I was drowning.

"Xandria?" Lucy's voice sliced through the thick night air, and I heard her loud footsteps as she approached me, her heels clicking against the stones in the ground. I glanced up, my vision blurring, and there she was, dazzling in all her glor.

I stumbled back. "Get away from me, Lucy." My voice rose an octave as I spoke. I took shallow, shaking breaths and focused on the ground. Focus on the ground. It wasn't working.

"What's wrong with her?" Gray shouted, but his voice was muddled. Everything was muddled. Why was it muddled? What had I done wrong?

My teeth scraped against each other, and my jaw tightened to the point that I was concerned I might've been breaking it. But the sense was dull, numb. The only thing I really felt was the swell in my stomach, the boiling in my belly. The quickly surfacing energy that I had been trying to suppress for so long. My heart pounded like a dirge in my ears, threatening to explode if I didn't so something, anything.

Lucy shouted something at me, but I didn't hear it. I couldn't. My mind was moving too fast. My brain–

I looked up, my eyes latching onto the sky above The stars…

Someone told me to calm down, but the voice was distant – muddled. I clenched my teeth and my fists so hard I thought I was going to break. Sweat dripped from my forehead, and I tried to control the flare-up; _I tried. _My chest heaved in and out, swelling like the bellows of an organ as oxygen pumped from the air to my lungs to my heart, over and over, and over. Breathe in. Breathe out. In. Out. Breathe.

I tried to focus on the rhythmic pattern, but it was already too late.

The ground around me turned snow white, muddled cobblestones turning a glaring ivory. Runes scrawled across the earth, slipping from my brain and bleeding onto the ground beneath me. I hissed, but it was there; the magic circle had appeared.

My mind spun, thoughts screaming at me from the recesses of my brain. _You should have expected this… You should have realized that you couldn't just bottle it up. He must have realized it; he must have expected you to self-destruct, to destroy yourself from trying so hard. He must have been waiting for me to burn out and die. That's why he let you leave. You should've known it was too good to be true. You should've known…_

A sharp pain ripped through my chest, and I let out a carnal scream, the sounds cracking and twisting along with the pain that tore through my body.

_You knew… You knew what would happen…_

But I couldn't let them know.

_You have to; you can't control it._

I knew I couldn't.

Everything was on fire. I was on fire. I was burning alive. I was dying.

I was going to die.

The world tilted, and a distant memory washed over my mind. A promise_. A promise I'd made to my sister. "I need you, Alexandria. I need you to stay alive. So don't do something stupid like sacrifice yourself. Don't let any kill you. Whatever you do, don't die. I won't die either. It can be our promise. It can be our secret."_

And I knew I couldn't die.

A scream slipped past my lips, and I raised a quivering arm upwards. Tears slipped down my face as a column of deep purple light burst forth from my outstretched limb and tore into the night sky, my magic somehow darker than the heavens themselves – almost like my heart.

And as soon as it had started, the spell ended, cutting off my connection with the stars above. My legs moved backward, staggering. I could barely breathe; I could barely feel. My mind cooked like a thick soup and my lungs working in overdrive from the sheer lack of oxygen that filled my body.

Lucy's voice came to me through a fog, "Al-Alexandria?" I turned and there she was, standing beside Natsu and Gray, waves of apprehension rolling off the three.

To say I was ashamed would be a gross understatement.

"Please, don't mention this to anyone." I begged, a tear slipping and sliding down the alpine of my cheek. "This…," I choked, the sudden emotion becoming too much for me. "This isn't what I want to be."

Natsu took a meaningful step in my direction. "What are you going on about?" I moved back and held my hands in front of me, watching helplessly as they themselves were enveloped in white runes that melted away into an almost molten black light.

"I didn't know that I would flare up again…" I muttered, watching silently as the unstable magic around my hands faded away.

"What was that?" Gray barked, and I felt my shoulders sag.

"That was my magic…" I mumbled, and I sighed, allowing the darkness overtake me as the last of my magic energy faded away from me.

* * *

_"Come here Alexandria."_

_The voice rippled through the great hall, and a young girl glanced up. She focused, away from her schoolbooks and onto the man she had become accustomed to calling her father. Still, nothing could hinder the surprised little gasp she gave upon seeing the man. Her eyes, still broad and blue and innocent, widened upon the realization that he had deigned to visit her quarters; her almost never left his grand room._

_A grin plastered itself across her face. "Papa!" She rocketed from her small chair and into his legs. The man chuckled, patting her head and peering down at his daughter. He towered over her, dwarfing the scrawny little girl in every possible way, and he almost doubted his decision to take her in, seeing her small size – but only almost._

_"I want to show you something." He announced, fixing her with apocryphal smile and turning away. The young girl blinked, and without a second thought, ran after the tall man._

_He took her out of her room and down several winding corridors before he finally reached his destination. The elderly man came to a stop in the large library, and, without warning, the impulsive girl came running in after him, smashing headfirst into his calves. He shot her a scathing glare, but for the moment he knew he would simply have to ignore occurrences such as these. Patience wasn't the child's strong suit, and he wasn't in any mood to teach her now._

_"I'm sorry, I-I wasn't looking." She stammered, giving him a sheepish look. Her father frowned._

_"You have to learn to pay attention." He rumbled, and turned back around to face the library of books._

_"Yes, sir. I will."_

_He waved his hand in dismal and continued, "Now as to why I've brought you here." He paused, motioning to the room around them. The man was rather animated when he talked, a trait his daughter had picked up even within the short amount of time she spent with him. "Alexandria, do you know what magic is?"_

_"Yes," She replied her brown bob of hair bouncing up and down as she nodded._

_"And have you felt magic before?" He inquired, graciously stroking his beard. "Sensed it around your sister or brothers, or even me?"_

_"Yes, Papa."_

_"Have you felt it in you?"_

_"I think so…"_

_"You should have," He stated. "You've great magic potential, Alexandria. I saw how much there was within your tiny body from the moment you were just a little tike…" He trailed off, lost in thought, and the daughter gave her father time to spend recessed in his mind. "Can you use any magic, Alexandria? Have you done anything?"_

_A smile stole across her features. "I can do this!" The young girl scrunched her nose and screwed up her face, and with a pronounced humming noise, managed to make a small spark appear at the end of her finger. Her father stared down. Unamused._

_He took a deep breath, clasped his scarred hands together behind his back, and spoke again, "Well, as wonderful as that surely wasn't, I've decided that, starting today, I will be training you in a lost magic."_

_"Lost magic?" The five year old echoed, her curiosity getting the better of her._

_"I am not wrong in saying that you've taken an interest in the stars, am I?" He inquired, and the young girl thought it over, the names of a few constellations coming to her mind._

_"I like the worlds outside of earth." She answered. "I like to imagine that each star in the sky isn't just a star, but actually an angel poking a hole in the sky to look down at me."_

_"Alexandria-"_

_"I know it sounds silly…" The little girl mumbled, glancing down at her feet. "It makes me happy, though."_

_Her father turned his back and examined the bookshelves around them. "No matter, the fact still remains that I have to teach you a form of magic, and I found something I believe would be suited to you. It's got a great deal to do with those celestial objects you seem to have such a great fixation with. But, it is a form of magic that hasn't been used in centuries due to its instability and chaotic nature. Great power comes with great risks, of course." The little girl's eyes widened, the prospect of having 'great risks' imposed upon her at such a young age seeming rather frightening. "However, it's nothing you shouldn't be able to handle, as long as you're using your magic often enough and not overexerting yourself, you should be fine."_

_"But-" The protest died on her tongue. It sounded interesting, but wouldn't a basic caster magic be more suited to her? Something plain, like water? Or wind, maybe. She'd always thought the wind lucky. The air could go wherever it pleased. It was so free…_

_Her father's voice pulled her from her thoughts. "Alexandria, with this magic, you would become one of the most powerful mages in all of Fiore." He promised, a wicked grin marring his face as he thought of the future, thought of the possibilities._

_"What's it called?"_

_"Magicae Astral – the magic of the stars," He stated. "By using it one manipulates and pulls his or her strength directly from the cosmos. That's why it can be so unstable, if one tries channeling too much energy through their body, it could very easily kill them. Just as trying to suppress the magic could wear them down as well. We, as humans, cannot compare to stars. Perhaps we are made of it, but our bodies are not capable of storing the amount of power a stellar being can provide. That's why you have to train yourself to be able to handle the magic."_

_"It sounds scary." The little one breathed, her eyes wide in fear._

_"You can't be scared of anything anymore. You have to toughen up, Alexandria." He grunted. "Besides, after years of training this magic will become second nature to you. You shouldn't have to worry about being consumed by it. You won't burn out."_

_"But every star dies, Papa." The bright little girl pointed out, earning a grumpy look from her father._

_"Not until they're old and worn and grey." He stated. "And," He purred, fixing her with a sickly sweet smile, "I would never let you do something that might hurt you. I promise. You know how much I love you, my precious little mage. Now go, continue working on your schoolwork for the rest of the day. I'll introduce you to the basics tomorrow."_

_And with a quick nod she left, bouncing and twirling down the silent hallways and dancing her way back to her room in the quiet._

* * *

First came the blackness.

A thick, suffocating black. The kind that can only be achieved when one throws a blanket over himself in an already unlit room. The kind that greets you while your wait in those quiet, twilight moments between sleep and awake. The kind you see when you stare into the churning recesses of a lake, deep at night, when the only light is achieved by the occasionally glint of the moon.

Then came the pain.

A sharp searing sensation through my left side. A painful burning in my throat. A hollow ache in my chest.

I groaned, and heard movement around me. I peeled my eyes open, and a brilliant yellow orb greeted me. My vision cleared, and Lucy's mollified face was peering down at me, her features stunned.

She launched herself forward, constricting me in a hug. "Oh thank goodness you woke up!" She exclaimed, lifting my body off of the ground and squeezing it tightly, displaying a surprisingly compassionate side I didn't know she possessed. "We didn't know what to do."

I blinked. "CPR would've probably been a good idea."

"Careful Lucy she could still be dangerous." Gray snapped from behind us, and Lucy's expression changed so quickly it made my head spin.

Her lip curled into a sneer as she turned on him, "She's my damn roommate; I think I'd know by now if she were dangerous!"

"Please, you hardly know anything about her." Gray retorted, his gaze flickering over to me before returning to Lucy again.

"Yes I do!" Lucy defended.

"Name one thing about her past." He tested, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"I know she had a boyfriend."

"I mean something that matters." Gray quipped, causing Lucy to bolt up beside me.

"I know all sorts of things about Xandria!" Lucy continued, foam practically frothing at the corners of her mouth. "If you would just-"

"No," I interjected, a serious expression clouding my features as I looked up at her from where I sat on the ground. "No Lucy, you don't. And I'm sorry. You three probably want answers right now, answers that I'm not ready to give yet – answers I _can't _give you yet." I swallowed and continued. "I completely understand if you don't wish to trust me anymore. I wouldn't if I was in your situation.

"No Xandria, I still trust you." Lucy announced, leaning down towards me. "You're a member of Fairy Tail; you're family, and just because there's something you can't tell us doesn't mean that we'll care about you any less (as curious as we may be to what it is)."

My face clouded. "Lucy, don't be foolish."

"I'm not being foolish," She huffed. "I'm only trying to tell you that no one is going to go rat you out to anyone because you aren't a water mage. You haven't given us any reason to think that you're a bad person, so why would we do anything like that?"

"You're too good for your own good." I muttered, and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm only trying to see the good inside of other people." She stated, holding out her hand towards me. I reluctantly took it, and she tugged me up from the ground.

"Can't you see that there's no good inside of me then?" I deadpanned, cradling my sore side as I leaned on her. She gave me a surprised look as she took me in.

"You're wrong Xandria." Lucy said, allowing me to lean my full weight on her, grunting slightly underneath my slightly larger frame. "You are good; you just don't know it yet."

"I still don't trust her." Gray grumbled, and I shot him a glare.

"Thanks, Sunshine."

"Gray, at least give Xandria a chance." Natsu said, an uncharacteristically serious expression stamped across his boyish face. "I have to agree with Lucy on this one."

"It's not like she's hurting anyone." Lucy continued, giving Gray a hopeful look, he grunted.

"But if she does…" He trailed off, and a dark look passed over his face. My features soured.

"Yeah, you'll be the first one to get hurt, pal."

"Xandria!" Lucy chided, and I rolled my eyes.

"Only kidding, Luce. I won't hurt anyone. Promise."

She nodded. "Good. We won't mention this to anyone, Xandria." Lucy promised, giving me a genuinely kind-hearted look. "Whatever happened tonight, it's just between the four of us. Right guys?"

"Yeah." Natsu agreed. Gray just shrugged.

"You won't have to worry about me telling anyone." The droopy eyed boy admitted. "I'm not much of a gossip."

"Thank you,." I muttered, slumping against Lucy. She grunted, trying to catch me with her rather scrawny arms.

"Natsu! Help me with her!" She ordered, and the boy came over, easily scooping my body up. I sighed in relief as I found my weight taken from me by another person.

"I just need to rest." I explained, my voice becoming strained as I felt the little strength I had recovered draining yet again.

"Take her to her bed." Lucy ordered, and immediately I felt my body being bounced up and down as he moved towards our house. I allowed my body to completely relax as he carefully opened the door, releasing any thoughts I had from my mind and focusing on the energy that still surged through .

"Of course." I agreed. "I'll take full responsibility for my actions."

"We won't mention this to anyone, Xandria." Lucy promised, giving me a genuinely kind-hearted look. "Whatever happened tonight, it's just between the four of us. Right guys?"

"Yeah." Natsu agreed. Gray just shrugged.

"You won't have to worry about me telling anyone." The droopy-eyed boy admitted. "I'm not much of a gossip."

"T-Thank you." I breathed, slumping against Lucy. She grunted, trying to catch me with her rather scrawny arms.

"Natsu! Help me with her!" She ordered, and the boy came over, easily scooping my body up. I sighed in relief as I found my weight taken from me by another person.

"I just need to rest." I explained, my voice becoming strained as I felt the little strength I had recovered draining yet again.

"Take her to her bed." Lucy ordered, and immediately I felt my body being bounced up and down as he moved towards our house. I allowed my body to completely relax as he carefully opened the door, releasing any thoughts I had from my mind and focusing on the energy that still surged through me.

* * *

**A/N: Yay for a super confusing and extra angsty chapter! Haha, I hope it wasn't too much for you all to take in at once. *Hint Hint* This chapter was _very_ important to the plot of the story and what will occur in upcoming chapters.**

**Any ideas as to who her mystery father is? You might already have met him in the series...**

**As always, thank you all so much for supporting me and reviewing. It means _so _much to me.**

**Edited: 05/27/16**


	6. Chapter 6

"Make the most of the best and the least of the worst"

* * *

I slept through the rest of the night and most of the next day, finally waking up as rosy beams of sunlight began pouring into the room. The deep light danced across my pillow, a few beams brushing gently against my eyelids, and I awoke, inhaling deeply the sweet scent of the room. I lay like that a moment – in that contented place somewhere between dreams, visions of a man I had once loved dancing across my mind, through fields of flowers and into cool streams.

With a resigned sigh I rose and stretched my sore limbs, moving to stand in front of the window. I stuck my head about and stared. Deep oranges and passionate reds were dancing along the horizon, and I watched as the sun descended further beyond the visible area. It was like looking at a painting, one filled with split blood of day, bleeding red until it could be washed clean by the deep bluish purple that was night. I smiled dreamily, and ducked back into the apartment, leaving the window open without a care.

I took a shower, I dried my hair, I used the cleaning charm on Lucy's clothes, I used it on my clothes, I folded Lucy's clothes, I thought about going to the guild, I straightened the bookshelf, I put Lucy's clothes away, I made Lucy's bed, I organized her desk, I did the dishes in the kitchen, I made my own bed, I straightened the curtains, I tried lying down on my own bed again, I tried reading a book, I ate some Wizard-Os, . Nothing worked. Nothing could ease my restlessness or anxiety. My mind still raced with thoughts of yesterday's events. I just couldn't stop thinking about it.

I drummed my fingers across the wooden table, the hollow sound greeting my ears and causing me to frown.

"You need to practice, you know." I pointed out, my voice echoing in the small room. "You already saw what happened yesterday. If you don't start channeling some of that energy, the next time it's going to be way worse."

I sighed as a few memories from my childhood resurfaced, several times when I had lost control of the lost magic, resulting in a painful flare up for me. It wasn't something I liked to think of.

It really wasn't fair. I had escaped him, I had gotten away from the man that I had once called my father. I had worked _so hard_ to break free, both physically and mentally. And now, because of some stupid magic that he had imposed upon me, it served as simply another reminder that I would never truly be able to escape him. He would always be a part of me, it was, I began to discover, impossible to forget someone as vile as him, someone that had broken me as much as he had.

* * *

**~Lucy's POV~**

* * *

I pushed open the door to our apartment and walked in, finding none other than an awake and alert Xandria busying herself by reading one of my favorite books. I flashed her a smile, although I knew she wouldn't return it, and walked past her, placing my bag on top of the table in our small room.

"Did you go on a job today or something?" She inquired, and I turned around to look at her. She'd fixed me with an almost indifferent gaze, but there was no mistaking the hints of concern in her eyes. "You look pretty torn up."

"Thanks for the compliment." I retorted, and sank down into a chair near her bed. Xandria shrugged, giving me a matter-of-fact look, and I sighed. "Actually no, I was planning on going on a job with my team at first but…"

"But what?" She pressed, setting her book down flat on the bed and staring at me with genuine curiosity. I blinked in surprise – she didn't normally act so interested in how my days went.

"Well… I heard about some dark guild trouble at a trade guild in Acalypha – the one that my dad was planning on working at – so I went to check it out." I explained.

"What kind of dark guild?" She cut in, obvious concern on her face. I frowned in slight frustration. Why did she _always _have to miss the point?

"Why does it matter?" I inquired, causing her to throw up another indifferent mask again. Xandria simply shrugged.

"I was just curious." She stated, and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I'll tell you if you care so much." I said, "They were called… Naked Mummy. Yeah, the name was Naked Mummy, weird right?" She scrunched up her nose at the name.

"Never heard of 'em."

"They weren't exactly the type you would have." I told her, trying to hide the amused look from my face as I remembered the funny looking mages. "I ended up easily taking out around fifteen of them – the ones that were holding the trade guild employees hostage. I found my dad afterward; he hadn't yet come to work at the guild yet."

"What's that look for?" Xandria asked me, a frown present on her features, and I let out an overdramatic sigh.

"My dad and I have just had some trouble over the years, so finding out that I fought off a bunch of dark mages for no reason kind of pissed me off."

"You rescued those people – that's something." She pointed out, and I shrugged.

"I guess you're right." I admitted, and a long pause passed between us. Suddenly I decided to speak up. "What about your dad?"

I didn't realize that I shouldn't have asked her this until it was already too late. She visibly tensed under my words, her skin paling considerably after I spoke.

"I don't have a dad." She blurted, her skin ashen as she responded to my question.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I began, scrambling for something appropriate to respond with. I said the first thing that came to mind that might comfort her. "I don't have a mother. She died when I was little too."

"No, you don't understand." Alexandria said through gritted teeth. "My real father, I-I don't remember him. I don't know who he is. I don't remember my mother either. But the man who took their place, the man who adopted me…" She paused, looking down. "He's still around, but he deserves to die."

I looked at her in shock, taken aback by what she had just said to me.

* * *

**~Xandria's POV~**

* * *

"What's this?" Lucy asked, motioning to the large diagram that the entire guild seemed to be gathered around. I stepped towards it, my eyes scanning over the figure, and as soon as my eyes took it in, I realized that I wouldn't have to ask like Lucy. I already knew half of the names hovering in the air.

"It's an organization chart of the Dark Guilds."

"Yes, I drew it." Reedus added, brandishing the tool he had used with flair.

"When you look at it overall there are quite a lot of them." Cana mused, examining the chart with apprehension.

"Why do we need to see this?" Someone asked, the fear clear in their tone. I rolled my eyes.

"Because lately it seems like their activity has increased. We have to strengthen the bonds between guilds." Mirajane explained, and I scoffed, shaking my head. Strengthening the bond between legal guilds could only do so much to combat the Dark Guilds. Especially since the dark guilds had a certain knack for tearing those bonds apart, no matter how strong they may be.

"What's the big oval?" Gray piped up, motioning to the three large circles contained within an oval on the map.

"Juvia knows. It is the Balam Alliance." The water woman announced, and I looked her over with a newfound interest. "The Balam Alliance is the most powerful force of Dark Guilds, combining the three guilds of Oracion Seis, Tartaros, and Grimiore Heart. Each of them have a number of associated guilds, and they control the world of Dark Guilds. Then there's the guild that acts independently of the rest, Raven's Tail." I nodded, surprised by her knowledge of the Dark Guilds.

"Huh?" Lucy exclaimed, her face filling with sudden recognition. She pointed to a small spot on the diagram, reading off the name of a guild. "Eisenwald?"

"Yes, that's the guild that Erigor was in." Erza confirmed, and I crossed my arms. I had never heard of it.

"So that was one of the guilds associated with Oracion Seis, huh?"

"There's a lot of names that I remember up there…" Wakaba mused.

"Aren't there some guilds that used to be official guilds too?" Another man, whose name I believed to be Macao pointed out.

"Ghoul Spirits, the one that the Thunder God Tribe destroyed, was also one of them." Mirajane stated.

"And the guild Juvia and Gajeel destroyed when we were in Phantom were all from Oracion Seis!" Juvia exclaimed with a wide grin on her face. She was talking in third person again, as usual.

"Please don't go smiling about it…" Gray trailed off, edging slightly away from the woman. I ignored the two of them and focused on the matter at hand, trying to pay attention to the chart again. But it was hard for me.

"Uh-oh, I hope they're not angry…" Lucy mumbled, and I could see her body beginning to tremble. I frowned, surprised by her uncharacteristic cowardice.

"Don't worry 'bout it! There's nothing to fear!" Wakaba reassured, halfway grinning at the young blond girl with his pipe still stuck in the corner of his mouth. "From the rumors I hear they've only got six members!"

"Damn, how small a guild is it?"

"But even with only six people, they're a member of the strongest organization." Mirajane reminded them, and I had to respect her for recognizing the Dark Guild's strength.

"About that Oracion Seis." A sudden voice rumbled, and we all turned, noticing the master's sudden appearance. "We're going to attack them." My mouth fell open as I stared at him, and several of the guild members beside me simply fell over in shock.

"Master, what are you talking about?" Erza demanded, stepping forward from the group of stunned Fairy Tail members.

"At the regular meeting the other day, we discussed the recent activity by Oracion Seis. As it is not something we can ignore, we decided that some guild has to fight them." Our guild master explained.

"You pulled the short straw again Gramps?" Gray inquired, shaking his head in disbelief.

"And Fairy Tail will take on that role?" Juvia breathed.

"No… The enemy this time is to powerful. If it were only us then afterwards the Baram Alliance would retaliate only here." The elder man continued, and I tensed thinking of what that could mean for Fairy Tail. "And that is why we have formed an alliance ourselves."

"An alliance?"

"Fairy Tail! Blue Pegasus! Lamia Scale! Cait Shelter! These four guilds will send out members to strike these guys down."

"But we could handle it ourselves, no problem!" Natsu exclaimed, a wide grin on his face as he addressed the master. "Or actually, I could handle it myself!" I scowled at him.

"Fool! The master is thinking about the consequences afterwards!" Erza and I shouted at the same time, both of us jumping at the pink haired boy in anger.

"So… Wait a second…" Lucy blurted, looking at everyone in disbelief, I crossed my arms and met her gaze. "The enemy only has six members right? How crazy powerful are these people then?"

"Oracion Seis is an exceptionally strong Dark Guild." I began, and the eyes of many of my guild mates fell on me. "As a member of the Balam Alliance, Oracion Seis possess incredible Magic power at its disposal; every single member is strong enough to take down an entire guild on their own." I paused, making sure that I had caught their attention. "That being said, they still can't hold a flame to Grimiore Heart, the strongest and most corrupt Dark Guild in existence. Grimiore Heart with its top level mages, the eight kin of-" I stopped myself, freezing midsentence. "I mean the seven, just the seven kin of purgatory. With these formidable mages, they are capable of destroying entire cities."

"Are you serious?" Lucy squeaked, her face turning a similar shade to paper.

"Alexandria does not lie." The guild master announced, and I turned my head, remembering the small man behind me. He narrowed his eyes at me however. "But thankfully we only have to worry about combating the Oracion Seis for now." I nodded.

"With the combined forces of the four guilds we should be strong enough to defeat the Dark Guild, but it's still important to be careful." I added.

* * *

The master had ended up choosing the usual team of Natsu, Happy, Gray, Lucy, and Erza to serve as Fairy Tail's portion of the alliance. I was slightly surprised that he hadn't wanted someone like Gajeel to go along, but the older man stated that it would be best if we had a team that worked together well without having any conflict. He didn't exactly know how the iron man would react to being bossed around by Natsu in the midst of a battle, so I guess I could kind of see where he was coming from.

And I didn't mind, I would only be missing Lucy and the others for a single day, which meant I wouldn't have to deal with any of them or their wild tactics for the time being. So, I decided that instead of taking a job like I should have, or visiting the guild to simply work on my social skills some more (there was always room for improvement), that I would spend the day relaxing at home. I would read, nap, relax, maybe order something to eat if I felt like it. I didn't feel like attempting to cook, if I accidently burnt the house down while Lucy was gone, she'd murder me when she got back.

So I wasted the day away, enjoying myself and the private time for the first time in a while.

* * *

"You enjoying that ramen?" I inquired, scowling as the woman across the table from me continued hastily scarfing down her dish. She paused, swallowing her food and moving away from the bowl.

"I'm sure you would be enjoying your own, but it seems as if they've forgotten all about you." She stated, a grin making its way onto her face as she looked at me. I huffed and slid further down into my seat.

"Shut up and eat your food Levy." I grumbled, watching as she further slid to bowl towards me.

"What? I was only trying to be a good friend and wait to eat until your dish arrived." She explained. "But it seems as if you _want_ to see me stuff my face with all kinds of delicious home cooked goodness."

"I'm done talking to you."

"Suit yourself." She said with a shrug, beginning to dig back into her meal. I let out a hiss of annoyance and glanced around, checking to see if anyone was nearby with my food. They weren't. And my impatient nature wasn't helping anything.

"What the hell is taking them so long?" I exclaimed as the veins in my forehead flexed. Levy sighed from her position across the table, and I glanced back at her, noticing as she shook her head.

"How are you ever going to go on a date, Xandria?" She questioned, shaking her head at me as if I were some kind of helpless case (which truthfully I was). I crossed my arms defensively.

"So what if I'm a little impatient?"

"And rude – oh _and_ impulsive." Levy pointed out, smiling faintly.

"I like to think of myself as determined." I stated dryly, earning a light laugh from the girl. "Besides, who needs guys when I've got friends like you?"

"Obviously not us."

"Clearly not us." I agreed, and we both laughed, the mood at our table lightening considerably.

* * *

"Um… It's already been a week since I came to Fairy Tail. So I was thinking I should do my first job pretty soon…" Wendy began, looking down as she told us what she was thinking.

"Then come with team Shadow Gear!" Levy announced proudly.

"If you're going to, then how about with us?" Lucy prompted.

"Please, if she's going on a job then the person she wants to go with is obviously me." I cut in, stepping between Lucy and Levy with a smirk plastered onto my face. They both turned to me, angry expressions on their faces.

"But she doesn't even know you!" Lucy exclaimed, a flash of rage taking over her features as she looked at me. I glared at her.

"Yes she does! I met her last week when she first came to the guild!" I countered.

"Why don't you take turns then?" Mirajane offered, causing the two of us to break apart.

"Sure!" Lucy agreed.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Levy said, and I shrugged.

"Why not?"

"Then..." Levy added, a thoughtful expression taking over her doll-like face. "Who goes first?"

"Hmmm…." Wendy mumbled, thinking it over, when suddenly, loud voices from the other side of the room drew our attention away.

"Natsu!" Gray commanded, stepping towards the dragon slayer and causing him to look up.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Gray…" Elfman stated. "Now that I think about it, I haven't seen you for the past few days."

"Gray my love, what's the matter?" Juvia inquired, but the young man brushed both of them off, keeping his attention focused only on the pink haired boy.

"I heard a crazy story, Natsu." Gray stated, a dark look passing over his face. I frowned

"What?"

"Somebody outside the city says she's seen a dragon." The black haired boy drawled, and Natsu's eyes widened in shock.

"Dragon?" He echoed, standing up from his seat at the bar. "Is it Igneel?"

"I don't know those details." Gray admitted.

"Did you meet the person who saw the dragon?" Natsu pressed, stepping forward to look the other man in the eye. But Gray only shook his head.

"No. I just heard the rumors going around town. Someone named 'Daphne' talks like she knows all about dragons. It's not just that she's seen one. It sounds like she's actually _met_ one recently." The ice mage said, looking at the other boy earnestly.

"Really? That's the truth right?" Natsu pressed, his impulsive personality reflective in every aspect of his decisions, even as he thought them out.

"It might pay to find out for sure." Gray advised, and the dragon slayer nodded.

"Where is she?" Happy piped up, and Gray glanced towards the cat.

"In the wilderness to the west at an inn named 'Rise'." He answered.

"All right! Let's go Happy!"

"Aye sir!"

"I'll go too! That dragon might be Grandine!" Wendy spoke up, and I turned, casting the girl in front of me a surprised glance. But I let it go. As long as she was with a powerful mage like Natsu, she should be fine.

"Then let's check it out." Natsu agreed, but paused, casting a final glance over his shoulder in the direction of the only dragon slayer who hadn't spoken up yet. "You comin' too?"

"No way. It's obviously a sham." Gajeel grunted, not bothering to look up from his position at the bar. I pursed my lips.

"How can you know that?" Natsu questioned, crossing his arms as he looked at the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"And how many times have you said that and gotten tricked?" The other man countered. "Stories about dragons are for luring people. You're being used. Try learning a little."

"You want to see yours too right? You want to see Metalicanna?" The pink haired boy pressed, using a last resort.

"And then what? He just disappeared without saying nothing. I don't care one bit!" Gajeel spat, shoving another piece of metal into his mouth and abruptly ending the conversation between him and Natsu.

"Well, he's like that but he really misses him." Lucy leaned over and whispered to Levy and I.

"I think so too." Levy agreed.

"Gajeel's all sunshine and rainbows on the inside." I added with a grin, causing the two girls beside me to shove their fists in their mouth in an attempt to stifle their laughter.

"Let's go Wendy." Natsu announced, and then paused, turning back around to face the ice mage. "Thanks for the decent tip."

"My pleasure."

And with that the two dragon slayers and their cats left, leaving everyone in the guild behind to stare after them.

* * *

**Edited: 12/27/15**


	7. Chapter 7

"Never bend your head. Hold it high. Look the world straight in the eye."

* * *

As usual, Natsu didn't show up on time. Part of it was probably the fact that he'd heard rumors of dragons, and with that strong will of his there was no way that he was going to leave any stone unturned. I didn't blame him either. If there were any way that I might've been able to find my real parents I would've gladly done it.

"He's late!" Erza barked. "What is Natsu doing? He should have returned by now!"

"He only went to ask about dragons after all." Lucy continued with a worried expression on her face. "Definitely taking to long for that."

"Exactly, Lucy. He went to find out about _dragons_. It's no wonder that it's taking Natsu so long." I retorted with a frown.

"He's probably just taking his time is all." Macao offered

"No, he had Wendy with him, so it's strange for him to be this late." Mirajane added. "Even if he would've found something substantial he wouldn't have brought Wendy into it."

"It ain't like Natsu. Draggin' a little girl around town all night ain't manly!" Her brother Elfman exclaimed.

"I'm also worried about the thing that suddenly attacked me today." Erza stated, hinting at her earlier attack that day – which I was still rather skeptical of. "What if it also attacked Natsu and Wendy?"

"Juvia is worried about Gray! Juvia feels unease in her heart, wondering if something has happened to him!"

"And I think you're just worrying too much. He might've just gone straight home." Macao jeered. Juvia's face contorted in rage.

"The intuition of a woman in love is never wrong!" Juvia shouted, her eyes flashing as she glared at the man.

"Right, sure! Don't look at me like that!" Macao exclaimed, holding his hands up in surrender. "Don't take it so seriously!"

"We'll go search for him!" Erza announced, and I snapped my head around to stare at her, my features hardening. "Lucy come with me!"

"Okay." The blond girl agreed, stepping towards the armored mage.

"Juvia will come as well."

"Take me with you." Elfman volunteered.

"No, I want you all to stand by here at the guild. We don't want to leave the guild short-handed." Erza explained. I – of course – ignored her.

"I'm coming." I announced, and before she could protest I spoke again. "And you can't stop me. There's plenty of mages back here at the guild to deal with a threat if something happens. Taking me along won't hurt anything."

"Fine, I'll let you tag along." She growled. "But if you get in the way so help me I will…"

"I know. I won't get in your way." I reassured. "The point of me coming with you would be to help you, after all."

She gave me a withering look but seemed to let the matter go. And with a final flash of her sword, she marched out of the Fairy Tail building and into the dark streets of Magnolia. Lucy and I were left with no other option but to follow suit.

We didn't speak as we went – Erza was too preoccupied with her own thoughts to listen to any of our own, so Lucy and I simply exchanged glances along the trip and nothing more. In a sense it was almost peaceful, considering how beautiful Magnolia could be at night – the three of us traipsing along the cobblestoned streets, cutting through alleys, and crossing through some of the innumerable parks. I certainly enjoyed the companionship, and Erza and Lucy were growing on me (regardless of how frustrating they could both be at times).

However, whatever peace I had managed to find within the moment was immediately dispelled when Erza brought our little caravan to an abrupt stop in the middle of nowhere. She wasn't the one who spoke first, though.

"This was the inn Gray was talking about should have been around here…" Lucy trailed off in annoyance, and I looked around. There was nothing, and when I say nothing I mean _nothing at all. _The landscape was empty and barren – the only scenery it contained were the faces of towering rocks and the dusty kisses of dirt at our feet. It was a stark contrast to the luscious town we had travelled from.

"Gray was obviously lying. The only thing around here is dirt." I grumbled, leaning down to examine the ground. "And lots of it."

"Be careful." Erza's voice suddenly warned, and I was stunned by the amount of caution it contained. "I can smell a beast."

I rose from my crouched position – intending to fix her with a confused stare, but before I could an eerily green magic circle appeared at our right; from it came a large hooded figure that rose from the ground. I wrinkled my nose, the stench of this 'beast' hitting me with a strong force.

"W-what _is_ that thing?" Lucy stammered.

Erza reequipped her armor before she even bothered to explain. "The sneak-attacker. I had a feeling it would show up. Lucy, Xandria, stand back."

"Be careful." Lucy called as the gladiator surged forward, charging at the enemy with her duel blades.

"What is your purpose? Did you also attack Natsu and Wendy?" She demanded between strikes, shouting at the cloaked figure in a violent rage. However, it did not respond – which only sent her further into a wild fury. Erza hissed and spat, cursing the creature as they sparred. I was enthralled – this woman certainly was something magnificent. I'd never seen someone as powerful as she during my brief time at the guild, or perhaps I just hadn't had the opportunity yet. Either way, she was the sight – all courage and fire and grace. It was awe-inspiring just to watch her battle, and even now I knew that she was hardly displaying her full strength. Titania was surely a sight to behold.

It wasn't until she cut away the attacker's hood that I took my attention off of her.

Lucy and I both gasped as we saw the true form of the creature as it was revealed. A tall, greenish humanoid stood in front of Erza, the skin of its narrow snout pulled back in a snarl to reveal an exceptionally sharp set of teeth. My eyes widened as I noticed its thick outer layer of slimy skin, the lizard-like creature sporting a layer of scales on its forearms as a form of protection from its opponent's attacks.

"Erza!" Lucy exclaimed as she pulled her ring of celestial keys from its spot at her hip. Removing a golden one she lifted it above her head, "Gait of the Maiden I open thee! Virgo!" But before I could witness the spirit appear, another one of the creatures rose from the ground, lunging towards the blond girl.

The scream left my throat before I could stop it, and I left the ground before I even knew what I was doing. I dove in front of Lucy, tackling the beast and throwing us both backwards. We collided with the hard dirt ground, and I rolled to the side in a vain attempt to shield myself from any immediate attacks. The creature rose before I did, and as soon as I was back on my feet and ready to fight it sunk back into the ground.

Within seconds the lizard-like creature returned from the earth; however it had changed from its former appearance. It possessed a slightly larger stature and a new purple cloth that draped across its body. It was painfully obvious that this creature was mimicking me. I scowled and shifted into a defensive position. The creature copied me and moved its body in the same way.

"Use your magic, Xandria!" Lucy's strained voice cried from a few yards away.

The creature lunged towards me, aiming a simple blow at me with its sharp claws. I moved to the side, easily dodging. If it wished to hash this out fist to fist then so be it.

"Stella pugno!" I shouted, and my hands were consequently drowned in the familiar white rune circles, that gave way to the familiar dark aubergine hue. The dark substance flowed along my palms in an almost fluid motion, and I could feel the strength – the power that it gave me. It was like being consumed by a flame, yet it stung like ice. My magic was cold – like the space it had come from.

Lunging forward towards the lizard like creature, I swung my arm, but the beast somehow managed to leap out of the way. I pulled back, eyeing it cautiously as two glowing black lights encased its fists, mimicking my own.

"How are you copying me?" I muttered, and increased the power of the spell, causing the dark tendrils of magic to creep up my arms, almost reaching my elbows as I further enhanced their power. The creature did the same, edging closer to me. I scowled at it, and released the spell, my arms losing their former strength. However the creature did not mimic me, and instead and leapt forward towards me, fists ablaze as it punched me square in the abdomen.

I grunted as it threw me backwards, causing me to land in an unceremonious heap on the hard earth.

"Do you really want to fight me?" I growled as I rose, and I noticed the approach of the creature as it prepared to strike thrice. My temper flared. "Fine then."

"Illustraret!" I exclaimed, thrusting my palms forward in the direction of my enemy, and suddenly a bright white light burst forth from my hands, blinding the creature.

It was a distraction, obviously, but all the same it worked well enough to buy me an opening of time. I took my chance and sprinted forward towards the dazed beast. Before it could do anything, I brought my elbow down, smashing it on the creature's head. I could hear the bone – or whatever sort of skeleton it possessed – cracking from the force of my blow. Its eyes rolled backwards, and the lizard fell over, its body crashing onto the dirt covered ground.

I lowered my hands and took several deep breaths as I stared at the creature that had dared to mock me. Turning around to where Lucy had once been, I saw her, now standing surprised beside Erza, who had a mildly interested look on her face (or maybe she was just constipated). I walked over to where they stood, brushing off the dirt that had accumulated on me from being thrown to the ground.

"Well, what's next-" I began, but a loud rumbling noise coming from our right cut me off. We all turned, and our faces drained of color as we saw the dragon-like beast that appeared from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Yes, yes, yes! Lift concealment magic! Lacrima core, stand by for operation! Unlock all joints! Neurotransmission lacrima sensitivity, all green! All impurities other than Salamander get out already! Yes, yes, yes! Now, begin absorption of Salamander's magic power. Dragonoid… activate!" An automated voice screamed, as the beast towered above us, spreading its wings in formidability. I barely caught any of it.

"Dragonoid?" Erza echoed, staring at the creature in shock. "Absorb Salamander's magic power?"

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed, running forward towards the dragon, but I ran after her, grabbing her shirt collar and yanking her back. She turned around to protest, but before she could even get a single word out of her mouth, a loud roar erupted from the behemoth behind us. I let out a hiss of pain, covering my ears from the blistering sound.

"It's so loud!" Lucy shrieked, clawing at the side of her head in an attempt to escape the noise.

"Yes, yes, yes! Things are starting off quite well. Take a look! This is the artificial dragon I invented! I call it a Dragonoid! I'm taking Salamander's magic power and unveiling it for all to see!" The same upbeat, automated voice projected down to us. I scowled as I noticed the woman sitting in the front of the dragon, where the eyes should have been. She was the one controlling this creature - she was the one who had captured Natsu, and was now beginning to terrorize all of us.

"Lucy! Erza! Xandria!" A young voice called out from our left, and we all turned, noticing the young girl and two cats approaching us. I blinked, a smile flashing across my face when I saw Wendy. At least she was safe.

"It's you!" Lucy breathed.

"Wendy! You're safe!" I exclaimed, meeting the girl halfway and embracing her. I was worried, and it should've been expected. If there was one thing I hated to see, it was innocent children being dragged into an adult's war.

"We're in big trouble!" Wendy blurted, looking up at us with anxious sable eyes.

"What in the world is happening?" Erza demanded, crossing her arms as she stared down at the blue haired child. "Where's Natsu?"

"He's been captured!" Happy told us as his wings hastily beat against the chilled night air. "Gray joined forces with this Daphne person to set a trap for Natsu."

"He did?"

"Gray's not being controlled." Wendy continued. "She said it was of his own free will. We don't really understand ourselves." Erza looked upwards to the dragon, and I followed her gaze. However I was shocked by the sudden appearance of the ice mage, watching as Gray leapt from the dragon and onto a nearby boulder.

Erza noticed him as well, and narrowed her eyes in rage. "Gray! If you've really betrayed Fairy Tail, then you must have some reason."

Gray only shrugged, casually moving his shoulders up and down in a display of indifference. "No reason. Nothing like that."

"What?"

I scowled at Gray, a dark look of intolerance flickering across my features. "Well damn – that's cold even for an ice bastard like you."

"How dare you-"

"How dare _I_? Wow! That's pretty rich coming from someone who's just betrayed his whole guild." I retorted, and Gray's eyes flashed in rage. "Listen up asshole; I don't give a fuck about how long you've been a member of Fairy Tail, and honestly, I don't really give a fuck about you at all. But if you're going to betray everyone _my_ guild like this, then you better believe that I'm going to have to get involved. It's nothing personal, sweetheart, strictly business."

"Yes, yes, yes!" The automated voice continued, ignoring my minor confrontation with Gray. "And now, all my research has come to fruition, and I have completed my Dragonoid!" There was a breathy pause as the character's voice darkened slightly. "_Shouldn't you people be singing my praises or something_?"

"Is that the voice of this Daphne person?" Erza questioned, stepping forward and brandishing her sword in the moonlight. "Give us Natsu back this instant!"

"Sorry but no can do." Daphne crooned. "I'm sure you realize that my Dragonoid here moves by sucking out Natsu Dragneel's magic power. Until I've sucked out all that magic power, I ain't giving Natsu Dragneel back!"

"To a wizard, one's magic power is their very life!" Erza exclaimed, and I turned my attention back to the dragon.

"Give back Natsu now!"

"You want to get in her way? Just try it. Although, even with your powers combined, I highly doubt you can hold out long enough to see it fully charged." Gray interjected, a smirk plastered across his pasty face. I narrowed my eyes.

"I've heard of a dangerous, dragon-crazed wizard who was trying to create an artificial dragon…" The white cat, Wendy's companion, trailed off.

"Is that you?" Wendy inquired, and a dark chuckle rang out from the loud speaker that was projecting the woman's voice.

"Such slanderous rumors, so far from the truth. They should say 'the _genius_ scientist Daphne succeeded in creating an artificial dragon.' It was truly a long struggle for me to perfect it. It all started with the first step: Successfully hatching an artificial dragon from an egg. The city I lived in was the perfect place to gather data, or so I thought. But the people who come from my city can all use Hidden magic, see. Unable to experiment on the city, I had no more use for it. As punishment, I made it so they could not dispel their Hidden. I also punished the incomplete dragons who were unable to sense the people who had vanished with their Hidden. After that I left the city. Ever since then, it became known as 'The City Without Sound.' I continued my research and finally it dawned on me. I needed the power of a dragon slayer to activate the Dragonoid." She paused, and I could almost make out the crazed grin coming to fruition on her face. "Yes, yes, yes. Natsu Dragneel! Salamander! Keep working until you drop dead! For me, and my evil ambitions. Get fired up!"

"You fiend!" Erza growled, waving an angry fist in the direction of the creature and its master. "What are you planning to do by creating such a thing?"

"Yes, yes, yes! My ambition is to create the perfect Dragonoid. Even this is nothing more than a prototype." The automated voice explained, and I frowned slightly. "First up we have to test its current ability! Test! Lower half's mobility is sub-par, I see. Yes, yes. Walking is impossible, say?"

And suddenly the two enormous legs of the dragon-like creature began moving, both of them slamming forward without the slightest bit of grace in their strained mechanical movements. We had to break into a run just to avoid its feet.

"She's trouble, she's _really_ big trouble." Lucy squeaked, dodging the feet of the monster along with the rest of our companions.

"Ooh, I know! She's what they call a mad scientist!" Happy cut in, but I shoved the cat away in an attempt to ignore him. I was not in a joking mood, and I didn't need some comic relief screwing with my head at the moment.

"We must stop it somehow, but…" Erza trailed off, her eyes raking over the dragon in an attempt to come up with some sort of plan.

"With Natsu inside we can't just attack carelessly!" Wendy exclaimed, but I shook my head.

"Natsu will be fine if we can manage to take down the dragon." I pointed out. "I'm sure Daphne took precautions to save her precious power source in case the Dragonoid ended up malfunctioning. Besides, would you rather have Natsu bumped and bruised because of us, or dead because he had all of his magical power drained?"

Before I could say anything else however, the loud buzz of an engine filled my ears, cutting me off and causing all of us to look in the direction of the peculiar sound. I blinked as I noticed a small vehicle approach, with two men inside, and a third, much larger one standing on the top.

And, as soon as they had appeared they were beside us, slowing down the small car as they allowed Elfman to leap off the roof of the vehicle. He lunged towards the unprepared Gray, aiming a strong blow at the betrayer's stomach and knocking Gray out with simple blunt force.

"These are the master's orders, Gray." Elfman said as he lifted our dark haired guild mate off of the ground.

"Yeah, looks like the master got word of Daphne." Wakaba chimed in from his place against the stalled vehicle. I crossed my arms as I examined the man and his partner.

"He decided to ask Gray how to get rid of that giant thing." Macoa added, jerking his thumb in the direction of the dragon.

Suddenly, however, our conversation was cut short as the mechanical beast spread its leathery wings to their full span, beating them with a vengeance and stirring up a respectable amount of dust as it began to rise from the ground. A loud roar erupted from the Dragonoid's mouth as it lifted itself farther upwards into the dark night sky, and I scowled. It had no right to take its place among the stars like that, not a creature as vile and artificial as the Dragonoid.

"Oh, no… It's heading straight for Magnolia!" Lucy shouted, and I craned my neck, watching as the dragon shifted its course of flight to head in the direction of the city. I clenched my fists.

Erza stiffened before she spoke. "How dare she… Lucy and the rest of you return to the guild and get everyone mobilized. We'll protect Magnolia, everyone."

"But what would happen to…?" The blond girl trailed off.

"I will stop that Dragonoid!" She cried, raising her sword as she stared after the departing Dragonoid. She was so courageous and so pure. She would've died for her comrades without a second thought.

I set my jaw and stepped forward. "As will I." Erza only narrowed her eyes.

"No, I won't have you coming along with me, it's too dangerous."

"It's perfect then,"

The muscle in Erza's jaw tightened. "This isn't a joking matter, Alexandria."

"I never said it was, Erza." I answered evenly, my voice firm in its resolve. "I'm going along with you to take out that mechanical beast that Daphne made, and there's nothing that you can do stop me."

"Yes there is." She stated, brandishing her weapon as she glared at me. I almost laughed.

"Oh look at me – I positively terrified. Seriously Erza, put that thing away – we both know you aren't going to use it." I teased, and Erza flushed in outrage.

"Don't you dare-"

I folded my arms "We are comrades, Erza. We both have the same goal in mind – to save Natsu and to protect the city. I pose no serious threat to you, and I'm only doing this because I want to help you."

"You're a stubborn ass." She grunted, however I could see the will to argue with me fade from her eyes.

"Oh please, Erza. There's no reason to flatter me."

"If you get injured while you're trying to show me up tonight, don't expect me to pity you. It's your own fault."

"I wouldn't want to be pitied." I said with a shrug. And with that we both dropped the matter, preparing ourselves for the battle ahead.

We managed to catch up with the Dragonoid, and with the help of our fellow guild mates we made our way atop the giant beast. Already we'd fought Lizard after Lizard, and yet still more were coming. All the while Daphne was cackling, and sending more of her creations after us.

"Yes, yes, yes! But can you handle this? I've made sure to take careful records of the previous battle's data. You'll soon find out the power of my Lizardmen version 2.5, Erza Scarlet!" Daphne shouted, her maniacal voice cackling madly with laughter after she finished her announcement. My face hardened in rage, however, as I took in the army of artificially created creatures before us, each one of them wielding Erza's weaponry and armor. I shifted my stance, preparing to fight alongside my guildmate, when suddenly, an authoritative voice caught my attention.

"This is my fight, Alexandria." Erza stated and brandished her sword with a distinctive menace. "If Daphne wishes to test my strength – then let her go right ahead. Her toys are no match for me. You go ahead and see if you can stop this thing."

"Oooh! Yes, yes, yes! There's another mage!" Daphne's electronic voice crackled in as she meticulously observed me – obviously paying me little heed before now. "Now who are you? I've never seen someone like you before. You must be new to Fairy Tail then. I saw you fighting my Lizardman, you seemed strong enough, but all you did was manipulate my pet. I doubt you truly know what you're doing with your magic."

In a way she was right, I didn't really know what I was doing with my magic at the moment. It was obvious to me that my strength was still lacking from going so long without flexing my wizardly muscles. I'd lost some of my touch, and I'd have to be careful as I got back into the swing of things. I knew I needed to be careful when it came to exactly _how _much magic I was using – at my current state it seemed as though my magic energy was constantly fluctuating from dramatic highs and lows. I'd stabilize everything soon enough, though. It wouldn't take long for me to get back into practice, but for now I'd need to be careful not to overexert myself – my magic was chaotic enough as it was.

"Don't listen to her, Xandria." Erza snapped, placing a hand on my shoulder. "She's only trying to make you angry. You have to ignore her." I grunted, shoving the hand off of my shoulder as I stepped towards the source of the noise.

"I'm only telling the truth!" The loudspeaker chimed in, suddenly erupting into a series of cackles. "This witch doesn't know what the hell she's doing!"

I positively seethed.

"Enough of your stalling, Daphne! If darkness and destruction is what you desire, then you had better prepare yourself." I roared, a dark look crossing my face. "Because I'm coming."

"Yes, yes, yes! What an interesting proposal. Let's see if you can live up to your promises."

"I won't let you touch Fairy Tail!" I shouted, and suddenly the Lizardmen leapt forward, charging at Erza and I with no emotion.

"Go!" Erza screamed, jumping to my side and blocking the attacks of the oncoming creatures. I nodded, and ran forward, my feet carrying me up the slight incline of the Dragonoid's back.

I grunted as the creature swayed back and forth underneath me, and I tried to keep my footing. Glancing down, I could see the proud city of Magnolia underneath us, and I hissed in annoyance, increasing my speed. There was no way I could take out an entire dragon on my own, but this was no dragon. If I could reach the head of the beast where Daphne was controlling it – I'd be able to stop it.

I was three quarters up the creature when suddenly it lurched, dropping a least a story in the night sky. I grunted and slid to the side, clawing at the scales of the beast and trying to find some kind of traction. I somehow managed to stop myself, only falling back a few feet.

"Natsu Dragneel's power's grown higher than my data! At this rate my Dragonoid will go into overdrive! Yes, yes, yes! At times like these, if I calmly and meticulously keep sucking up your magic power at a reasonable pace, then A-OK. Yes, yes, excellent work. Thank you for the lovely magic power!" Daphne chattered, and the vein in my forehead flexed as the dragon was returned back to its appropriate flying position in the sky.

I got back to my feet, running forward again and up the creature's scaly back. I passed the furiously beating wings, and scampered farther upward, the mechanical dragon's head now only a few feet away. I grunted, and pushed myself – farther – just a bit farther.

And suddenly I crashed downwards, the creature's body turning itself upright as it landed on the hard ground in the middle of the town. I gasped as I felt myself being flung backwards, my unsteady legs being of no help to me. I grunted in pain as I landed with a harsh thud against the top of the creature's leathery wing.

There was a loud roar that came from the dragon, and I forced my body to stand, noticing the few yards still remaining from me and the top of the creature. I scowled, and moved my body to the side, gripping onto one of the many spikes that stuck out from the Dragonoid's spine. I reached upwards, grabbing the next and hauling myself upwards, then the next, and the next, until finally I had reached the nape of the creature's neck.

I grunted and pushed myself upwards, somehow managing to clamber onto the top of the mechanical dragon's flat head. I drew myself to my full height, and glared down at the thick skin underneath me.

"Daphne!" I shouted, "Enough of this madness!"

"Oh you're still here?" She cackled, her voice turning sour as she addressed me from within her mechanical Dragon. "Oh well, it doesn't matter anyway. My Lizardmen v 3.1 have already been released, and I've almost fully absorbed all of Natsu Dragneel's power. There's nothing someone like you can do to-"

"I said _enough_!" I roared, cutting her off. "I'm done allowing you to terrorize Fairy Tail and attack Magnolia like this! You have no right to destroy this town as you are. You're nothing more than a weak, pitiful excuse for a human being, and you deserve judgment, something that I would be glad to bring down upon you."

"Alexandria!" A disembodied voice from far below shouted, and I looked down, noticing Erza staring up at me from her position on the ground. Along with her was the rest of Fairy Tail, excluding Natsu. Confusion flickered across my features, however I let it go and focused on the task at hand.

"Move back everyone!" I shouted, and the terrified members of my guild scattered, each one of them backing away from the Dragonoid and I who stood atop it.

"Alexandria what are you going to-" Erza called, but I ignored her, and planted my feet. I moved my arms in front of me, dropping both of them towards the head of the beast as I prepared to cast the incantation.

"Wait…" Daphne trailed off. "What do you think you're-"

But before she could finish her sentence, the white magic circle covered the space around me, and I was incased in an otherworldly glow, my body illuminated in the thick white light. With one final breath, I glanced upwards, my eyes finding a source of comfort in the mysterious night sky. The stars twinkled above me, their mischievous grins meeting my eyes as I looked to them for power, and I let it all flood back in, my past, everyone; _everything_.

My eyes dilated, my heart froze, and everything just… stopped.

"Columna lucis caelestis!" I screamed.

And just like that, the entire world came tumbling down around me.

As soon as the words left my mouth, the beam of black light came bursting forth from my body, shooting out from both of my hands and spreading out into a wide circle as it reached the head of the mechanical creature. I channeled the power through myself, through the lacrima that was implanted inside of me, draining every one of my resources as I blasted the magic at the source of power that was controlling the Dragonoid.

And, as I expected, the thick skin and strong metal that connected the head to the rest of the body were ripped away by my spell causing the head, Daphne, and I as well to come crashing towards the ground. I braced myself as I fell what seemed like a story, and I landed on top of the destroyed head with a loud thud and a sharp pain in my side. Underneath me, I doubted that Daphne fared any better.

With a loud crash, the Dragonoid's body behind us fell, and I grunted, forcing myself to stand upright.

My breath was heavy as I used the last of my energy to pick away the ruined shell that had once been the dragon's head. Digging through the rubble, I found the smashed shell that had made up the eye of the creature, and still help a limp Daphne. My throat tightened as I saw her, and fear gripped me for a hollow moment. I swallowed and roughly grabbed her under the armpits and tugged her body out from the rubble. I checked over her, and was pleased to find that the woman was still breathing (quite raggedly, though). The only thing noticeably wrong with her, aside from the blood that covered parts of her body, was the fact that her arm hung at a very peculiar angle. I grunted and lifted her onto my back, her weight causing my weakened body to wilt. I'd barely taken three steps before I stumbled. I sighed in defeat as she laid there on top of me, my torn clothes becoming stained in the woman's blood.

"Do you need some help, girl?" A gruff voice called out to me, and I glanced upwards through the thick smoke, barely able to make out the figure moving towards me. "I certainly wouldn't think that you'd need help, not with the way you handled that 'dragon'. Not even Natsu could've done something like that. Although…" The character paused, grinning at me as he came into my view. I blinked, noticing the none other than the iron man Gajeel standing above me. "I do wish you would've done a better job on the body. Maybe bust the fire dragon slayer up once and for all."

I felt her weight being lifted off of me, and I sighed in relief. He tossed the woman over his shoulder (with an absolutely _stunning _lack of grace) and then opted to hold out a helping hand to me. I gave him a grateful smile and gripped his hand. He pulled my upward, and I stood shakily – I was overexerted and still in vague shock (what did you expect?).

"Thanks, Gajeel," I said, and I really meant it. He gave me an appreciative nod, and I moved to brush myself off. I was practically caked in dust and scratches. The fall had certainly roughed me up a bit, I even had a gash on my side from where a metal plate had caught me, tearing my clothes as well. I glanced down at my torn clothing in disdain. However my eyes moved to my thigh, fixing on something that lay there.

He noticed at the same time I did.

"What the hell!" Gajeel blurted, dropping Daphne in utter shock. I turned grey. "Why the hell do you have this on your body?" He reached down and grabbed my thigh, his fingers digging in soft skin that surrounded the black mark.

He'd seen it. He'd seen my former guild mark. After all my attempts to hide it – to cover it up, someone had ended up seeing it anyway.

I felt like I was going to be sick.

Gajeel was as persistent as ever though. "Answer me!" He snarled.

"Stop your shouting!" I hissed, grabbing his intrusive hand and yanking it away from me. "You're going to bring the whole damn guild over here and then what? Do you want them to _kill_ me?"

"Are you some kind of double agent?" He demanded, placing his other hand on my shoulder and digging it into the bruised skin there. I gritted my teeth, ignoring the pain and instead focusing on something more beneficial – rage.

"Get your fucking hands off of me!"

"Get off of the girl, Gajeel." An authoritative voice commanded, and we both looked up, noticing the guild master standing a few feet away from us, a disapproving expression on his face.

Fuck.

Gajeel stood, stepping away from me and brushing himself off. I did the same; painstakingly raising my body from the ground and trying to cover the outdated guild mark with the cloth of my skirt. But it was no use; my clothing had been torn too badly. The master looked me over, sighing as he did so. "I would like you to come with me to my office. We can discuss matters there. Come."

"Wait, is everyone safe?" I piped up. Makarov turned around and fixed me with a peculiar little look. "I didn't hurt Natsu or anything did I?"

"They're all fine, everyone in Magnolia, the entire guild, everyone is going to be fine." He reassured me, and turned back around to walk in the direction of the guild through the thick smoke. "Now come this way."

I followed after him, and he led me immediately into a large group of people, all of them being my fellow guild mates. I smiled weakly at them, noticing the wide grins and utterly astonished looks on their faces as they greeted me. I stiffly walked by, making sure to keep my hand glued to its place on my upper left thigh, hiding the black mark that clearly didn't belong to Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Before I say anything else – I believe that it's important for me to mention exactly how surprised I was with this sudden display of skill. And I don't mean in a bad way. Alexandria, I must say – you are _quite_ the young mage."

I simply shrugged, and an almost amused look appeared on his weathered face.

"Now don't be modest."

"There are many wizards far more skilled than I – even here in Fairy Tail." I stated. "Levy has told great stories of Mystogan and the demon Mirajane, and there are probably many other S-class mages that I have yet to hear of. And of course there's Erza as well."

"I still have to admire you. Taking down a dragon on your own, without even using any dragon slayer magic… You deserve some praise."

"That mechanical beast was no dragon," I countered, "and I had the help of not only Natsu and Erza, but the entire guild." I paused. "I don't believe in praise – I find that constructive criticism works much better."

"You are a difficult one." Makarov mused as he folded his hands in concentration.

"Oh but everyone loves a good challenge, don't they?" I prompted, and the guild master grinned.

"Indeed they do." He answered, pausing slightly before he continued. "Now, you seem to be a matter-of-fact, get-to-the-point kind of person, someone after my own heart – so I'm certain I have no need to dance around the subject any longer." I nodded. "Good, then let's get right to the point. Originally I'd intended on calling you in here was to congratulate you on taking down that dragon. I was also going to ask you a bit about your magic, seeing as how you clearly lied on your form when you said that you were a water mage. That was until I noticed the guild mark on your leg. Would you mind saying the name of that guild, just so I'm not mistaken into thinking that it's another?" He looked at me in disapproval, and I hung my head.

"Grimiore Heart." I breathed. "I was once a mage of Grimiore Heart."

"Indeed you were" He continued, his eyes flashing. "A dark mage of the most powerful dark guild that I know. I happen to have no tolerance for dark mages, or anyone who is trying to double cross me in my own home. Fairy Tail has no room for black magic or the work of Zeref, and I have no compassion in my heart for those that work in his honor." Makarov paused, his harsh features softening somewhat. "But I also happen to love the children of my guild, which you happen to be one of. So, to help me clear things up, would you mind explaining to me what exactly is going on? And don't lie to me, please. I'm giving you a chance to redeem yourself here."

I wanted to point out the fact that I was rather unredeemable, but I bit my tongue.

I took a deep breath, before I spoke. I'd sworn never to tell anyone of my past, but it looked like I had no other choice at the moment.

"You need to know that I am no longer a mage of Grimiore Heart, nor am I a member of the eight, now seven kin of purgatory like I once was. Currently I am a fugitive. I know it seems hard to believe coming from someone from Grimiore Heart itself, but it's true. Four months ago, at the beginning of July, I ran away from the only home I'd ever know, however Grimiore Heart could hardly be called a home (it was more like a living hell). I scraped by for three months, going from place to place, and hiding from Hades, my master and former adoptive father. I wanted to start over – to make a new, better life for myself. Somewhere along the way I came up with the plan to join a proper guild. Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord both seemed like good options to me. And after I heard of Phantom Lord's disbandment, I ended up making my way to Magnolia. And so here I am."

"But why would you run away? Why the sudden change in morals?"

"It wasn't a sudden change any more than it was a gradual one. My whole life, form the moment I was taken to live in that vile guild until the moment that I left I was fed lies. I was conditioned and trained – practically brainwashed as Hades forced radical opinions into my mind. I'd never truly been able to grasp what evil was before, or the fact that there was anything wrong with it. But the older I got – the more I matured – the clearer it became to me that Hades was someone I didn't want to be around. And I wasn't the only one. There were others, a couple of my guild mates that doubted Hades – that doubted Zeref. We fed off of one another and strengthen our resolve that Hades wasn't the god he viewed himself as. I was a soldier – nothing more than a pawn. Hades had lied to me. He came into my farming village one day when I was just a little girl, no older than four or five, and ripped me from my parent's hands, not only taking away their little girl but killing them as well. However, I didn't know this until very recently." I paused, taking in a shaky breath. "The moment he took me away from them, Hades cast a powerful incantation over me, sealing off my former memories and forcing me to believe that he was my real father. From that point on I knew nothing but darkness." I shook my head and scoffed. "Hades took me under his wing and back to Grimiore Heart where he trained me in a lost form of magic. But he was abusive, forcing questionable forms of magic upon not only I, but all of the other children he had taken in – all in the hope of one day achieving his dream of finding all of the keys to awaken the black wizard Zeref. And I read the books, I learned the spells, I was taught the magic. Eventually my former father even had a lacrima implanted in my body to help me better channel and store up the power I was constantly using so that my body wouldn't burn up from it."

"What is your magic, child?" The elder man inquired, and I looked down slightly, my eye darting up to meet his as I answered.

"Magicae Astral – the magic of the stars." I replied, nervously wringing my hands. "I don't know if you've ever heard of it. This magic, it's a lost form, and it hasn't been used in hundreds of years because of its instability."

"I have in fact heard of this magic, it's the much volatile parent magic to heavenly body magic, if I'm not mistaken." He stated dryly, a bitter look moving across his aging face. "But why would he have such a young girl training in this art? Using it, you manipulate and pull you strength directly from the cosmos. If one tries channeling too much energy through their body, it could easily kill them."

"That's why I've had to train myself to handle the magic." I countered. "I've been using it for years, master; since I was no older than six. While I admit I have had my struggles with it, many times falling ill from using the magic too much as a child, now that I'm older, I've been molded into exactly the weapon he wanted me to become."

"You are no weapon; did you see what you did today? You saved Natsu, and all of Magnolia."

"And I almost killed that Daphne woman. If luck wasn't in her favor – I would have. I – I don't know how I would've been able to live with myself if I would've actually killed her… I already have a hard enough time living with myself as it is…"

"We all have our demons that we have to carry around, ones from our past, even some from our present." The guild master began with solemnity. "Every day we have different struggles, and yet, it's how we deal with that conflict that defines who we are. You may have been forced into Grimiore heart as a child, but you can't control that. You may have been surrounded by darkness your entire life, but by escaping that and coming to Fairy Tail, you have chosen a path of light. Because of this, I have decided that I will let you stay, and in the event that any authority figure or form of law enforcement comes after you, I will provide as much protection as I can. You are still a child; you're barely of legal age. It wouldn't be right for me to send you out onto the streets to fend for yourself. I will watch over you here for the time being."

"You're – you're not expelling me?" I muttered, shock filling my features as I stared down at the ground in shock. He chuckled.

"Of course not. I'm not expelling Gray either, he thought he was doing the right thing, but in the end he made a mistake – we all make mistakes." The master said, and I looked up at him, my eyes shining. "You've done a great deal of good for my family today. It's only logical that I welcome you in with open arms, just as I took in the rest of my lost sheep."

"Thank you…"

"Now, come along, its best that we take you back out to the rest of Fairy Tail and explain to them what has happened."

"No." I blurted, and the master gave me a stern look, furrowing his brows in confusion. I just shook my head. "No, I can't. I can't tell them all what I just told you. Please, I couldn't bring myself to do that."

"Fine then, we won't tell them anything. But you're going to have to at least explain to Gajeel some of your past, and I expect you not to lie."

"Fine, I'll tell him, but not right now." I grumbled, standing up from my seat. "The less people that know the better, that way, there's a chance that Hades could find out that I'm a member of Fairy Tail, and I don't even want to think about what might occur if that happened."

And with that I left the room, still making sure to cover my thigh with my hand as I quickly made my way home on the vacant streets of Magnolia.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's a very, _very _long one that I should've split into two chapters, but didn't just because everything seemed to flow better as one.**

* * *

**Edited: 12/27/15**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter is covering a period of roughly two weeks, so things are pretty spaced out and might seem kind of choppy. I apologize if this is the case. Its covering things such as the Hanami Festival, the Arrival of Gildarts, and other events leading up to the Tenrou Island story arc. Also, as a side-note, I am not having Xandria go to Edolas because 1. Only a few members from Fairy Tail travelled there 2. Xandria would not have been important to the plot 3. Xandria probably wouldn't have come into contact with the Edolas version of herself, considering that a. she would've probably been a super mega evil dark wizard or b. she would've been in the small farming town with her biological parents – which was where she should've grown up in the first place.**

**Edolas is mentioned at the end of the chapter (however it is an indirect mention) I just wanted to make it clear that the arc did occur, however Xandria has no recollection of it happening because she was not involved.**

* * *

"Be yourself; everyone else is already taken."

* * *

Lucy was sick, and Natsu just didn't seem to understand what that meant. He was too caught up in his own excitement over the Hanami Festival to realize that Lucy's had been extinguished. What a clueless sod.

"You aren't coming Lucy?" Natsu asked, crossing his arms as he stared down at the pitiful blond beside me. I sighed, helping her upwards from her hunched position.

"The cherry blossoms in Magnolia are pretty you know!" Happy added, but Lucy just shook her head.

"I-I really wanna go… I was really looking forward to it…" She trailed off.

"Are you okay Lucy?" The dragon slayer pressed, and I frowned, giving Natsu a condescending look.

"She obviously has a cold." I pointed out, and an understanding look filled his features.

"Sorry…" Lucy sniveled as she freed herself from my helping grip. "I'm going to sleep…" She stumbled away in the direction of her bed, plopping down on top of the covers with a thud.

"Take care of yourself." Natsu added, and turned towards the door, but I grabbed his arm before he could leave.

"Can't leave without me, flame brain." I stated, and cast a final look in the direction of Lucy's bed. "Lucy, do you need anything else before I leave? Extra pillows? Another blanket? Tissues, maybe?" I called, earning a loud grunt from the direction of the pink covers.

"No, I'm fine. You two go have fun while I waste away here." Her muffled voice answered, and I rolled my eyes. She was always one for theatrics.

"Yeah, yeah, poor pitiful you." I muttered, turning around towards the door where Natsu and his cat were waiting. "Just try to get better while we're gone."

A withdrawn sigh came from the bed and I gave Natsu a shrug. He opened the door of our apartment, bouncing down the stairs and out of the front door below. I quickly locked the door behind me and joined Natsu on the cobblestoned street of Magnolia.

"Man that sucks." Natsu drawled, dragging his feet behind him as we moved towards the park.

"It's too bad she caught a cold, after she was looking forward to it so much." Happy added.

"Oh well."

"I feel bad for Lucy."

"Maybe we could bring her back something." I piped up, looking at the two of them with the sudden idea. Natsu grinned.

"You know, you're a lot smarter than you look, star girl."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

* * *

"Wow Xandria! Look at you!" Levy chirped, and flashed me her signature grin. "You certainly got into the Hanami spirit of things!" She motioned to my pale pink dress, quite similar in color to the very cherry blossoms that were raining down from the trees themselves, and I threw caution to the wind and gave her a wink.

"Lucy was going to wear it, but since she couldn't go she insisted that I did." I said. In truth it was an attractive sundress, but it wasn't something I would've worn without special orders. Pink just wasn't my color. "It was very nice of her, but I don't think it suits me, do you?"

"I think it looks great." A male voice from behind me spoke up, and I turned around in surprise. Bickslow, the crazed member of the thunder god tribe stood behind me, smirking. I laughed, and looked him over with a grin.

"I think it'd look even better on you." I teased, and he burst into a bout of maniacal laughter, sticking his tongue out to reveal his guild mark. It wasn't _that_ funny. After a moment he composed himself (as much as he could at least) and fixed me with another smirk.

"Say, doll, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Bickslow inquired. I scoffed.

"No, but I chipped a nail when I crawled out of hell." I retorted with a smirk, causing Bickslow to let out another bellow of laughter.

"I like you. You've got spunk." He announced, as if coming to a sudden conclusion, and I couldn't refrain from rolling my eyes. "And a rather lovely body-"

"Oh leave her alone Bickslow." Another male voice cut in, and I turned, noticing a man with long green hair approaching us.

"I was only joking around Freed." Bickslow grumbled, crossing his arms in annoyance "Why do you always have to ruin my fun?"

"You could learn to be a bit more of a gentleman sometimes."

"What, like you?" He pressed, an irritated look crossing the portion of his face that wasn't hidden behind the mask. "I'd rather not."

"He really wasn't doing any harm." I reassured, and both of the men looked back at me, dropping their conversation. "It was rather entertaining to listen to him, actually."

"Hear that Freed? I'm entertaining." He boasted, but the other man rolled his eyes.

"She wasn't complementing you."

"Xandria, it's about to start!" Levy called, waving me over from her position on our mat. Casting one final glance at the two arguing men, I dashed towards her, grabbing the bingo card that she had saved for me from her hands.

"And now, we'll begin the traditional Hanami bingo tournament!" Mirajane announced.

"We've got a bunch of high quality prizes again this year! So everyone, give it everything you've got!" The master added, and I grinned, looking down at my card in anticipation.

"Everyone ready? Then please punch out the center circle. Let's bingo!"

"The first number is…"

"24!"

"All right! Right off the bat!" Cana's eager voice exclaimed, and I grinned along with her.

"Me too!" I blurted, punching in the number that waited a space away from my middle.

"What incredible luck…" Levy sighed, and I glanced at her card, noticing the single hole.

"Levy you can do it!" Her fellow teammates cheered her on, but I ignored them, turning my attention back to my card and Mirajane's sweet voice.

"8" Sigh.

"65" Punch.

"81" Sigh.

"12" Sigh.

"93" Punch.

"62" Sigh.

"5" Punch.

"68"

"Bingo!" I screamed, jumping upwards from my seat on the ground as I punched in the last spot on my card to get five across. But at the same moment I said it, someone else shouted the same word, jumping up from their seat as well. My head snapped in the direction of the red headed woman, and I narrowed my eyes.

"Xandria…" She growled.

"Erza…" I spat.

We both stared each other down, unsure of what to do.

"Two bingos at the same time!" The master exclaimed, his voice giddy with excitement. "Well… both of you can't have the prize!"

"I won't let you take my prize from me." I threatened, shifting my body into a defensive stance. She glared at me.

"Your prize?! You'll have to pry _my_ prize from my cold, dead hands." She stated, reequipping into her heaven's wheel armor.

"Bring it on princess." I smirked, raising my hands as I prepared to cast my first spell.

"Gladly!"

"Wait!" A young female voice cut in, and suddenly Wendy darted between the two of us, an almost fearful look in her eyes. "You're both members of the same guild, you can't fight like this! Not in the middle of a park!"

"Wendy…" Erza trailed off, lowering her sword as she stared at the little girl. I sighed.

"Don't you at least want to hear what the prize is first?" Wendy prompted, and reluctantly I nodded, looking to Mirajane for an answer.

"The first bingo prize is a handful of herbs from Mt. Haboke that are said to increase magic powers and-"

"The herbs we picked yesterday?!" Erza exclaimed, cutting off the other woman. "And they're already wilted!"

"That's our prize?!" I blurted, dropping my stance. "You take it Erza."

"No, I don't want it. You take it."

And like that we both went at it again, the two of us arguing for the rest of the hanami festival in the loving way that all good friends do.

* * *

The strange sound of bells had greeted my ears, along with the ecstatic cries of my guildmates.

"Gildarts has come back!" Many of my guild mates blurted from around me.

"Gildarts? I've never met him. Who is he?" Lucy asked in a whirl, and suddenly Mirajane and Erza materialized beside us, wide grins across their faces.

"He's Fairy Tail's strongest wizard." Mirajane stated, and Lucy's eyes widened.

"Wait, even stronger than Erza!?"

"Erza isn't even close to being the strongest mage in Fairy Tail." I retorted, and the red head glared at me.

"Oh and you are?"

"I never said I was – there are _plenty_ of wizards stronger than I at this guild." I answered. "You, Mirajane, this Gildarts fellow."

"Erza isn't even in his league, Lucy." Mirajane continued, reining the conversation in. Lucy paused, observing everyone before she spoke up.

"Not like I care but what's all this celebration about?" Lucy inquired.

"It's like a festival Carla!" Wendy added, but her cat just shook it off.

"Wasn't the Hanami only a week ago?" Carla, its negative attitude so much unlike Happy's.

"It's only natural for everyone to celebrate." Mirajane said with a smile. "It's been about three years since he came back."

"_Three years_? What was he doing?"

"There are quests more difficult than S class, called SS class. But there are jobs even above those, called ten-year quests." She explained.

"No one has completed them for more than ten years." Erza added, looking at Lucy and I with smug superiority. "That's why they're called ten-year quests. Gildarts went on one even more difficult, a hundred-year quest."

"Hundred year quest? No one has managed to complete it for one hundred years?!" Lucy exclaimed, and Erza nodded.

"Right."

"Magnolia will now return to Gildarts' shift. Citizens please return to your designated areas." A sudden mechanical outburst from outside of the guild suddenly filled out ears.

"What the hell is Gildarts' shift?" I questioned, and the red headed girl motioned to the door.

"You'll know if you look outside."

Lucy, Wendy and I all sprinted in the direction of the doors, each of us gasping in shock when we saw that the buildings around us and the streets below were being rearranged somehow.

"The city's moving?!" Lucy blurted, turning to Erza for an explanation.

"Gildarts uses crash magic." She explained, an amused look on her face. "He'll turn anything he touches into bits. If his mind wanders, he'll just walk straight through people's houses."

"How much of an idiot is he?"

"So they reconstructed the entire city, just for one man?" I inquired, and she nodded.

"Yeah."

Suddenly silence overtook the guild, and a tall man approached the door. I blinked in shock, backing away from the entrance and into the crowd behind me as he entered the building, a confused look on his scarred face. For a moment everyone remained silent.

"Gildarts!" Natsu shouted, bursting forward from the throng of the crowd. "Fight me!"

"Right off the bat with that?"

"Welcome back!" Mirajane announced, stepping forward to greet him. Gildarts peered down at her, however, his confused look not going away.

"Miss, I was pretty sure there was a guild named Fairy Tail around here…" He trailed off, and she smiled at him.

"This is it." She stated. "Oh, and I'm Mirajane." His eyes widened.

"Mira? Oh! You've really changed!" He blurted, looking around the guild hall in shock. "And wow, the guild is brand new!"

"Gildarts!" Natu's voice rang out again, and the older man turned, facing the pink haired boy. He grinned when he saw him.

"Natsu? Wow it's been a while!"

"I told you to fight me!" The dragon slayer roared, jumping from his spot in the crowd and pouncing on top of Gildarts. The ace scoffed, catching him with one hand and flinging him upwards, into the ceiling. My eyes widened as I noticed Natsu's body stick in the roof, his outline being formed into the ceiling by the force of the other man's throw.

"Maybe another time."

"You ain't changed a bit, Pops." Gray exclaimed, a wide grin across his face.

"A man among men!" Elfman added.

"There are faces I have never seen before." Gildarts stated, turning his gaze so that he was staring at Lucy and I. "Things sure have changed."

"Gildarts!" A loud voice boomed, belonging to none other than our guild master. Gildarts' face lit up as he turned, noticing the small man.

"Oh, master! Long time no see!"

"How did the job go?"

"No good. It's impossible for me."

"I see. Even you couldn't handle it?"

"Sorry. This'll be bad for our reputation.

"No, I'm just happy you came back safe and sound. You're the first one I know that's ever come back from this quest alive." Our master announced, and Gildarts nodded, turning away from him.

"I wanna go get some rest, so I'm heading home." The talented mage drawled, moving towards the wall. "Man, I'm beat… Natsu! Come to my place later. I've brought souvenirs! Now pardon me."

I stared in shock as he exited, ignoring all of the doors and windows and simply blasting a whole in the brick wall with nothing more than the flick of his wrist.

* * *

"How long are you gonna sleep Natsu?" Elfman demanded, his gruff voice taking on an angry tone as he addressed the KO'd boy.

"Let's scribble on his face!" Gray exclaimed, pulling out a marker. I grinned as he took the cap off and began to draw on the sleeping dragon's face.

"Gray, please stop these kinds of childish pranks." Lucy said with a sigh, and he looked up at her.

"Who're you callin a child, eh?" He grunted, quickly drawing more elaborate designs on Natsu's face. I grinned even wider, and Lucy's face flushed.

"Now you're even worse than a kid!" She blurted.

"Hey, ice mage, hand me the marker." I ordered, and he placed it in my waiting hand, a smirk on his face.

"Try and top that."

"Oh I will." I said, accepting the challenge with a crack of my knuckles.

"You too Xandria?!" Lucy squeaked in irritation, her voice rising to a much higher octave. Suddenly though, before I could even bring the marker to touch Natsu's skin, he jerked upwards and into reality.

"Is there a fight?! Let me in on it!"

"Lucy! You woke him up!" I grumbled, and out of annoyance I pegged the marker at her, hitting her on the back with a loud thwack.

"Ow!" She complained, giving me a dark look before she pulled a mirror out of the purse she carried at her side. "Natsu, Here." She handed the mirror to the Salamander, and he peered into, pulling away in disgust as he realized that his face was covered in markings.

"What!? Who drew this on me?!" He demanded, his face heating up. I snorted, trying to suppress my laughter at how ridiculous he looked.

"You know there's only one other person who'd stoop to your level right." Lucy stated, and then cast a glance at me. "Oh wait, I meant two." Luckily though, Natsu had already pounced on the other boy.

"Gray!"

"You wanna go bud? I punished you for your loud ass snoring, is what!"

"You bastard!"

* * *

"Why are Mira and Elfman going to the church on a day like this?" Lucy inquired, and I glanced upwards, lazily looking her over from over the top of my book.

"Oh, that's right."

"It's almost the anniversary of Lisanna's death."

"Lisanna?"

"Mira and Elfman's little sister. It was two years ago… an accident on a job. When it gets close to the anniversary, those two start going to the church."

"I see…"

"Now that you mention it, you do remind me a bit of Lisanna."

"I do?"

"Weren't Lisanna and Natsu really close? I've heard stories of the two being together before."

"Yeah, they were, kind of like Lucy and Natsu."

"Ah, there's nothing to do…"

"With it raining like this, its hard to get motivated to go on a job."

"I wish something interesting would happen…"

* * *

A strange feeling overtook Alexandria as she stood up from the table after the events of the day, but other than that the girl, along with many of her guildmates, would know nothing of the true events that had taken place. The only change that Xandria noticed was the new girl, Lisanna, that had rolled in, along with the slightly different moods associated with her friends. But she shook the aura of mystery off and left the matter as it was. She had more important things to do than worry herself over matters that didn't really concern her.

* * *

**Edited: 12/27/15**


	9. Chapter 9

"We either make ourselves miserable or we make ourselves strong. The amount of work is the same."

* * *

"Will you ever take a break?"

I paused halfway through reading the next request I was preparing to take, and looked up at the sound of the familiar voice. Lucy had fixed me with a frustrated glare, and I could only shrug in return.

"There's no time for breaks." I stated and nonchalantly folded paper the request was on, shoving it into the pocket of the trench coat I was wearing. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"You've been spending every spare second on jobs ever since Lisanna returned. I swear, you haven't even said a word to her this entire time." She huffed, and I crossed my arms.

"I'm busy, and it's not like the requests aren't going to do themselves." I pointed out, earning a frown from the blond.

"Just take a break for a second Xandria. Relax. I'm sure you have enough cash to pay rent for the next ten years."

"It's not about the money, Lucy. I'm trying to get some work done. Get a bit of practice in. Do a few personal errands for Makarov." I explained in indifference. Lucy sighed.

"Whatever. I know that you're obviously busy doing whatever duties that must be required of someone of your magical stature. Sorry I ever interfered. I was only trying to help." She pouted, turning on her heel and stomping away from me. I rolled my eyes at her theatrics and returned my attention to where it had been before I was so rudely interrupted. There was, after all, nothing I could do about whatever was going on between Lucy and I. Hopefully it would work itself out. Right now my focus was on pleasing Makarov and racking up as many jobs and as I could before December 15th.

I strode across the dining hall to the bar where the ever beautiful Mirajane stood cleaning some glasses. Flashing her one of my recently acquired smiles, I pulled out the two slips of paper from my coat pocket, waving them in front of her.

"Translating a few Latin manuscripts in Kunigi, and dealing with a dark guild in Onibus. Nothing big, but it all pays well, and Makarov needed me to meet with his friends in Kunigi." I announced with a flourish. Mirajane shook her head with a laugh.

"Well aren't you quite the busy mage."

"You wouldn't expect anything less, would you?"

"I suppose not. " She muttered. "The early bird gets the worm after all."

"Screw being an early bird. I'd rather sleep in late and get to eat pancakes." I teased. She frowned, obviously not completely pleased by my spin on things.

"I've never really thought of it that way, Xandria, but-"

"Anyways, I'll need to be going soon." I interjected, and she glanced back up at me, her eyes clearing as I interrupted her train of thought. "I'm taking Bickslow along with me, by the way. Levy was, regrettably, busy with her own matters, and the rest of my friends were off doing their own things, so I settled upon a madman. So please send your prayers to me while I'm away."

"You're friends with Bickslow?" She blurted in surprise, and I only shrugged.

"Not really – we're more like business partners. His friends were busy, my friends were busy, and we both were looking for a job. He's a pretty funny guy, so I figured what would it hurt me to take him along?"

She nodded, and I turned, scanning the area around the bar for the masked man. He suddenly appeared in the corner of my vision, a wide grin on his face from his seat a few feet away.

"Ready to go?"

I nodded, and like that I had just sealed my contract with someone like Bickslow and the rest of his group for years to come.

* * *

I ran my fingers over the rich mahogany desk that graced the master's regal office. Intricate patterns had been carved into the shiny surface, and I traced my fingers over them, swirling in and out of each twist and furl. It was peaceful – calming – so different from the storm I had been swept up in my entire life. I memorized the surface, the pads of my fingertips learning the impression that the original craftsman had made upon the dark wood so long ago when this elegant piece of furniture had been made.

"It is a rather beautiful piece of woodwork, isn't it?"

A deep voice pulled me from my reverie, but I continued staring at the dark desk, moving my hands across the surface. The only response I had for my master was a slight nod.

"But that isn't what we're here to talk about today, is it?" He mused, moving away from the back of the room and towards the seat across from me. I glanced upwards, looking through my lashes at Makarov. "No, I called you here to discuss more pressing matters. Not to simply titter over my lengthy collection of spell books and impressive array of woodwork. Maybe some other time."

I smiled slightly and removed my hands from his desk, folding them and placing them softly in my lap. He nodded at me.

"First of all, I'd like to begin by saying how proud I am of you." The elderly man said, a solemn expression on his wrinkled face as he peered at me with a pair of surprisingly youthful blue eyes. "You have spent the past month doing everything imaginable that you could to prove your trustworthiness to me. And, although I will admit in some ways it will always be hard for us to look beyond our past, I believe that I will be able to pay no heed the sins you have committed. You have been, and will always be, fully accepted as a member of the Fairy Tail family. It has been an honor watching you grow. You gave us all a beautiful display of your magic when you took down the Dragonoid, but I enjoy watching as you become more comfortable with your gifts and unlock more of your potential each and every day. You have shown me a new side to magic that I had never imagined to exist. So thank you. Thank you for making an old man feel young in some ways again."

He paused, inhaling sharply before continuing.

"You probably know already of the more pressing event that is about to occur. I've seen your recent performance; your activity level in the past month has skyrocketed above many of your piers. I can only assume that this would be the reason why. And if it isn't, then don't let me be the one to inform you of these upcoming events. You'll find out soon enough." He went on. "But I need to know one thing before the next week rolls around. A few things actually. That's why I've called you here today."

I couldn't contain the excitement that welled up within me – an ecstatic grin broke out across my face. I knew what this meant. I knew that because of my hard work, and my skill, Makarov had at least started considering me for the S class trials. After Levy had given me the heads up a month ago, I had withdrawn myself from my friends, who had, in turn – strange as it was – already withdrawn themselves from me. I focused all my efforts on pleasing the master of the guild and shaping up the few areas of my magic that I still lacked in. (My defense could still use a tune up if you asked me.)

"I'd like to know if I can trust you." He stated, and I nodded.

"Well of course-" I began.

"No, it's not just like that." He cut me off, causing my open mouth to stupidly snap shut, the air inside of it filling my head. "I need to ask you a few questions, and I need you to answer them one-hundred percent truthfully."

"Okay, shoot."

"There's a catch. You can only answer each question with one word. It can be anything, any word, but it has to completely describe your answer to that question."

"Alright. Go ahead." I announced, and he nodded.

"Question number 1, What is your name?"

"Alexandria."

"Where are you from?"

"Fiore."

"Who do you love the most?"

I paused.

"Fairies."

He nodded, a slight smile on his face.

"Who do you hate the most?"

"Hades."

"Have you ever done something unforgivable?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever killed someone?"

I hesitated again, causing his former smile to be replaced by a frown.

"Soon."

"Soon?"

"Hades." I stated, the look on my face hardening, and the old man nodded in understanding.

"You have a bonus – an extra word- it can be anything you want, so be careful to use it wisely."

I bit my lip, searching for the right word to use. It had to be something that the master would understand, and it had to be something that he'd find significant enough to trust me. It'd obviously have to be relatively personal – something that'd hit home, but something that didn't offend him. But what could I possibly say that was only one word?

Suddenly it hit me.

"Laxus," I stated.

A look of shock filled the master's face as he took in the name I had just uttered.

"What did you just say?"

"Laxus."

"Why would you-"

"Because." I cut him off, earning yet another confused frown from Makarov.

"You're free to go." He stated with an exhausted wave of his hand, and I nodded.

"Thanks."

And with that I stood from my chair, leaving both the quaint little room and Makarov behind.

* * *

"So you've finally decided to return home for once?" Lucy inquired as I crept in the front door. I hissed in annoyance, trying to hide the swear that escaped from my mouth when I realized that she was still awake.

"It's two in the morning Lucy! Why the hell are you still awake?" I exclaimed, fumbling around on the wall as I looked for the light switch. My desperate hand finally found it, and I flicked it on, noticing not only Lucy, but a bleary eyed Cana lying on top of my bed. My eyes rose in surprise – had I interrupted something?

Wait, didn't Lucy like Natsu anyway?

"Luce, what's goin' on?" The drunkard mumbled, sitting upwards from her spot on my mattress. I continued scowling, but turned my attention to the blond across the room.

"Yeah 'Luce' what's going?" I mimicked, earning a rather exaggerated eye role from Lucy.

"Cana came over to have a sleepover with me." She spat. " It gets lonely after a while you know."

"Oh, well…" I trailed off, unsure of what to say next. "It's still my bed!"

Lucy shook her head in a retired kind of annoyance, and rose from her mattress.

"You know what, why don't you just take mine then. I'll sleep on the couch downstairs. As long as you're actually going to stay, otherwise I'd rather keep my warm and cozy bed and just let you run off and do whatever errands it is that you've been so busy doing."

"Lucy I'm sorry, I didn't know I was causing you so much turmoil by not being at home much the past month, but honestly, sometimes you've just got to get a better handle on things. You've never relied on me, so why does it suddenly matter now?" I said, leaning up against the wall on the side of the room.

"It's just lonely. Natsu and Gray and everyone, they just haven't been paying me any attention recently. And now you too. It's not easy Xandria."

"I'm sorry Lucy, really, I am. I didn't mean to push you to the side. I've just become so engrossed with work. I haven't really had time for any relationships. But I promise, I'll fix this, once this next week or two are over with, I'll be able to focus on all my friends again."

"Good, it's about time you got your priorities straight." She stated.

* * *

"Fairy Tail! As we have long done since days past, I will now announce the participants in this year's S class Wizard Advancement Exam." Makarov announced to the sea of my gathered Fairy Tail brethren. "This year's exam will take place on Tenrou Island! It is holy ground for our guild. Each of your powers, hearts, and souls… I have judged them all this past year, and I have taken some of our newer ones into account as well. There will be eight participants." He paused and began to read off the list of names. "Natsu Dragneel! Gray Fullbuster! Juvia Lockser! Elfman Strauss! Cana Alberona! Freed Justine!"

Loud cheers followed the six names that he had read off in rapid succession, but he paused before he read off the seventh, swallowing slightly before glancing at the throng of people in front of him.

"Alexandria Douglais!" He bellowed, and a look of utter surprise overtook not only my face, but also the faces of many in the audience. Makarov, however, did not have as much time as I did to be shocked, so he went on, reading the last of his names. "Mest Gryder! This time only _one_ of you will pass! The exam will take place in one week. So each of you prepare yourselves. As this is the first time for some of you, let me explain the rules."

"Each of the selected participants please select a partner within this upcoming week of preparation." Mirajane said.

"The contents of the exam itself will be announced once you arrive at Tenroujima. But this time Erza will be blocking your progress." Makarov went on, but it was hard to pay attention. After all, I had actually been chosen. This was a lot for someone to take in. "The eight selected participants and their chosen partners will assemble at Hargeon Port in one week. That is all!" The master declared, and with that he strode off stage, along with the rest of the S class mages.

And in that moment I was swallowed whole by the congratulations of my guild mates.

* * *

"Sorry Levy." I muttered, shaking my head at the blue haired girl, but she only gave me a resigned sigh.

"Don't be. I was hoping to get picked this year, but honestly with you coming like you did, I should have expected it to turn out this way." She stated, taking another withdrawn swig from her mug. That's how I knew that something was up. Levy rarely drank. She'd get a mug sure, but she'd never actually _drink_ from it, not unless she was seriously in need of a pick me up. And if someone as cheerful as Levy was in need of a pick me up, then something was wrong with your world.

"Still, at least let me chose you as my partner or something." I pressed, but she shook her head.

"I told you no already. At least not until you ask Gajeel. If I can't be in this thing, then I at least want you to win it for me. And you can't do that if someone as weak as me is dragging you down the entire time." She continued. I rolled my eyes at the girl.

"Levy, honestly, why do you have to be so difficult?"

"Look just go over there right now and ask the Iron Man if he wants to partner up with you. I'm sure he'd be willing. Fighting is his thing, after all."

"He doesn't trust me." I countered, earning a scoff from the girl sitting across from me.

"Well we don't trust him either, so I think we all stand on pretty equal ground."

"Fine." I grumbled, pushing myself upwards from my seat at the bench. Taking a few swaggering steps in the general direction of Gajeel, I casually approached him, a passive look on my face. He turned his head, looking up from where he currently sat at the bar devouring a rather large hunk of iron. Giving me a once over, he slowly swallowed, an irritated glare crossing his face as he stared at me, as if I had interrupted him from some inconceivably important activity.

"What?" He demanded, his many piercings glinting in a surprisingly pleasant way against his tan skin as he spoke. I folded my arms.

"I was wondering if you'd be willing to be my partner during the S class trials. I know we may not be close friends, but I believe we'd make a rather formidable team. We'd be a force to be reckoned with." I explained, earning a rather quick nod from the dragon slayer.

"Yeah, I was actually thinking of asking you the same thing myself. I just wanted to be involved in all the action, and what better person to fight alongside with than one of the top four – no – top three for sure." He answered, and I grinned.

"Thanks Gajeel. I'll be looking forward to it."

"Yeah." He grunted, and quickly turned back to his meal of metal. I sighed, and returned to where Levy sat. However, my mind remained focused on the S Class Trials.

I was ready whatever hell was going to be thrown at me during the S Class trials. No one was going to get in my way. From here on out, there was no holding back.

I was going to win, and nobody was going to stop me.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! We've finally reached the Tenrou Island Arc! Next chapter we'll be picking up at the very start of the trials, right before the games really begin.**

** At some point later on I will be going back and adding a large portion to this chapter. It will be the story of Alexandria's two jobs with Bickslow. I'm really looking forward to writing it because they're both absolutely mental and the inevitable chaos that they'd both cause together absolutely delights me.**

**Edited: 12/27/15**


	10. Chapter 10

"Everything is hard before it is easy"

* * *

Tenrou Island was – as I had suspected – far hotter than the small town of Magnolia. Every single one of the women aboard the ship had stripped down, being as close to absolutely bare as they could be without actually being naked. I myself was still rather hot in a pair of shorts and a tank top – but it couldn't be helped. Besides, I had no intention of stripping down only to have to re-dress myself once I arrived on the island. I sure as hell wouldn't be running around fighting in only my underwear.

On the ship itself, I mainly ignored everyone else – my attention was focused on the approaching island that I saw in the distance. (Or was it that I was trying to ignore Gray's stark naked body draped rather horrifically across a lounge chair? Either way.) I allowed the simple swaying of the ship to rock me back in forth, lulling me into a false sense of security. I was to wise to think that this peace would last for very long, though. Everyone could feel something in the air – an almost foreboding aura that surrounded the island. It excited me almost as much as it scared me.

However, the master's voice suddenly interrupted me from my thoughts. "It's said that long ago, there were fairies on that island. Also, in reference to the very first Fairy Tail master, Tenrou Island Mavis Vermilion's sleeping ground!" I turned to stare at Makarov as he stood precariously on the balcony of the ship. I was sent reeling, however, when I noticed the utterly ridiculous attire he was wearing. Shorts certainly weren't flattering on him.

"What's with those clothes?" Gray voiced my very own thoughts.

"Someone who wears no clothes can't talk!" Lucy fired back, and I had to cast the woman an appreciative glance in honor of her biting comment.

"It's hot." Makarov stated with a shrug. A short pause followed before he began to speak again, this time more serious than before. "Now, I will announce your first trial." My eyes instinctively flashed to Gajeel. "You see the smoke rising over the shore? First head over there." I turned my head in the direction the master had motioned to, noticing, just as he had said, the smoke rising from the Island in furling gray clouds. "You'll find 8 passages, but only one team can enter each passage. At the end of each passage this you will encounter one of three different outcomes. A battle, a calm turn, or a pitched battle. In the battle route, two teams will go head to head, and only the team that wins can go on. 'Pitched Battle' is the most difficult route, as you must defeat a current S class wizard to proceed. Only the teams that get through these will pass the first trial. The calm turn is rather self-explanatory – it is a route that can be used to get to the end without fighting. In this first trial you're being tested on armed might and luck."

The passengers around me burst into chatter as soon as the master announced this, looks of anxiety and worry crossing their faces. And I didn't blame them – in all honesty I would have certainly done the same, had I not known better. But I did know better, and I knew that now was not the time for chatter. If this was anything like the trials Hades had made me complete as a young girl – you _had_ to be the first one off the boat. It was a race for survival – mindless chatter would only hinder you from beating the others.

I reached forward, digging my fingers into Gajeel's arm. He turned his head giving me his signature look of annoyance, but I shook my head.

"Come on." I hissed, and his eyes cleared slightly, as if in understanding. After all, he was not a born and raised Fairy – not like most of the other competitors here. He should know just as well as I did of the underhanded means by which people would use to win a competition such as this. In our current situation it was cheat or be cheated. However, with my already tarnished reputation I knew that I'd be the first Makarov would expect to cheat. My only option now was to try to beat everyone else to the punch.

No one seemed to notice as we slipped away to the side of the boat, pushing ourselves up against the railing, the teams continued their chatter. But all of a sudden, the master cleared his throat.

"So get going! The test has begun!"

As soon as the words hit my ears I acted without thinking. On reflex I leapt forward, jumping as far as I could away from the boat and into the turquoise water below. I dove down, the cool waters welcoming me with loving arms, and quickly resurfaced. A rather enraged Gajeel was bobbing in the water beside me.

"What the hell was that?" He shouted, and I laughed, giving him a grin.

"The only chance we have at winning is by being the first to arrive at each of the trials. Besides, Levy warned me about Freed writing his runes everywhere. It's best to get off the boat before you're stuck on it for the rest of the competition." I explained, earning a hearty huff from the metal man.

"Well now we're soaked."

"I can fix that once we're on the island." I snapped, propelling myself forward with a few determined strokes.

"You're wasting your energy."

"First come first served, as I always like to say. We get to the paths first, we get the first pick. We get there last, and we get stuck with the leftovers."

Gajeel shut right up.

* * *

"Which path?" Gajeel inquired, and I frowned as I scanned over the seven passages that still remained. Someone – the question was still who though – had claimed one of the passages, to my great irritation. I prayed that it contained Gildarts at the end, but with my luck, that would be the path _we'd_ end up taking.

"How about F?" I prompted, and he shrugged in indifference.

"Whatever."

I huffed and marched off in the direction of the path with Gajeel hot on my tail.

Luckily for us, we didn't pick the path that had Gildarts waiting at the end. We picked one even worse.

It was boring, uneventful, and utterly irritating – the calm path was nothing like I had expected it to be. In a sense, I suppose I should be thankful – I should be praising the heavens that somehow my lucky stars had aligned enough for me to choose the peaceful path. But part of mehad almost _wanted_ to fight – to prove my worth – maybe not against Gildarts or Erza, but surely against another team. There was no doubt that I would win. I wanted to become S class by proving my strength, not by stumbling along some shortcut that 'luck' had in store for me. And Gajeel was no help in this matter. The only thing he could do was complain about not being able knock some heads.

We'd been the first to arrive at the check point, and we'd waited practically thirty minutes until the rest of the surviving competitors finished trickling in. The master didn't seem in any hurry to continue the trials either, taking his sweet time to announce the next round.

I finally looked up from where I sat draped lazily on a rock when he spoke. The master stood a few feet away, his small stature somehow commanding the utmost authority from all of us that were gathered here.

"I will now announce the results to date." Makarov began, his deep voice rumbling along with every syllable. "Cana and Lucy defeated Freed and Bickslow in battle, and passed through – Natsu and Happy managed to get past Gildarts _somehow_, and passed through – Alexandria and Gajeel passed through the peaceful route with good luck!"

"You're sayin' I got good luck?" The iron man interjected, the outrage clear in his tone. My eye twitched, and I found I couldn't control my hand. Or rather, I didn't really want too. A loud whack sounded as I punched him in the face, knocking him back a few feet in irritation. No one spoke as Gajeel turned to stare at me, rage bubbling across all of his features. Nonchalance claimed mine, and yet, the master went on, as if nothing had happened.

"Gray and Loke defeated Wendy and Mest in battle and passed through!"

"Did Juvia fail?" Gray inquired, and the spiky haired dragon slayer beside continued to steam.

"Juvia and Lisanna hit upon… _her_." Makarov paused dramatically, waving his hands for emphasis. "The female knight who knows not the meaning of holding back!" I rolled my eyes – he could've just said Erza.

"What about Elfman and Evergreen?"

"Well considering what's left then that means they must have gotten…" Cana trailed off, turning to her partner.

"Mirajane." Lucy finished.

"We still could have taken her." I announced, slamming a fist into the palm of my other hand. I heard a scoff from Gray at my claim, but before the ice mage could say anything, his was interrupted by the sound of panting as two competitors raced towards us.

"Hold it! We beat Mira! We've passed through the first test!" Elfman exclaimed, and I grinned.

"Incredible! How did you beat Mira?"

"Let's just say we found an opening to slip through…"

Makarov seemed to have no intention to listen to their tale though, and interrupted Elfman."Now then, I will announce the details for the second trial of the S class wizard advancement exam! The second test is searching for the grave of Mavis, our original guildmaster. You have only six hours! Hear that? I said six hours! I'll be waiting at Mavis' grave."

And with that he marched off in the direction that I assumed Mavis' grave was. Natsu ran off to the west, into the thicket of the island, and Lucy and Cana trotted away in the direction we had come from. Elfman ran away with a battle cry to the east, and Evergreen had no choice but to run after him. I trotted off in the direction Makarov himself had taken, with Gajeel having no choice but to follow after me.

We walked in silence far roughly fifteen minutes before he started whining.

I thought I was going to explode.

Gajeel wouldn't shut up. It's like he didn't know the meaning of the words.

"What's wrong with this exam? Chose a path? Find a grave? I came here 'cause I wanted to beat up Salamander or Erza! But these giant monsters are all so boring!"

It was impossible to even describe just how much of a pain in the ass Gajeel was. All he could do was run his mouth. One of the island's native creatures would approach us, and before you blinked he was on it, attacking the thing like a savage. And then he would go and whine about not having enough time to spar. He was worse than a child, and more violent than a demon. I thought I was going to lose my mind.

"Will you shut up for once? I'm trying to concentrate." I snapped, marching away from Gajeel, and for some reason he thought it'd be a good idea to jog after me.

"Stop being such a bitch, Xandria." He grunted. I felt my temper spike, and I turned on him.

"You absolute fucking walnut!" I snarled. "The only thing saving you from my wrath is the fact that you're my partner, and that I need to figure out where the hell Mavis' grave is. So if I were you, I'd shut your mouth and go pick on someone else." I hissed, pointing a warning finger at him. He raised his hands in mocking surrender.

"How about you watch your mouth?" He snapped. I leered.

"How about you go brush your teeth with my menstrual blood."

"Why you little-"

However I never had the chance to hear what he was about to say to me. Our conversation was cut short by sudden movement that flashed to our far right. But before I could even turn my head, I was thrown to the ground by an enormous force. The breath was knocked from me, and before I could scramble to my feet, someone else was on top of me, pulling my hands behind my back.

I released an earsplitting warcry and blasted a beam of dark purple light at my captor, knocking him backward by several yards. He crumpled in a whimpering heap to the ground. My spell had hit him full force in the face – and I rarely ever allowed that to happen to anyone considering the risk.

I staggered to my feet, and took in my surroundings.

That was when it hit me; the shape of the attacker – the mark on its neck. I inhaled sharply and stumbled backwards, away from the fallen creature on the ground.

Turning around I noticed Gajeel standing with his iron fist driven into the belly of the other attacker, the familiar face of the goat-like servant I had known as a child. But instead of the enemy attacking like he should have, the creature only gaped at me.

"Lex?"

"Why the hell are you here?" I exclaimed, my face contorting as I stared at the creature. My heart raced, and my mind spun. They shouldn't have been here. This – this shouldn't be happening. It couldn't be _real._

"What do you mean why the hell am I here?! Why the hell are _you_ here?!" Yomazu fired back, and I inhaled sharply.

"My guild is having its S class tournament on this island!"

"What the hell are you talking about?! You're a member of Grimoire Heart not of-"

"I am not a member of fucking Grimiore Heart – in case you hadn't noticed, asshat, I _left_."

"Enough talk!" Gajeel interjected, forming both of his arms into long iron rods. "Let's just finish this scum off."

As soon as the words left the dragon slayer's mouth however, our opponent released a powerful spell from the tip of his katana, seemingly making up his resolve that he would fight me. No remorse – no feeling – no emotion – there was no such thing as compassion or loyalty in a dark guild.

The incantation tore at our ears, blasting them with horrifying waves of sound. It was torture, and it gave the other creature the perfect opportunity to strike while we were preoccupied with trying to block out the sound. I watched in horror as the chicken man lashed out at my partner, striking him with several slashes and throwing him to the ground.

I lashed out in a fury, using a whip of my dark magic to fling Gajeel away from our two attackers and into the surrounding tree line. Yomazu turned to me, a grin plastered across his face. Brandishing his sword, he chanted a spell, and I cried out in pain.

"Stop this madness!" I shouted, my voice somehow inaudible over the earsplitting noise. And he struck, leaping forward with his blade and some powerful incantation or another. I hissed as I felt a sharp pain shoot through my side, and blood began to seep through my top. Hunching over slightly, I cradled my abdomen, taking in a labored breath.

"What? Have you lost your touch?"

Yomazu's voice was the only thing able to get through to me, and it bounced around the walls of my head, mocking me for the fool I was. I scowled and stood up straight, shaking my head and trying to momentarily ignore the pervasive sound.

"Columna Astrora!" I screamed, and as soon as the words fell from my tongue, I blasted a powerful beam of blackened light in the direction of the goat man.

With a loud shout, he fell to the ground, and the noise that was causing our ears to bleed ceased. I grunted, and righted myself (causing a sharp pain to tear through my side). Casting a wayward glance in the direction that I had thrown Gajeel, I noticed that the metal man was now standing and making his way towards me. A shocked look was plastered across his face as he took in our two attackers that lay splayed on the ground – a loving gesture from yours truly.

I gritted my teeth, trying to keep my resolve as I fought through the intense pain in my side.

"Gajeel. I need you to go back to the base camp and notify everyone of this immediately. I need you to tell them that Grimiore Heart is on the island." I commanded, hissing in exertion as I did so. "This is of the utmost importance. I-I need you to find whoever you can, tell them what's going on and to spread the word. The S class exams _have_ to be halted immediately."

"Fine." He grunted, slowly turning in the opposite direction. He paused however, giving me a surprising nod of acknowledgement before he left. "And Xandria?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay out of shit."

"You too." I muttered, and turned around quickly to face Yomazu – who was currently groaning in pain on the island ground. I scowled at him, marching quickly forward and grabbing him by the shoulders, digging my thumbs into his pressure points and ignoring the pain in my side. "So tell me Yomazu, is that bastard Hades still looking for Zeref?"

He stared back up at me in horror, something I never would have expected – not even from a weakling like him.

"Since when did you refer to the master like that?"

"I've grown up." I stated simply, giving the man another glare before jamming my thumbs further under his shoulder blades. The man hissed in pain. "So tell me. Is that why you're here? Did you locate the sleeping place of none other than the black wizard himself? I mean you obviously didn't know that I was here, so you weren't coming after me."

"Yeah, we found him, and he's somewhere here on this island." Yomazu blurted. "And when we awaken him, darkness will finally-"

"Oh please shut up before you make me vomit." I retorted. "I sat through every single one of your Master's personal lectures. I know perfectly well what's going to happen. And I plan to stop it."

"Well you won't have a chance. It's already too late. Master Hades' personal guard is already on its way! One of the Seven Kin of Purgatory is even already on the island!" Yomazu cackled, and I felt the color drain from my face.

"Already on the island…" I echoed.

"Azuma! Lord of the trees!" He gurgled, and suddenly, with a slight lurch, he slumped in my grip, losing his grip on reality and passing out from exertion like the weakling he was. I hissed in irritation, throwing his body down as I stalked away from the goat and toward the opposite edge of the clearing, raking an anxious hand through my tresses of hair. Now I had no option. I had to find Azuma – if anyone came across him before I did... I paused, shuddering at the thought. The man was not one to hold back in any kind of situation.

* * *

Fate however, did not seem to be on my side today. I had searched for a good hour, probably longer, and the only thing I was able to come across was a plethora of incoherent Grimiore Heart grunts, which I had to waste quite a bit of time fighting off, all the while being bombarded with questions such as "Do we know you from somewhere?"

I was quite pleased when I noticed the bright red flare that signified the emergency ending of the S class trial – Gajeel had done his job.

Eventually however, after struggling along for quite a bit of time, I stumbled across none other than the very rushed – and particularly nervous Erza. She informed me that she and Juvia had already commenced fighting one of the seven kin that were terrorizing the island, and that she had abandoned her partner to come and search for Wendy, whom she feared had been wounded greatly at the expense of the dark guild that had been attacking us. I agreed to help her search, realizing that the two of us together would be able to cover more ground than one alone (and subsequently have a greater chance of finding Azuma). I had not, however, informed her of my involvement with Grimiore heart, assuming that it would be best to save that for a later time.

* * *

**Edited: 12/28/15**


	11. Chapter 11

"As humans we ruin everything we touch, including each other"

* * *

"My, my, Fairy Tail certainly has a lot of women, doesn't it? Honestly, you ladies are all I've run into today. What a shame. I was hoping for more of a challenge than just little girls when I came here. Looks like the odds just weren't in my favor."

I froze. Every single muscle in my body contracted – my heart stopped beating – I couldn't even breathe. The pain I felt when I heard that deep voice rolling over every syllable, dragging them out in a horrifically familiar way – it hurt worse than any kind of physical pain I'd ever endured.

But I'd finally found him. After spending the past hour searching for him, I'd found him, the very man I had known so well during the former years of my life.

"How dare you!" Erza shouted from her position beside me, and I could feel the tension emanating in waves from her as she turned to face the man that was materializing behind us from his home in the trees. I gritted my teeth and grabbed the bare skin of Erza's arm. Tension filled her eyes as she met my solid gaze, and I simply shook my head.

"This is not your place Erza." I said, my voice dropping into an almost threatening tone.

She blinked in confusion. "What do you mean it's not my place?" I pushed her slightly away, continuing to shake my head.

I ignored her and turned, my sore body moving in an achingly slow manner as I turned to face the familiar man, and with a deep inhalation of breath, I shouted his name. "_Azuma_!"

His mouth went slack, his jaw falling to the very ground we stood on. Azuma stared at me with a pair of sable brown eyes, and if his shocked facial expressions weren't enough to convey the fact that he was utterly astounded, his body language was. The way he kind of crumpled, his once prideful demeanor fading into one of confusion. All he could do was stare at me, as if I was some kind of alien – which I suppose I was now.

"Alexandria?" Azuma breathed, and I formed my mouth into a thin line.

"In the flesh."

His eyes raked over my body a few times, looking me up and down in something I recognized to be concern, and… betrayal. I could sense the tension emanating off in waves from him. "Why are you here?"

"I believe I should be the one asking you that." I said, my tone hollow and empty. He screwed up his face at my comment.

"How does this man know you Xandria?" Erza cut in, but I shook my head again.

"It's a long story."

"The hell do you mean it's a long story? Alexandria, you're still a part of Grimiore heart. Even if you went missing, that doesn't make a difference."

"You know as well as I do that I didn't just 'go missing', Azuma. It hurts to even think that you believed that. I chose to leave - why would I want to continue existing in the heart of a demon?" I blurted, my fists clenching as I spoke. "So maybe instead of believing whatever lie Hades spoon-fed to you, you could have thought for yourself, _Azuma_." He scowled at me, obviously not appreciating my comment.

"I did think for myself, Alexandria. In fact I thought quite a bit about you in your absence. _Five months_. It's been five fucking months since you left. And you didn't tell anyone anything – not even me. It hasn't been the same since-" He explained.

"Sorry I didn't have time to send a postcard." I retorted. "Do you really think Hades would've let you _live _if he knew that you were hiding information about my whereabouts? No. It was better that you didn't know anything."

"Lex-"

"It's Xandria now." I interjected. "I've changed – a lot has changed since then. I'm a member of Fairy Tail now, Azuma, and I hear you've been attacking them." My voice twisted in anguish as I spoke, and I cursed myself for it. "You have to understand… They're my family now. I-I can't just let them be hurt like this."

"Xandria? You were a member of Grimiore Heart?" Erza breathed, her shock of red hair reflecting as much surprise as her stunned face. "Why did we not know this?"

"Do you have any idea what Master Hades would think if he heard this?" Azuma blurted. "None other than his own prized daughter betraying him and returning to Fairy Tail. Do you have any idea how much damage you've done?! You left us – you left me, and I-"

"It's not all about _you_, Azuma, so stop acting like it is. For your information I know exactly how much damage I've done, and it's nothing in comparison to the suffering I caused while I was still a member of Grimiore Heart." My throat tightened. "Haven't you ever considered in the least leaving the guild? Have you never thought, for once, that their ideals were corrupt? Have you never realized how evil they truly were – or how, through all these years, all Hades has ever taught us is lie? At least consider the things I'm telling you. He may have said that he was teaching you a Lost Art, a sacred form of magic close to the very origins of it, but in truth, the man was only using you as a _tool_. The moment he gets Zeref, the moment he finally gets what he wants, he's going to abandon all of us as quickly as he took us in. There will be no loving goodbyes or happy endings – that man – that, that _monster_ doesn't contain a single ounce of compassion in his heart."

"What are you speaking of Xandria?" Erza interjected, but I ignored her.

"I'm sure you have your mistakes as well, the obvious places you fell short in your past, but mine have always been intertwined with my own demented wills. It wasn't until I saw through Hades' trickery that I was finally freed from my prison. My ideals changed, and, although, I became broken, I realized that my whole life had always been shattered into fragments. Now it was just time for me to pick up the pieces. So I fled, seeking out a better life for myself. Because, after all, a flower cannot bloom within darkness. Nor can a sapling spread its branches while it is shrouded in shadows."

"Well, well, well," Azuma mused, shaking his head as he continued staring at me, his eyes filled with an emotion somewhere between respect and awe. "You've certainly matured in your absence. Alexandria the scholar, that's what we should all call you – she who spouts her opinions to anyone and everything, even those who don't care." He shook his head, a smile crossing his face, and I scowled at him. "Beautiful. You're absolutely beautiful, you know that? The face of an angel and the body of a goddess – that's you've got. And I never really realized it until now. I always loved you. Beforehand, of course, when we had our future planned out. But I never really knew just how breathtaking you were until now."

I simply fixed him with a cold stare, ignoring the overwhelming emotions that were raging through me.

"It doesn't matter, Azuma. Whatever we had is over with now. Hades ruined it for me, just as he ruined the rest of my childhood." I took in a labored breath. "Love is for children. I know now that no one could love what I really am. What matters now is protecting those I care about, and right now you're getting rather low on that list."

"You've certainly grown up." He sighed, shaking his head. I hardened my gaze.

"It happens to the best of us."

"You've changed."

"Time _changes_ people." I fired back, and his frowned.

"I'll just have to call up Ultear then."

"How _dare_ you speak her name!" I exclaimed. "How dare you joke about things in a time like this – when you've already attacked my guildmates."

"Surely you don't wish to fight me?" He blurted, crossing his arms over his bare chest in surprise. I narrowed my eyes.

"You'll have to go through me to get to my guildmates." I declared. "And you've never been one to turn down a battle, Azuma."

"Of course – I just assumed that I would be fighting against this woman-"

"Surely you aren't scared of fighting me?" I interrupted and imminently he shook his head.

"I just don't particularly like the thought of battling you." He muttered, and I laughed, the sudden sound erupting from me in a loud burst.

"You should be elated to finally have a challenge, Azuma!" He scowled at me, the dark look taking over all of his features in a particularly unnatural way.

"Do not speak to me with such contempt, Alexandria." He spat, taking a threatening step in my direction. I scoffed.

"I can speak to you however I please. I'd like to see you stop me."

"Watch me."

"Erza, please leave. This is my battle. I need you to get back to base camp and inform everyone else of what is going on." I ordered, noticing as Azuma was quickly summoning the magic power for a strike. Erza gave me a silent nod before finally turning and running in the opposite direction. I turned back to Azuma. His mouth was set in a straight line as he stared me down, prepared to attack.

"Let us begin." He stated.

And with that he stepped forward, raising his arms to attack me. I watched as he uttered a few spells, causing the chain reaction of blasts to explode around me. But I was too well trained against his attacks. I dodged each, using my magic to bend the energy and light around me, creating a barrier. Shaking my head, I frowned at him, a disapproving look on my face.

"Getting a bit rusty aren't we?" I asked with a tsk. He growled, clapping his arms together in front of him and causing the ground to split beneath us. I hissed in annoyance, having to jump out of the way at the last moment to be able to avoid falling into the earth and being crushed in a crevice. I scowled at him, raising my arm, and sucking in a breath. I cast a simple blast of magic in his direction, fully aware that it would have no effect. Focusing my energy however, while he was preoccupied by my pitiful spell, I uttered a few words under my breath.

"Astral proiectura."

With a simple tearing sensation, I felt my soul being ripped away from my body, which still stood dumbly standing at the other end of the clearing. By using this technique, I was able to transport myself in the blink of an eye to another location. By separating my spirit from my body I could travel quickly, and then materialize, thus surprising my target. This form of astral projection was a fighting technique I absolutely adored.

"Is that really the best you've got?" Azuma said, but by the time he had finished speaking, my spirit was already standing at the other end of our battlefield, only a few inches behind him. "I really expected more-"

"Astral coniungere!" I shouted, and suddenly the rest of my physical body was transported to where I stood behind Azuma. I blinked, and raised my hands as he turned to protect himself, but it was already too late. "Pugnes Autem!"

I swung a magically enhanced fist forward, landing a solid blow on his upper jaw. He stumbled backwards, but I was still on him, swinging my black fists at the man. I nailed him again in the chest, hearing a painfully satisfying crack when my hand landed. He grunted in pain, and suddenly, I felt my body being ripped off of his, a powerful collection of branches wrapping their prying fingers around me.

He gasped and stood upwards, releasing me from my place now high in the air to fall flat on the ground. I caught myself, however, and was back on my feet before I could be captured by the branches of yet another tree.

"Bleve!"

More explosions were fired in my direction, but this time I was not prepared enough to defend myself against the attacks, I was knocked backwards, the breath being blown out of me as I hit the ground. Standing up in rage I glared at the man, and he returned my look with equal arrogance. Suddenly however, he paused, letting out a sigh. I tilted my head in confusion.

"I wish I could fight you fair and square, you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your time is up." He stated simply, and suddenly the earth began to shake. He raised his arms, firing off several explosions around us as he began to sink into the ground. I furrowed my brows.

"Azuma what the hell are you doing?!"

"You know my magic. You know of its power – its strength. And you know well the many things I am capable of doing because of that." He paused, shaking his head slightly as the entire world around us began to crumble. "There was but one reason for me to arrive on this island before everyone else. It was so I could prepare to take control over this island's magic."

"This is madness!" I shouted, my eyes widening as his body began to be absorbed by the surrounding branches from the trees. He sighed.

"It is not what I would have wished for, but I cannot disobey a direct order." He explained, a slightly remorseful look stealing across his face for a moment before he hid it. "Master Hades knows the power of this island well. The giant tree growing in the center, the Tenrou tree; it provides divine protection to those with the Fairy Tail mark, and protects them from dying while on the island. It has a special ability to enhance magic power."

"And you're destroying the Tenrou Tree?!" I exclaimed, earning a nod from the man.

"Yes, that nullified the divine protection on your lives. And now, I am stealing away the magic of every Fairy Tail wizard." The way he said it, so calmly, as if stealing the very source of life away from dozens of mages was as simple as breathing, was unnerving to me. He was what I would've become if I hadn't have left – a monster.

"Stop this, Azuma!" I ordered, leaping forward from the unstable branch I stood on and towards one in front of me. He sighed as he sunk further into the trunk of a nearby tree.

"I can't. It's already complete. Fairy Tail has surely been wiped out." He paused. "But, although I control the magic of the island, I have left you as you were – in an attempt to save you for a fair battle. Now then, Alexandria. Your friends are at death's door around the island! You are the only one who can save them! Let's just see how great this power is that you have to protect your friends."

"Azuma, why did you do this?" I asked, my voice wavering slightly as I did so. I frowned at myself, my voice never wavered.

"It was Master Hades orders. He told us to get rid of every Fairy Tail wizard, without exception."

"Why is it that you purposefully left me free to act?" I continued, trying to hide my irritation with his terrible excuse of an answer.

"I told you why. I want to fight you seriously." He said, crossing his arms as his body was separated from the tree. Stepping back out onto a waiting branch, he stared me down. "And, Alexandria, in case you have yet to notice, you still bear the mark of Grimiore Heart. Whether you wish to be or not, a piece of you, a small one, is still a part of our guild. I could not remove that from you. It protects you from having your magic power sapped."

"Stop spitting these lies!" I exclaimed, my face taking on a dark look as I glared at the man. "I may still have the scar on my skin, but I am not a part of your guild any more than you are a part of mine. If you wish to fight me seriously, Azuma, then fine. But the moment I defeat you, you will return everyone's power."

"That, I promise. Honestly, this is not how I would prefer to do things. You know that don't you, Alexandria?"

"Stop with the sympathy. Don't try to pull me in like that." I warned, my voice dropping low in a threatening tone. "If you really didn't want to do things this way, you wouldn't. You'd replace the tree right now, we'd avoid a battle. You'd stop blindly following Hades."

"You're wrong. It's already too late for us to avoid a battle."

"Fine, if a battle is what you wish – then let us fight!"

He grinned, slapping his fist into the palm of his hand in anticipation.

"I couldn't have said it better myself!"

And with that he rushed forward, preparing to attack me with all of his might.

* * *

**~Azuma's POV~**

* * *

The girl was stronger than the boy could recall, and although she currently stood hunched over in pain and exertion, he never could he asked for a more formidable opponent. She was bloodied and beaten, surely, but so was he – and the man had hardly ever encountered someone that could do such a thing to him.

They had both taken their swings, quickly warming up the fight with an array of powerful spells. They had knocked each other back and forth, each of them receiving more than a few bruises, but after a bit of time, the man's clear height and weight advantage began to become clear.

But the girl still struggled onwards, fighting with honor and a surprising amount of grace, truly showing her power for the first time in almost a year. After a while, it became clear that her spells had the upper hand over her opponent's easy to cut through magic, and the man had no choice to move to his last resort.

* * *

**~Xandria's POV~**

* * *

I paused, panting as I stared him down. I could not lose to Azuma. The fate of everyone in Fairy Tail was resting on my shoulders. If I lost to this man…

Inhaling deeply, I adjusted my ripped shirt, trying to cover myself as much as I could before I summoned the strength for a final blow. If I ended the battle right here – if I ended it now, I still had a great chance of saving the lives of all of my guildmates.

I raised my arms, preparing to cast the incantation that would put us into the endgame, but before I could even utter the first word of the spell, much less finish the rest of its complexities in my mind's eye, I was cut off by large branches snaking their way around my body and my mouth. I tried to shout, enraged by the fact that I was being dragged into the air by the branches, but the sound was cut off by the limb that had encircled my mouth. I writhed in the strong grip of the trees, but it was no use, I could not escape from Azuma's hold on me, not with physical strength nor magic.

"Release the magic of Tenrou that sleeps in the great land! The cries of the great land, Terra Clamare!"

And all of a sudden, the rain around me stopped, for a moment, just a moment, I thought nothing had happened. I believed – I hoped – that his spell had failed – that he hadn't had enough energy to truly be able to perform such a powerful spell. But I was wrong.

I blinked, and before I knew it, a bomb had gone off – an explosion aimed solely at me. Large blasts of fire and magic energy had come from the very stomach of the earth to engulf me – its target – in a massive explosion. I never really stood a chance.

I tried shielding myself, bracing myself – to do something, anything – but I couldn't. I was frozen where I was – the branches that held me in place like iron chains that shackled me in the center of the magical bomb. It was like torture, the very heat of the blasts tearing at my skin – at my clothes – at me. I could feel it physically, as if it was burning away every single layer of my skin, but I knew that this was false. The true power of this spell lay not in its ability to make its target feel pain, but its ability to sap the magic energy from its target.

I closed my eyes, and finally the branches released me, the blistering sensation subsided, and I felt myself falling, falling…

* * *

**~Azuma's POV~**

* * *

She fell. I watched her as I released the limbs that were wrapped around her body, panting from overexertion as I did so. It was a slow fall, but that was characteristic of her – I knew that. Her body – gracefully – elegantly dropping from the air, falling gently through the smoke until… It hit hard. Too hard. I shouldn't have allowed her to fall like that, so unnaturally, with her limbs splayed everywhere. It would be a miracle if she hadn't broken anything. A curse if she had died.

And immediately the weight of my sins began to bear down upon me. I had loved her. Looking at her, lying motionless on the ground like that, I realized now that it was I that was the monster. I was too far gone. There was no help for me. There was nothing that could heal me from my incurable darkness. I had almost killed the woman I loved. She, at least, had shown some restraint.

Maybe she was right when she said that Hades had turned us all into his demons.

* * *

**~Xandria's POV~**

* * *

_"Get up. Please, you have to get up. We're relying on you."_

The voice reached me – a small delicate one – like that of a child, and I peeled my eyes open. Coughing, I stood up, my body immediately protesting in pain as I did so. I tried to push these physical ailments to the back of my head, however, and focus on adrenaline, and the task at hand. I was still ok, and I was sure as hell going to save my comrades.

Azuma turned his head, noticing as I stood. His mouth fell open in shock.

"_How_?!" He demanded, standing much closer to me than I remembered before I had fallen from the sky. "You were hit with a massive amount of Tenroujiima's magic power!"

I coughed again, keeling over this time as I spit out blood. Standing up straight I took in a shaking breath, trying to center my body and my magic power that remained. I glared at him.

"I am going to make you pay for your sins." I bellowed, beginning to take a few meaningful strides towards the tall man. "I am going to make you regret this every day for the rest of your pitiful life, Azuma! If you ever think of laying a hand on Wendy, or Mira, or Erza, or any other member of my guild, I will end you."

My magic energy could no longer be contained inside the vessel of my body, and suddenly the dark purple aura that was signature of my being exploded around me. My hair was blow away from my face, and the air around me began to change pressure, making my ears pop. The wind picked up around Azuma and I as I raised my arms preparing to cast my spell.

"You are so formidable that my heart is racing!" He announced with a grin. "But I'm afraid I'm going to have to use Tenroujiima's magic against you once more."

He shot out his branches towards me, but they did not reach me. The moment one of his precious limbs reached my aura, it wilted, turning into little more than dust at the power of my magic. His eyes widened in horror as he stared at me.

"Terra Clamare!" He shouted, summoning the large explosion to engulf me.

I closed my eyes as the massive power surrounded me, and, focusing my efforts, I casted my own spell.

"Caelus, god of the heavens, lord of the stars, give me the power of the cosmos-"

The burning sensation began to scrape at my skin, and I sucked in a final breath, preparing to give it all or lose it all at once.

"Allow this vessel of a body to harbor the power of the planets. Oh Caelus, hear my cry!" I paused, and threw my head skyward, my eyes rolling back as I began to lose my grip on reality. "Clama caelorum!" I screamed, and suddenly, I felt myself being ripped apart.

* * *

**~Third Person POV~**

* * *

To any onlooker, it would have seemed impossible. To any passersby it would have seemed horrifying. If anyone in their right mind would have seen the battle, they would have run in the opposite direction. The sheer amount of magic power used by only the tree man was amazing. He was, after all, one of the Seven kin of Purgatory. It was expected of him to be able to use an exceptional amount of large magic. But he paled in comparison to the beast that he was fighting against. She was supernatural – ethereal – not of this world. She fought with the strength of a demon, and the skill of one of the ten wizard saints.

One moment the girl had been engulfed in a ball of flames, the explosions seemingly overcoming her. But it was only temporary. Within seconds, she had turned the spell backwards on the boy, managing to absorb much of the magic energy from the blast and using it to fuel her own ragged body. Chanting the incantation, and throwing her head skyward, she summoned massive amounts of energy, almost completely forgetting that her own body served as the passageway.

A ball of energy slowly formed in her hands – the inky purple surface coming into existence slowly at first, and then all at once – a powerful melon sized ball of light and energy that came straight from the stars themselves. And for a moment, her skin continued to burn under the boy's spell. But it was only for a moment. She exhaled, and suddenly it caved in on itself, exploding in the largest blast of darkness one could have ever imagined seeing.

And that's why, if you were an onlooker, you would have wanted to escape. Because in that moment, her spell, her magic energy, was enough to destroy the entire island.

The trees were felled as simply as pushing over a blade of grass. Every single one in the surrounding half mile radius were flattened as a result of her spell – blown over as if they were nothing more than pieces of paper.

And they both came falling, her and the ever affected boy. No longer were either of them held up by the branches that stretched across the extent of the forest, the only comfort they had left was the harsh dirt ground.

* * *

**~Xandria's POV~**

* * *

I had softened my landing enough so that I wouldn't die when I fell. I had already come this far, death by a fatal fall wouldn't exactly be the most valiant way to go out (although, I did feel rather dead already). It was a miracle that I hadn't been ripped apart by the spell, one I had only ever attempted once, and it hadn't worked then.

However, a loud groan interrupted my thoughts, and I turned my head, noticing where a very beaten Azuma was lying a few yards away from me on the bare ground. I blinked, noticing as his body began to sink into the ground.

And I swore.

Desperately, I dragged myself over to him, noticing as a few branches began to snake their way out of his torso body.

"Azuma," I muttered, my breath heavy and labored as I tried to speak. "Y-your body…"

"Do not worry about me. I knew – you should have known something like this would happen. You should have expected me to use it-" He paused, coughing a considerable amount. My face fell, and I edged even closer to him, clawing at his body.

"Is there nothing I can do?" I whispered, trying to pull him away from the ground, but it was too late, he had already merged with it, his arms becoming one with the moss covered dirt. Azuma simply looked up at me, smiling faintly.

"Ever the fighter, Alexandria." He muttered, and for a strange reason I felt tears beginning to prick at my eyes. "I will certainly remember you, even when I am like this."

"Don't talk like that." I begged, kneeling at his side while more branches began to emerge from his body. "Please. I've only just found you again."

"No." He grunted, the pain clear in his voice as he looked at me. "No. I don't want you to think over me that way. You said yourself you didn't care about me anymore. Don't fool yourself into thinking you do just because I'm dying now."

"Azuma…"

"Please… It's too late for me. Just promise – promise me that you'll be happy. You deserve that. You deserve someone better than-"

But it was already too late, entire trees were beginning to burst forth from his chest, from his heart. There was no more man, there was only plant. And although his soul may have remained, he did not.

So I did the only thing I could do, the one thing I hadn't done in a long time. I fell against one of the trunks of the trees that now stood in the place of my former love, and I wept.

* * *

**Edited: 12/28/15**


	12. Chapter 12

"I've survived a lot of things, and I'll probably survive this"

* * *

I didn't know what to do, and it wasn't like I had many options. Sure, I had a plan, or I thought I did – just some hazy idea that still danced across my mind. It was a selfish plot, but I was running out of choices. This was now starting to seem like my only logical option.

I knew that I'd have to find Hades.

I was in a daze – numb to the world around me, yet somehow I managed to make my way to the airship that sat in all of its glory on the edge of the island. Whether I did this consciously or not, that I did not know – but I knew that I'd been drawn towards it. It was almost like it _wanted _to be discovered – my entire childhood, my former home – sitting right before me.

I would have stopped; I _should_ have stopped. I should have returned to the Fairy Tail base camp – see if everyone was okay. It was obvious that I needed medical attention, obvious that I shouldn't be wandering around like this. And yet, the ship pulled me in, its imposing presence simply causing me to draw nearer and nearer.

Maybe I would have left at that point, but by then my brain had already been pulled from its haze – the observant side of me kicking in. A vaguely familiar set of stairs led up to the front of the ship; familiar in a sense that only one person could mold ice to look that way. His name was Gray.

I froze, and suddenly the sounds of shouts began to fill my ears. Easily recognizable shouts – ones that I knew were coming from my friends. My heart exploded.

I abandoned all thoughts of turning around and rushed forward, running as fast as my aching body would allow in the direction of the newly formed stairs. Quick steps – two at a time – I had no regard for slipping, the only thing that mattered was reaching my friends, helping them. If they had encountered Hades… I knew that they were as good as dead.

I finally summited the top of the stairs, stepping into the edge of the room, and I stopped short when I saw the scene taking place in front of me.

They were in a simple gathering room – one that had never really been used. All of my friends were lying in the floor in injured heaps. They had been beaten bloody, and all of them had injuries just as bad as mine, if not worse. Even Titania herself had been reduced to a pitiful pile on the floor.

However they were not alone. There was another man who kneeled among my comrades – white robes billowing around his crouching figure. A shock of blond hair covered his head, and, although I did not know him, I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something overly familiar about him.

And there, standing in the center of it all; was _him_ – the demon – the bastard – the cause of all the suffering I'd endured, and now the cause of all my friends' suffering. It was he who had sinned beyond forgiveness. There was not an ounce of light in his soul – he was rotten to the core. Hades, who had taken the name of the devil himself. It suited him.

However Hades was too preoccupied with charging his magic power, to notice my appearance. But then again, he had never really noticed my presence. I had been little more than a nuisance in his overbearing shadow. But now, I would make sure he noticed me. He would see my face full and well before he died.

I took a step farther into the room, noticing that the blond man that kneeled was muttering something to himself. I craned my head trying to listen, and Erza and Wendy looked up from their spots on the ground.

Hades lifted his arm, scowling down at the man, and I couldn't help but feel like I was interrupting something.

"You've done well, Laxus fellow. But that ends now! You shall now disappear!" He bellowed, at suddenly it clicked in my head, the man kneeling on the ground in pain – it was Laxus. And Hades was about to kill him.

Shit.

Without thinking, I leapt forward, just as my former father fired an inconceivably powerful spell to destroy the former Fairy. My mind reeled as I darted in front of Laxus, trying desperately to summon some spell – _any_ spell to block Hades'. Unsurprisingly, I failed.

I screamed – the sound bouncing hollowly off the walls of the small room.

And like that it hit me, the blast of energy so similar to my own throwing me backwards and into the body of the man that I was protecting. I wailed in pain, desperately throwing up a weak defense spell in a last ditch effort so that I wouldn't absorb the entire force of the blow.

I could feel a pair of strong arms wrapping around me as we fell through the now destroyed ground. I had been able to slightly protect us, but the man that was breaking my fall, the man whose life I had just saved, he had already endured to much damage.

We landed, his beaten body hitting the rubble strewn ground much harder than my own. Silently I thanked him for breaking my fall, but I knew I shouldn't be the one giving thanks. I was not in debt to him, after all.

"Take this… Natsu. It was all of my… magic power." Laxus muttered, but I didn't have time to observe what exactly he was doing.

My mind swam out of reality too quickly.

* * *

I was shaken awake who knows how much later, and Natsu stood above me with a proud grin.

"We… won." Natsu announced, holding out a hand to help me up. I grabbed it, and he tugged me upwards – up to the main floor and not the cavity that I had fallen through. I surveyed the ragtag team of survivors around me, and my eyes landed on Hades who lay taking in labored breaths to my far right.

They'd made a mistake.

"We have to kill him." I blurted. The group turned on me with looks of horror.

"Kill him?" Lucy echoed, her face stricken with terror.

"A weakened, breathing Hades is still a dangerous one." I explained, and pulled the knife from its hiding place in my boot. "You all need to get away from here. I-I'll take care of this.

"Why you Alexandria?" Erza demanded, and I gritted my teeth.

I never had time to respond.

"It's because she is my daughter." Hades growled.

A chorus of gasps filled the room around me, every single eye turning to me in accusation. I tensed, and my gaze turned to Hades – he fixed me with a harsh glare. "You're too late, though. You should have acted faster. I'm ashamed to say that my own child didn't have the guts to kill me before this. If you were going to betray me you should've realized what the consequences would've been before you acted."

"Stop calling me that." I exclaimed, and he crossed his arms, staring me down measuredly.

"I _raised _you! You are my child – the prized member of Grimiore Heart and the former Eight Kin of Purgatory. You surely haven't forgotten?"

"Of course I haven't forgotten. How could anyone forget how-" I blurted.

"How you destroyed towns? Burned entire _cities?_ Tore families apart? It must be hard living with yourself-"

"Oh please, I don't have time for this shit." I snapped. "Obviously you're trying to turn my friends against me. You can give it a rest though, because it's not going to work."

"So you've told them then? I must admit I'm impressed that you would ever even consider-"

"Well, I never told _them_. But Makarov knows. He trusts me." I paused, before going on. "And believe me when I say that he's a _much_ better father to me than you ever were."

Hades cackled.

"Say whatever you wish Alexandria – it doesn't change the fact that you will be eternally in my debt. I _made _you who you are. Everything you ever learned you learned from _me_."

"The only thing you did was fuck up my life." I retorted. "From the day you _slaughtered_ my parents to the day that I left, and even now. My entire life has been a game for you hasn't it? I've been nothing more than a pawn, another small piece in your endless puzzle to find Zeref and the One Magic. You were abusive and cruel – you didn't care for us – you'd rather beat us into submission. You were not a suitable father figure – you lied to me my entire life, forcing your own ideals down my throat and never allowing me to know the truth about how you'd had killed my parents. You were nothing more than a coward. You tried to force me on a dark path, but now that I've found Fairy Tail I walk a path of light. I have a new family now, Hades. The only thing I _owe _you is to return the same suffering that you inflicted upon every person you encounter - every soul will touch. You are going to die today, Hades, and I'd like to see you try to stop it."

A pregnant pause followed my speech.

Until Hades started _clapping_ – sardonically applauding me for my speech. He was laughing, and a crooked grin spread across his face as he looked at me.

"Well, well, well. My little girl is all grown up. I guess it's time to put away the princess dresses now, because you have certainly outgrown them. You speak of my wrongdoings – my sins – my," He paused dramatically, a wild grin plastered across his face, "_twisted_ soul. You preached about your newfound purity – how you walk the path of light as a Fairy now. And yet," He paused once more, the same twisted grin marring his appearance as he stared at me. "You still bear the mark of a devil. Your hands are still stained with just as much blood as any one of your siblings. You think yourself better now? Please. If anything you're worse. At least your siblings don't lie to themselves. No. You are not a Fairy. You are, and always will be a demon – a fallen angel – like everyone one of your guildmates. Alexandria, my dear, your heart is just as black as mine – whether you wish to admit it or not. You have no soul, no feeling; you simply act – just as I trained you. You know no bounds. That is why, out of all of your guild mates, you are the only one that would dare to kill me. You think you aren't my daughter? You think you're better than me? The truth is, Alexandria, you _are_ me. You will never be able to escape me by simply running away. There will always be a part of me that makes up a part of you – tainting you – destroying whatever purity you think you have."

"You're wrong!" Lucy exclaimed, pushing herself upwards to glare at the man that was speaking to me. "Xandria does have a heart, and a kind one at that. I've seen it myself. She helps the weak and wounded. She's loved, and she's hurt too. I know that Xandria would willingly lay down her life for me, just as she was prepared to do for Laxus – even though she barely even knows him. Xandria would never hurt someone unless they truly deserved it. And even though _you_ obviously don't know what family is – we do! I would never give up on Xandria! No matter what you say about her. I trust her, she's my friend, and even though we may have our rough spots, I know that we'll always be there for each other when we're in need."

A broad smile settled across my face as I stared at Lucy. I was utterly grateful. I had a friend.

"Well, I must admit, I'm impressed, not only by your strength but by your courage and your trust in one another. Makarov truly raised some fearsome children. How many decades has it been since someone has beaten me like this? It will be a trivial matter to clean up now, but I must honor you properly for showing me such an enjoyable time." Hades announced, lifting his hand to his eye patch, flipping it upwards to reveal a closed eye. I stumbled backwards into Team Natsu as he prepared to step into his endgame. "Devil's eye open." He commanded, and his right eye flashed open, its horrific appearance enough to scare us all. "I will show you all the depths of magic. This is a realm that surpasses you're your imagination. It's over for you now, Fairy Tail. The farther along the path of magic you tread, the deeper you sink towards the depths of darkness. And what you find there in the depths, glistening… is the One Magic. Just a little farther, just a little farther and I will reach the one Magic. But that just a little is so very deep. To fill that depth, the World of great magic is needed! A world with Zeref! Soon the world will change with Zeref's awakening. And, it will finally come into my hands. The one magic! You all cannot go to the world of great magic. You lack the conviction to dive into its depths!" He paused, sucking in a breath a turning his arms in a slow circle in front of him. "From the Book of Zeref,

"No Hades!" I screamed, but he simply ignored me, continuing his incantation.

"Volume 4, Chapter 7, Verse 20: Hidden Magic, Nemesis!"

As soon as the words left his mouth demons began to spring up from the rubble all around him, looming over us and preparing to attack.

"With the magic power from the deepest depths, you can even create devils from lumps of earth!" Hades went on. "You can make the devils do your bidding as heaven's judge. _That_ is hidden magic!"

"We know our weakness. So what'll we do next? We'll get stronger! We'll stand up and fight! Maybe we can't help being scared alone. But we're alright here, _together_. We've got our friends close by! Now there's nothing to fear! Because we're not alone!" Natsu exclaimed, taking a few teetering steps forward toward the man. I hardened my gaze, trying to ignore the demons that surrounded us. There was no time for weakness or fear, only for action. And I had to save the guild. I had to protect them from this man.

"Are we going to let Grimiore Heart win?" I shouted, turning around to face my comrades. "Are we – after all we've gone through – after all this fighting – after all the tears; simply going to give in to this man? No. This is not the end. This is the end of the beginning. So stand up and fight with me. Even if we don't have any magic power left – even if we're scared shitless we can still stand up and fight – together – as one – as Fairy Tail. After all, if you're going through hell, you might as well keep on going."

"For Fairy Tail!" Gray bellowed, and suddenly the rest of my friends stood up, slowly but surely preparing themselves to face Hades.

"Your vanity is praiseworthy. But that ends now as well. Dance Dirt Devils! Send everything to the pits of darkness!"

We surged forward, all of team Natsu with the addition of Wendy and I running full speed into the pits of hell and towards its leader.

* * *

We battled for what seemed like hours, although I knew it couldn't have been any more than a few minutes. Then something very odd happened.

"Tenrou Island is returning to normal!"

I pulled away from Hades, raising my hand to the side of my neck and noticing the sudden glow that was shining from my guild mark. Curiously, I glanced behind me for a moment, realizing that the Tenrou tree that protected the island had been returned to its upright position, just as Azuma had promised.

"Wait! Our magic power! I-It's coming back." Lucy exclaimed, and I blinked in surprise, noticing in fact, that the energy that had once flowed through my veins was now returning with its full force, filling me with a renewed vigor.

I jumped upwards; my refreshed body suddenly filled with an almost unnatural burst of power, and landed a strong punch right in the middle of Hades' face. He fell backwards, but somehow managed to catch himself before falling flat on his back, pushing himself back upwards. I pulled my arm back, preparing to strike once more, but before I could land another blow, he kicked me backwards, slamming my body into the ground with a loud thud. I gasped in pain, expecting to be beaten, when suddenly someone jumped in front of me, shielding me from my former father.

I stared in shock as Laxus threw a punch at Hades, knocking him into a nearby pile of rubble.

"Finish him off! For Fairy Tail!" Laxus shouted, and I jumped upwards at the sound of the man's voice, and along with the rest of my friends we began to aim our final blows against Hades, weakening him to the point of breaking.

The man howled in anguish, summoning the final tendrils of magic power that he possessed. Natsu jumped forward, but I shoved him back. I was already prepared for this final attack – I could read Hades like a book at this point, and I knew exactly the spell he would use next.

"Grimiore Law!"

"Radius solis stellarum!" I screamed, and as soon as the words left my mouth, a pillar of dark light poured down from the heavens, engulfing me in its power, surrounding me with its light. I shifted in the magic circle I had formed, moving my hands in front of me and aiming them at Hades, I could hear him chanting, but the stricken look on his face told me that even he knew that he was out of time to finish the spell.

And I exhaled, releasing the ray of deep purple light, and aiming for his heart, hoping to crush it – to burn it – to destroy the shriveled excuse of an organ.

But, in that moment, something strange happened, something that I never would have expected.

* * *

**~Third Person POV~**

* * *

It was a slow fall.

To everyone except her at least.

No one really saw it coming, and that's probably why it surprised them so much. No one _planned_ for the girl to fall, not after what she had done thus far. No one expected the man she fought against to lash out in such a way. That's why it was so shocking. The only soul there that anticipated it was Hades – and that was only because he had planned it.

The moment she struck Hades with her astronomical amount of power was the moment that he lurched forward, stabbing the knife into the center of her chest with a chorus of dark laughter.

Her eyes widened, and she gasped in shock, staring in outrage at the knife sticking out from her bosom and the blood blossoming across her chest. She could barely hear the sound of her comrades screams over the sound of her own rushing blood.

* * *

**Edited: 12/28/15**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: ****Mild warning for a bit of excessive cursing in this chapter.**

* * *

"Sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together"

* * *

The boy didn't think. He simply acted. And what else was there to do? After all it mattered not whether he knew the girl. Helping someone in need was the right thing to do. He had learned that, not only from his grandfather, but from his travels as well. And it wasn't like he could just let her die in the first place. She'd saved his life, and as far as he was concerned any member of Fairy Tail was a member of his family.

So when he saw the knife driven into her body, when he was pulled away from his begrudging awe at her talent, he rushed forward and caught her body – attempting to shield her from any further attacks.

He'd tell himself that it was just instinct, nothing more and nothing less. But even he knew deep down that he wasn't just an animal. He had more than just instincts to him.

* * *

**~Xandria's POV~**

* * *

One moment I had been attacking Hades, and the next I was here, enclosed in darkness, and weighed down by – by _something_. I remember the shouts, the pain in my shoulder (I winced when I noticed that it was still there). However, everything else had been a blur, all of it going by far too quickly in a flash of adrenaline.

It took me a moment to realize that my eyes were closed.

_Why were my eyes closed?_

I frowned and blinked them open.

Six heads were peering down at my dirt covered face like I was some kind of animal – some kind of attraction at the zoo.

Then it dawned on me – for some strange reason I was lying on the ground.

I released a soft groan of pain, and the people around me released cheers of joy.

I frowned at the looks they were giving me.

"What?" I grunted, and suddenly Lucy lurched forward, embracing me in a bone crushing hug.

"We thought you were dead! I-I thought that he had stabbed you in the heart!" She blubbered, and I hissed in pain, trying to push her off of me as she pulled me upwards. She finally released me, and I was sitting up. Her claim had seemed a bit ridiculous, though. Wouldn't they have been able to see that I was breathing? Could they not have checked my pulse, my heart rate?

"What happened?" I murmured, and rubbed my shoulder in a weak attempt to stop the pain. However, I jerked my hand away once I saw that it was covered in fresh blood. "What the-"

"Hades stabbed you." Lucy offered, and suddenly it all came flooding back – the fight, the underhanded move he made, the knife sinking into my chest.

"Oh yeah…" I paused, and a weak smile crossed my face. "Did you really think that some puny little knife would be enough to take me out?" Lucy and Wendy released weak laughs at my comment. "But I'll admit, I'm going to need to rest up a bit. Recover my strength you know?"

"We all need to recover." Erza stated. "But right now what's most important is finding the rest of our guild."

"And finishing the magic exam!" Natsu piped up, and I released a light laugh.

"Sorry pal, but I think we're going to have to save that for some other time." I said.

"You're just scared of losing to me." He scoffed, and I smirked.

"I may have just been stabbed, but that doesn't change the fact that I can still beat the shit out of you." I announced, and Erza rolled her eyes.

"You certainly haven't lost your sense of humor, Alexandria." She said while she shook her head, I gave her a cheeky grin.

Suddenly however, our conversation was interrupted by the sound of shouting in the opposite direction. I looked up from my spot on the ground to see an entire plethora of Grimiore Heart grunts rushing in our direction, headed by none other than our wailing Exceeds, who seemed to be having a time of it.

"Help us Natsu!" Happy cried as his legs carried him farther towards us. I paled, trying to stand up, but found that the feat was too much for my injured body. I hadn't even been properly bandaged yet. All they had done was taken the knife out and press Natsu's scarf over the wound to try and stop the bleeding. It was an amateur effort, but it an attempt nonetheless. I'd need something more sufficient though, if I wanted to keep myself from losing too much blood.

"That's far enough!"

I turned my head in shock to see Makarov, the guild master, along with the rest of Fairy Tail standing in a firm line behind us, prepared to fight off the rest of Grimiore Heart. My mouth fell open as I stared at the rest of them, including, for some reason, little Levy, who must have come to the island at some time during the course of the attacks.

"Get off of this island right now!" Makarov ordered, and immediately they turned tail and fled, leaving us alone, with the rest of our guild.

I sighed in relief, noticing the joyous reunions occurring throughout the members of the guild.

* * *

"And that should do it." Wendy announced with a flourish, tying off the final bandage over my chest.

"Thanks Wendy." I returned the young girl's warm smile with one of my own, and she seemed rather pleased as she helped me stand up.

"Aside from being stabbed, you should be fine in a few hours once your magic power recovers. Once we get back to the main land we'll probably need to take you to the local doctor to get you stitched up, but aside from that the only thing I can say for now is to take it easy. Just like everyone else."

"Thanks doc." I said with a slight bow, and she laughed as I turned in the other direction, tugging the bandages up as much as I could. Personally I wish I had a shirt to wear over my rather exposed body, but there happened to be a shortage of shirts that had enough material to cover even a few square inches of skin, much less my entire torso.

I was a walking mummy. It was the only way to describe my comical appearance. The only thing I wore aside from the miles and miles of bandages were my undergarments and the already ripped purple skirt I had worn once before in my battle against the Dragonoid. The top that went with it had been far worse for wear, so here I was, stuck in with nothing but a dirty bra and a measly supply of bandages to cover my chest and wound. But at least I wasn't as bad as Lucy, who had her bosom falling all over the place and didn't have the sense to try to fix her torn shirt.

I sighed and continued to the edge of the clearing, hoping to have a peaceful moment to gather myself before I conversed with any more of my guildmates.

However, it seemed like that was too much to ask for.

"Well look who it is."

I turned around to give the man a withering look, and he almost grinned at me. Almost. But it could have been his attempt at hiding a grimace. I could never really tell.

"I must admit, I'm surprised to see you here, Blondie. I thought you were expelled." I replied in irritation. Laxus had interrupted my solitude, and that was the one thing that I truly needed at the moment. My emotions were at an all-time high, and I didn't need anyone pestering me at the moment.

I prayed that he wouldn't remember me – that he'd hurry up and say his piece and then move on without any form of recognition. Besides, I'd saved his fucking life, hadn't I? He had no right to bother me now.

He crossed his beefy arms (seriously pal, relax on the protein supplements) and narrowed his eyes as he stared at me. "You're _very_ polite." He retorted sarcastically, and I rolled my eyes. He paused, and I almost thought he was done wasting my time. Until he opened his mouth again. "So Alex-"

"_Alex_?" I interjected with a frown.

"That's your name isn't it? Or would you rather me just call you the girl from the hotel?" He paused, trying to smother his grin as he glanced nonchalantly down to inspect his hands. I tried to hide the look of surprise that crossed my face then. He'd actually remembered me. Damnit. However, he still caught my astonishment, and took the opportunity to latch onto it. "That's right. I remembered your voice _and_ your name, Xandria. But I have to say I like Alex a lot better."

"Do I look like I give a damn about what you like?" I snapped, and he shrugged.

"No, you don't, but I don't give a damn about what you like either so I'm going to call you Alex anyway – at least until you start calling me Laxus."

I scoffed, giving him a bitter look.

"Like that'll ever happen, Blondie."

"Ah, there's that nickname again."

"I think Blondie's a bit too nice for you. What about _lightning dolt_? I think that one suits you a lot better." I announced, and he actually laughed at me, losing the serious guise and bursting into a quick bark of laughter. I frowned at him. This man was certainly a weird one, interrupting my silence, buzzing around my head like some kind of fly, acting so serious one moment, yet the next portraying flashes of humor. What a freak.

"That's a pretty good one, you know?"

"You know I really like the noise you make when you shut the fuck up." I grumbled.

"You're all bark and no bite."

"Are you _asking _me for a fight? Seriously, Blondie, I thought you would know better after seeing me on the battlefield today."

He laughed again.

"You think you can talk from the position you're in –all weak and injured from practically being stabbed to death?" He teased, and my face soured. He grinned at me.

"I think I liked you better when you were trying to bust down the door to my room."

"You were certainly less of an ass then." He declared.

"Look, I took a hard hit for you – I get that. But it doesn't mean anything. Neither of us owes each other, ok? You don't have to keep pestering me like you have some debt to repay. You don't. You were the one who convinced me to join Fairy Tail in the first place. If anyone's indebted it's me."

"You don't owe me a thing." He stated simply before turning to walk away from me. I wanted to be happy that I finally had peace and quiet, but I couldn't be. I was still too fed up from him marching over and riling me up like that.

* * *

"Alexandria."

I looked up at Erza, a questioning look in my eyes as she addressed me.

"What?"

"The master would like to speak with you." She stated.

I paled, and whatever appetite I had been beginning to work up instantly faded. Immediately the worst possibilities began to rush through my head. But all the same I nodded, my mass of brown hair bouncing up and down as I did so.

"Of course."

And with that I began slowly walking towards the part of the forest that Makarov was currently meditating in, my stomach twisting itself in knots of worry the entire way there.

It seemed like arrived within mere seconds, although I had taken my sweet time. Makarov didn't seem fazed, though, and the moment I stepped into the clearing he began to speak – it was as though he had some sort of supernatural ability to sense people's presence.

"Do you know why you're here, Alexandria?"

"Erza said you wished to speak with me?" I prompted, earning a grunt in response from the elderly man, who kept his back turned as he sat on the log in the center of the clearing.

"Yes, of course, but do you know what I wish to speak about?"

I inhaled slightly, the nervous sound catching in my throat as my eyes continued to bore nervous holes into the back of his head. I bit my lip, an answer coming into my mind – the one answer that had been haunting me – hanging around my head ever since Erza had called for me.

"Hades, perhaps?"

An unpleasant noise came from Makarov at the sound of the other man's name.

"No, child. I am not here to bombard you with lectures over our former master." He stated, causing my eyes to widen in surprise at his words. **_Our_**_ former master?_ "I simply wanted to thank you, personally, for everything you did today."

"There's no need to-"

"But there is!" He cut me off. "It is important for you to know just how proud I am of not only the whole guild but of you as well; _especially_ you. You, who, I put my trust in, you who defeated the Dragonoid, you became a candidate for S class after only being in my guild for two months. I am proud of you, my daughter, for not only fighting for what was right today, but for overcoming your dark past. I know these people were your former family. I know they were your guild. But I hope I can convey all the love of a father when I say that I am more proud of you than I have ever been before. You helped save the lives of many in the guild, as well as the life of my very own grandson. And for that, I will be eternally grateful."

By now he had stood up and turned around to face me, the overwhelming emotion on his face becoming clear to even me. And in that moment, I felt accepted. I felt like, for the first time in forever, I actually had a father of my own. One who loved me for who I was.

A smile, a true – _heartbroken_ smile emerged on my face, something that was a rarity for me, especially on a day like today when my past was brought into question. A few tears fell from my eyes.

"Thank you, Master Makarov. Thank you for making me feel accepted. Thank you for giving me a home and protection and a family when I had nothing at all. But above all else, thank you for being a father to me. Thank you for filling that role. I've never had a dad. Hades killed my biological father, and then he took my dad's place, becoming a false father for me – going so far to cast a spell on me to make me forget my past. All I knew was Hades, and yet all Hades knew was chaos – he would have thrown me away as easily as he threw away a piece of trash. The man that stabbed me – the man that wanted to _kill _me – that was my father. So thank you, thank you for helping me realize that I have a hope and a future. Thank you for taking me in as one of your own. I didn't deserve it. And yet you did it all the same. You did it for a mistake like me; you ignored all my failures and misgivings."

"My child…" He trailed off, and I noticed as tears began to fall from his eyes as well. "My sweet daughter, you are allowed to fail without being a failure. You are allowed to make mistakes without becoming one. You are everything _but _a mistake. I've seen you grow so much since I've taken you in. You've saved the lives of your guildmates. You've done nothing but help us."

"Don't, please. You're making me cry." I said with a laugh, and Makarov smiled softly at me.

"I'm crying myself." He agreed with a nod. "And the last time I cried was when-"

"When lightning boy left" I interjected, and suddenly a shocked look filled the old man's weathered face.

"How did you-"

"I heard the rumors." I stated with a shrug.

"She met me too. Right after it all happened." A deep rumbling voice called from the other side of the clearing.

I didn't even have to turn around to realize it was Laxus.

I snapped like a whip, my cheeks turning red in rage.

How dare he. How _dare _he eavesdrop like this – just as I had poured my heart out to Makarov. Laxus had _no right_ to be here! He wasn't even a member of the damn guild.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" I demanded. Laxus only shrugged.

"Observing, I suppose. I was on my way to speak with the master, but I heard voices so I'd decide that I'd stop to watch the show." He said, an emotionless mask playing across his face. "And believe me when I say that it was _quite _an interesting performance."

"I don't ever remember saying you could eavesdrop." I snarled, and Laxus snorted.

"I don't remember asking you."

"Alexandria, please-" Makarov cut in, placing a warning hand on my shoulder. I whirled around to face the elder man.

"What? Do you think I should calm down? Please, Makarov." I jeered. "Blondie had no right to do this. He heard everything I told you, Makarov – my past – all of it! That's none of his damn _business_."

"So what? I already heard. It's too late, princess." Laxus retorted.

With frigid, almost mechanical movements I turned around to glower at him.

"Don't call me princess, doucheface."

"Stop being such an asshole then."

"You're the asshole."

"You're the bitch."

"Bastard."

"Dipshit."

"Shove a cactus in your anus, buddy." I snapped. "You aren't even a member of Fairy Tail. You shouldn't be on this island in the first place, much less snooping around and listening to people's conversations."

"Oh that's _ripe_ coming from the toaster who got herself booted out of Grimiore Heart." Laxus exclaimed.

I turned positively purple.

"I think it's funny that you're the one criticizing me when I was the one that saved your goddamn life!" I shouted, and Laxus turned fifty shades of rage.

"I saved your goddamn life as well! In case you hadn't realized it yet, _I _was the one who caught your fall after Hades stabbed you. _I _was the one that knocked the asshole out so he couldn't do you anymore harm after _your _spell missed! I hate to break it to you,_ princess, _but you're not the hero of this story any more than I am!"

"That's quite enough from the both of you!" Makarov shouted, and we both turned to him. "I won't have this nonsense."

I was too shocked to respond, my mind still reeling from what Laxus had said to me.

However, as a sudden noise, something like the wings of a thousand birds beating as they rose in the wind sounded in our ears. And we all looked up, a dark shadow clouding our vision. Whatever shock I felt was multiplied tenfold as I saw the dragon fly across the sky, blocking the sun and causing darkness to fall across the entire island.

"I think we should get back to the camp." I said.

"I think that sounds like a good idea." Laxus replied.

* * *

"The black dragon of the apocalypse, is this the one they call Acnologia?"

"Yeah," Gildarts replied with a slight shake of the head. "That's the one."

"You! Do you know where Igneel is!? And Grandine and Metallica too!" Natsu demanded, shaking his fist and addressing the beast in the sky with a menace. I shot him a glare.

"Knock it off Natsu!" Gildarts barked. "I know I told you how I got this arm." He paused, correcting himself. "No, how I got my _whole body_ like this! Have a little sense!"

"It's coming down!" Freed exclaimed from his position beside me.

"How are we gonna fight it?"

"No you're lookin' at this the wrong way, Natsu. It's not about winning or losing this one. It's how are we gonna escape from it? No, more like, which of us are gonna survive?"

"You're sayin' this thing is gonna _kill_ some of us?"

"Oh no! Everyone get down!"

* * *

**~Laxus' POV~**

* * *

For the second time that day I didn't think. I simply acted as if I was some kind of animal. My brain shut off and autopilot kicked in the moment that Acnologia released its roar, throwing my guildmates backwards and into the receding tree line.

She was standing beside me. We'd run back to the camp together after we saw the beast, dragging Makarov along behind us. And even though we didn't say anything along the way, the tension still remained. We didn't like each other any more than we had before.

So that's why, when the beast opened his mouth, releasing his roar upon all of us, I surprised myself by reaching out and grabbing the bitch.

And, apparently, I had surprised her too.

I tucked her small body safely against my own as we were thrown backwards by several hundred yards, providing her with a soft landing and nothing but safety – being the gentleman that I was. I had expected a nod of acknowledgement from her – maybe a thanks if I got lucky. After all, she was heavier than she looked, and it wouldn't hurt her to at least be civil.

But what I received instead was her swearing and thrashing against me in an attempt to get free. She caught me off guard too, because not only was she heavier than expected, she was quite a bit stronger as well.

Strong enough to throw even me off guard.

But I would never tell her that.

I made sure to drop her unceremoniously on the ground as soon as we were out of immediate danger – in an attempt to grant her wishes. But that only made her even madder. Or maybe she was just always mad. How should I know?

* * *

**~Xandria's POV~**

* * *

I barely found time to gather myself after I was on my feet again – after that bastard Laxus had _manhandled _me in some demented attempt to save me from Acnologia's roar.

I was perfectly capable of saving myself, thank you very much.

My guildmates didn't seem to believe the same though, and the moment that we were on our feet again they were all screaming.

"What the hell? The whole forest is just gone?"

"How powerful is that thing?"

"What is this? It did that with its roar alone? What is that monster?"

"It's… Tch! What, is it admiring its work? I guess that was its way of introducing itself, for now. We're still alive right? There's no time to be scared! We've gotta get off this island right away! Here it comes! Run, get your asses to the boat!"

"Run! We're all going home together!

And just like that we all started fleeing, our arms pumping and our chests heaving as we ran in the opposite direction.

~Laxus' POV~

Even when she ran she found a way to exercise her mouth. Someway, _somehow_, she found a way to get words out between breaths.

And she just thought it would be a great idea to give me a piece of her mind.

_"What the hell were you thinking, Blondie"_

_"You positively manhandled me!"_

_"Believe me when I say that if we weren't currently being attacked by Acnologia I would be giving you hell."_

_"I can take care of myself I didn't need your help."_

_"You don't just grab someone like that you've got to understand."_

I thought I was going to explode. Her constant jabbering – the never-ending scolding, even as they were on the verge of death. Honestly, I was considering tripping the damn woman – let her be Acnologia's problem (although I seriously doubted that even a _dragon _would be able to handle her).

Any normal person would have just _thanked_ me for shielding them from the dragon's roar.

But then again, there was nothing normal about the girl.

* * *

**~Xandria's POV~**

* * *

Laxus sure thought he was hot stuff – strutting up to the dragon – firing at it as if _he _was the only one who could save us.

Talk about an egotistical asshole.

I almost wanted Acnologia to devour him. Someone had to put him in his place (although I seriously doubted that even a _dragon_ would be able to do that).

I especially thought I was going to lose it when he started shouting at us.

"Hey morons! Give it all the power you have!" Laxus shouted from his position in front of the dragon. "Anybody who says 'I don't have any left' I'll kick your ass!" _I'll kick his ass. _"Combine your puny Fairy Tail powers with my lightning attack, and let's knock this bastard for a loop!"

I placed my arms in front of me, preparing to cast a spell of my own. I'd show that bastard that our Fairy Tail powers were far from puny.

"Clama caelorum." I breathed, keeping the spell under my breath and focusing on my magic. A ball of energy slowly formed in my hands, the inky purple surface coming into existence slowly at first, and then all at once. A powerful melon sized ball of light and aura formed energy that came straight from the stars themselves. And for a moment, my skin began to pulse as it took on the similar darkened color of the very heaven's themselves, swirling in and out in dark purple clouds. But it was only for a moment. I exhaled, and suddenly the uncharacteristic color left my skin, filling the ball. It caved in on itself, exploding as I forced it forward towards the dragon in a blast of darkness that consumed not only Acnologia, but the magic of all the other members of Fairy Tail, powering it forward in a rainbowed explosion.

I held my ground as I watched as the dragon was knocked backwards as a result of our spells, crashing into the water with a loud splash.

I felt almost relieved that it was finally over – happy that after the hell of a day I'd finally be able to return to the guild and rest.

That was until Acnologia resurfaced from the ocean.

Today was just not my day.

"It's not using the power that it did when it fought me." Gildarts announced. "It's just playing with us!"

"It ascended again!"

"Shit, it's as healthy as ever!"

"What's it doing?"

"Breath!"

Everyone was speaking in rapid succession as the dragon rose from its watery grave, towering above us in all its formidability. I sucked in a sharp breath, my mind scrambling for a plan. But it was too late. We were almost out of options.

"Maybe it's hopeless. Maybe it's going to end for all of us here…" Lucy trailed off, but I shook my head, taking both of her hands in my own.

"Oh stop moping around Lucy." I said, a reassuring grin spreading across my face. "I won't let you die here. We're going to live through this – all of us together."

"Everyone who can use defensive magic, go full power!" Erza shouted, and our heads turned to Freed who seemed to shrink away from our gaze.

"I don't have the time to draw runes."

"There are plenty of other kinds of defensive magic you can do with letter based magic!" Levy blurted, earning several smiles.

"T-That's right."

"That's our Levy!"

"Everyone focus all your magic power on Freed and Levy!"

"Everyone hold hands!"

"Everyone join your power together as one! Let's show this creature the bond of our guild!"

Everyone was shouting encouragements as we circled up, each person clinging to their loved ones as our end drew near.

Too bad my good-for-nothing friends decided to abandon me in what could've been our last moments together on earth. Thanks for nothing guys.

I ended up grabbing the hands of the two people standing closest beside me after Lucy and Levy both abandoned me to cling to their men. Natsu and Gajeel comforted the two women while I was stuck holding the sweaty palms of both Bickslow and Mr. Grumpypants himself, Laxus.

We all stood in a wide circle, bracing ourselves as Acnologia began to blast out it's gathered roar, and with one final breath we all shouted together as one, giving each other reassuring squeezes by the hands.

"To Fairy Tail!"

In hindsight it seems a bit overdramatic, but our guild always had quite the flair for theatrics in the first place.

* * *

**~Third Person POV~**

* * *

The boy hadn't meant to grab the girl's hand. He hadn't been expecting her to snatch up his scarred palm in a much smaller one of her own. He hadn't been expecting her to give his hand a reassuring squeeze before they were both blown to pieces. Not after she had spent the day mouthing off to him – not after he had annoyed her just for a bit of fun.

She had without a doubt surprised him. He – the stoic, stubborn, and rarely surprised being that he was. But she was unpredictable. One moment, she was nagging him, the next she was laughing at some joke that she'd probably made, or helping her friends, or guiding someone to safety, or punching someone in the face, or giving him a dirty look,

Or taking his hand.

* * *

The girl hadn't meant to grab the boy's hand. She didn't know what consumed her to take lightning dolt's hand in her own. Taking Bickslow's was one thing, but snatching up the ever irritable lightning boy's like that – she was just asking for him to make another smartass comment.

But she didn't really care about her silly grudge against him anymore. She'd be unnecessarily cruel – taking out her tumultuous emotions from the day on him. And while that didn't mean they'd have to be friends – she figured she should let it go. And, as long as he didn't say anything to try and get a rise out of her, she wouldn't say anything she regretted again.

Besides. They were about to die. All of them. Why not hold someone's hand while you were blown into oblivion?

* * *

**Edited: 12/27/15**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Suicide is passively hinted at one time in this chapter. You might not even catch it yourselves. Just wanted to give you a heads up though in case that triggers you.**

* * *

"Sometimes we have to let go of what's killing us, even if it's killing us to let go."

* * *

What I hadn't expected was to survive.

I didn't expect for one moment all of us to be in a circle singing kum-by-ah, and the next, to wake up stuck in a bush a few hundred yards away. If you would have told me that all those months ago, I would have told you that you were insane.

* * *

I stood comfortably beside Evergreen, my brown hair flying behind me in the breeze. The tattered purple skirt stirred around my legs, flowing slightly in the gentle wind – a breeze so different from the one we had experienced what seemed like only hours earlier when the dragon had blasted his hot breath at us.

I was still coming to terms with the fact that it had been seven years since the events that seemed so recent. So much could change in seven years, as demonstrated by my ever changed guildmates. I was supposed to be twenty-seven now. But I was still only twenty. I had missed out on seven years of the world, and the only way I could cope with it for now was by pushing the thought to the back of my head and focusing on the present.

But even that was harder than it seemed.

I shook my head, trying to ignore the rather pessimistic thoughts and focus on something that would keep my head above the water for a moment. I glanced around the boat. Conversation was out of the question for Evergreen and I – at least for the moment. She was too busy staring at the large, white-haired beast of a man at the opposite end, near the bow. I sighed slightly, a mockery of a smile making its way onto my face as I observed the two of them. Elfman and Evergreen would make a lovely couple – if they ever realized how much they cared for one another.

Speaking of couples…

A thought popped into my head, and I glanced around again, searching for any sign of Natsu or his blond partner. I spotted neither. However, I did find a particularly green Dreyar hunching over the side of the boat, his large fist comically shoved in his mouth in an attempt not to vomit.

I couldn't help it – I laughed. But it was the wrong move. Apparently I was closer than I thought to Laxus, and he heard me. He turned his head, shooting me a glare as he continued trying to fight through the nausea. I could only laugh more at his ridiculous appearance, his attempt at being intimidating in such a situation seeming comical to me.

I shoved a hand over my mouth in an attempt to stifle my laughter, and he finally gave up, ignoring me and turning his attention back to not tossing his cookies.

Finally, after sobering up from my bout of laughter, I looked at him again, this time with slight conviction. I took a few steps in his direction, closing the distance between the both of us.

I hesitated a moment, until I finally decided to act as the mature adult I was.

"Listen, I'm sorry about earlier. I was having a really rough day of it, and I ended up taking it out on you. Not to make excuses though – I was still a major ass." I said, my words light and breathy as they hung on the air, lacking their usual pointedness and ring.

He didn't look up as he responded, and I could tell that the words were labored. "Took you… seven years to apologize…"

"Hey!" I exclaimed with a laugh. "At least I _did _apologize, unlike you, Blondie."

"Do I look… like I can _apologize _at the moment?" He grumbled, and I laughed again.

He glanced up at me again, his face slightly less green than before, but I could see that he was still clearly suffering.

"Not really, no. You look kind of-"

"I look kind of ridiculous, don't I?" He gritted out through his teeth, and I snorted.

"You seem like a pretty ridiculous guy to me." I replied with a shrug, and he might have laughed, were he not so busy cringing. I sighed. "Wendy's got a spell for that you know? Calls it Troia. It works great for anyone who gets motion sick."

"Thanks for the tip." He muttered. But I could tell that he probably wouldn't be consulting the little girl for help anytime soon. This guy was too prideful; you could tell by the way he carried himself. He didn't want to ask anyone for help.

"Don't mention it, Sparky."

He might have complained, he probably would have said something to make me feel stupid about my comment. But I didn't give him enough time. I turned on my heel, walking to the other end of the boat to seek someone a bit more interesting than him.

* * *

So much had changed in seven years. It was like walking into an alternate universe – a parallel world – a different dimension. Things were familiar, but hardly anything was the same. Each member of the guild had changed, whether it was in shape or size or ability or intellect – each of them were different now – each of them had been worn down in the passing of time.

And it wasn't just the people.

The guild had all but fallen apart. It was an utter train wreck. Fairy Tail had gone from being the legend to becoming the laughingstock of Fiore, and all in such a short period of time. We were a joke; looked down upon by all.

Our financial status had plummeted. Money – there was never enough of it. Everyone in the guild seemed to have a shortage. The bills went without being paid, the rent went without being turned in, the checks were hollow. Our former building in all of its glory had even been repossessed, and yet somehow, we pressed on.

It was pitiful though, seeing the state of everyone after seven years. You'd think, after almost a decade, that they would have at least gotten over our deaths – that they wouldn't still cry over it – that they wouldn't still cling to a shred of hope that we might still be alive. But they clung on, they cried, they hoped, and they continued mourning our loss. It was ridiculous, at least to someone like me. But maybe it was because I simply seemed to lack a heart.

Either way I couldn't imagine living like that, without someone you cared so dearly for, not for so long. If I lost any of my friends, I would probably go through a drastic change of my own. But that was my persona, constantly changing – always keeping you on your toes. Sometimes I didn't notice it. Other times I did.

All the same today was not a day for change, or deep thought, or even mourning, today was a day for celebration, for we'd finally returned.

I laughed merrily, downing yet another mug of beer in the midst of all the festivities. I could feel my face starting to heat up and my body starting to lose what little coordination I normally had. Apparently I didn't have the highest tolerance for this sort of thing, but it wasn't my fault. I'd never been exposed to alcohol before in my lifetime – how should I have known

"Hey! Xandria!"

I turned my head at the sound of the cheerful voice, grinning when I saw the man that was waving me over. Standing up, I did my best attempt at swaggering over in his direction, only tottering slightly once in my stride.

"Hello Bickslow." I purred once I reached him, placing my hand comfortably on his shoulder. He blinked, surprised by my tone.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked, and I nodded, a slight smirk growing on my face.

"You should take off your mask you know?"

"Have you had something to drink?" He pressed, and I looked away slightly, blushing.

"Nooo…"

He laughed, the deep noise starting from his stomach and gaining sound until finally it burst out of his mouth in a hearty chortle.

"I don't think you've ever been so terrible at lying." He said, shaking his head. I pouted.

"Whatever Bickslow."

"Go hang out with Evergreen or something. Or Natsu's girlfriend." He ordered with his typical grin. "It's not that I don't mind you pressing yourself up against me and all, I just don't want to have to deal with your hung-over self-screaming at me in the morning for something I allowed you to do."

I frowned, but decided to listen to the man. He was no fun anyways. I'd be better off seeking out some of my girlfriends and even more liquor.

So that's what I did.

* * *

I woke up with a severe headache. That was the first thing I noticed. The throbbing pain in my head that just wouldn't seem to go away.

I peeled open my eyes, and immediately regretted it, shoving them closed.

A moment passed, and finally I convinced myself to open them again, this time much slower. I cracked them open bit by bit, allowing a small amount of light in at a time.

Once my eyes had adjusted, the full gravity of the situation hit me. Apparently I wasn't the only one that had drunken a bit too much last night. Over half of the guild was lying in an intoxicated sleep on the floor.

I had apparently forfeited men altogether, curling up in the corner with a bottle of booze while I rocked myself to sleep.

Shaking my head in an attempt to clear the blinding pain, I stood up, dropping the bottle of liquor on the ground as I did so. It shattered into a thousand pieces, shards of glass flying everywhere and alcohol splashing all over the wooden floor of the guild. The crashing noise woke several members up – and only served to spike my temper.

Apparently a hungover Alexandria was _not _a happy one.

"Everybody up!" I bellowed, startling almost all of my guildmates into reality. "We've got seven years of suck to make up for! There's no time for lying around!"

I was greeted by hostile stares and empty looks. Several people threw up as they awoke, ridding their bodies of the impurities they had consumed the night before. I scowled at them, and a few scowled back.

"Give us a minute-" Lucy began from her position beside Natsu. But as soon as I heard her voice I stepped forward, snatching her up by the wrist. She squeaked in protest, but I ignored her.

"We've gotta go check on our house!" I exclaimed as the thought popped into my head.

And with that I dragged her out of the shabby Fairy Tail building towards the cobblestoned streets of Magnolia.

It'd taken us less than thirty minutes to find out what had happened, and I was less than pleased at what had happened.

"Repossed…" I muttered, shaking my head in mourning.

"At least until we can pay our debt back." Lucy added, trying to be the ray of hope that she was. I gave her a dark look.

"We're never going to be able to pay that much back."

"You never know-"

"Lucy, it's practically seven _million_ jewel!" I exclaimed. "I had barely over four million saved up in my account before we disappeared – and that was only because I went on a shitload of missions."

"So? You have your portion of it all ready to pay. I'll just have to go out on a few extra jobs with Natsu, maybe take out a loan…" She trailed off.

"What I'm saying is that we don't even know if my bank account still even exists. The money that I saved up on all those jobs might not even be there anymore."

"They don't just terminate accounts." She pointed out, and I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, maybe not, but it's still going to be quite hard getting enough money too-"

"Stop being so negative. I'm sure I'll be able to make 4 million by the end of the month. You did it in two." She said, and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm just being realistic." I stated with a sigh. "And I made all that cash back when Fairy Tail got the best requests, now we get the leftovers, so it's going to be pretty hard finding a decent paying job."

"Fine – be negative if you want to. But believe me; I'm going to get this debt paid off." She announced and I nodded.

"Oh I believe you, it's just going to be challenging, that's all." I said with a shrug, earning a scoff from the other girl.

She huffed and then turned away from me, preparing to leave, but I reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait, Lucy," I began. She turned, giving me a slightly condescending look before finally answering.

"What is it?"

"There's something else I need to tell you." I paused, taking a deep breath. "I was considering this before I left, really. The apartment was starting to seem a little small to me, and I was just starting to want a place to my own. I didn't really need to live with anyone else to feel secure. And now that it's been seven years and that my old life with Grimiore Heart is completely over with, it's time for me to start over. So I'm turning over a new leaf and moving out."

"You're what?!"

To say she was shocked would be understatement.

"I'm moving out – you heard me. I'm sure you'll be fine living on your own, and if not then it won't be hard for you to find a new roommate soon enough. I'll be sure to turn in the final payment for my past seven years of rent by the end of today. And you can keep the furniture, or the bed at least, I don't need it. Think of it as my going away present for your next roommate."

"But Xandria-"

"No, please don't make this any harder than it has to be. I've already made up my mind, after all. There will be no changing it."

"Fine. But at least come to visit."

"You make it sound as if I'm moving to another country." I said with a laugh. "Lucy, I'm still going to be a member of Fairy Tail. I'm still going to live near Magnolia. I just need a slight change of scenery is all. Somewhere I can slow down my life and start it all over – from the beginning."

"Ok. Just…" She paused, looking down slightly in sadness. "Don't forget about me, please. Don't forget about me and Natsu and the rest of our little team while you're off making new friends."

I reached forward, taking her hand. She tilted her chin, looking up at me, and I smiled slightly.

"I could never forget about you, Lucy. No matter who I become friends with, no matter what I do, I could never forget about you."

She smiled sadly at me.

"Promise?" She prompted, and I nodded, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Promise."

* * *

"Kitanai's Inn." I muttered, shaking my head as I stepped forward on the rugged stone path that preceded the worn down building.

It was like my homecoming. A way for my journey to come full circle. I had already been back to the very start of it all, when I visited the airship and struck Hades down, but now I was visiting another iconic moment on my path to joining Fairy Tail and leaving my childhood.

I had stopped here, just after Magnolia's iconic harvest festival, seven years ago. Just before I joined the guild. Just before I met an asshole named Laxus. I didn't know that this filthy little building would ever mean something to me, and yet here I was, returning to it.

But it still looked wretched. From the partially missing windows, to the rats scampering along the rafters; everything was just how I had left it almost a decade ago. Even the disconcerting brown haze still hung in the air like smog over a city. The smell of cigarette smoke still filled my nose, just as it had when I had visited this place earlier, the vile smell burning the back of my throat and almost causing me to gag.

I reached for the front door, taking the rotten wooden handle in my own hand, and yanked it open, walking into the musty parlor. The wind chime rattled, announcing my presence, and an elderly woman looked up from the booking desk, barely acknowledging my presence.

I slapped six thousand jewel down onto the desk.

"This should cover three nights, plus a nice dinner for your family." I said, hiding my face behind the same cloak I had worn when I had visited the first time "I'm taking room 13."

She didn't say anything, just simply grunted in acknowledgement, and I turned, striding away from her in the direction of my room.

The hall was the same, if anything the wallpaper that had been peeling away had only budged an inch or two. The same yellowed newspaper and magazine articles still hung from the walls, depicting events that had happened far in the past, before even my time. They hadn't bothered to change the shabby little inn in my absence, and for that, I was grateful.

I reached the room and draped myself over the edge of the bed, letting my head hang upside-down off the edge as I began to think over everything. The blood began to rush to my brain as I hung upside down like that, making myself lightheaded, but I could care less. None of that mattered now. All that was important right now was the mental – getting everything straightened out in my mind.

It was March 26, and the year was 791, seven years after my disappearance along with most of the other members of Fairy Tail on Tenrou Island. Seven years after we had faced Acnologia. Seven years after we had defeated the members of Grimiore Heart. Seven years after… after Hades had _died_.

Makarov informed me earlier that day. After I had taken the money out and given my rent to Lucy, after I had visited the local doctor about my shoulder. I had stopped by the guild, to see if there were any acceptable jobs. There weren't. But Makarov had stopped me, saying that he wanted to speak for a moment. I obliged and allowed the old man to talk.

That's when he spoke about what the magic council had discovered while searching for us. The Grimiore Heart airship had been destroyed, and lay in pieces a few miles away from the island. And, even though the bodies of its members were never found, they were all assumed dead. Very dead. So dead, in fact, that we wouldn't have to worry about being pestered by Hades ever again. And a part of me was thankful for that.

But another part of me was torn.

My entire life, all twenty years of it, had come and gone before me in one day. My past had faced me head on, convicting me of my sins, forcing me to repent, making me take action and fight against those I had once trusted, in order to protect the ones I now loved.

And after paying my debts, after finally – _finally_ breaking free of my chains, I had lost seven years of my life. Time had passed, greatly changing and influencing the world in unimaginable ways.

But here I was – unchanged, lost, and utterly confused.

I no longer had anything to tie me down. I was finally free. And that was what I had always wanted, what I still wanted. But had I truly achieved my goal? Had I gotten the revenge I so craved to have against the one who had inflicted so much pain upon me? My whole life after running away from Grimiore had been centered on killing Hades. And, as sadistic as it sounds, the very thought of giving him what he deserved, of avenging the deaths of my parents, was what made me get by every day.

Some days I had wanted to die. Some days, I had thought that simply offing myself, ending it all then and there and giving myself up to the great unknown would have been easier. I had no hopes, no dreams, no happiness; I simply had a goal, and that was to pay back to Hades tenfold what he had inflicted upon me.

But now…

What would I do with myself? I could stay in Fairy Tail. I could go to a university. I could travel. Traveling certainly sounded lovely. Maybe, just maybe, I could find happiness – now that I wasn't constantly being followed by the shadow of my former father.

Because I hadn't realized it before, but the truth was even though I had ran away from him – Hades had still been just as large of a part of me as he was before. He had been ever present in my mind and heart as I plotted revenge against him. And I was held down by this. Held down until my friends had shown me the light. Held down until I realized how terrible it would be to kill a waste of space like Hades. Held down until he had tried driving a knife into my own heart in an attempt to kill me. Because in that moment, when the blade penetrated my skin – when I saw the crimson stain spread across my shirt and gush out in a wild spurt of blood – I realized how valuable a life was. I realized just how much I would never want to do something like that to even a man as terrible as Hades.

Some may call it weakness, but I would call it strength – my power to make the choice not to take a life, even if it might mean losing my own.

I had seen it that day, in my friends as they came close to death, as they were beaten and bloodied. I had seen it when I had battled Azuma, crying out as I watched him slip away into the trees. I had seen in when I had jumped in front of Laxus in a last ditch effort to protect everyone from Hades himself.

The value of life. It was everywhere that day – calling out to me, surrounding me, trying to teach me a lesson.

And finally, when I realized this, I was set free.

But what would one do with such freedom?

* * *

"Can I change here?" I inquired, earning a sunny nod from the woman manning the cash register. "Thanks."

I grabbed the shopping bag and moved to the back room, stripping the cloak off of myself and throwing it into a corner of the changing room. Removing the clothes I had purchased from the bag I pulled on the loose pants and top. I picked up my former clothes and shoved them into the bag with the other things I had purchased, planning to trash the things I didn't need later.

My hair swayed around me as I left, tickling my exposed stomach slightly.

It had been time for a change. It had been time for a change for a long time, actually, but I was just taking action now. After all, the secret of change is not to focus all of your energy on fighting the old, but on building the new.

* * *

**Edited: 12/28/15**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I skipped the Starry Heavens Arc because Xandria didn't really have a reason to be involved. I mean she could've played a role, but I felt like it would've been pretty rough for her considering that she _just _got finished dealing with Grimiore Heart. The poor girl needs a break, if I do say so myself.**

**Also, I added a rather sizeable poriton the this chapter on 12/28/15 (Evergreen visiting Xandria and the both of them having a rather pleasant chat). I enjoyed writing it very much and I think it adds a very sweet and comfortable element to this chapter (it also helps to lay the foundation for the blossoming friendship between the two girls.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"When I let go of what I am, I become what I might be."

* * *

The girl left the hotel three nights later, just like she promised. And, in an attempt to keep with another promise, she went to visit her blond friend later that day. But Lucy was out on a job along with the rest of Team Natsu, so on an impromptu whim, she decided to use the free time to go ahead and purchase a new place of residence.

After all, the girl didn't have anywhere to stay for the time being, so when better to buy a house than now?

She had never bought a house before. She had never even considered it. But by the end of the day she had her own little cottage nestled in the East Forest on the edge of Magnolia. The down payment had been cheap considering it was for a house, just barely a million jewel, which was practically the rest of her money. The house itself would take her about ten years to pay off, and that was only if she managed to find decent work – which wasn't really looking too optimistic in her current situation.

But she bought it anyway, the overall charm of the little cottage appealing to her. With its cute little kitchen, (that she would probably never use for fear of burning down the house) two cozy bedrooms (one of which she would be converting into a study sometime soon), and comfortable living room complete with a fireplace, she simply couldn't pass up the offer. Plus it came fully furnished, and she didn't really want to go through the whole tedious process of purchasing furniture.

It was even nicer on the outside. The old stone of the building covered in an array of multicolored flowers and green vines that had crept up the rugged surface, giving it a rather quaint appearance. The scalloped roof sloped inwards slightly, and many windows peered out from behind the plants, allowing light into all areas of the house in the natural way that only windows could. Vegetation surrounded the little cottage, adding the tranquil effect that the forest gave off. It even came complete with a little garden. And what better hobby to try than gardening?

* * *

**~Xandria's POV~**

* * *

"Don't you just love it Evergreen?" I blurted, a broad grin stealing across my face. The Fairy laughed good-naturedly, giving me a nod.

"It's certainly very charming." She remarked.

"I know it still needs some landscaping work here and there and the inside of the house could certainly use a bit of touching up…" I trailed off. "I'm thinking of installing some more windows as well. It's already got quite a few, but a few more couldn't hurt. Here, let's go inside. You've got to see the interior.

I practically dragged her along the cobblestone path and through the sloping wooden door. We entered the large main room, complete with the lovely kitchen, a small living room, and a small table. I turned to her, beginning to launch into my tour of the house.

"I have this darling brick wall in my bedroom, oh – and there's another one over there behind and to the right of the fireplace. I'm thinking of painting them white, along with the rest of the walls in the house. It makes everything seem simple, don't you think? It'd match the wooden floor too, although it's a little worn… I think it adds character to the house though. And I really want to have a lot of potted plants in doors – it just suits the whole natural aspect of everything. I'm getting into gardening, you know? I've never really had a hobby, but I think now is as good a time as ever. I tried picking up painting the other day too… but it didn't really work out so well. It seems as though I'm not much of an artist. I just really want to make it cozy – and to make it mine, you know? I really like the whole rustic style of the place too. It just really-"

"Xandria," Evergreen cut me off with a laugh, "as much as I love hearing you tell me about your plans for your house, I need to know where to put these."

I glanced down at the boxed tea set she carried in her hands, an understanding grin spreading across my face.

"Oh yeah. Just put it over here, with the other ones."

She dutifully placed the box on the table beside the housewarming gifts that Lucy, Levy, Erza, and surprisingly enough – Gajeel – had brought over earlier. (Admittedly Gajeel had brought me a twisted and utterly indistinguishable iron sculpture, but it was the thought that counts.)

"I must admit, I quite enjoy listening to you ramble in such an uncharacteristically enthusiastic way." Evergreen said with a smile, and I laughed.

"It's weird for me to be so excited." I agreed. "But I don't know… there's just something about finally having your own place. And aside from that, I'm turning over a new leaf. This is where the story of my life really begins, I guess. What happened before was kind of just a prologue."

"What a wonderful way to view things." Evergreen remarked. "I've never viewed you as a terribly optimistic person, but I have to say I really like this new version of Xandria."

"Oh believe me when I say that I'll still be the crotchety old asshole that I've always been. I'm turning over a new leaf, Evergreen, not performing some miracle."

We both laughed, and a comfortable pause passed between us.

Evergreen was the one who spoke first. "So you said that you were going to start gardening."

"I'm going to _try_."

"Well, I just so happen to have a rather prolific green-thumb, if I do say so myself."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll have to come over some time – help you work on it." She offered.

"That'd be absolutely wonderful." I insisted. "Evergreen, I'm just so delighted that you decided to stop by today. We've never had the opportunity to bond like this, and I have to say that I love talking to you."

"Ditto. It's good to have a girl to talk to sometimes. It gets a little bothersome being surrounded by Freed and Bickslow all the time, and now that Laxus is back, things are only going to get even worse."

"Agreed. We'll have to do this more often." I said, and she nodded.

And that was how Evergreen and I started having gardening Thursdays and Tea Tuesdays together. It was the beginning of a particularly beautiful friendship, if I do say so myself.

* * *

"What's all the fuss about?" I inquired, crossing my arms as I approached the Thunder God Tribe. Magnolia's park was filled with people, all of them buzzing about between the stands that had been set up for some kind of impromptu festival.

The three of them turned to me, Freed with a blank stare, Evergreen with a smile, and Bickslow with a quick once over.

"Didn't you hear?" Evergreen prompted, but I shook my head.

"Hear what?"

"About the fight that's going down today. Between Laxus and Natsu, and Laxus and Gajeel." She explained.

"Really? A fight?" I inquired, an incredulous look spreading across my face.

"I know! I'm just so proud of our Laxus!" Freed blurted, and I glanced at him, an uncomfortable look of confusion flickering over my features before I turned back to Evergreen.

"So they're throwing a festival in honor of that?"

"It would seem that way."

"Everyone loved Laxus." Bickslow added. "It's not surprising that they're celebrating his return to Magnolia like this."

"I don't' see it. He just seems too grumpy for all these people to love him this much." I said with a shrug. "Besides, before he got kicked out the last time wasn't it because of threats he made not just to the entire guild, but to the town as well?"

"He was going through a rough time then (he'd just quit smoking as well, Xandria). But he's changed." Evergreen reassured me. "Besides, the people here probably wanted to celebrate the return of most of Fairy Tail as well. It wouldn't really hurt to-"

"What's all this hullabaloo about?"

Speak of the devil.

I turned my head at the sound of the voice, noticing the blond man appear from seemingly out of nowhere as he strode over to where I stood talking to his closest friends. They seemed to brighten up quite a bit at Laxus' appearance.

"It's not just every day you have a showdown, Laxus, so everyone's been making a big to-do about it since last night." Bickslow explained with a grin.

"They're probably happy about getting the chance to see you again after so long." Evergreen added, and Laxus simply shook his head.

"They're fools as always…" He muttered, and yet, I could see the ghost of a grin appear on his face.

"But that's Fairy Tail. You know that more than anyone, Laxus!" Freed exclaimed passionately, causing Laxus to pull away awkwardly.

"Well, you guys have fun." I said, scratching the back of my head in awkwardness. "I'll just-"

"What are you doing?" Evergreen asked me, giving me an utterly condescending look. I paused, grinning stiffly.

"I was going to join the crowd and leave you to get ready for his fight. I don't know. I just figured I wasn't welcome here."

"Well you're already over here anyways. You might as well stay and help cheer Laxus on." She said with a smile.

"Why would I cheer _Blondie _on?" I said with a laugh. Laxus feigned hurt.

"What will I ever do? I just lost a cheerleader – my heart!" The lightning boy himself cut in, deciding to use a surprising amount of sarcasm. I rolled my eyes.

"Just stay over here anyway, Xandria. We need to ask you something about tomorrow." Evergreen stated.

"What?"

"Well, we were wondering if you'd like to accompany us on a job." Bickslow explained with a grin. "It's pretty far, in clover town, so we'll be gone for a couple days. But we figured it'd be good for you to get some experience on a strong team – you'd be the makeshift member of the Thunder God Tribe."

"You're taking someone in?" Laxus blurted in surprise, disregarding anything he had ever learned about tact. Evergreen snorted.

"Have you _seen_ her? Of course we're going to at least adopt her this one time. She's not on a team, and we could use the extra hand on this job, especially without you around to help us." She announced, and I couldn't help but allow a proud grin to grow across my face.

"Not my fault you had to go and get expelled, after all, Sparky." I added cheekily, earning a withering look from Laxus and a laugh from Bickslow.

"Watch your mouth." Laxus warned, and I laughed slightly.

"Ooh, I'm so scared. What're you going to do? Glare me to death?" I inquired, and a moment passed while a dark look still filled his face. I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on, don't be such a baby."

"Whatever."

I was struck suddenly by how quiet he was, and I shrank back slightly, feeling as if I had done something wrong.

"Oi Laxus, the fight's about to start!" Freed blurted, dragging us all back into reality.

It was over within seconds.

He had won the fight in one punch. It had been pitiful. Both boys had started charging up magic power, the entire atmosphere around them shaking with tension. It had been rather extraordinary, watching two formidable mages stare each other down like that. At least, it had been awe worthy until Natsu had launched himself at the blond man, waving his fists as he went flying through the air. Laxus just sighed and punched the pink haired boy in the face, knocking him out with one hit. It was pathetic – especially when Gajeel turned tail and ran as fast as he could away from Laxus.

Maybe we would have celebrated afterwards. Maybe, if Laxus would have had more of a fight. Maybe if he had been a bit more prideful. Maybe if Makarov hadn't have showed up. But the situation just didn't seem right to have a party. It didn't seem right to have a festival for the silly little fight between the dragon slayer and lightning mage. And so Laxus simply left, clinging to what little he had of his honor left. Or maybe he just didn't want to cause his grandfather anymore pain. Or maybe he just wanted a drink. Who really knew?

* * *

The job had gone well, very well in fact – even though I only had 75,000 jewel to show for it.

At first it had been awkward, of course. That was to be expected from a newbie like me. Because that was what I was to their group. A newbie, not a recovering dark mage, not a formidable wizard, not even an annoying amateur. I was just the new kid on the block. Someone that they didn't really know yet, but someone they'd have to see if they'd like being around.

Bickslow already liked me. That was a plus, at least. (And yet, in some ways, it also seemed to be a minus.) Occasionally he liked me a little too much. But it didn't bother me. Evergreen even found his inclination to pester me as the perfect conversation starter. She'd tease him about it, he'd get annoyed, I would laugh, and somehow, I began to feel included.

Evergreen was a doll. There were no other words to describe the woman. She was adorable, and witty, with a sense of humor sharper than even my own. I couldn't believe myself for thinking her vain at first. Sure, she cared about beauty a bit more than most people, but that wasn't necessarily a bad quality. She certainly wasn't egotistical like Laxus.

And because of her affinity to make others laugh, she and I became fast friends (we already were in a way, after she visited my new home), something that surprised me. Levy, my first friend at Fairy Tail was sweet, innocent; she could be tough if she needed too, but she was no Gajeel. Lucy, another one of my close friends possessed the same element of kindness and compassion, although she happened to be quite superficial at times, and was slightly wild. Both of them could make me laugh, but neither contained the amount of sarcasm that Evergreen did. And it was that brilliant sarcasm that drew me to her, allowing me to use my own arsenal of sarcastic remarks and creating a witty banter between us.

Freed was just… Freed. There was no other word to describe the calm, well-mannered man, who always carried himself with such poise and grace… Until the subject of Laxus came along. The change in his personality became very evident the one time we spoke about the blond man. As soon as someone mentioned the brute's name, Freed's eyes would tear up, and it was all he could do to go on and on about how amazing Laxus was. Laxus this, Laxus that, Laxus is the only thing we need. After a while his constant drivel finally got to me, and I told him that Laxus wasn't all that great. He had been – according to most of the members of the guild – a power hungry, egotistical jerk. And even if he had changed, that wouldn't alter the fact that he had tried to wipe out the entire city of Magnolia.

Freed, of course, flipped when I said that. I really should have expected him to go off as soon as mentioned Laxus' former sins. All the green haired man could do was spout even more insanities about how amazing Laxus was, and point out that I, a former dark mage, was not such a saint myself. I shrugged it off, finally saying to Freed that Laxus was 'ok, I suppose.'

It seemed like Freed and I would never reconcile, however the next morning the events from the day before were long forgotten, and we eventually struck up a new conversation. He started mentioning books, and I recognized many of the titles he said (as I had read them during my stay with Lucy). Needless to say we hit it off after that (not nearly as well as Evergreen and I, but still rather well considering).

It took a little over a day for the Thunder God Tribe (don't even get me _started _on their ridiculous name) and I to subdue the dark mage's that were harassing the Aida family over some long unpaid bills. And after we arrived back in Magnolia, I decided to go back to my house instead of accompanying the Raijinshu to the guild. I was feeling a bit odd, and my shoulder had started bothering me again after using magic again for the first time in a little over a week.

Little did I know what I was missing out on.

* * *

Apparently it had been a huge ordeal. And apparently they could have used my help. Lucy had already expressed her feelings to me earlier that day when I arrived at the guild after my two day absence, shouting at me for not being there when she needed me.

But whatever had been going on with Michelle, my replacement, (lmao bye bitch) and some strange clock, was over with now. And I didn't have to concern myself with even trying to fathom the strange events.

"And so!"

I blinked, my eyes focusing on the master as his demanding voice pulled me back into the present. _That's right,_ I reminded myself, _we're in the middle of an announcement_.

"I've decided to retire. I'm going to introduce the next master to you now." He paused, inhaling slowly as he looked at us, his children. "The fifth Fairy Tail master… Gildarts Clive!"

He waved his hand with a flourish in the direction of our supposed fifth guild master. But instead of a bulky man standing in the spot beside him, the only person there was the elegant Mirajane, who smiled awkwardly at all of as we looked at her blankly.

"Where's Gildarts?" Makarov hissed, earning another one of Mira's trademark smiles.

"He left a letter." She said, gently handing over the slip of paper to the elderly man, who snatched it up quickly from her hands. His greedy eyes scanned over it, narrowing in places as he began to read it out loud.

"Master, as well as everyone else in the guild, sorry but I'm not cut out to be a master." He quoted, earning laughs from many of the members of the guild. "Well… I will take the opportunity to give two new orders as the fifth master." We all quieted down, anxious to hear what they were. "The first: accept Laxus as a member of Fairy Tail." We all turned to him, and the master paused, a look of irritation crossing his wrinkled face. "That's taking liberties!" Evergreen glomped Laxus in a hug – a look of pure joy crossed Bickslow's face.

"Isn't that great Laxus!"

"Now the Thunder God Tribe is complete again!"

Freed burst into tears.

"If that's what the fifth master rules, then we have no choice but to obey." The elderly man said, shaking his head and beginning to read from the letter again. "The second order: I appoint Mr. Makarov Dreyar as the sixth master of Fairy Tail." His face blanched. "Me again?!"

The entire guild started laughing at his outrage.

"Here Cana." Mirajane said, handing over a small letter to the girl. "It's a call card."

"I don't need it!"

"Cana!" Erza exclaimed as the brown haired girl proceeded to rip the card in half, ruining her chances of seeing her father.

"I already told you things were fine the way they were between us, old man." She muttered.

"My last job, to make Fairy Tail the number one guild again, he says?!" The new master blurted. "Jackass! Since it's come to this, I'm not gonna let anyone else become master! I'll be master till the day I die! Booze, bring out the booze!"

We all laughed at the master as he began drinking heavily, trying to drown away his sorrows as a result of becoming the 'new' guildmaster.

All of a sudden, I felt my hand being grabbed, and I spun around, Evergreen almost pulling me into her. I blinked in surprise.

"Gah! What?" I exclaimed, earning a laugh from the fairy.

"Come on, I'd like to introduce you to the newest, reinstated member of our group, seeing as how, you've temporarily joined the Thunder God Tribe." She announced, tugging on my arm. I didn't budge.

"I've already met him."

"Don't be such a stick in the mud Xandria. Honestly."

"Ok fine."

She pulled me in the direction of the table that the rest of the Thunderheads had set themselves up at, with Freed clinging to Laxus like glue. Evergreen smiled at everyone, sitting me down strategically in between her and Laxus, and across from Bickslow.

"Look whose decided to join us." Laxus remarked at my appearance, and I narrowed my eyes slightly, hearing the slight scorn in his tone.

"Play nice Laxus. She's one of us now."

"Since when did we go around recruiting people?"

"Since when were you so difficult?" Evergreen snapped. "Stop being so grumpy."

"I thought you might actually be happy for a change." I added. "I mean, you're back into the guild after all."

"He's never happy, Xandria. You'll see." Bickslow cut in with a smirk, and I laughed.

"At least I'm not annoying, _baby_." Laxus retorted, motioning to Bickslow's prized clay dolls that were currently, and constantly hovering around his head.

"You are pretty annoying, actually. At least as far as I've known you." I stated, glancing down nonchalantly to examine my hands, all the while trying to hide the smirk from my face. Evergreen and Bickslow started laughing.

"Well as far as I've known you, hotel girl, you've been pretty irritating yourself." He said.

"Hotel girl?" Evergreen inquired with a snigger, and I noticed Freed move away from Laxus, a shocked look of disgust filling his face.

My cheeks turned a light shade of pink from momentary embarrassment.

"I met him once before I joined the guild at a small hotel on the edge of Magnolia. But it wasn't like that. We just talked. Well, more like argued with each other. He kind of stumbled into me while he was trying to bust the door to my room open." I explained, causing Bickslow and Laxus to both burst into laughter.

"Hmph." Was all Freed could muster. I scratched my head in embarrassment, feeling ridiculous.

"Who would've expected the calm and collected Xandria to get all flustered like that." Bickslow remarked.

"I'm not flustered."

"You're doing an awful job at lying, you know?" Laxus added, and I turned on him, my burning cheeks now becoming red out of irritation, as opposed to the embarrassment that I still contained.

"Shut it, Blondie!"

Freed hmphed again.

* * *

"We're gonna be in it! We're gonna! We're gonna! We're gonna!"

"No we're not! We're not! We're not! We're not! I refuse to give permission! We're never gonna take part in that again!"

I watched on as the father and son duo of Macao and Romeo argued over some unintelligible event that the father clearly did not want to be participating in any time soon. And, although I didn't particularly want to admit it, their childish banter began to pique my interest.

"We're home!" A sudden cheerful voice exclaimed, and I turned my head, noticing Natsu and the rest of his team, minus Gray's shirt and Erza, walk in.

"Oh, you're back already huh? Did you get good medicine?" Max asked them, and I frowned. What did he mean by medicine?

"Nope. Just Wendy." Lucy said with a smile, earning a light laugh from the small girl. I shook my head, deciding not to ask. It would only earn me another long lecture from the blond girl about how I was abandoning her and my promise to not forget about her. In truth I wasn't, I constantly thought about Lucy and the rest of my friends. But I knew that I would not be welcome on her little team. At least, not as welcome as I had become with Evergreen and company.

Maybe I should just form my own team with someone. Mickey was funny – our personalities seemed similar enough. Or maybe Cana. Did Mira work with her siblings – did she even go on jobs anymore?

Maybe forming my own team wasn't such a good idea. Flying solo seemed like a much better option than anything else.

"You don't have the right to decide that anymore dad! You're not the master!"

"I'm speaking as a member of the guild!" Macao blurted, and I turned my attention back to the dispute between the father and son. "Who all doesn't want to participate?" He raised his hand. "Me."

All of the other members that had endured the seven years without us, minus Romeo, raised their hands, droning out the word in agreement.

"That's the one thing I don't want to do again." Alzack stated with a sigh.

"It'll just expose us to ridicule…" His wife muttered.

"But now we've got the Tenrou group!" Romeo exclaimed, pumping his fists. "We've got Natsu and Erza! How could Fairy Tail lose?!"

"But the Tenrou group's got a seven year blank."

"What's this about bein' in or not?" Natsu cut in, earning an excited look from the little boy.

"Natsu, while you guys were gone, a festival started up to decide the number one guild in Fiore!" Romeo continued breathlessly, looking up to his idol in anticipation.

"That sounds like fun!"

"All the guilds in Fiore gather and compete with each other with their magic! It's called the Grand Magic Games!"

"Grand Magic Games?" Lucy echoed.

"That sounds like a real festival!" Gray added with a nod.

"I see… Right now the number one guild in Fiore is said to be Sabertooth, right?" Erza inquired, earning an energetic nod from the young boy.

"That's right! If we beat Sabertooth and win the games, we'll become Fiore's number one guild!"

"But…" The master interjected, his wise voice calling us all back to reality. "I don't know if you guys are strong enough to pull that off right now…"

"That's right! Exactly!" Macao blurted.

"If we win, the guild gets 30 million jewel as a reward!"

"We're in it!" Makarov exclaimed, and I shook my head, not trying at all to hide the smile that grew on my face.

"Master!"

"It's impossible, between Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale…"

"Sabertooth isn't our only enemy!"

"Incidentally, in past festivals, we were always in last place."

The members of the guild that had had to participate in it before shot off rapid fire remarks at Makarov, but he simply ignored them.

"Then we'll take that crummy record and destroy it!" The master shouted.

"When is the tournament?" Nastu pressed, and Romeo grinned.

"Three months from now."

"Plenty of time!" The fire dragon slayer announced, pounding his fist into the palm of his hand. "By then we'll be lean and mean, and Fairy Tail will become Fiore's number one guild again!"

"Sounds good."

"Yeah, if everyone joins their power as one…" Lucy began.

"There's nothing we can't do." I finished with a grin.

"It looks like we'll be able to achieve Gildart's wish earlier than expected, huh?" Cana asked.

"Seriously?"

"Are we really gonna participate?"

"Sure, why not give it a shot?" Levy offered, but Alzack shook his head.

"I really don't think we should go through with it."

"It's a little different than the battle festival you're thinking of, Natsu." Bisca stated, earning a pointed look from the pink haired boy.

"It's not that?!"

"It's hell." Warren snapped.

"I've already decided we're gonna do it, so there's no point in complaining!" The master announced with a broad grin. "Let's aim for the 30 million – I mean – aim for Fiore's number one! Team Fairy Tail is going to win the Grand Magic Games!"

* * *

**Edited: 12/28/15**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Omg guys look! I'm back! (And I'm sorry for leaving for so long) ;( School caught up with me, and so did life, and I haven't had any time to write at ALL. But now I've got the next two chapters already written, so I hope you'll be able to enjoy this just in time for the holiday season (think of it as my gift to you lol). I hope you enjoy.

I skipped the Starry Heaven Arc. Sorry. I just could not think of any way that Alexandria should've been included. She wouldn't have played a very big part, and I feel like she might've gotten in the way a lot. Besides, it wasn't her time to shine then.

This chapter will also be skipping POV's a lot, so just a heads up if that pisses you off or something.

Also, I should mention that there will be a rape/sexaul assault trigger warning (No one is being raped, obviously, but there is mention of and strong hints at it.) I don't agree with rape culture, and I would never romanticize something as revolting as rape, so the only connotation that rape/sexual assault will ever have in any of my stories will be negative. Rape is a horrible, real issue, something that should not be taken lightly.

There is also a brief mention of suicidal thoughts (although they were former thoughts that are no longer around) so be careful if you are easily triggered.

Nothing in this chapter is terribly heavy, however I still thought it important to include the trigger warning for any of you that might have a hard time reading about anything relating to these issues. I feel as though it is also important to include the fact that this fic is not going to be composed of entirely fluff, rather, I want to include notes of dramatic elements and important issues in our society today. It will have quite a bit of fluff, but it can't be entirely happy endings, that's not how things work.

I have also decided that over the Christmas break I will try to edit some of the former chapters (if I have the time) my writing was a bit lacking then, and I feel like there are some much needed improvements that could be made.

As always, I love you all very much. Enjoy!

* * *

"Xandria wait! Don't leave!"

I turned around, noticing that the Raijinshu had all risen from the table after me, and I blinked in confusion. "What?"

"We were meaning to ask you…"Evergreen paused, trailing off slightly. "Since these Grand Magic Games are coming up, well we're going to have to train to make up for the seven years we missed. But…"

"We were wondering if you wanted to come with us." Bickslow finished.

"We'd understand if you didn't want to tag along with the four of us." Freed continued. "After all, you have Lucy and Levy and Natsu the rest. But we thought it'd be a good opportunity for you to train against some slightly more experienced mages."

"Slightly more experienced?" I echoed, a look of mild amusement plastered across my features. "Freed, you do realize that Natsu beat Laxus in a fight? If we're talking experience then, well – I'd like to say that the Salamander might have a little more." I pointed out, earning an irritated look from Laxus.

"Hey, nobody said we had to bring me into this." He grumbled. "It's not like I want you to come along anyway."

"Hush, Laxus." Evergreen snapped, and then turned to me, a sickeningly sweet smile stuck to her face. I tried to return the look, but it looked like more of a grimace. "Please, Xandria?"

I hesitated slightly, my mind toying with the idea. And after a moment I spoke. "Yeah, ok. I'll go along with you guys to train." I agreed with a shrug. "Three months right?"

"Yep."

"And you're sure I won't drive you insane by the end of it?"

"You already drive us insane." Laxus grunted from his position a few feet away. I scoffed.

"Meet us at the Magnolia train station. 9 o'clock sharp tomorrow morning." Evergreen declared, causing me to wrinkle my nose.

"Tomorrow? That'll only give me a few hours to pack."

"Your problem." Bickslow replied, and I frowned at him.

"Fine." And with that I turned, preparing to leave the guild for the last time in 3 months.

"Oh wait!" Laxus piped up, and I turned around, shooting him a withering look.

"What is it?"

"You need to be here, at the guild, before we leave tomorrow. Master's orders."

I shrugged.

"Sure, whatever." I stated, finally turning to walk away. But I stopped at the door beside a blue haired girl, looking down at the child.

"Hey Wendy?" I prompted.

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

* * *

I thought Lucy was going to _kill_ me when I told her the news. As soon as I dropped the bomb, explaining that I was leaving with the Raijinshu to train in less than an hour, she had chewed my butt off. It was like listening to a dog barking incessantly at a completely innocent passerby. Except, I wasn't completely innocent.

I honestly should have expected that kind of reaction from the blond girl. An overreaction so typical of her character. She shouted at me for what seemed like hours, ridiculing and condemning me for my choice to abandon her and the rest of Team Natsu for my new "friends".

I left her with the promise that I would make it up to her later, and that we would only be apart for three months. It's not like _that_ much could change.

Minutes late I arrived at Fairy Tail, my cheeks flushed and my hair tousled from the full out sprint I had taken to get there.

I was met by the irritated looks of three of my guild mates, including the master when I arrived at the guild; late. Old habits die hard I guess.

"Well look who finally decided to arrive." Laxus jeered, and I shot him a glare.

"I was busy okay? Can you not chew my ass off for once?"

"Just come over here and listen." Gajeel grumbled, and I rolled my eyes, striding over to where he stood with Juvia and Laxus, the three of them looking on expectantly at the master.

"I called you four here today to ask you something important." Makarov began. "As you know Fairy Tail is to be participating in the Grand Magic Games this year. And I already have my A team planned. But I was recently notified that I would be allowed to have a second team, a B team. That's where you four come in. I want you to form Fairy Tail's B team and participate in the Games for us, with Mira-chan as your reserve."

"Gimme a break! Who's gonna be part of that spectacle?" Gajeel blurted, and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't mind it. But I don't like being on the B team." Laxus stated.

"Oh grow up." I retorted.

"Then let's do this. The team that wins gets to do whatever they want with the other team for a whole day." The master proposed, and I grinned slightly at the thought of bossing Erza around for a day.

"Put another way, it is a punishment game for the losing team." Pantherlily offered, and I allowed an indulgent smile to spread across my face.

* * *

"Hey! Xandria! Over here!"

I turned my head, grinning when I noticed Evergreen waving her arms in my direction, beckoning me over to where she stood beside her two other teammates. I quickly shouldered my bag and walked over to them.

"Hey guys." I said, casting a wary glance at the overly enthusiastic Evergreen who stood bouncing on the balls of her feet. "You certainly look excited."

"Of course I do! We are going to the capital, after all!" Evergreen exclaimed giddily. My mouth fell open.

"Crocus? We're going to Crocus?"

"Of course!" Bickslow blurted, giving me a crooked grin. "While everyone else is travelling cross-country, we'll actually be getting fit in some of the Crocus gyms, plus we could hit up some of the casinos at night-"

"Or maybe visit Ryuzetsu land while we're at it!" Evergreen interjected, earning a slightly condescending look from none other than Freed, who shook his head at all of us.

"What you're all forgetting is that the Grand Magic Games takes place in the capital, so we won't have to worry about traveling anywhere, or dealing with the traffic, three months from now. We won't have to leave early so we'll be able to squeeze in the maximum amount of training." He announced, and I rolled my eyes.

"Please Freed, like you wouldn't want to be at Ryuzetsu land with Laxus." I scoffed, causing the green haired man to turn several shades of red at my comment.

"What'd you say about me?" A rumbling voice interrupted from behind the group of us, and I turned around, noticing the newly arrived Laxus.

"Oh nothing." I announced with an innocent smile. He scowled, but didn't push the subject any farther.

"We should probably board the train. It leaves soon." Bickslow deadpanned, and I nodded, moving in the direction of the train car.

* * *

He sat down with a grimace.

It was miniscule, barely noticeable, one that wouldn't have been caught by anyone unless they were following his movements closely. I didn't even know I was watching him until I caught his grimace, and by then it was too late for me to stop staring.

I knew I shouldn't have been paying attention to him. What did he matter, after all? He was just some weirdo, some idiotic young boy that had rebelled against his grandfather; resulting in a well-deserved exile away from the guild. But even if I shouldn't be paying him any attention, I had not right to judge him either. I had plenty of my own mistakes – and yet – he didn't seem to hate me for it.

It wasn't like he liked me for them either though. He didn't even know me, save for the one time I had spoken with him seven years ago, and the short, rude conversations we had had since then. But he still treated me like I was below him, and I -

"Hey, Kimsey! Are you just going to stare off into space, or are you going to take a seat?" Evergreen snapped, and I composed myself.

"I was just trying to find a seat, Ever."

"There aren't any left." She pointed out. "I claimed this one for myself, and it seems as if all of my other teammates, except for _you_, have stumbled upon the remaining seating."

I scanned my eyes over the area, realizing that in fact, all ten of the benches had been claimed by travelers and the Raijinshu alike. I frowned at her, noticing that Freed and Bickslow had crammed into the seat behind her, neither of them wanting to be stuck with Laxus. Not even the green haired boy that seemed to care for him so.

"Just let me sit with you."

"Nope. I hate riding beside other people, it makes me too claustrophobic." She stated. "Have fun sitting beside the greatest traveler known to man."

I glared at her, but finally gave in, sinking into the space beside Laxus on the train. He glanced up briefly at me, but seemed too focused on bracing himself for the upcoming transportation that he didn't seem to notice my presence.

The train lurched forward.

And so did he.

I paused, observing the pitiful man for a moment before he snapped his head to me, green faced and red eyed.

"Will you stop staring at me?"

"I'm not staring at you." I defended, folding my arms instinctively as he glared at me.

"The hell you aren't. You've been staring at me since you first got on the train." He grumbled, turning his face back away from me to look out the window. "Have you never seen someone get motion sick before?"

"Yeah. I saw you on the boat."

He gave me a withering look.

"Why aren't you just hilarious?" He jeered. I rolled my eyes.

"It's one of my many talents." I replied, flashing him a cheeky smile and causing his already clenched fists to tighten. Releasing a light laugh, I reached into my bag, producing a small container of pills. "I actually was going to give you one of these, knowing that you are a dragon slayer and an obvious victim of motion sickness… But since you're being an absolute fucking walnut – as usual – I'm starting to rethink my decision."

"What are those?" He asked, undaunted by my comment.

"Troia pills. Wendy and I figured out a way to put her magic into pill form with the help of some newer technology. It's for motion sickness."

He reached forward, attempting to snatch the container from my hand. I gave the man a pointed look.

"Give me the pills!"

"Ah, patience young grasshopper." I announced with a scolding wave of my finger. He purpled.

"Can you stop with the games for once? Do you have any idea how badly I need those pills?! Stop being such a fucking pain in the ass for once and-"

"Oh so I'm the fucking pain in the ass? Really?"

"Yeah you are."

"Man I've met some real pricks in my life, but you are the absolute fucking cactus." I blurted, my fist tightening around the package of pills in my hands.

"Wow, I have to say that's rich coming from you."

"Haven't you ever heard of saying thank you?" I exclaimed, and he let out a low laugh, however before he could respond the train lurched forward again, causing the hulking blond beside me to be thrown into the back of the seat in front of him. His wild-eyed expression was immediately wiped from his face, and replaced with one of nausea, and against my better judgement I felt a pang of sympathy shoot through me.

And without second thought, I chucked the package at him, turning my back on him before I could see his reaction. "Just be sure to thank Wendy when you see her at the games." I grumbled out.

As soon as I turned to the aisle of the train car, I was met with stunned and disapproving stares from the other passengers, many of whom were muttering amongst themselves. Something in me snapped, and I went off on the nearest person to me, a middle-aged woman with a particularly nasty expression plastered across her cake-face.

"What are you looking at?!" I barked, and after flashing me an appalled look she turned away from me, probably to converse with the man that sat beside her.

A pregnant pause passed, and a charged silence hung in the air, until Laxus decided to break it.

"Thank you." He muttered from behind me, barely audible over the churning of the train.

I blinked in surprise, shocked by how genuine he sounded.

* * *

We hadn't chatted much after that. In fact, we hadn't said another word to each other. He simply put on a pair on those magic headphones and started blasting music, drowning out everything else on the train, especially me.

I'll admit; I was curious. I had always wanted a pair of magic headphones, and although they were pricey, it wasn't like I got to listen to music very often. So when I could vaguely make out the sound of singing, and some shouting, as well as the melodic sound of a guitar strumming, or screeching, against the noise of the chugging engine; my interest was piqued.

But I blocked it out, ignoring the intriguing music and pulling out a novel from my bag to read.

* * *

**Laxus' POV**

* * *

A _book_. Of all things, the girl had pulled out a book.

He quietly observed her, shaking his head in disdain as she flipped a page.

Turning his attention back to the passing scenery, he found himself rolling his eyes.

What kind of lunatic tried to read on a moving train?

* * *

**Alexandria's POV**

* * *

We arrived at the Capital about five hours later, after we had endured minute after agonizing minute of travel on the cramped train.

It hadn't, I suppose, been that bad. I had my book to keep me company, after all. But the man beside me had been nothing more than a boring bump on a log the entire trip, not wanting to involve himself in any kind of social interaction.

It was annoying the way he curled up within himself, but then again I didn't mind that terribly much. I would have rather him remain silent than to run his mouth constantly. I could handle someone being antisocial. At least I could relate somewhat.

* * *

**Laxus POV**

* * *

The Troia had worn off halfway on the ride home. But he wasn't going to tell her that. He didn't want to look weak any more than she did. So he simply cringed the rest of the way, avoiding thinking about how quickly they were moving or how fast the world was spinning.

* * *

**Alexandria's POV**

* * *

"You're kidding right?"

Evergreen shook her head. She wasn't.

"The whole room. Entirely to ourselves."

"An entire suite?!"

"I had some money saved up." She said with a shrug, glancing down to examine her nails.

"No shit." I mumbled, turning myself in a slow circle as I tried to take in the room. But I just couldn't seem to grasp it.

Evergreen laughed.

"You'll have plenty of time to marvel at the room later." She announced, placing her hands on her hips as she stared at me. I cast her a sideways glance, still reluctant to let my eyes leave the magnificence of the room. "There's somewhere I want to take you."

"Where?"

"It's a surprise, brainless."

And with that she grabbed my arm, dragging me out of the room and towards what was bound to be inevitable disaster.

* * *

By the time the sun was down my entire body had been scrubbed, washed, rubbed, waxed, plucked, and primped like never before. She had dragged me around to two different spas, a 'world-famous' bathhouse, and a salon.

Evergreen said I was absolutely glowing, but I didn't believe her. I just felt like a plucked chicken.

Evergreen had always been one for the glamourous, but I didn't realize just how deep her infatuation with luxe ran until we were back in our suite.

"Put it on." She ordered, revealing a long, silky article of clothing.

I choked on my own spit, like the endearing sod I was.

"Wh-"

"Just go get dressed." She barked. "We're meeting the guys in less than an hour. It's a celebratory dinner you know, to kick our training off the right way."

Wordlessly I carried the dress with me into the bathroom of our suite, which was practically as large as Lucy's old room in itself. I quickly slipped off my clothes, pulling on the dress over me.

After wiggling, tugging, and quite a bit of sucking in my stomach I finally had it on, and I looked into the mirror, my brows shooting to my hairline as I took in what I saw.

The woman that faced me was not Alexandria Douglais. She couldn't be.

It had nothing to do with beauty. I didn't look beautiful, I didn't look gorgeous, I didn't even look pretty.

I didn't look _real_.

It was impossible for Alexandria Douglais to look like this, no matter how pretty she thought herself to be (what a self-absorbed pig). There were, and always would be women prettier than me, no matter how I dressed or what I wore. Generally I looked nice, maybe pretty to some people. But with the dress I didn't look quite right – it was as though something was off. I didn't look normal.

I didn't look _human_.

The dress was long and red. Fiery red. Blood red. Scarlet, like Erza's hair, but somehow even more intense.

It had to be the color then, I decided upon it.

However my eyes trailed down my body, falling to the lower part of the dress, where I expected to see my legs swathed in the same vermillion fabric. But somewhere along the way, right below my hip, there was a long slit – an intentional tear in the silk. The only problem was that, right there, in the very center of my left thigh that protruded from the dress, was my former Grimiore Heart tattoo.

I gritted my teeth and burst out of the bathroom, the dress almost getting caught under my feet and tripping me up as I did so. And the moment I entered the threshold of the room an indulgent smirk spread across Evergreen's face. Her face fell however as it fixated on a more demanding feature that stood out.

"Your leg!" She blurted, and I cut her off with a wave of my hand.

"I know. I still have the tattoo."

"You were in Grimiore Heart?"

"You didn't know?"

"No…"

"Oh."

"Yeah."

I looked down awkwardly.

"I was taken away from my parents at a young age by the guild master of the Demon's heart. He killed them, and altered my memories so that I would believe he was my father." I stated, my voice lingering over the room. "I trained under him for thirteen years, learning and perfecting my skill. Until I ran. Away from him, away from his abuse, away from my problems. I figured out the truth behind his lies, and everyone knows that once you find the truth behind an illusion magic, it all starts to crumble. I ran for three months until I final found Fairy Tail and decided to join. And now here I am."

"Oh." She deadpanned.

"Yeah."

"Well now I at least know why you're so strong."

"I guess." I said, giving a noncommittal shrug.

A pregnant pause followed.

"Hey, since you look so stunning in that, I figure you'd want the shoes too." Evergreen finally spoke up, and I frowned.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes. This is one of the nicest restaurants in Crocus, after all. You have to dress to impress." She stated with a grin that lightened the exceptionally thick mood in the room. "Who knows, maybe you'll get engaged?"

"Engaged!" I blurted, a loud laugh erupting from me as I echoed her comment. "Excuse me while I vomit."

"I'm going to change really quick. Although I don't really think I can outdo you in that dress," She said, chucking the pair of heels at me. "You just happen to be a knockout in red."

"I wouldn't be so sure." I replied with a grin.

I tossed the shoes behind me and opted for a pair of flats as she busied herself changing into her own formalwear. I smirked at her when she walked out, knowing that I was not the only one bound to get some attention tonight.

It was a long green satin dress, tight throughout the bodice, like mine, and then loosening at her wide hips. The emerald dress also had a slight V-neck showing off her top heavy cleavage, something that I had a feeling Elfman would love.

What a shame he wasn't here.

I glanced over her again, taking in her matching silk gloves and elegant pearl jewelry. When she said high class she certainly meant it

"Oh! I almost forgot." She blurted, reaching for the bag in which she had pulled my dress and shoes from, revealing a handful of golden rings and a red satin choker. She promptly proceeded to fasten the choker around my neck and dump the rings into my hand, hesitating slightly when she saw my black fingernails. "I _told _you to paint your nails red." She clucked, and I frowned at her.

"Someone's certainly feeling vain today." I remarked, slipping the rings on three random fingers. She rolled her eyes, picking up a small purse from the couch before flicking off the light.

"Just because you can't dress yourself doesn't mean other people can't enjoy dressing themselves." She retorted, tugging on my arm and pulling me toward the door. "Now stop dragging your feet and let's go."

* * *

I had walked anxiously beside Evergreen into the restaurant. But I had calmed down now, and no longer was I nervous. It was certainly uncomfortable, the looks that I was receiving from people when they saw my former guild mark stamped clear on my body. The apprehension, the distrust, the hatred, the slight intrigue. But I had to remind myself that I wasn't that person anymore.

Evergreen finally ushered me over to the table where the other three members of the Raijinshu currently sat, mindlessly sipping away at the drinks they had ordered.

The moment we walked up, the click-clacking sound of Evergreen's shoes announcing our appearance, they glanced upwards, halfway through a sip.

Bickslow spit his drink out.

Laxus choked.

Freed just blinked and swallowed, glancing us over once, but still remaining as cool as ever.

I looked them over, and noticed the vaguely unfamiliar face of Bickslow, lacking his typical mask. I guess formalities were a time that even he, probably the most peculiar of us all, would dress up. His hair was sticking up in a mix of shaven and mohawked spikes of blue and black. And a large tattoo covered the front of his face. I might have spent more time observing him, considering I had never seen his face before, but someone else decided to speak up.

"What the hell?!" Laxus blurted, his eyes wide and his face slightly redder than normal as he stared at me. I blinked, and a slow smirk spread across my face.

"I know, we look great don't we?" I replied, giving the blond a haughty look. No doubt he was shocked by my blatant beauty, I mean what could I say, I did look _quite _stunning and -

"What do you mean you look great? What the _hell_ do you think you're wearing?! You're going to get us all arrested!" He exclaimed

Immediately my smirk faded, and furious blush exploded across my features, rivaling even the color of the dress I wore. After a moment I spoke, a snarl plastered across my features.

"Thanks for the compliment." I retorted, furiously taking the only empty seat between him and Bickslow. "It's just my old guild mark. Grimiore Heart was disbanded seven _years _ago. Get a grip, Laxus."

"Whatever."

* * *

**Laxus' POV**

* * *

He had expected her to dress up. He expected both of the girls to come clothed in long, draping dresses, ones that were only suitable to the occasion.

But what he hadn't expected was for her to look like _that._

Especially not with her body accentuated in such a way. A body, he suddenly thought, that was probably even comparable to that of Mirajane or Cana. He hadn't really expected her to be capable of looking like that either. Maybe it was their first meeting when he saw her in the large cloak, or when he saw her again in an array of torn, tattered scraps of fabric after she took a hit for him, but he just never assumed that she was so, so…

But now he certainly forget how the woman stood there, a curious expression on her face as she looked around, somehow managing to look innocent in a dress like that.

Then her saw the mark on her elongated leg, the one that seemed to be escaping from the long tresses of red fabric that flowed around her legs.

And it wasn't like he was going to simply let her get away with it. He had to argue with her over something. So he picked the most notable fault of the outfit. The Grimiore Heart guild mark that signified _what_ she really was, how vile she really was. Why no one should've gotten near her.

* * *

**Alexandria's POV**

* * *

I sat comfortably with my legs crossed underneath the table as I continued inhaling another roll. The food was absolutely divine, there was no wonder Evergreen and the rest of the Raijinshu had chosen this exquisite restaurant.

But all of a sudden, I felt a disturbing presence pervading my leg, and I abruptly stopped eating. I glanced downwards, noticing none other than Bickslow's hand resting comfortably, and very unwelcomely on my exposed left thigh. My features hardened.

In a swift motion, I leaned over, cupping a hand over Bickslow's ear.

"Don't you ever try anything like that again. If you even _think_ of touching me again, believe me when I say that I won't hesitate shove this fork all the way up your asshole and to that hollow cranial-cavity that your think you have a brain sitting in." I snarled, and returned myself to my meal, indulging in my crab soup without so much as batting an eyelash.

Our comrades stared at the two of us, but no one dared to say anything. After I was done, I silently rose, looking over the Raijinshu as they stared up at me.

"I'm going to the restroom."

And with that I turned, albeit slightly unsteadily, on my heel, my crimson dress swinging behind me as I traipsed towards the bathroom.

* * *

**Laxus' POV**

* * *

The boy grabbed the girl's arm that night, pulling here aside before she could go back to her room with the other woman. He surprised himself when he did it, not particularly expecting himself to be so forward and gruff, but there was no time for gentleness at the moment. He had needed to speak with her.

* * *

**Alexandria's POV**

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" I hissed, a slight wave of fear coursing through me as he roughly pulled me aside in the hallway of the hotel.

"Calm down, I just need to ask you something."

"Well you don't have to be so gruff about it." I huffed, pulling my arm away from his grip. He rolled his eyes. They were a nice shade of light grey.

"Whatever. I was just going to ask, did Bickslow touch you?"

I tensed, the color draining from my body as I looked at him, trying to hide any emotion that might have come to my face.

"No."

"You sure?" He prompted, and I shook my head.

"I'm sure." I said. Laxus scowled at me.

"Stop lying." He hissed. "I saw what happened tonight. I saw him grab your leg, and I saw you threaten him."

"Then why ask if you were so sure?" I fired back, causing him to scowl in frustration. He quickly wiped the look from his face and let out a heavy sigh.

"That's not the point." He began, and I shrugged.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does." He urged, a forceful look on his face. I gritted my teeth.

"No. It doesn't." I spat. "I've been through worse, Blondie. It was unwelcome, but it wasn't like I wasn't used to it."

"What?" His words hung in the air and I shook my head, turning away. "Hey! Don't just walk away from me like that!"

I ignored him and kept moving forward in the hall, not wanting to be pestered by a maniac like him. When suddenly, I felt a hand on my wrist, turning me around.

I let out a hiss of annoyance as he spun me around to face him, turning my head slightly upwards to face the towering man in our close proximity.

"Don't touch me!" I exclaimed, tugging my wrist free. His glare softened slightly into a frown.

"What did you mean you had been through worse?"

"It's nothing."

"Just tell me!"

"Fuck off!" I shouted, causing him to take a stunned step back.

"What is your problem?!" He exclaimed. "I'm here, trying to help you, and all you can do is-"

"You're not helping anything, Laxus!" I blurted. "You're just poking your nose into matters that don't concern you because you think you have the _right _to. Well guess what princess, you don't have the right to know shit about me. For the first time in your life you don't get everything you want!"

I finished my spiel, my chest heaving up and down as a smothering silence settled between us. His features darkened, and he took a threatening step towards me, causing the bottom of my stomach to drop. Perhaps I had gone a bit too far…

"Oh right, I'm sorry, because it's obviously just been sunshine and rainbows for me my whole life." He snarled.

"Laxus that's not what I-"

"No, that's exactly what you meant. You think that I'm some spoiled brat that gets whatever I want. You think that just because my grandfather is the guildmaster, that I get some special kind of treatment. Well guess what, I don't! I hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but you don't know anything about me either, so don't act like you do."

And with that he turned on his heel, storming off down the hall and causing me to release a string of frustrated curses.

Why do I always have to fuck things up?

"Laxus, wait!"

He ignored me, and without any other option I bolted after him, grabbing his arm before he could reach the end of the hallway, and forcing him to turn and face me.

"What is it?! Haven't you said enough already?" He blurted, his voice cracking as he stared at me, an unprecedented wave of emotion flashing over his features.

"I-I…" I hesitated, then inhaled sharply before I continued. "There was a man, he might be dead now, he might not, I don't know, it's been seven years. His name was Bluenote Stinger. He was the champion of Grimiore Heart, second only to the guild master himself. Growing up, especially through my teenage years, he harassed me, constantly trying to advance on me. Hades, the man who claimed to be my father, didn't do anything about it. He simply turned a blind eye. I couldn't do anything about it aside from endure it. I was just a kid."

A pregnant pause followed, and Laxus simply bowed his head, at a loss for words.

"Life's a bitch." He muttered after a moment.

"And then you die." I agreed with a silent nod.

"You aren't planning on dying anytime soon though, are you?" He inquired, raising his head to face me. I shrugged.

"I was. And now I'm not. I got out. And then I was just waiting, waiting for the shit to hit the fan. Whether I would be found by Hades, or arrested by the authorities, I was running out of time. And finally everything unraveled at Tenrou Island. And now that all that's over. Now that my entire past, plus seven years, has been burned, leaving no record of me behind, I'm finally free. But here I am, lost, confused, without a plan. I'm still trying to find out what to do with this new life that I've started."

"You were planning on killing yourself?"

"Maybe. I don't know. I thought about it. I mean it was kind of hard not to want to get rid of myself. My whole life I had been used as a tool for destruction, my only purpose was to find Zeref, it didn't matter what I had to do to accomplish that. Killing, burning, all I knew was rot and ruin. If I could just get rid of someone as terrible as myself; maybe that would be my great service to the world."

"Hmph."

"Hmph indeed, it was a conflicting problem." I said. "Finally I just ended up running. Running from Hades, running from my past, running from my magic. And then I stumbled upon you. So I decided to go to Fairy Tail. Things got better from there. But they weren't fixed until Tenrou Island was over with." I paused, correcting myself. "I take that back. Maybe they'll never be fixed. I know I'll never be fixed. But I just bottle it up, trying to forget my past and move on with my life."

"But if you keep bottling things up, won't you just explode one day?"

"I already did. After I tried to suppress my magic. But I'm okay now. I'm tough. I can handle everything. And it's not bottling up everything as much as it is letting it go, untying the strings that were attaching me to that life." I explained. "Besides, even if I did lose it now, even if I snapped, I wouldn't give this life up, not for anything. I have Levy and Lucy and Evergreen and Natsu and Mira and Cana and Wendy and Gray and everyone. I have a family now, and I would never dream of letting them down or hurting them, not like the vile man that was my father did. I would die before I see any of them harmed."

He looked at me, just stared at me for a moment in the golden light of the hotel hallway, his eyes searching my face. I suddenly felt uncomfortable, and laughed slightly, awkwardly.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have told you this. I'm being stupid." I muttered, but he shook his head.

"No. No, thank you for telling me." He said, as quiet as ever.

* * *

**A/N:**

Don't hate me for how I wrote Bickslow! (I know he was a little OOC, alright more than a little, but I think we can all say that he had a little too much wine. Not that I'm defending what he did, I'm just saying.) He's still one of my favorite characters, and I really hope that this won't alter your opinion of him.

It means so much when you guys read this story, favorite it, and review, and I just wanted to say thanks. I heard somewhere that I can respond to reviews (I don't know how though?) so I've decided that I'll be answering them here, at the end of every chapter.

(Reviews are VERY much appreciated, so if you haven't already, I'd love for you to tell me what you thought of the story, and how I might be able to improve it. If you guys give me your ideas I might include them in future chapters that I can credit you in, and its always suuuper awesome when that happens!)

Kirorokat- I'll have to go back and write the story of her mission with Bickslow. I have a few things in mind (smirky smirk smirk) and I can't wait to write it. I imagine Alexandria and Bickslow having a sort of unexpected friendship (they're both reckless, and they have more than a few things in common) and it would be a REALLY fun relationship to write. I feel like a mission with just the two of them would wind up going more than a little crazy, and it would be so fun to write. Let me know if you have any ideas about it (or any other ideas for this story) I'd love to include what you think!

CallMeAnon- Thank you so much! And yes, the GMG are almost here! Yay for Alex and Blondie ;) *wink wonk*

Green And G0ld- They did meet (smirky smirk)

TMelissaB, Guest, Haintrex, and velvetSunset; Thank you all SO, **SO **MUCH. Your reviews are what inspire me to write more and encourage me as a writer. Thanks for being fabulous!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This is very important so I would recommend reading this even if you typically don't read author's notes.**

**I've decided to change the name of this fic. While I love the title "Stars can't shine without Darkness" I just don't think it flows with this story. Sure, it suits the story well enough, but I think it would be better incorporated as a quote rather than the actual title of the fic. I like to keep titles short and sweet, as well as captivating, and I just don't think that "Stars can't shine without Darkness" is doing the job. If you think that I should keep the title then feel free to Review or PM me with your opinion and thoughts on it. But for now the title is going to change. I've thought over the new name of the fic for quite some time and I think I've settled upon the title that would suit it best. I'm torn between the titles "Thunderstuck" and "Ethereal" but I think I'm going to use "Ethereal" for now. I'd love to hear what you guys think about the new title and if you like the others better – it helps me decide!**

Ethereal (_adj._) - heavenly or celestial, not of this world.

* * *

"Butterflies can't see their wings. They can't see how truly beautiful they are, but everyone else can. People are like that as well."

* * *

The girl didn't say anything the next morning at breakfast when she noticed Bickslow show up with bruises on the little skin he had exposed in his typical outfit. She remained silent, only casting furious glances when she saw the matching bruises on the blond man's knuckles.

At least until breakfast had ended.

The moment the five mages parted ways, she strode off in the wake of a particularly bruised blond man, and once she caught him, she made sure to give him a piece of her mind.

"What the hell are those bruises from?" She snapped in a waspish tone, her features as cold as the artic wind itself. He met her glacial eyes with a mildly bemused pair of his own.

"I fell."

"Don't lie to me." She snarled. "I saw Bickslow – and you know just as well as I do that he has a matching set."

"So?" He challenged, his features slowly morphing into a harsher mask.

"So, I told you not to get involved. I took care of it last night; there was no reason for you to step in like that."

"Actually, I don't recall that, _Alexandria_. All I seem to remember was you attacking me and slandering me with all kinds of prejudice!" He exclaimed, and I exhaled sharply, blowing hot, angry air through my teeth.

"Look, I'm sorry; I shouldn't have acted like that, okay? But it doesn't change the fact that you crossed a line that you had no right to. What happens between Bickslow and I is between the two of us, you had no right to play the hero like that." I argued, and he rolled his eyes, letting out a frustrated sigh of his own.

"You have to stop putting on this act-"

"What act are you talking about?" I interjected, my eyes narrowing to slits as I glared daggers at him.

"Acting all tough – like you're some badass who can survive everything. You can't! Even I need help sometimes. Why can't you just accept the fact that you're not invincible? Let someone else save you for once!"

"I don't need saving! I was born without you, Laxus, and I obviously don't need you to survive!" I snarled.

* * *

"So what are we doing today?"

"Training, of course. Yesterday was just to celebrate our first night in the Capital."

"He's right. Today we start our intense regimen of training course for the next three months."

"We're going to wipe out the competition by the time these games roll around. They won't know what him 'em."

"Be a little more humble. We've missed seven years; we're hardly prepared for these games."

"Well we will be."

"I say we hit up the gym today. It's just as important that we be physically fit as mentally prepared."

"But shouldn't we be focusing all of our efforts on our magic?"

"Evergreen how are you going to participate in these games if you can't run without getting winded?"

"Hey!"

"Ladies please, we'll figure out a way that we can balance everything. We have to be prepared both physically and mentally, as Xandria so eloquently worded."

"Whatever, Freed."

"I think she's right though. I wouldn't mind working out in a gym some myself."

"Well I would! Sorry we all can't be the brilliant physical specimen that you are, Laxus."

"Ever!"

"Fine, if you really don't want to go to the gym on the days that we work out there, you can sit in your hotel room and study magic. See how far that'll get you."

"Whatever, if you're going to be such a jerk about it, then I'll go."

"Oh boy, I guess this means we get to hear you bitching about it the entire time then."

"Alexandria!"

"What?"

We all burst into laughter. All of us, at least, except for the lazy Evergreen.

* * *

A week passed – and then another, and training seemed to be going well. As well as it could, at least. Every night I came back to the hotel room sore and tired, but fulfilled. Although, I really shouldn't have been complaining. Evergreen had it far worse than me, her body not used to be putting under the strenuous task of squatting and lunging and lifting.

I had gotten stronger, not by much, it had only been two weeks, after all, but I could feel my muscles becoming more accustomed to the intense training that Laxus was forcing us through.

"Hey Alex! You paying attention?"

I turned my head, glancing over Laxus who was waving his hand in front of my face, trying to pull me from my daze. I blinked, adjusting, and then rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah. What is it?"

"We were just talking about how we think it's time we put a little more focus onto our magic." Freed explained. "What do you think?"

"I think that's a good idea." I answered with a shrug.

"So we'll start off by visiting Crocus' library today, they're sure to have something on each of our magics." The green haired boy announced. "After we pick up a few new spells then we can start practicing what we already have down later this week."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Freed, but I might as well not waste my time by going." I stated.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that they aren't going to have anything relating to my magic." I explained. "Lost magics aren't exactly easy to dig up manuscripts on."

"Lost magic? You use lost magic? What kind?"

"Magicae Astral, or simply put, the magic of the stars." I replied, casually leaning back in the chair that I sat in. "No one really likes to use it much, seeing as how it hasn't been used in hundreds of years because of its instability. Honestly I wish I didn't use it myself… its _quite _draining."

"You can control the stars?" Evergreen blurted, her eyes going wide as she stared at me. I let out a light laugh

"Not exactly, Ever. I draw my power from the cosmos, I don't control them. I could never even dream of _controlling _something so ineffable. Simply put, I help translate the dormant energy into magic with the help of a lacrima that Hades imbedded within me as a child. I have to be careful though, if I try channeling to much energy through my body, or if I try bottling it up too much, I could become ill, and even die. That's why I've had to train myself to handle the magic." I continued. "And while I admit I fell ill many times to it when I was young, due to misuse, I'm mostly capable of controlling it now."

"You surely are the product of Grimiore Heart, aren't you?" Freed remarked, and I nodded solemnly.

"Indeed I am, but it's nothing to brag about. Trading your quality of life for a little extra magical skill…" I trailed off, hanging my head.

"I'm sorry…" Freed muttered, and I looked up, my eyes shining as I smiled at him, shaking my head.

"Don't be. It's over now, and you shouldn't be the one apologizing." I paused, laughing slightly. "God, just don't pity me, as long as you don't do that."

"I won't."

"You're not exactly a pitiable person, Alex." Laxus remarked from the corner of the room where he stood draped lazily against the wall.

"I know." I said. "All the same, I just want to let you know that I won't be joining you on your little trip to the library today, as much as I love libraries and all."

"Nor will I." Laxus added, raising his hand. "Lost magic user that I am and all."

"Whatever, you two stay here and keep each other company until we return." Freed stated, and I laughed.

"Keep him company? Please, I'd rather eat glass." I scoffed.

"I'd rather drink acid."

"How can you even stand keeping yourself company? No offense Blondie, but you aren't the sweetest guy." I added with a wicked grin.

"Try not to kill each other while we're gone." Bickslow grumbled, moving towards the door with Evergreen in tow.

"We'll be back soon."

"Leaving already?" I asked, and Freed shrugged.

"We haven't got all day, have we?" He responded, walking out of the door, and quickly shutting it behind him, leaving me along with Laxus in the brute's suite.

I watched as he slowly moved from the wall, gracefully walking across the room to his bed, which he promptly lied down on, stretching his arms as he did so. I rolled my eyes.

"Feeling lazy are you, Sparky?"

"I guess- Hey! What are you-"

I had moved from my seat against the wall to sit on the bed beside him, glancing down at him. He looked up at me, as if I had interrupted him from something.

"I'm just sitting down. Calm your tits, princess."

"Well don't you have a vile tongue?" He remarked.

"Can't handle my sharp wit and dirty mouth, can you?" I retorted with a grin.

"I suppose I can't."

"Not many people can. I am rather unbearable." I mused, twirling a strand of hair in my hand. "But then again so are you."

"I seem to get that a lot." He said and began to laugh, the deep noise rumbling through his body and shaking him until finally it burst jovially out of his mouth in a rolling chuckle. His entire figure lit up when he laughed, his usual air of seriousness completely fading into that of an insouciant child. I couldn't help but smile with him.

"And you don't have the purest of mouths yourself, Saint Laxus."

He glanced up at me, feigning shock.

"Oh shit I'm sorry!" He blurted.

We both laughed again, and a pregnant pause followed.

"So, what should we do?" I questioned, letting my words hang in the air for a long moment as he stared up at me from his position on the bed.

A thick tension filled the air, and he cleared his throat.

"I guess we could talk, like normal people." He announced.

"Too bad you aren't normal." I said cheekily, earning a scoff from the blond haired man.

"Fine then, if you're going to be that way, then I'm just going to listen to my music."

He had captured my attention.

"You always listen to your music…" I trailed off, biting my lip absentmindedly as I tried to figure out how to word my next question. "I was wondering if you'd let me try your magic headphones?"

He frowned.

"What? No."

I scowled at him as he sat up and pulled the magic headphones from the drawer behind him along with the little box that contained the tapes that made the music.

With a smirk he began to place them on his head, but I lunged forward, knocking him over and latching my fingers around the headphones. He gasped in shock as I pulled the headphones out of his hands, a slightly angry look on his face as I triumphantly held my trophy in my hands.

I was smiling proudly, myself. At least, until I realized that I was practically straddling him.

I let out a surprised shout and fell backwards off the side of the bed, my face beginning to burn.

* * *

**~Third Person POV~**

* * *

She was insane. There were no other suitable words to describe the girl. One moment he had been innocently pulling his headphones from the drawer behind him, preparing to listen to some decent music as a form of entertainment, and the next, she was on top of him.

He hadn't been expecting it, but in all honesty he should have. Her unpredictability was starting to become one of the defining characteristics of the woman.

All the same, he hadn't really known what to do. While he had been tempted to throw her off of him and across the room once he saw her true motives, he realized he couldn't simply do that to a woman like her. There was no doubt that she would retaliate. And besides, one did not simply chuck a lady off of themselves in such a cruel way. (Although she could hardly be called a lady, considering her blatant lack of manners.)

So he sat there, shocked, until she simply turned red and lost her balance, falling off of him and the bed and into the floor.

And he would have left her there too, ignored her if he had the chance, if she wouldn't have still had his precious headphones.

* * *

**~Xandria's POV~**

* * *

With as much dignity as I could muster, I picked myself up from the ground, smoothing my pants and carefully checking over the headphones, making sure they hadn't been broken in my little tumble.

I turned my head, staring at him, and he peered curiously back at me, as if he was trying to calculate my next move. Which maybe he was. I'd probably be carefully observing the person who had just tacked me if I were him. Or maybe I'd lunge for them as well. Who knows?

"So you're stealing my stuff now?" He spoke up after a moment, causing me to blink.

"Borrowing for an unspecified amount of time." I clarified, and he couldn't help but grin.

"Assaulting me and then stealing from me." He stated, and I laughed, the embarrassment from the earlier events fading away into simple amusement.

"There's no reason to get your feathers so ruffled just because you can't defend yourself, Sparky."

"Actually I was just being a gentleman." He replied, continuing to eye me and the headphones. "I could have thrown you across the room if I wanted."

"And do you really think I would have let it go then?" I retorted, sinking onto the opposite bed that must have belonged to one of his roommates. "Talk shit; get hit."

"Also another reason why I didn't throw you off me." He muttered.

"Well you can keep whining, but I'm going to try these on." I announced, pulling the spiked headphones over my ears. He continued staring at me as I glanced at the box, trying to figure out how to turn the music on.

Finally, after much button pressing, the music started, the low strumming sound of a lacrima powered guitar pervading my ears.

The music quickly picked up, drums and a voice joining in behind it, my ears beginning to ring with the entrancing sound. It was an odd song, talking of old friends, and acceptance, one that I had never had the luck to hear before. It picked up again, more instruments joining in the background as the angelic voice bounced around my head.

And a second took its place.

Then a third.

All the while Laxus stared at me, and I stared defiantly back, my eyes flashing as the music blasted in my ears.

Suddenly the music stopped, and I opened my eyes, realizing that I had closed them somewhere along the way. Standing above me was none other than Laxus, who proceeded to remove the headphones from my ears.

"Your rental's up." He stated as he pulled them off of my head, cradling them gently in his hand. I allowed him to take them from me, only frowning slightly at the loss of the music.

"What a shame, I was really starting to enjoy it." I said with a sigh, flopping backwards on what appeared to be Freed's bed. The blond haired man laughed.

"Maybe I'll let you borrow them again later." He stated with a slight grin. I perked up.

"Really?"

"Probably not, actually. They're my babies."

"Please don't say that, it makes you sound like Bickslow."

We both laughed.

* * *

**~Laxus' POV~**

* * *

When she laughed her whole face lit up. When she smiled she became a ray of sunlight, somehow her face and entire being becoming the embodiment of the burning star itself.

I had never noticed this before.

I didn't see how I could have missed it.

However, I supposed it was only another detail that added to her all-encompassing weirdness.

* * *

**~Xandria's POV~**

* * *

He was such a freak.

And irritating – like a fly that constantly buzzes around one's head but never has the common decency to leave.

And rude.

And so awkward. Unbelievably awkward. Impossibly awkward. Outrageously awkward. More awkward than words could even begin to describe.

And yet, there was just something about him, something that made all of these other attributes seem to fade somewhat. (Although, he would always be a freak in my eyes.) Something that I simply couldn't put my finger on.

The others came back later with lunch, long after the blond haired boy and I had thoroughly bored ourselves with small talk. Neither of us seemed to enjoy mindless chatter, though, so he'd ended up slipping on those headphones of his, and I'd ended up diving headfirst into Freed's impressive collection of literature. I was halfway through the second dreadfully boring magazine when I came encountered a set of exceptionally erotic photos, detailing parts of men that I'd never even seen before.

It was unsettling, and it took quite a bit to make me unsettled.

Abandoning the books and pornography, I was reduced to a miserable pile of boredom, and proceeded to practice my magic a bit. Although Blondie, as awkward as ever, didn't particularly help the situation, the way he kept glancing at me.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it, a very fluffy chapter from yours truly. Sadly, I was unable to provide the lyrics from the songs they were listening to ( prohibits the use of copyrighted lyrics in any fic), but I believe you guys will be perfectly capable of imagining Laxus' own playlist (he likes classic rock in canon, but I can also see him like several other genres as well). So its up to you now!**

**Xandria and Laxus are finally starting to break the ice (and can I just say that they both need to go to an etiquette class because good lord are they rude). Maybe they'll even become friends. Who know? Oh wait I do. And you're going to find out soon in the upcoming chapters!**

**Also three cheers for me because I finally finished editing chapters 1-16 (all 70k+ words of it yikes).**

**As always, Review and tell me what you thought of it. I love you all and appreciate the comments and reads so very much!**

**12/30/15**

* * *

Added a couple of paragraphs at the end on **04/13/16**


	18. Chapter 18

"How much can you possibly know about yourself if you've never been in a fight?"

* * *

Minutes melted into hours which melted into days which melted into weeks, and sticky droplets of time dribbled all over me in the process. The later the date, the harder the training, and Laxus had no problem with wearing everyone to the bone. It was for our own good, didn't we see? If we didn't get stronger we wouldn't get better and we wouldn't even have a shot at winning and didn't we want to win?

Quite frankly I couldn't care less about winning, but I wasn't going to admit that anytime soon.

So the training regimens were tightened, muscles were beaten, limits were pushed, and we all fell into a routine. Various practices of exercise and magic crescendoed throughout the days, finally ending with me, tired and weary, crashing onto my bed at the end of the night, only to be reawakened in a few short hours. But still, it was not enough. Laxus insisted that we get bigger – stronger – faster. My loathing for him grew with every bead of sweat, with every labored breath. And then he stumbled upon the wild idea that we ought to have a fighting festival. It'd help us find out what areas we'd need to work on, he'd said. We'd finally get to test our strength. (Personally, I think he just wanted to prove how much better he was than the rest of us, and I hated him for it.)

Naturally, Evergreen and I were first.

"I'm not holding back!" She blurted, a myriad of translucent wings sprouting from her back. She rose from the ground with a great beat of the verdant wings, and I grinned.

"And neither am I!" I called out, and a laugh echoed out from me as I did so. Evergreen smirked and rocketed upward. I shifted my stance, and prepared for a blast.

Evergreen flung her arms across her chest in an x and bellowed, "Fairy Machine Gun, Leprechaun!" Thousands of electric green needles pelted towards me, and I had to dart carefully back and forth to avoid their sting. She lowered herself to the ground for maximum stability, and several bullets grazed my arm. I paid them little mind.

Evergreen was most vulnerable when she was casting a spell. I jumped forward and made my move.

"Pugnus Autem!" And by magic, a dark purple light encased my fist as I brought it down on her head, throwing her backwards. She cried out as I threw her into the ground. Evergreen landed with an unceremonious thud and clatter. Her calf scraped hard against the earth, and a dark streak of dirt smeared across a stockinged leg. It looked as though she might've scraped it. I tilted my head and examined the woman as she clawed herself upward, waiting patiently for her to make the next move.

And then she removed her glasses.

I threw my hands over my eyes with a shout, and a pang of fear shot through my spine. She would've turned me to stone; she really wasn't holding back. I didn't have time to process it though, as Evergreen launched another assault. A fresh round of bullets bombarded my body, and I didn't have time to shield my body whilst I was too busy shielding my eyes. My side stung with the distinct pang of the needles, and I could feel a sliver of my magic energy slip from my grasp and into Evergreen's.

I didn't appreciate the action.

"How you like that, smartass?" Evergreen howled, and I released a gasp of pain as another bullet tore across my leg.

I hissed a spell under my breath, and a bolt of light shot from my hand directly into Evergreen's belly. She was flung backwards, tossed several feet through the air, and landed, with no small amount of magnificence, directly on her ass.

A sharp cackle tumbled across my tongue and spilled out over my lips with glee.

"Having fun?"

Evergreen released a shout of anger and shot upwards, flying almost a story above me in a caterwauling display of rage. I was smothered in a cloak of fluorescent yellow light before I knew what was happening, and there was a shout before I was set alight.

The world exploded.

I was blasted backwards and my body skidded several backwards across the earth before I was able to come to a complete stop. My vision was spotty; I thought I could hear another voice in the distance. My head spun as I righted myself, and it seemed as though _two _Evergreens were hovering before my eyes. I was careful not to meet her gaze, and instead focused on her torso. My blood boiled, and I could feel flames of magic licking at my belly. At that moment, something crossed my mind, and I, being the unthinking fiend that I was, made a thoughtless, foolhardy decision.

A familiar ball of magic energy formed in my hands and inflated desperately, sucking up space like a balloon. I inhaled sharply and shouted out, "Clamara Caelorum!", and the shape collapsed in on itself, exploding and sending everyone near me flying.

I was flung once more to the ground, various chunks of dirt getting caught up on my clothing and hair in the process. My limbs burned, and the sting of more than a few scrapes danced across my feeling. I peeled open my eyes to see Evergreen lying motionless on the ground, yards away from me. Bickslow and Freed were floored too. Only Laxus remained standing. How strong.

I rose, taking teetering steps forward, and surveyed Evergreen. She took short, shallow breaths as she struggled to pick herself up off of the ground.

"Damn it, Xandria."

I offered her a simple, "Oops."

"What was that?" Freed blurted, and I turned my head. Bickslow spoke too.

"What the hell?!"

"What?" I asked, folding a pair of mud-stained arms. Freed was all incredulence.

"Since when could you do that?"

"Since always. What," I asked, "you think I'm some kind of pushover?"

"No, no," Bickslow said, waving away the thought. "I 'spose we just didn't realize that your magic would be so..."

"Robust," Freed offered.

"Yeah, when you practice it sure ain't something like this."

There was a chuckle off to our right, and we turned our gaze to Laxus, "You boys should know better than to underestimate your opponent." I was surprised by his comment, and couldn't smother the broadening of my grin.

"Expect the unexpected," I agreed, and Laxus nodded in appreciation.

"That would've been good advice, before you clobbered me," said Evergreen, trying in vain to wipe the dirt from her figure. I chortled.

"Next time just don't get clobbered."

"It's time for you two to go head to head," Laxus interrupted, motioning to the two other men that stood in the clearing. "Winner faces me, and then Alex'll go against the winner of that match."

"Yeah don't remind me," Bickslow muttered, and both he and Freed shuffled to the center of our little arena. I moved away, settling down on a comfortable grass seat near the tree line. I stretched myself out in the patch of sun I occupied, and the warm rays immediately began to warm my back.

Bickslow and Freed circled each other like vultures, and I waited with baited breath to see who would strike first. It was Bickslow, his movements sharp and venomous. Freed was quick though, and easily dodged the onslaught of Bickslow's clay dolls. I raised a hand to my face and squinted; unfortunately it was a very bright day. The sky was a brilliant shade of blue, and not a cloud could be found above.

Compared to the battle between me and Evergreen, Freed and Bickslow's fight was dreadfully uneventful. Freed outwitted and outmatched Bickslow in a way that almost seemed unfair. An extensive knowledge of runes would appear to trump an extensive knowledge of souls. I rolled over on my stomach and watched as an upside-down Laxus slinked onto the battlefield. The effect was comical. The battle was not. Laxus was obviously going easy on Freed; he let his opponent take several jabs, feigning pain when he was slashed once. I could tell; Laxus was a terrible actor. Freed didn't appear to be particularly interested in beating his opponent either, and so, within a matter of seconds, their match was over.

Apparently that signified the start of my own.

"You're up, O' Great and Powerful Dark Mage." Laxus hollered, and with a great sigh I rose from the ground, stretching. He stood at the other end of the pitch, his hands on his hips and a haughty expression written all across his face. I rolled my shoulders and started my walk towards him. He wore a fur collared shirt and a pair of dress pants. I was in shorts and a sleeveless shirt, much more suitable to the occasion. But this was Laxus Dreyar, and Laxus _always _had to be clothed in some sort of ridiculous fashion.

"Ready to go, Blondie?"

"Ready to go, sweetheart."

I returned his satirical smirk with one of my own, and we both fell into step. A circle was stamped into the dirt around our feet as we revolved around one another. My movements mirrored his, and his, mine. Muscles coiled and uncoiled, panting breaths whispered across the air. I licked my lips. Laxus rolled his neck.

He moved first, his body shrouding itself in a wild electric cloak. His fists flexed, his muscles pulled taught, and a furious bolt of lightning came shrieking down upon me. My mouth snapped shut and I grit my teeth in a desperate attempt to contain the scream of agony that sat harbored in my mouth. Electricity rippled through my veins, and my body shook with the force of the current. It was almost impossible to bear. But as quickly as it came the strike was finished, leaving my entire body quaking from the blow.

Laxus raised his brows, and I set my jaw as he twisted his lips into a smirk. He wasn't messing around; if I even wanted a chance at surviving this battle, I was going to have to employ every technique I had learnt throughout the years.

And so, taking in a nervous breath, I cast my first spell.

I screamed, "Corpus sidera mundi!", and as soon as the words fell from my tongue, I was shrouded in a deep purple light, my body enveloped by the very stars that gave me my power. My humanity fled, replaced by a maniacal, anarchic energy that coursed through my veins. I was my magic, and my magic was me and there was nothing. My eyes rolled back and my ears popped. No longer did my body scream from his raucous electricity, the only evidence that I'd ever been shocked to begin with was a faint buzz that slithered across the back of my head.

My eyes rolled forward and my neck snapped and like that I was facing my opponent. Laxus' grin widened, and I grinned back, raising my hand. With great delight did I notice that my limb was no longer the creamy color it had been before; my hand pulsated with the impetuous violet color that filled my veins.

Inhaling sharply, I sprinted forward and dashed in and out of a barrage of undisciplined orbs of lightning that Laxus fired at me. In a flash I was in front of him, my magic energy flaring up around me. His arm moved, and I could see a bolt forming there. It was ignored, however, as I pulled my arm back and threw a right cross that would've sent him spinning.

Regrettably, he caught my fist in his hand and blocked the swing, but I'd managed to slide him backwards an inch or two. If there was one thing I adored about my astral form it was the ample supply of unbridled physical strength.

Laxus' eyes widened at the observation, but just as quickly as the surprise came, it passed, and he was swinging his own fist in my direction. I blocked the punch with my hand and slid back by just as much as I had advanced.

And it went on like that, both of us throwing punches and the other blocking them, back and forth and back and forth and back and forth again. I'd swing and he'd dodge. He'd swing and I'd dive. I'd aim a kick and he'd spin me out of the way. He'd punch and I'd thrust my fist into his chest, or vice versa. Sweat poured like water from my face, the back of my neck. My chest heaved with the effort of breathing. Laxus panted as he caught another blow. We danced.

Out routine came to a stumbling halt, however, when I brought up my knee. He'd forgotten to guard his crotch, and I'd taken the opportunity to strike. Men were so weak.

"Bitch!" He wheezed, hunching over in pain, but it was too late. I lifted my arms, and a missile of magic energy erupted from my palms. Breath flew through my teeth as I blasted the man; expectation coursed through my veins.

But instead of collapsing, Laxus stood, taking the brunt spell head on. He stumbled backwards a bit, but with a roar he rose to his full height, his entire body broadening and bulking before my very eyes. A maniacal grin poured across my face; he was a mutant too.

"Come on Dragon Slayer!" I whooped, my grin growing taut as the magic began to burn against my veins. "Show me what you've got!"

Laxus raised his hands above his head, forming a bolt of lightning between them, and I shivered, a distant, almost foreign thing like fear slipping down my spine – the last minute notion of regret. The electricity in his hands twisted, and something sharp formed on its end – like the head of a spear. It all happened so fast that before I could even begin to think of dodging the attack, Laxus had already hurled his spell at me.

There was a clamoring clap of thunder as something so ferocious, so savage assaulted me that I was sure I was being hit by a train. Unrestrained, rabid energy pulsed through me, so much so that I no longer knew if I was more human or lightning rod. My body was a conductor, a vessel meant for nothing more than the transport of energy from one place to another. I was on fire; I was sure of it.

I crumbled, in every sense of the word; my body hit the earth with a thud as I released the grip I had on my magic. My body returned to its normal color.

I heard a woman scream as I hit the earth, but I ignored her.

The sky. The sky was dark, and everywhere were clouds.

My eyes slipped shut.

* * *

**Well there's Chapter 18 (finally)! Thankfully I'll be able to update a lot more often.**

**As always, I love your feedback, so please R&amp;R**

**Special thanks to ALaViola and Littlestme for betaing, you guys are the best!**

* * *

**Now for the reviews:**

**UltraAsterous- Thank ya very much :)**

**Sunnymuffins (and anyone else confused as to why Xandria still had her GH guild symbol)- When I wrote this story I didn't know exactly how guild symbols and marks worked. I had no idea if they faded over time, or if they went away as soon as the guild disbanded, or if they were permanent like tattoos. It was my belief that guild marks would fade over time if one left a guild or a guild was disbanded. Because Alexandria was frozen in time, her mark only starts to fade once she returns to the present. When the Raijin + Xandria go out to eat, I imagine that her mark had only just begun to fade (according to my timeline it had been a little less than two weeks since she'd returned). I assume that the mark will have faded within a month or two, definitely before the GMG. Again, this is all poetic license and stems from my imagination of what guild marks would be like. I in no way meant to confuse anyone.**

**TL;DR- I didn't know how guild mark symbols worked when I wrote this; so, using my imagination, I assumed that Xandria still had hers when she went out to eat. Her mark will fade within a month or two.**

**Guest- Thanks, love!**

**iblamemikegreen- And I just wanted to say that I really REALLY appreciated your comment. I'll be able to update more often so I hope you'll enjoy! 3**


	19. Chapter 19

"Life is simple, but we insist on making it complicated"

* * *

She gasped for breath first, and it was only then that he realized he been holding his. She breathed once, and then twice, and then again and again and again until he was finally certain that she was alright and she was alive and she hadn't been killed by the shock.

After a few seconds the breathing slowed down and relaxed, and everyone seemed to relax along with it… Except for the boy. He remained tense and motionless, his own breaths coming in short gasps. They told him to sit down. He refused.

A few seconds more and her color started to return. She lost the appearance of a corpse and her cheeks began to take on a rosy hue.

Her eyes came next, which she fluttered open the way a butterfly might flutter its wings. Because the truth was, the only things that ever fluttered were butterflies and eyelids, and when it came to the girl her eyelids almost always fluttered. The boy found his eyes fixed upon her face, glued to every detail of it, from her delicate eyelashes, to the crooked bump in her nose. A sinking feeling began to penetrate his core. He realized that he could have killed her. He'd almost destroyed everything about her; her intrigue, her wildness, her peculiarity, her effervescence. Everything. Vacated. Murdered. In just. One second. Because of him.

* * *

**Xandria's POV**

* * *

I inhaled deeply, and almost crinkled my nose upon tasting the scent. The air was sour around me; it smelled as though something had been burnt, and very badly. I hesitated, taking a series of shallow breaths before I dared to sniff again. And, after I'd built up my courage, I inhaled once more. The scent of burning shrubbery met my nose again, mingled with a fainter scent that I had never smelled before – something like thyme and earth and musk all on top of each other. Another sniff, and the stronger that scent became. A person, I realized. I was smelling a person!

My senses were coming back, somewhat dazed, and the distinct feeling of being carried dawned across me. Arms were snaked around my body, under my knees and behind my back. My shoulder bumped against the person holding me; whoever they were, they were warm, and awfully hard underneath me. Their body must have all been made of muscle, because the sinewy, solid tissue was all I felt behind me.

I blinked my eyes open, and slowly but surely it came back. The fight, the shock, the fall. My eyes came into focus, and I peered up into the face of Laxus Dreyar. He was giving me a very unsettling look.

"Wo-" My voice croaked, and I tried again. "Would you mind setting me down?"

"You sure you can stand?" He asked, and I shot him a withering look. Laxus complied, and I was met with a series of concerned questions – areyoualrights and areyouokays surrounded me as soon as my feet touched the ground.

I waved them off, "The only thing hurt's my pride."

"I thought you'd died," Evergreen squawked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure your heart stopped."

"You stopped breathing."

I rolled my eyes, "You're crazy, all of you. It'd take a lot more than a little lightning to get rid of me."

"It _was _a lot more than a little lightning," Evergreen chided, bustling forward to brush some of the earth off my clothes. I tried to bat her away, but the woman kept fretting.

"Will you stop your fussin'?" I demanded, and she stepped away with a huff of indignation.

"Somebody's gotta fuss over you, Xandria," said Evergreen. "You don't fuss over yourself enough." I ignored her and turned to Laxus, his features still stormy. What a ham.

"That was fun, you know? I haven't gone all out with someone in quite a while, so it's nice to get some practice in."

The statement seemed to cause him to brighten, and the feckless grin he'd worn before reappeared, "You're not too shabby yourself, considering you're a girl," Laxus teased. I let out a derisive bark of laughter.

"I could say the same to you, considering you're a dick."

A laugh blossomed from his lips and he shook his head. "'Spose I deserved that one." I grinned.

"Yeah, I suppose you did."

"It's not often that someone can hold their own against me," he remarked.

"Laxus, she almost beat you," Evergreen retorted. Laxus folded his arms, and raised a brow.

"But she didn't because I activated my dragon slayer magic; now did she?"

"He's certainly a formidable opponent." I conceded, glancing down at my hands. "Nothing I couldn't handle though."

The lightning man snorted, "Oh really? Last I recall, you were the one lying flat on her ass."

"Please, it's not like you're _that _much better than she is," said Freed, and with a conspirital smile he turned to me. "Last time he was defeated it took two dragon slayers to wipe him out, and even then he barely lost."

"I thought he'd kill Natsu that time," Evergreen added, glancing through heavily lidded eyes at me. "Thought he might've killed you too."

"I can handle myself in a sparring match."

"Yeah, I know. This bruise here is certainly enough to serve as a reminder." She rubbed a gentle hand over the side of her face, were a purpling mark was blossoming on her skin. I gave her a sheepish grin.

"Sorry about that, by the way."

"Oh don't apologize to me; I've seen worse."

"The real person you should be apologizing to is me." Laxus interjected, and I my lips lifted upwards in a smirk.

"Sorry about hitting you in the balls, then. Hopefully your future children won't be affected by my brute strength."

"What future children?" Evergreen snorted, earning a scowl from the blond man.

"I'm perfectly suitable to be a father, thank you Eve."

I laughed, "Whatever you say Blondie."

"That's what they all say..." said Evergreen.

Laxus 'hmph'ed, and then all of us were laughing.

We laughed the whole way home, and the day, and the rest of the week. Our lightheartedness carried on until, eventually, we wound up laughing ourselves through an entire month. The days succeeded one another in a doting kind of litany. Monday would give birth to Tuesday, who'd father Wednesday and so on and so forth until finally it was May. And maybe we'd almost killed one another because of it, but the fighting had certainly lifted our spirits. Laxus stopped breathing down our necks, Bickslow and I reconciled, Evergreen and I squabbled and squawked and lovingly berated each other, and Freed and I even established a bond. He would smuggle in my favorite sweets under the noses of the others, and in turn I would acquire for him various forms of homoerotic pornography. It was, in my opinion, the beginning of a wonderful friendship.

Laxus, on the other hand, seemed as though he was trying to avoid me. At first I thought I was misreading it, or that I kept bumping into the dragon slayer at all the wrong times. Then he kept excusing himself. It was small things to begin with. He had to use the restroom. He'd forgotten his wallet. He had to go meet Freed somewhere. Then the lies grew bigger, more elaborate, and I realized that the only interaction I'd had with the mage was the occasional small talk passive remark. And Laxus _hated _small talk. Whatever. It's wasn't like I minded him distancing himself; in fact it gave me an opportunity to focus on much more important things, like my magic, for example. It felt amazing to really practice for the first time in a while, without having to worry about an opponent annihilating me if I made one wrong move.

I yawned and raised my fist, and a hollow pocking noise met my ears as my knuckles rapped against the thick wood of the hotel door. There was a resounding groan on the other side of it, succeeded by a thud and a soft shuffle. I rocked backward on my heels tugged absentmindedly at a stray lock of hair.

The lock clicked and the door creaked open. Laxus stood no less than a yard in front of me, bleary eyed and groggy – which was surprising, considering it was only six o'clock.

"Wut?" He grunted, and I shifted the book anchored at my hip to my hands. He looked at it in disdain.

"I came by to give this back to Freed," I said, and with a gruff pull he took the thick book from my hands, a volume that had hidden an ample supply of taffy strips and sour lollies. Laxus' upper lip curled at it, and his eyes flitted back up to find me.

"Freed's not here."

"Yeah, I know. Ever and him went shopping."

Laxus squinted at me. "Why are you here if you knew he was gone, then?" I glanced away and shrugged.

"Dunno, guess I just got bored," I remarked, my eyes returning to his. He grunted again.

"I 'spose I should let you in, then. Unless you'd like to stand in the hall for an hour," said the dragon slayer, and on second thought he added, "which I wouldn't mind, by the way."

I glowered at the man and he let me in.

"Guess I'm stuck with you now," I said, my lips turning upward on the ends. Laxus mirrored the look.

"Looks like I'm stuck with you too."

"Count yourself lucky, then."

He sank into a plush chair, and I sank into the bed across from him.

"I'll consider myself lucky when you finally leave," Laxus retorted, and I laughed.

"Whatever you say, Sparky."

I finally earned a chuckle out of him, and with a grin I leaned back on my palms. Laxus glanced away, out a window, and I observed him. His hair was messy, and soft clumps of blond fell into his face in a way that made him seem far more boyish than he was.

"Did you just wake up?" I asked, and he turned his face back to me.

"Yeah, why?"

"It's six o'clock, Laxus."

"So what? You don't just look this great naturally – takes lots of beauty rest," he retorted, and I laughed. A twinkle danced across his dark, grey eyes; he looked so much younger.

"I apologize then, Sleeping Beauty."

We both chuckled, and I drew my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them. He watched my movements with an attentive eye, and I, in turn, observed him as well.

"So how was the candy?" He asked after a moment, and though surprise might have flashed across my face for a brief moment, I quickly masked it with confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh you know exactly what I mean, Alexandria," said Laxus, and when he saw me open my mouth to protest he added, "and don't try to pretend like you don't."

I huffed. "Did he tell you?"

"I noticed a box of Bobby's Bubble Blasters on his bed last week, and Freed hates gum."

"Wow, Blondie," I remarked, my tone lilting over the words. "Turns out you actually do have a brain in that thick skull of yours." He leaned forward, his features drawn.

"Do your hear that? It's the sound of no one laughing."

I pulled back, "Sorry, I didn't quite catch it. All I heard was the sound of an ass wipe talking."

"An ass wipe?"

There was a pause, in which he lifted his brows and I wondered, rather halfheartedly, if I'd crossed a line of some sort. I was just about to open my mouth again when Laxus burst into a spluttering burst of laughter. I didn't know what to do at first, but then I noticed exactly how ridiculous his chuckling had become. It wasn't until his voice cracked with a squeak that I joined him, heeing and hawing until our smiles were the only thing greater than our uproarious guffaws.

It took a few minutes to rein ourselves in, and even then our breathing came in desperate gasps.

Laxus was the first to speak. "Are you always like this?" He wheezed, and I met his eyes with a mirthful pair of my own.

"Like what?"

"You're crazy."

If possible, my grin broadened. "And so're you."

He hummed in a kind of contented agreement and l mimicked the action, a dazed kind of smile slipping across my features. It was quiet; a thick, but by no means uncomfortable, silence settled in. I glanced to the side, my eyes observing the street below with interest. People were bustling by, and magical vehicles were moving to and fro. A few peddlers sat on the edge of the road, and occasionally a passerby would toss a bit of change at them. One woman offered up her coat.

Something burned the side of my face, and I turned my attention back to Laxus, only to catch him staring at me. He blinked, either surprised that I had caught him or surprise that he was staring, and with a slight frown I met his eyes. My brows lifted; my lips tilted – a challenge was written everywhere across my features, just daring him to deny what he'd been doing. Laxus called up a mask almost as quickly as I'd called up the smirk, and his features hardened in a mix of confusion and what I considered to be constipation. I refused to look away.

My eyes wandered slightly as we continued our stare-off, and suddenly I couldn't help but let them latch onto the most distinctive feature of his face. Aside from his strong jaw and proud nose, sharp eyes and thin lips, the lightning shaped scar that ripped through the flesh surrounding his right eye seemed to stand out in more than usual, thrown in relief against the rest of his face. I was mesmerized by it – the way the scar stretched from the center of his forehead through his right eyebrow, curving down from his brow bone onto the flesh that covered his eye, down, down over a sharp cheekbone and sharpening to a point centimeters above where his smile would've formed, if he were to be smiling at that moment. The thin, bulging line of skin rose above the plane of his face like a small hill, yet it blended so seamlessly to the rest of his weathered face that I was almost surprised there was some point at which it had never been there before.

And before I could stop myself, I felt the words tumble out of my mouth.

"How did you get your scar?"

I knew I was crossing a line before I realized exactly which line it was I was crossing.

Laxus' entire body froze. "No," he said. "Don't ask me that." He turned to stare at the wall.

"I was just asking how-"

He face snapped back. "And I'm not going to tell you."

I paused, hesitating slightly before I spoke again.

"But what if I-"

"But nothing," he barked. "I said no and I meant it, so shut up."

I faltered. "Laxus, I," I swallowed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pressure or hurt-"

"You know what hurts?" He asked, and didn't wait for me to respond, "You fucking trying to reopen old wounds. You can't leave well enough alone."

Sometimes, when people were wounded they tended to act defensive. I knew this. I have always known this. However, I chose not to believe it. In my mind, Laxus was being a ridiculous jerk.

"You know I've got-"

"I'm going to stop you right there, then, because I'm sure that whatever the hell you're about to say will be some great pile of shit and I don't really feel like listening to it."

"Screw you, Laxus! Next time I start to worry about you remind me how much of an asshole you are again."

"Oh stop being a bitch," He said.

I scowled at the back of his head, "I wasn't being a bitch."

"You were poking your nose in areas where it doesn't belong."

"Maybe I was, but I was only trying to help."

"God, Alexandria, can't you see that you aren't helping?" He blurted, turning back around to look me in the eyes.

My scowl faltered, and I froze. The expression written across Laxus' face was so foreign, so unfamiliar, that I could hardly recognize the man in front of me. He couldn't have been Laxus – Laxus wasn't vulnerable, I doubted the dragon slayer even knew what the word vulnerable meant.

Yet, here he was, with an unguarded, naked expression covering his face.

It wasn't like looking at a person; it was like looking into a soul. I'd pushed him too far and a wound had ripped open – a wound gouged so deep it cut down past flesh, past bone, so far it reached deep down into his very core.

He looked away, redness flooding his cheeks and it dawned on me that I had been gawking. I shut my jaw. He swallowed and tightened his.

I felt like I was intruding on a desperately private moment.

* * *

**Chapter 19, folks!**

**Special thanks to AzamiAzulli for her outstanding beta reading skills!**


	20. Chapter 20

"As humans we ruin everything we touch, including each other"

* * *

_Power._

Whenever someone asked me why I did something, the answer was almost always power.

Why do you act so callous, Alexandria? Power.

Why are you so competitive? Power.

Why can't you just leave things alone?

_Power._

The answer was always power. More often than not I wouldn't admit it, but the truth was still there – hiding me and mocking.

_Power._

I hated power. Hated it. But I loved it even more. Power was the first thing I'd come to know, and one of the last things I'd ever be able to get rid of. I was suckled on power, raised on power, brainwashed with power. I was taught one thing and one thing only in my childhood: In life there was no good and evil, there was only power and those too weak to seek it.

Obviously, I realized the incorrectness of that statement, but I couldn't deny that it had been ingrained within me since I was a small girl.

I was nine when I realized exactly what power was and how much I liked it. It was a cold day in early March, one of those days in the late frost, when the weather couldn't decide if it wanted to stay behind in the barren winter months or thaw out for spring. It was dry as a bone; we were in a drought. The sky was gray that day, all day. Not a dead gray, but a deep one – tainted by underwhelming blues and purples. The sky was bruised, and so were we.

Ultear and I had fought, really fought for the first time. Hades had just relocated our young 'family' and I'd attempted to claim the larger bedroom. Ultear told me no, that she was the older, more talented one, and that she deserved the nicer suite. I told her she could kiss my ass, and a fought had broken out. Hades said whoever won would get the room.

She won, of course, but that didn't stop me. I tangled with Zancrow next, the nine year old version of Alexandria always thinking first with her fists, and I won. I got the next best room, and thus began my deep and everlasting love affari with…

_Power._

After that I never wanted to let the feeling go.

In fact, I can think of very few times in my life when I have willingly relinquished my hold on power. One of them was when I left Grimoire Heart. Another was after Azuma died. Or when I drank myself into a stupor after the events of Tenrou Island. They were few and far between, and I preferred to keep itthat way.

_Power._

So, on a hot, sticky day late in the month of May, I surprised myself by doing something I would've never thought to do.

I'd already stripped Laxus of much of his power, robbing him of his pride and tearing open a wound that he'd worked hard to heal. His cheeks were red and his head was bowed away from me. His gaze was fixed far away as well, staring at some painful point on the wall. I'd seen him crack, his core exposed and vulnerable. I knew he'd never talk. I knew he'd never tell me how – how he'd received a scar so deep.

And so, in an attempt to even out the playing field (and, perhaps, get him to crack), I made my move.

My voice came first, "We've all got scars, Laxus. Some you can see and some you can't." Laxus glanced up at the sound, a blank look stamped across his face as he stared. I rose.

My fingers went next, moving from my side to the edge of my shirt and tugging up the fabric. I exposed my stomach, and with that came a mark that I knew would even things out. A long pink line ran down my side, beginning just below my breast and ending just above my belly button. It was faint, but it was there, and I watched as the aloofness of his face transitioned into shock.

"My scars make me who I am, Laxus, and so do yours. 'Far as I see it, in life you've got three options. Victim, Survivor, or Thriver. I'd like to believe that I'm a thriver, and I think you'd like to believe that you are too."

_Power._

Sometimes you had to surrender it in order to gain more. Sometimes you had to swallow your pride because you care.

I lowered my shirt, relinquishing my hold and allowing the article of clothing fall back into its former position.

Laxus was almost hesitant to ask, but he did.

"What happened?" His voice came out in a croak – hoarse with emotion, which was something I'd never heard from him. It didn't match his still hardened features.

I was not hesitant to respond. "I was seventeen and stupid. Threw a bunch of really harsh, careless words at Hades, and so he threw me into a pillar. Broke a couple of ribs and caught my side on a jagged bit of rock. It was dumb stuff that I said, all in a fury of rebelliousness and rage, and if there was one thing Hades would never tolerate it was insurrection," I folded my arms, staring at him. "Receiving that scar was what set me over the edge and made me really start realizing that what I was doing was wrong."

Laxus' eyes bled with earnest. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you telling me this?"

I opted for honesty, "I needed to even things out. I poked at your wound; it's only fair that I give you the opportunity to poke at mine."

"That's not how it works and you know it," was his reply. Laxus' voice was cold. "I wasn't asking you to pity me, I was asking you-"

"Look, I wasn't offering you my pity; I was offering you my understanding," I interjected. I'd done my opening up, but I wasn't there to cry or snivel with him. This wasn't a soap opera. This was the real world.

"Why offer anying?"

I chose honesty again, "Well, because I want to hear about your scar. Not that I expect you to tell me, of course. But I can't pretend like I don't want to hear – or that I showed you my scar out of a rush of vulnerability."

Laxus nodded. He understood.

_Power._

I opened my mouth, closed it, opened it again. Something other than power was tugging at my heart. I didn't know what it was; didn't recognize it.

I spoke, not thinking before I did so, "And maybe, there's a small chance that I might want to help… just a bit." My eyes were on him and his scar, unable to pull away. I ate up his expression and he devoured mine, his jaw clenching and unclenching as he stared.

There was a soft scraping as he rose from his chair. Quiet thwaps as he crossed the floor. A surprised gasp as he wrapped his arms around me, crushing my body in an embrace.

I froze, mind, body, and all, and for an awkward moment I stood, my arms extended into the air and my face suffocating behind his massive shoulder. I hadn't known Laxus was capable of hugging. It was a shock greater than the magic he possessed.

One of my arms wrapped around as much of his large body as I could. The other gave him stiff, mechanical pats on the back. Laxus didn't dwarf me in his size liked I'd expected, though he was at least half a foot taller and far more brawny than me; a set of Herculean muscles laid tense under a fashionable maroon shirt.

It was his grip that affected me most, and he continued to crush me into his shoulder, but I continued to allow him to hug me. It was a nice change from the typical, willyoupleasefuckoff attitude he possessed.

* * *

Laxus' POV

* * *

Hugging her, Laxus decided, was like it was like holding onto a life – like holding onto a heartbeat. He was holding something whole and pure and completely alive. And he couldn't deny that he liked it. Laxus had never been much of a hugger, nor did he make any plans of becoming one soon, but hugging her wasn't so bad after all. She was a bit stiff, but then again so was he and that was alright.

He pulled away first and stepped back, clearing his throat. She stared back, her features curious and containing traces of what might have been concern. Laxus couldn't tell; he'd never seen it on her face before. She sank back onto the bed and he returned to his chair.

All the while he stared at her. Of course, he hadn't meant to, but it was hard to pull one's eyes away from someone so intriguing. He kept looking her over, his eyes scanning her slightly hunched figure, her worn hands, her tired face. He couldn't look away, and so he kept staring at her, as if she was some kind of freak, which in a way, she was.

He'd never met someone so odd. She wasn't like many of the women he'd met either. At one point girls had thrown themselves at him; they still did. But for some reason this woman never even thought to fling herself at him. In fact, she seemed to hate him a majority of the time. Most women, and people except for Laxus, didn't swear as much as she did. It was considered uncivilized and classless. Naturally, she didn't care. She swore as much as she liked and fought as much as she wanted to, and nobody was going to convince her otherwise.

And yet, in that moment, something about her, something just seemed so fragile. So breakable. Something he'd never seen before. Fragile wasn't a word anyone would ever associate with Alexandria Douglais, and so he was quite surprised when he discovered that his brain had associated it with her to begin with.

Yet she was still there. Vulnerable. Exposed.

_Powerless._

* * *

Xandria's POV

* * *

Laxus was the first one to break the silence.

I was surprised, considering he'd just steamrolled over a multitude of very clear lines. He'd taken bounding leaps over boundaries that we'd orchestrated between us in a way that seemed almost comical.

Breath whizzed through his teeth.

He spoke, "You asked how I got my scar."

"Good observation," I remarked, with no small amount of dryness. Laxus rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"My past isn't something I like to talk about, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm practically an open book compared to you."

Another eye roll, "Will you shut up and stop interrupting me?"

"Right, then. My apologies." My tone was sardonic, but he paid it no mind.

"I owe you one. I've owed you one for a while, after all you've done for me, and after almost killing you during the great fight we had a month ago."

"I told you I was fine, there's no need to-"

"God will you stop interrupting me?" He blurted, the exasperation obvious in his tone. I raised my hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

He started again, "The least I can do for you is to explain the story behind this mark. And since you're so curious; I'll oblige – just this once. As long as you don't interrupt my story." Laxus saw the defensive expression on my face and added, "If you run your mouth then I swear I won't tell you a word, Alex."

"Alright, I won't!"

"Good," He paused and inhaled sharply before beginning. I watched with baited breath, my eyes shining with curiosity. He started talking:

"You need to understand a few things before I explain. I've got a fucked up family. We're talking severely fucked up. The most fucked up member of which is my father. Name's Ivan. I've got a mother that I never knew, and a dad that I wish I didn't. Here's how it went when I was a kid; I lived in a small house with my father, but my grandfather and the other members of the guild were the ones who did all of the parenting. Fairy Tail was my daycare. I'd stay there all day while my father was away scamming somebody or another out of their money. Again, my dad was a dick.

"Once I was a little older, 'bout seven or eight, my father noticed me for the first time. You would think, as any sane person would, that Ivan should've shown me love or compassion, at least some form of concern as I was his son. Obviously, Ivan didn't. I was an object to him, to put it gently, something he could use to earn him cash or renown or some shit.

"Being a little kid, I loved him more than I loved anyone else. He was my dad – and dads are like a little boy's hero. Ivan was a _god _to me. I'd brag on him at school all the time, 'My father's a mage and he could beat up any of your dad's any day'. Stupid stuff like that. I think I said it to convince myself more than to convince the other kids. Deep down I think I realized he was a bad guy, and I just didn't want to admit it then.

"Of course, Ivan used my love for my own father against me. I would do anything he told me. Anything. He could've told me to cut off my hand and I would've done it. My dad was my hero; I wanted him to be proud.

"Now, onto how I got this scar. I was fourteen, and my dad was taking me out on a job with him, which was something he rarely did. The job was a fairly simple one, considering my father thought of me as a worthless idiot that couldn't do anything properly. There was some criminal in Oshibana that we needed to apprehend. Elementary stuff. I could've taken care of the job alone at ten.

"Needless to say, everything went to shit. The criminal turned out to be a dark mage that worked underneath Grimiore Heart, and he'd brought along several of his pals from a nearby guild. My dad and I were cornered. We would have to fight our way out, and the prospects for survival were looking considerably grim.

"I, being the upstanding young mage that I was, was prepared to defend my father until the very end. But like the coward _he_ was, Ivan tried to make a run for it. One of the dark mages was a user of reequip magic, and he threw several daggers in my father's direction in an attempt to kill Ivan. My father, realizing what was happening, grabbed the nearest thing he could use as a shield. Me. Before I knew it, a dagger had cut down the side of my face, ruining my eye and ripping up the skin pretty badly. The only reason we survived was because the dark mages released us; they didn't want to have the blood of two Fairy Tail fools on their hands.

"My dad, disgusted by my injury and worried that his actions would be revealed, offered me a bandage and told me to go back to my grandfather. I obeyed, and with a bandage taped hastily over the wound I stumbled back home. I didn't know my father had gone to drink himself into a stupor until months later.

"My grandpa panicked and sent me to the only healer he trusted well enough to take care of me, Porlyusica. She tended the wound and doted on me, and doting wasn't something Porlyusica ever did. I lost the eye; the one you see now is all glass and magic. But not even Porlyusica could erase the large scar that was left on my face after that humiliating battle. I was stuck with it as a reminder for the rest of my life.

"After that day that I swore I'd do whatever I could to become the strongest mage in the guild. I wouldn't let the name of Fairy Tail be humiliated any more than it already had been, and I was determined to make our guild the strongest – stronger than any dark guild. I had to be better than my father, better than Makarov. I _had _to be the best to make up for the errors my parents had made. Even after Ivan's excommunication, even after I had argued for him to stay, even after my dark teenage years, I still felt tied down by him, I felt like who my father was, who my family was, defined me. Like I would always be held accountable for his sins. Like I was the one that should have done something about it, or that I had to fix my father.

"So, this scar is only physical evidence of the horrible relationship Ivan and I possessed. It's healed now, just like the other wounds Ivan left me with. He never loved me like a father should love his children, and I've moved on now. Ivan is not the kind father I want, and I owe him nothing. My real family is Fairy Tail, and I'll do whatever it takes to protect that. So that's the story."

I didn't realize my jaw was open until my throat started to dry up. With a parched swallow I shut it. Laxus' expression was blank, but his eyes were dark and brooding. I could imagine that the only thing filling my eyes was unabashed shock.

I didn't know what to say. How could I? Laxus went from cold-hearted bastard to abused anti-hero so fast that it made my head spin. So much for the egotistical, spoiled brat. Now he a living, breathing comeback story. I felt my stomach curdle; no longer could I hate him as much.

I did the only thing I could think of doing, rising from the bed and stepping forward. My brain wasn't functioning properly as I lowered myself to his level and wrapped my arms around his shoulder in a quick embrace.

I muttered in his ear as he froze in place, "Thank you." I didn't know for what.

The silence stretched itself out between us, pulling taught like a rubber band, and I left right after. The conversation was dead and so were we. I made up some lie about running errands. He didn't believe it any more than I did, but he let me go.

In truth I needed some time to gather my thoughts, to process what he had told me. To process what had happened. You didn't hug people unless you cared about them. And I didn't care about Laxus.

Did I?

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I just wanted to say that I freaking _love _this chapter. I loved writing it, loved reading it, loved giving it to you lot to read. It turned out a lot better than I thought it would! I just hope you guys love it as much as I do.**

**Special thanks to AzamiAzulli for betaing. Seriously you're a hero.**

**Attempting to update once a week from now on (which I've done for the past three weeks), but it might only end up being bimonthly.**

**As always, R&amp;R! Love you guys!**


	21. Chapter 21

"I don't know where I'm going from here but I promise it won't be boring"

* * *

"Hurry up Xandria!"

My fingers were at war with a shoelace, and quite frankly it seemed as though they were losing.

"Alexandria I swear!"

I rolled my eyes and finished the knot on my right foot. The left followed suit, and then I was crashing out of the bathroom.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I exclaimed. Evergreen was scowling at me.

"We need to leave. _Now._"

I flashed her a cheeky grin, "Someone's obviously eager to see Elfman…"

"Shut up! We both know I hate that bastard!" Evergreen blurted, and I laughed.

"Sure you do."

"Alexandria, you were supposed to be meeting the master with the rest of team B. Now is not the time for jokes." She snatched up my arms and dragged me out of the suite. Our bags waited for us in the hallway.

"It's always the time for jokes," I retorted, lifting my pack on my shoulder and leveling a stare at Evergreen's back. "Besides, it's not my fault that everyone forgot we were meeting up."

"Whose fault is it then?"

I followed her down the rest of the hall and the stairs at the end of it. "You know just as well as I do."

We were greeted by the men in the lobby, and already Laxus was frowning at me.

"Someone took a long time to come down," He remarked.

I scoffed. "Maybe I wouldn't have if _someone _told me that I'd need to leave earlier."

Laxus stiffened. "What, you're pinning this on me?" I opened my mouth to respond, but was cut off.

"Nobody's pinning anything on anyone," Evergreen announced, shooting Laxus and I both an infuriated glare. Tempers were, it would seem, running high that night.

"Your bickering isn't going to make us leave any faster," Freed agreed.

Laxus folded his arms. "I wasn't bickering, I was just-"

"Being an ass?" I offered. Evergreen was quick to pull Laxus and I away from each other.

"Alright, that's it. No more interaction between you two. You're both too big of dicks in the morning to act with any civility."

"I just don't feel like hearing my old man shout at me even more because of her."

Evergreen smacked him. "Stuff it, Dreyar!"

She ushered us out of the hotel like the mother hen she was, and barked orders at us as we navigated the buzzing streets of Crocus. With the games just a day away, people from all across Fiore had flooded to the Capital. Everything was an assortment of artificial and blinding colors. Neon signs glared at us from each street we passed, and vendors bombarded us with an assortment of merchandise. Evergreen shooed them away with a practiced tone. I stuck close to Bickslow the whole time, though the two of us were two busy observing the hubbub to pay one another much mind.

My stomach growled as I trotted along behind the others, and I was tempted to sneak away to purchase a quick kebab. Evergreen seemed to know exactly what I was thinking, and so when I took a step towards a stand advertising roasted lamb she dug her nails into my arm and dragged me along at her side. I swore that woman could read minds.

The sky was thick and black, and a brooding moon hung high above us in the heavens. Grey clouds slowly bled their way across the sky, and several squawking birds hovered above the streets, occasionally swooping down for a stray bite of food. Silently, I wished for one to barrel down and attack Evergreen's great, pompous head. It was with a heavy heart that I realized my wish would never come true.

We ended up running into the master while we were still on our way to the inn.

Laxus had been right, Makarov did give us hell. 'You two, never on time anywhere', 'I'm surrounded by fools', 'What's become of my beloved guild'. He ranted and raved until I thought he might pass out. Makarov was a small man. Only so much rage could be contained within such a tiny package.

Eventually we were dismissed, and we had to swear to the old man that we'd be at the inn by midnight, or he'd personally make us wish we'd never come to Crocus to begin with. He left in a blaze of glory, stomping off to see if he could find other members of our 'idiotic' guild.

Evergreen marched us to Honeybone, the inn our guild would be staying at throughout the course of the games. Lisanna greeted us and offered to help us with our things. I threw her my bag and didn't look back.

I was out the door before Evergreen could utter a word in protest, calling out, "I'll be back by twelve," behind me as I left.

A hand snatched my shoulder, pulling me back. I turned.

Laxus stared at me. "What do you think you're doing?'

"Going out. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Why? We've only got a little until midnight."

I gave him an incredulous stare. "We're in the Capital. Of Fiore. During one of the busiest nights of the year. Why _wouldn't _I be going out?" I paused. "Besides, I'm starving."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Don't be such a killjoy," I retorted. "Since when did you care about rules and curfew?"

"Since it came to winning _the Grand Magic Games_."

"Which we won't win if I starve to death," I pointed out, and his frown deepened. I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on, Laxus. Don't pretend that you're not hungry yourself."

"I'm not-"

He was interrupted by a bellowing growl that came from his core.

I smirked, "Your stomach would seem to suggest otherwise."

"Alexandria-"

"Oh come on it'll be fun."

"Fine."

I grinned and traipsed off down the street. Laxus trotted after me. I cut a glance to my side.

"You've been awful grumpy today."

"I've just been thinking about the Games."

"We're going to win, you know?" I pointed out, and he nodded.

"I hope so."

"I know so. Fairy Tail's a tough guild, and with mages like you and Natsu, how could we possibly lose?" I inquired, a grin lifting the corners of my lips. Laxus seemed lost in thought.

"The other guilds have spent seven years getting stronger, so there's that."

"Doesn't matter. We're going to win."

"Yeah…" He trailed off.

"Besides, it's not going to do us any good to worry about it right now. We've spent all of three months preparing for tomorrow; now is the time to relax."

He grinned. "Relax?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Relax. Waste a little time. I've been meaning to explore Crocus a bit more, see it from a tourist's perspective."

"You _are _a tourist, Alex."

"Shut up, you knew what I meant."

The cobblestones clattered under our feet as we turned down another street. My eyes raked over a nearby stand. A man stood close by, a platter of steaming samples in his hand. Another man hovered behind the booth, surrounded by grills and counters. I plowed ahead, stopping directly in front of the man carrying samples. He muttered something about chicken. I ignored him and took one; Laxus followed suit.

"This is amazing!" He blurted.

I nodded in agreement, "We have to get some."

"Couldn't think of anything I'd rather do."

We asked the vendor what the strange food was, and he said that it was gyro meat. I'd never heard of a gyro, and neither had Laxus. It sounded like an exotic animal, one with great big antlers and stout little legs. Turned out that it was just some kind of foreign sandwich.

Laxus and I each ordered one, and the man handed us our food. I reached into my pocket, extracting a few bills, but Laxus caught my wrist.

"I'll take care of it," he said, and I frowned.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

He handed the vendor the jewel we owed, and we were walking down the streets again, sandwiches in hand and stars in our eyes. I smirked at Laxus.

"Who would've thought Laxus could be a gentleman?"

He shot me a withering look. "Who would've thought you could be so annoying?"

"So much for the whole gentleman thing," I remarked, biting down onto my sandwich. He rolled his eyes and did the same.

"You know what I've always wanted?" He said, in between bites.

I swallowed and shrugged. "What?"

"An exceed."

"An exceed?" I echoed. Laxus nodded.

"Yeah, like Happy or Carla."

I took another bite and spoke through a full mouth, "What makes you say that?"

"Well I got to thinking, and I feel like every dragon slayer has some sort of pet. Natsu's got Happy. Wendy's got Carla. Gajeel's got Pantherlily. Even those famous twin dragons from Sabertooth've got one. So why not me?"

"I don't think they sell talking cats anywhere," I remarked, my laughter carrying to the street around us. "I could be wrong though."

He chuckled, "The funny thing is I don't even like cats."

"Sure you don't."

"What? I don't. Dogs are way better. I had this great dog when I was a kid-"

"What was his name?" I interrupted, a grin plastered across my face. "Sparky?"

Laxus rolled his eyes. "No. It was Maverick."

"Sounds like a cool dog." I was tempted to make a joke about cool cats, but I bit it back.

"He was."

Laxus and I spent the next several minutes conversing about pets. By the time we were finished, I'd devoured the entirety of my gyro and so had he. He said something about music, but I ignored him. My attention had been caught by something far more interesting.

I grabbed his arm and with a great tug, pulled him towards the nearest vendor. His eyebrows knitted together as he glanced down at me, but I yanked him forward anyway.

"What?" He asked, and I motioned to the stall we were standing in front of.

"I've always wanted to get one of these." I announced, picking up a wreath of flowers that had been weaved together by the careful hands of one of Crocus' craftsmen.

"Then get it." He retorted. "Nobody's stopping you."

How wonderfully blunt Laxus could be.

I released an exasperated sigh and removed my wallet, pulling out two hundred jewel and putting it in the hands of the smiling vendor. Picking up the wreath of brilliant yellow flowers, and with a grin I placed the crown gently atop Laxus' (enormous) head before he could say anything. The dragon slayer fixed me with a look of surprise.

"What the-"

"Gotta problem, Blondie?"

"Yeah, I do, actually."

The next thing I knew his hands were at my side and I was attacked with an onslaught of laughter. His fingers danced against my side, jabbing my stomach and tickling me. Shouts of laughter rolled past my lips, and I felt tears begin to form in my eyes.

It took me a bit, but I managed to move my arm. A punch aimed at his gut caused Laxus to stop.

"What the hell was that?" I demanded, my face flushed. He grinned.

"I was testing out a theory. And, as it turns out, you _do_ happen to be ticklish." He explained. "So next time you think you can make me wear a flower crown, you better think twice, sweetheart."

I scowled at him as he removed the wreath from his head, dropping it down on mine.

"You're no fun, you know that?" I grumbled, turning away from Laxus to storm down the busy streets. He followed after me.

"Oh, I know."

I poked my nose around a few more booths before Laxus dragged me back to the inn, the two of us barely sliding in before 12 o'clock arrived. Naturally, Cana and Gajeel shouted at us for our tardiness anyway. I brushed them off and sank onto one of the six beds that filled the room, trying to relax a bit. Cana lightened up enough to offer a hello and a howhaveyoubeen. Gajeel just grunted. I spent no more than a minute engaged in amiable conversation when I noticed another man in our presence.

He was reserved and quiet, a head wrap covering most of his face and baggy clothing covering his body. Familiar blue tufts of hair hung in the space visible between his eyes. My jaw unhinged.

"Jellal?!"

Admittedly I'd only seen him once, when I was much younger and so was he. Ultear had shown him to me through a lacrima. I felt bad for him, but not now. He shouldn't be here.

"That's not Jellal. That's Mystogan," said Cana. I frowned and folded my arms

"Mystogan?" I echoed, obviously not believing a word.

Laxus must've noticed my stiffening, because he placed a cautionary hand on my shoulder. "Easy does it, Alexandria."

"Alexandria?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

Jellal's eyes narrowed behind the mask. "Of course…" I could hear something peculiar in his voice, but I let it go.

The whole room was silent for a moment, and Laxus removed his hand from my shoulder, placing it awkwardly at his side.

And we stood in silence like that, the air hanging thick above our heads. The quiet was interrupted by the hollow clanging of a clock. I turned my head; the clock had struck twelve.

"Wasn't something supposed to happen when-"

Cana was interrupted by a bellowing voice echoing from outside of the inn.

"Everyone in the guilds who have gathered together for the Grand Magic Games, Good Morning!"

The six of us rushed to the balcony. A giant, pumpkin-headed caricature of a creature floated above us in the sky – an enormous thought projection.

"Beginning now, we're going to take the 113 participating teams and have an elimination round to pare them down to eight.

I glanced at Gajeel, the person closest to me. "113 teams?"

"That's what he said."

"That's more than we've got in Fiore!"

"They've never done this at the Games before…"

Pumpkin Head answered us, "Every year the number of participating guilds increases and it was pointed out that the events were getting stale. This year, there will only be eight teams competing in the official games."

I folded my arms, "That's less than ten percent!"

"The elimination rules are simple," Pumpkin Head continued, and with a great creaking sound the inn started flying upwards. I gasped and grabbed onto a begrudging Gajeel.

"What the hell?" asked Laxus, who'd almost fallen himself.

"Look!"

We all looked at Juvia's sudden exclamation and discovered that the other inns were rising skyward as well.

Pumpkin Head continued his spiel, "All of you are going to race each other, five people per team."

"You'll be staying here then, Cana," Jellal announced. She gave a brisk nod, and the echoing voice from the sky rang on.

"The goal is Games arena, Domus Flau. The first eight teams to arrive there will go on. You're free to use your magic; there are no restrictions."

'No restrictions?' I mouthed. Laxus shrugged.

"Remember; only the first eight teams to get to the goal will survive this round." There was a pause as the Great Pumpkin waved his gloved hands. "One more thing! We take no responsibility for any lives lost in the labyrinth." There was no time to question the ruling, the creature was bouncing upwards in the night, excitement buzzing through him. "The Grand Magic Games, Sky Labyrinth, begin!"

An electrified silence hovered above us for a long moment, and I turned around to survey my teammates. Perplexion was spelled across their faces as they stared up at the giant labyrinth that hung among the stars.

I jerked my head towards it, "Come on then!" I didn't wait for them to follow; I didn't even look back. My body was moving, my legs propelling me forward on the long, winding ladder that led from our hotel room and into the giant maze waiting for us in the sky. Pounding footsteps sang behind me as I raced forward, sprinting as fast as my legs could take me toward the elimination round.

We weren't going to lose; I knew that much. It didn't matter if we were the B team, didn't matter if we didn't get along. We had Jellal. Laxus. Gajeel. Juvia. Me. And there were no rules. When it came down to it, it didn't matter who was the strongest; it mattered who was willing to do whatever it took to win. No one on my team should've had any qualms with doing _whatever _it took. We were going to be one of the eight to compete in the Grand Magic Games, preferably the first.

We arrived at our entrance to the labyrinth, and we halted our sprint to survey the labyrinth.

"It's a three dimensional maze." I announced.

Laxus smirked, "You don't say?" I shot him an irritated look.

"We need to keep moving," Gajeel interjected. "The goal was for us to arrive at the arena first, right? So it's a race."

"We have to go as fast as we can," said Jellal. "We're going to be the first there."

"Then we need to head east." Juvia declared, pointing in a direction to our left. "That's where the arena is."

I shook my head. "No, they'll be expecting us to skirt the edges, and if we do that we'll never get there in time."

"She's right, we need to go through the center," added Jellal.

"Exactly. If we make it to the center, then we'll be able to find our way out easier. Plus, it's a straight shot, so we should be able to finish quicker than the other teams trying to go around the labryinth."

"What we need to do is get going." Laxus snapped. "If we keep running our mouths then we're sure to get left behind."

The bastard darted forward, using his magic to propel him to a tilted platform hanging in front of us. Gajeel mimicked the movement, landing roughly on the platform Laxus had launched himself onto.

"Come on fatasses!"

The rest of us followed suit, and soon we were all jumping from platform to platform, using our magic to boost us forwards. I'd been right – the center was almost a completely straight shot to the arena. We moved quickly, and a few times I slipped – a few times I had to help Jellal or one of the others up. But there was always someone there to catch us. One of our teammates was always there to back us up in case we lost our grip.

That was until the whole maze started spinning.

We were all flung off our feet, and I barely managed to grab Juvia's hand as she went flying off the hunk of rock we'd both been standing on. My other hand clung cruelly to the floating piece of stone, my fingers threatening to snap off from the pressure.

"Everyone grab on to something!" Laxus ordered, and I could just barely see him holding onto a set of crooked stairs out of the corner of my eye.

I held on to Juvia's hand, gripping it with my own and trying with all my might to keep her suspended in the air below me. Her palm moistened. My fingers started to slip. I could feel her weight doubling under my arm, and I released a shout of pain as I tried to haul her upward. She was going to fall – she was going to die. And it would be my fault. We'd lose and I would be the one charged for killing her. Poor Juvia. Precious Juvia.

The labyrinth stopped rotating, and we were righted. I hauled Juvia onto the platform, and after she pulled herself upwards, I stood up as well.

We both stood there, panting for a moment, before we noticed the men in front of us already jumping from platform to platform again. I gritted my teeth and bent my knees, hopping forward like some kind of frog. I landed, ungracefully as ever, on the slab of granite in front of me.

We went on like that for roughly thirty, adrenaline-filled minutes, several times getting lost in a confusing stairway along the way, and several times having to help up a fallen member of our team, (and by that I mean me). But other than that it continued in what one might call a rather smooth pattern. We didn't even come across any other teams, which was surprising considering that there were supposed to be 112 others besides us. Then again, maybe they had been thrown out of the labyrinth during the single time it had rotated thus far.

Finally, though, after climbing yet another stairwell, we came across what I assumed to be the center of the labyrinth. We ran along a long, flat, pathway, and suspended above us was a large landscape, complete with rivers, and trees, and wildlife, and even what appeared to be a small town in the center. It was mesmerizing. Mesmerizing until we realized that we weren't making any more progress.

The five of us stopped abruptly, turning to one another in query.

"Do we keep going or…?" Juvia inquired, and I furrowed my brows together as I tried to construct a plan.

"We should stop here."

I gave an indulgent nod. "This is obviously the center of it all – there's a reason the landscape is here." I pointed out, motioning to the seemingly endless stretch of land above us. Laxus frowned.

"Are you suggesting that we try to get up there?"

"I wasn't, but now that you mention it, I think it's our best shot at finding the way out," I mused, and Gajeel gave a grunt of approval.

"Woman's right. If we can get up there we can get out – I'm sure of it," The dragon slayer agreed.

"They wouldn't have placed an entire landscape above us because they felt like adding some scenery," said Jellal.

"Fine, we can cross it." Laxus said, giving me a reluctant nod.

Inquisition writhed behind Jellal's eyes. "But the question is how?"

"Hmm…"

"What if we're flipped upside-down?"

"Huh?"

"Every time this thing starts rotating we get flipped sideways or upside-down," Juvia continued. "Maybe that's the trick. Maybe every time a team reaches the center it starts spinning around."

I laughed and clapped the mage on the back. "Brilliant Juvia!"

"Then we're in second place!" Laxus blurted. "Damn it. I was hoping we'd come in first."

"I swear if Natsu is beating me…" Gajeel growled, slamming his fist into the open palm of his other hand.

"Wait… if that's the case, then shouldn't we be-"

Jellal was cut off as we were sent spinning, our entire reality flip-flopping as our bodies were flung from the pathway and onto the landscape below. I heard Juvia scream as we crashed.

The green grew closer and closer with each second, my stomach curdled and my brain spun. Everything was falling, falling, falling. Air whooshed past my ears. My hair fell in my face. I spat out tresses of it. Something blue was forming underfoot. I shouted.

There was a great splash as I went flailing into a body of water, flung headfirst into the sprawling river below. Water jetted up my nostrils, through my mouth. I was gagging, drowning. I couldn't tell what was up and what was down. My eyes burned; my throat screamed.

I kicked up, and threw my arms out. My body moved up. One foot. Another. I surfaced and crashed onto land, a spluttering, coughing wreck. Someone's hand was on my back, patting out water from my chest. Once I regained my breath I turned, my gaze clashing with Juvia's dark blue irises.

Abruptly, I propelled myself upward from the earth and glanced down in rage at my soaked clothing. The rest of my comrades climbed out from the water, each of them soaking wet. I laughed at their ridiculous appearance, but not before my eyes traced over the wet shirt that was clinging to a certain man's chiseled body. He seemed to notice.

I turned away in infuriation, my rage enough to boil the water off of my clothes with ease. I rung out my hair, practically ripping it out of my head, and tied the damp locks back. It was long – inconvenient. I'd need to cut it soon.

A frustrated grunt tore past my lips, and I stormed forward. A path formed to our right.

"Come on then!"

A familiar chuckle sounded behind my back, and I scowled at Laxus' tone. What an asshole. I'd need to punch him later. Yes. That'd take my mind off of things.

We continued onward, past long stretches of green and even longer roads. Twice the labyrinth had flipped since, and twice my heart had pounded in anticipation. No one else would beat us. We were going to win.

My heart fell when we came across our next obstacle.

"An _ocean_?" I breathed, staring out at the long, seemingly endless sea that stretched far in front of the five of us. My teammates blanched, staring out at the glassy water.

"We've gotta keep going; We're almost there." Jellal announced, and I shot him a glance as we took off down another walkway. A huff of frustration slipped over my lips. I _hated _running, no matter how many early morning jogs Laxus had forced me to go out on over the past three months. My calves burned, my body ached. I was tired and cold and pissed off. But we pushed onward, running and running until we couldn't run anymore.

We had to win.

After what felt like hours, Gajeel spoke up, "Look! The sky!" I squinted, trying to make out what his arm was pointing at. "It's fake!"

Juvia caught on. "Oh! It's painted on a wall!" She exclaimed, and suddenly, I was able to make out the bricks that were hidden underneath the brilliant blue sky. My mouth fell open as we rushed forward.

"We've reached the end!" I gasped, pushing myself harder than I thought I could be pushed. I pumped my arms, propelling myself forward; I couldn't quite catch up to Gajeel and Laxus, but all the same I was running full speed to the finish.

Laxus shouted at us, "Look! There's the goal!" A small wooden door was inlaid within the surrounding sky.

"Everyone give it your all!"

I was the third one to arrive, and the first one to crash. I hunched over, wheezing and whining and swearing until my voice couldn't say anymore. Juvia keeled over next, actually collapsing on the ground from all the running. I wanted to do the same, but I forced myself to wait until I returned to the hotel.

The small, pumpkin man greeted us with a bone-chilling, unmoving smile, one that was permanently stuck to the head of his costume as he looked at us, clapping his hands in a slow, rhythmic pattern.

"Laxus Dreyar, Alexandria Douglais, Gajeel Redfox, Juvia Lockser, Mystogan. Congratulations! You have passed the elimination round!"

"What place are we in?" Gajeel demanded, and the Pumpkin-Head swiveled to fix the dragon slayer with an immobile smile.

"Second."

"Was Gray-sama first?" Juvia blurted, her cheeks red and not just from running.

"You'll find out tomorrow, in the opening ceremonies!" Pumpkin Head announced. "For now you should return to your rooms at your designated inn."

We nodded, and he stepped aside, allowing us to exit through the door.

I sank down onto my bed that night, around three in the morning, a towel in my still wet hair and soft pajamas covering my tired body. Everyone else was already asleep; I had been the last to shower. Not because I was nice, but because I'd lost rock, paper, scissors the most. Damned Luck.

Sighing, I removed the towel from my head and grabbed the brush that sat on a nearby nightstand, yanking it through my cold hair and trying desperately to free it of tangles. Slowly, but surely, the long tresses of hair were combed through, and it fell in chilling sheets to the center of my back. Yes. It was definitely going to be cut soon.

I yawned, and returned the brush to its place on the nightstand. My body collapsed onto the bed, and I yanked the sheets over me in the semi-darkness. I occupied myself by letting the events of the day wash over me, the silence sinking in as I tried to sleep, as I tried to calm my still buzzing head.

That was until I was interrupted by the sound of a beast snoring. Two beasts, in fact, both of them lying comfortably on the all-male side of the room.

My face fell, and I felt rage begin to wash over me as the loud, gurgling roar began to fill my ears. If only I would have learned a simple rune spell, a charm that would make me able to silence them, to give me some peace.

A pillow went sailing over to the opposite side of the room. There was a muffled gasp, and Gajeel sat up.

"What the hell?" he hissed.

"Wake Laxus up," I hissed back.

"Do it yourself."

"Fine. I will."

I huffed and rose from the bed, feeling my way carefully over to the other side of the room where a series of loud snores were rumbling from. It took me three tries to wake the beast, and only after I'd smacked him across the face did he stir.

"Wor!"

He bolted up so fast his head crashed into mine, sending me reeling. I grabbed my temple and glared down at him.

"What the fuck, Blondie?"

His voice contained equal, unabashed anger. "Why'd you wake me up?"

"You were going to wake the dead with your snoring!"

"You didn't have to fucking slap me!"

"I tried shaking you a bunch of times, so I did what I had to do to get you to shut up!"

"Will you two stop your squabbling?" Gajeel snapped. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

I blew a strand of hair out of my face. "Yeah, Laxus, some of us are trying to sleep."

"Oh shut up."

His figure fell and I stumbled across the room to my bed, finally laying down to sleep.

Some people were real pains in the ass.

* * *

**A/N: Special thanks to AzamiAzulli for being my amazing beta! As always, R&amp;R! (Next weekend I'll be going through and answering any questions I receive or any other reviews)**


	22. Chapter 22

"She is so stubborn; her heart has an argument with her head every time it wants to beat"

* * *

"Get the hell up!"

"Fuck off!"

I snarled my fingers around the blanket that covered my body; a bastard at the end of the bed tried to yank them off. I kicked out, and they swore, and the blankets shot up over my head, covering the light. Everyone in the room knew better than to interrupt my sleep. Doing so would be an unforgivable offense. The idiot trying to yank my covers off obviously didn't realize this.

I swore, and with a great tug I felt the blanket being ripped from my vice-like grip. I was exposed, clad in little more than a tank top and shorts, and a great shiver tore through my body as a wave of cold air hit my bare legs.

I grabbed the nearest object – a pillow – and hurled it as hard as I could at my assailant. A smirk crossed my face when I saw it smack him, and reluctantly I rose from my now empty mattress.

"You're a bastard you know that?" I announced, a wretched expression on my face as I glared at Laxus. He returned the look.

"And you're a bitch. Now hurry up, you're going to make us all late."

"Since when were you such a morning person?" I retorted and kneeled over to extract my bag from underneath the bed.

Laxus scoffed. "I'm not. But, unlike you, I can actually wake up on time for something as important as the Grand Magic Games."

I snatched my clothes up from my bag, and returned my attention to the dragon slayer in front of me. "Guess we can't all be as magnificent as you, can we Dreyar?" His jaw tightened in anger at my comment, and I bounced up from my mattress, striding past a fuming Laxus and into the restroom.

Freshening up was easy, and I did so very quickly. Just not quick enough for some.

"Hurry up Xandria!"

Cana's voice boomed from the other side of the door as I scrambled to pull on a pair of thigh-high stockings, a sweeping purple cloak, and thigh high boots that had been provided for me by my Grand Magic Games Head of Styling. And by that I meant Evergreen.

The clothes were a pain, especially when it came to fastening the two belts that encircled my middle, one round my hips and one right underneath my breasts. The boots were a hassle too, though thankfully I'd won the battle as to whether we'd get heels on them or not (we didn't , take that Evergreen).

I glanced in the mirror. The effect was formidable, Evergreen had certainly outdone herself. But the question was, was it _really _worth it? Sure I could look intimidating, but at what cost? I would've rather been in sweatpants and a baggy T-shirt. I pulled on a pair of fingerless gloves and chuckled. There was another pounding on the door. I ignored it. With a great huff of air I gathered my straight strands of hair into a high ponytail on my head.

Another bang on the door, and a shout, "Alexandria I swear!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I rolled my eyes and burst out of the bathroom. Laxus blinked at me, and for a moment I thought I might've seen his cheeks redden a little. I shrugged, he was probably just angry.

A wolf whistle came from my left, and I turned to see Cana smirking at me. "You look hot," she said, and I grinned at her. Laxus cleared his throat.

"We need to go, now." Laxus' beefy hand was around my arm, yanking me towards the open door. I made an odd noise of protest as he jerked me forward, but all he did was shoot me a confused look before continuing to drag me down the hall. I yanked my arm from his grip.

"Watch the merchandise," I blurted, and he frowned as I brushed past him.

It was 10:57 when we finally made it to the eleven o'clock check-in. Laxus was furious; I was facetious. The coordinators shot us disdainful glances as they directed us towards the passageway we'd be entering from once 'Fairy Tail Team B' was announced at the preliminaries.

We were ushered into a large stone passageway on the ground floor of the stadium, the woman who had led us there squawking about entering on cue. I ignored her, and walked towards the entrance, trying my hardest to hear what the announcers were going on about.

Realization dawned over my features. "Everyone! Listen, they've started," I blurted, waving a wild arm to beckon my teammates.

"Starting with the eighth-ranked team! Can they recapture their past glory? The group whose name clashes with their rowdiness; Fairy Tail!"

My face fell.

"They're in eighth?" Laxus echoed. I stole a glance behind me. Everyone except for Gajeel and Jellal had utter dejection written across their features. Gajeel was grinning; I couldn't see what exactly Jellal was doing.

"Fairy Tail has come in last place every year, but they survived the elimination round, though even in that they were eighth place. Will the Tenroujima bunch that created a sensation with their homecoming now become Fiore's number one?"

I shrugged. "At least they made it."

"The more points we have the better. I'm just looking forward to ordering Natsu around for a day," said Laxus. The thought of bossing around Erza for a day danced across my vision. What a wonderful idea.

The announcer droned on, "Alright! Let's move on to the team that finished seventh, the hounds of hell, Quatro Cerberus!" I didn't recognize the name, and my teammates didn't show any interest. "In sixth-place, the all-female guild, the dancing girls of the great deep, Mermaid Heel!"

I cocked my head. "There's an all-female guild?"

"Yes, and they're quite a strong one too. I doubt they could beat us, but they're nothing to be laughed at."

"In fifth place are the bright blue wings in pitch dark, Blue Pegasus!" The descriptions were getting a bit dramatic; the announcer certainly had a flair for the flamboyant. "Continuing with fourth place! The goddess of love and war, the holy destroyer, Lamia Scale!"

"We're almost up," Juvia blurted.

"Next up, finishing third in the elimination round…" There was an audible gasp from the commentator, and I leaned forward as he resumed speaking, "Oh my! This comes as a surprise!" My interest was piqued. "The first appearance of the guild, and in third place! The midnight mobile force, Raven Tail!"

From his place beside me, Laxus swore. Loudly.

"Fuck."

My brows lifted, and I turned to him with what might have been concern. "What is it?"

"They can't be participating… They can't. Raven Tail's a dark guild – the one my father made in an attempt to destroy Fairy Tail." He explained, more to himself than me.

"You're serious?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"Why would they let a dark guild into the Grand Magic Games?" I inquired. "I thought the rules were very strict."

"They are, but I don't doubt that Ivan was able to weasel his way in anyway." Laxus paused and added, "He's always been good at lying and cheating."

I opened my mouth to say something, but the chatter of the announcer cut me off.

"There are still _two_ more teams that made it through the elimination round!" A loudspeaker crowed.

Gajeel darted in front of me. "That's us!" I feel in stride behind the iron man, and Laxus appeared at my side, followed by Juvia and Jellal at my other.

The speaker crackled. "The second place finisher-" The announcer gasped in delight. "Ooh this is a shocker! Will they become the soaring key with tattered wings?"

Laxus caught my eyes, and I fixed him with a quizzical look. "The soaring key with tattered wings?" I mouthed, and he shrugged. Gajeel shot me a derisive glare.

"The unbelievable, the improbable…"

"Get a move on!" Gajeel barked. I increased my pace, and all too soon my teammates and I were vomited out onto the field.

The announcer bellowed, "Fairy Tail B Team!"

A collective gasp was issued as we marched onward. Everyone in the stands stared with gaping mouths, everyone on the field stared with mocking derision. On a whim, Laxus drew up a display of lightning around us, throwing magnificent sparks in the direction of the crowd. I lifted my chin. We pressed onward.

When one is placed in a situation as joyous and magnificent as the Grand Magic Games, directly in the center of the festivities and eyed by the entire crowd, it is hard not to smile. I found myself doing exactly that, and I beamed at the entire stadium with an expression of unmitigated elation covering my face. I didn't want to, of course. The expression was the opposite of formidable – it made me appear lighthearted and carefree. But I didn't mind; Juvia was beaming too. Even Laxus had a smile on his face. He turned to me and my grin grew even broader.

Within seconds we'd reached the center and were greeted with abundant shock from the A team.

Natsu was the first to speak, "And what's Mystogan doing there?!" His tone was one of unbridled shock. Feral.

Erza mimicked his expression, "Don't tell me, you're Jellal?"

"Relax," Laxus interjected. "He's on our side."

There was a moment of charged silence, in which Erza and Jellal stood staring one another down. I rolled my eyes and stepped in between them.

"You can have your reunion later," I blurted, causing both stares to snap up to me. "We've got more things to worry about now."

Juvia nodded. "Yes. Like winning the Games."

"Oh give me a break! Winning the games?" Natsu exclaimed. "We may be in the same guild, but I go all out in a showdown and show no mercy! You guys are competing as another team, so you're the enemy! I ain't gonna lose to you bastards!"

Gajeel cackled. "You took the words right outta my mouth... _eighth place team member_." The two of them burst into a spiel of snide remarks, and I turned away, my attention falling upon a young blond woman. Lucy stood several feet away, a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye. She caught my eye as I looked upon her.

My lips lifted. "It's good to see you again."

"I could say the same to you."

"I missed you," I said, and she returned my grin with one of her own.

"It is rather strange not having someone around to annoy me all day," remarked Lucy. We both laughed.

Another crackle ripped across the stadium, and I turned my attention to the announcer in his booth. He was smiling like a madman.

"Alright, we've just got one more team left to introduce!" he bellowed. The crowd cheered as he spoke; their favorites were coming. "That's right, you know who it is! They're the strongest, invincible, indisputable champions! Sabertooth!"

Five mages entered the arena, each one remarkably attractive. A woman slunk behind four men, her eyes heavily lidded and her lips painted with a smirk. Minerva Orland. Daughter of the Guild master. I cocked my head thoughtfully and observed her. Of the many articles I'd read regarding Sabertooth, Minerva had received honorable mention. She was one of the most talented, if not _the _most talented mage in her guild. Second only to a young pair of men – the twin dragons.

Sting and Rogue were the favorites of women all across the country. Poster boys and sex icons. It was obvious why. Both were handsome to the point of unfairness, and regardless of their looks they were two of the strongest mages in Fiore. Either would make a formidable opponent.

The first dragon, Sting, started babbling away to Rogue. His blond head of hair bounced up and down as he spoke, the spikes shooting through the air like lightning bolts. I could just make out his face from where I stood. The shock of blond hair, the cold, confident eyes. He even had a scar – just above his right eye.

My grin broadened and I turned to punch Laxus in the arm.

"Ouch, what the hell?"

"Look!" I made a frantic motion to Sting. "Do you see that guy over there?"

"Which one?"

"The blond."

"What about him?"

"He looks like you."

Laxus scowled down at me, "He does not."

"He's got your eyes, your hair, and your fashion sense," I blurted. "Look at the fur vest – and the scar above his-"

"My fashion sense?" Laxus echoed in a tone that suggested he was offended. "I dress with class and style. This guy's hardly even covering his chest, and he's wearing – wait are those _capris_?"

Laxus' extraordinary aptitude for fashion would never cease to amaze me.

"Alright maybe he doesn't have your chin, and your cheekbones are definitely more pronounced…"

"We hardly look anything alike," Laxus retorted, and my jaw dropped as I observed Sting.

"Oh my God!"

"What? What is it?"

I turned to Laxus, my eyes alit. "He's got Natsu's face and frame. He's the Natsu Laxus lovechild."

Laxus stared at me with unabashed horror. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Our conversation was cut short by the announcer.

"Okay everyone, you've waited long enough. I'm going to announce the program of the Grand Magic Games!"

A gargantuan stone slab rose front the center of the stadium, words etched into its front. I read over it, taking in the events for the next five days, which were yet to be revealed to us. Every day an unnamed competition and a battle were scheduled to take place. The events were marked with placeholders. I placed a thoughtful finger to my lips, observing.

The announcer yet again chimed in. He explained the rankings, the rules, the competitions, and the battles – fan votes would play a large role in choosing who would fight whom. I wondered who I'd compete against if I were to be placed in a battle.

Something was shouted about our first event of the day, and I started as the word 'Hidden' scratched itself against the stone tablet that towered before me. One person from each team would be competing, the announcer said. The rules would be explained once each representative was on the field.

Mages stepped forward from each team, and the announcer called out their names. I didn't notice anyone remarkable – the only one who really stood out was the mage from Sabertooth that looked like Freed.

Gray was called from Team A, and Juvia nearly had a fit.

"If Gray-sama is going to be in it, then so is Juvia!" She blurted, and I blanched. No one else seemed terribly happy about the idea either. Gajeel attempted to snatch her back and go in her place, but she was too far gone.

Her name had been bellowed over the loudspeaker before any of us had a chance to protest.

The rules were called out, and the game commenced.

Our worst fears were confirmed; Juvia lost it once she was flung into the arena. Doppelgangers of the assorted players ran about, with no short supply of Grays everywhere. Juvia clung to first one she laid eyes on. She lost a point before she even had the opportunity to claim any.

Laxus was the only one who spoke, "If I knew it'd be like this, I would've done it."

The rest of the match dragged on, each second just as shameful as the first. The moment she finally managed to control her Gray-centered impulses, she was savagely attacked by the Sabertooth mage, a talented man named Rufus.

Fairy Tail Team B dropped from second to seventh place. I was mortified.

Juvia shuffled her feet as she made her way to our viewing box, sulking in with unmitigated embarrassment. Her cheeks were a flaming shade of red, a color I'd rarely, if ever, seen on the water mage before. I wished to offer a reassuring smile, but neither my lips, nor my will would cooperate. My features were impassive and cold, and I had no choice but to turn my gaze once again forward. No one said a word about Juvia's arrival, and no one said a word when she left. There wasn't much to say.

The day surged onward, and the single battle before lunch began commenced.

"The first match of the day!" The announcer bellowed. "From Fairy Tail A, Lucy Heartfilia versus, Flare Corona from Raven Tail!"

I shouted a cheer as the celestial spirit mage made her way to the field with an almost sheepish expression. My teammates did the same.

However, Gajeel did express some doubt; it was to be expected. "Do you think she can win?"

My response was automatic, "Of course she can." He quirked a brow and I grinned. "Lucy's a strong mage. Maybe she lacks in physical strength, but the bond she has with her spirits and her magical capacity certainly makes up for that. Besides, have you even seen the spirits she has? _Ten _of the golden gate keys. I don't see how she couldn't win."

"You really think so?" Laxus rubbed a hand over his chin, obviously deep in thought.

"I know so."

Unfortunately, though, it would seem as though I knew wrong.

* * *

**A/N: I know. I know. Terrible. I wish it would've turned out better, but honestly I didn't see any way around it. Chapter 23 is like this too. Bland. Underwhelming. But occasionally you just have to suck it up and write filler chapters. So I did. BUT, the good news is that chapter 24, 25, 26, and 27 were all WAY more eventful and a joy to write. So you've got something wonderful to look forward to *wink wonk***

**In other news, I've been reviewing and rediting some of my previous chapters (I made it to five, I think) and I'll be continuing that work. It's amazing how much my writing has changed even within a few short months! I also added a few snipets to her past (nothing major, so if you don't read it you won't be missing much) and worked on better contstructing and fleshing out her character. She seemed a little two-dimensional to begin with... I don't know, maybe I'm just subconsciously comparing Xandria to how dynamic she is now. Whatever I need to stop rambling haha!**

**Anyways, thank you, as always, for your kind comments, constructive critisicm, and follows/favorites. You guys reading this story is a huge part of what keeps me writing it, so thank you for always being a wealth of inspiration and encouragement. You're so awesome!**

**Beta'd by the FANTASTIC AzamiAzulli if you haven't checked her out you totally should because she's like the greatest person (also a great writer and a great friend?/?) so yeah check her out **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Currently searching for a beta! Anyone interested please, _please _message me!**

* * *

"Never Give Up."

* * *

Throughout my life, I have learnt many things.

One of the most painful things I've learned is how much it hurts to see the ones you love suffer. It breaks your heart – rips you and shreds you to the point where you've got nothing left but scraps.

I experienced this inescapable pain on July 1, 791, as I watched as a beloved friend and comrade of mine was brutally beaten and assaulted by a woman named Flare Corona.

A strangled cry escaped my throat as Lucy Heartfilia was flung upwards, held only by a thin noose of red that encircled her swan-like throat. Burns covered Lucy's body, and another was prepared to be added. Flare Corona stood, cackling, as she readied herself to brand the Raven tail insignia across Lucy's middle.

"Lucy!"

I was all fire and fists as I flung myself forward, hissing and spitting and shouting down at the field. My body was halfway over the balcony when a pair of strong arms snatched me back.

"You _can't_."

I pounded savage fists against his chest. My mouth curled in a snarl. "Let me go, Laxus!"

"No."

"Let me the fuck go!"

"I said no!" He shouted back, and his grip around my wrists tightened. I aimed a kick at his shin, but he was unfazed. "Alex, there's nothing we can do to help her. This is Lucy's fight."

The loogie I was preparing to hack at him died in my throat, and I swallowed in unbridled indignation. "Lucy was just winning! And now what? She's just given up so she can be ripped to shreds? That's not Lucy." A bit of infuriated spit flew past my teeth and landed on his jaw. He ignored it. "That Raven Whore is obviously doing something to screw around with the rules of the match!"

Laxus' expression remained firm, though his eyes softened. "You're right, she probably is. But we can't doing anything about that right now. And even if we said something or tried to stop them, we'd be the ones to get in trouble. Not them."

I ripped from arms from his grasp in rage, and he let them go. Glancing down at the field below, I prepared myself for the bubbling red of a blistering brand, and the nauseating scent of burnt flesh. My nails were pressed down so firmly that they dug little graves into my palms.

Seconds later, Lucy was back on her feet. I steeled myself and continued watching. It was impressive to watch such a change come over her; it was almost as if there were two different Lucys. One was weak, soft. The other was powerful and almost horrifying.

The powerful and horrifying version of Lucy summoned Gemini. Within seconds she was landing blows again, within minutes she was casting a spell I'd never imagine Lucy would have the audacity to attempt.

Urano Metoria was a spell even I hadn't managed to properly cast yet, though it was something I'd been attempting to master since the start of my journey as a mage. It was my dream. My goal. Urano Metoria – the ultimate magic of the stars.

I was not surprised that Lucy didn't manage to cast it. However, I was surprised by the manner in which she failed. Urano Metoria sapped one's magic energy, but it did not wipe one out. Every ounce of magical energy was drained from Lucy as if someone was wringing out a wet towel. The spell died, in every sense of the word. There was no bang, no explosion. Not even a whimper. The energy had to go somewhere, and yet it was gone.

Something was wrong.

The conclusion slipped past my lips before my brain even had the opportunity to process it. "Her spell was sabotaged." My voice was barely more than a whisper. "Someone… Raventail… the guild cheated."

Laxus' hand was on my shoulder. "We'll have our chance for revenge later, and believe me; if I'm paired against any one of the Raven Tail bastards, I'll be sure to let them know exactly how you feel." His voice quaked with anger as he spoke, and I realized that maybe Laxus cared a little more than he let on. His eyes too were pained. His expression was drawn. I offered a soft smile and patted his hand before I sank into a seat.

By the end of the day Fairy Tail Team A and B held the seventh and eighth places, respectively.

I drowned my sorrows in a glass of water and a slice of cheesecake. As much as I would've liked a beer, I didn't have time to run around hungover. Fairy Tail would obviously need its mages fully operational in the coming days.

Everyone sulked.

Erza sat beside me at the bar, three pieces of cake deep and now working on her forth. "What a disaster of a day," she remarked.

"It was an utter train wreck."

"I'm sure we'll do better tomorrow. We just weren't prepared for today, that's all."

"Yeah, sure."

Our lamenting was interrupted by Makarov.

The master teetered atop a table. As usual there was the rousing speech. "Alright, listen up brats! Today's defeat is the seed for tomorrow's victory. Let's rise up, 'cause we don't know the meaning of the words give up! Aim for number one in Fiore!"

A collective cheer issued from throughout the room, and I couldn't stop the slight quirk of my lips. For a moment, a very brief one, I wondered if Laxus would act like Makarov once he reached ancient artifact status. I rather hoped he wouldn't, and then I rather doubted if I'd even know Laxus that long. My chest constricted, and I frowned as I stepped away from the bar. Perhaps the alcoholic fumes were messing with my mind.

A bright ray of sunshine greeted me as I weaved through the throng, and without hesitation I enveloped Lucy in a tight hug. She squeaked at the sudden assault, though her body relaxed and returned the embrace when she realized it was me.

I pulled away and examined her at length. "How are you feeling Luce?"

She matched my concern with a resplendent smile. "Better, I feel much better now."

"Glad to hear it," I released my grip on her shoulders and whatever concern I possessed melted away from my face. I chuckled and folded my arms. "It's good to see you again after the three months," I announced. "I really missed you, you know? Being cooped up with Laxus and company for all that time really drive's you mad."

"Surprisingly I too found myself missing your irritating presence," offered Lucy. We both laughed.

"You've got no idea... They're crazy."

"Speaking of the Thunder God Tribe-"

I cut Lucy off, "Don't call them that – makes Laxus' head inflate even more, and we both know he doesn't need that."

She chuckled and nodded, "Alright, as I was going to ask, how are things with you and the 'Laxus and company'?"

"Good enough, I suppose," I said, and on an afterthought added, "Why?"

She fixed me with a peculiar smile. "Oh, I was just curious. Can't blame me though, I wanted to know how well you've been getting on with Evergreen and Freed and Bickslow and…" She paused again, that grin still plastered across her face, "Laxus."

I folded my arms. "You sure you alright? You're acting awful strange…" I released a laugh. "You know for a moment there, I almost thought you were suggesting that Laxus and I – that we were, well…"

"Oh obviously I would never suggest something like that. You two certainly don't have anything in common."

I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic, or if she was serious, but I decided not to brooch the subject any further. I opted to turn the conversation towards Lucy.

"How're things with you and Natsu?" I inquired, glancing at my nails and feigning indifference.

I was rewarded with a set of brilliant pink cheeks. "Could you be any louder?!" Lucy hissed.

"I could, actually."

"Oh shut up!" She whacked me, and I chuckled.

"I will when you answer me, lovebird."

I was whacked again, though this time Lucy obliged enough to give an answer. "Things are going well enough with us, but not as well as I'd like them to. I mean, it's like he doesn't even notice my attempts at flirting with him."

Obviously I had no experience with the sort of problem she seemed to be having, but I pretended as though I did anyway. Giving advice was easy. It was the sticking to your own advice that seemed to be the hard part, though.

"Natsu's blind when it comes to romance; I doubt he's had much experience to begin with, so it's going to take some effort to get him to notice your feelings." I drummed thoughtful fingers on my chin. "Have you tried hitting him on the head with a rock yet?"

Lucy squawked. "A rock?!"

I chuckled. "Only joking, of course. But I was serious when I said it's going to be a real pain to get him to notice. A relationship with Natsu'd be more like a companionship or a friendship than anything else. Hey, you never know, maybe he actually thinks you're dating right now-"

"Doubt it."

"You know, Lucy, I think you'd be better off not dating him. You're way too good for him to begin with."

Her nose crinkled. "You say that about every guy."

"Yeah, that's because it's my job. No guy'll ever be good enough for you."

She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by the clatter of Natsu flinging Max into a nearby chair, not only breaking the wooden piece of furniture, but probably the sand mage as well.

Natsu's expression was horrifying. "Alright! Who's up next?"

I shrank back and pushed Lucy in his direction.

"You might want to go handle your boytoy." I blurted, and with that I darted away from her into the fray.

Within seconds I'd arrived at a table where Gajeel, Laxus, and Freed had camped themselves at. The men looked up in acknowledgement, and I slid into the seat across from Laxus.

Gajeel rose from beside me, his eyes fixed on Natsu. "Looks like fun. I'll take you up on that."

"Don't; once you and Natsu get started, it's not gonna be a game."

Gajeel didn't seem to appreciate Laxus' remark, because as soon as he'd heard the lightning dragon's voice he spun around. Gajeel's hand slapped down on Laxus' head, petting him like a dog.

"Someone's become a goody-two-shoes," Gajeel taunted. "Look at you, peaceful Laxus, a rule follower."

"Stop it!" Levy was on Gajeel the moment he assaulted Laxus.

"B-bastard!" Freed blurted. "How dare you do that to Laxus! How dare you trample our pride!" He jumped from his seat and drew a wobbling sword. "Laxus' Thunder Legion, assemble!"

The other two thirds of Laxus' Thunder Legion were passed out on the floor, mere feet away from us.

I burst into laughter.

Freed turned on me, his cheeks flaring red. "Well Xandria? Are you going to help me teach the man a lesson?"

"A lesson?" I echoed, rising from the table with a grin. Freed's expression was stoic.

"Yes, a lesson."

My hand landed on Laxus' head, patting it in a rough manner reminiscent to Gajeel's own. "I too think that Laxus has gotten more peaceful. But that's a good thing."

Laxus laughed as my hand came down a final time, ruffling the spiky tufts of blond hair that poked out from his head at unruly angles.

"I suppose that peace is a good thing." He muttered as I pulled my hand away, the same grin continuing to cover my face.

* * *

Dragon Slayers were, I'd determined, very pitiful creatures – a mere shadow of the beast they proclaimed to be capable of slaughtering. Indeed, slayers were capable of great feats of magic on the battlefield, but their Achilles heel was so terrible and so unequivocal that they were easily rendered useless. The earth could spin a little too strongly on its axis and the dragon slayers would be sent reeling.

Therefore, I'd maintained that it had been a foolish and insipid decision to allow not one, but three dragon slayers to compete in an event titled 'Chariot'.

The three dragon slayers in question, just so happened to be the three competitors in last place.

My eyes observed the event with distaste, and I spoke, "I thought that Sabertooth boy would be able to do better than this, all things considered."

Laxus stood beside me, his arms folded. "Why'd you think something like that?"

"I suppose I just hoped that somehow, within the seven years we were absent, someone would be able to come up with a cure for the dragon slayers' fatal flaw. I just don't understand why motion sickness affects you all so badly."

"Yeah, I wish I knew why too."

"Well… at least you aren't out there making a fool of yourself," I remarked, and cast a half glance in Laxus' direction. He raised his chin. Today he wore a navy button down underneath what I'd come to regard as his 'pimp coat'. The attire was tame compared the variety of other outfits he'd chosen over the past three months. Typically he adorned himself in a voracious assortment of colors and patterns, the worst which was the leopard print button down. A smile lifted my lips. Laxus Dreyar: the man who thought leopard print was a good idea.

"Please, I'd handle myself much better than these fools," he announced, and a soft snort escaped me.

The amusement died away, however, upon returning my attention to the lacrima-vision screen. "If I would have known the purpose of this competition, then maybe I would have thought ahead and brought some more of the Troia pills Wendy made."

"Too late."

"Answer me one thing!" Sting of Sabertooth was bellowing at Gajeel and Natsu. "Why the hell did you decide to participate in the tournament? Are you worried about the strength of your guild? About your public image? The Fairy Tail that I know was more like… they did everything at their own pace. They didn't give a damn about what people thought of them."

Natsu's jaw clenched as he pushed himself across one of the moving ramps. "For… our friends… Seven years… All that time… they were waiting for us. No matter how painful it was. No matter how sad. Even if people made fun of 'em… They held on… They held on. They protected the guild… for their friends… And now we're gonna show everyone… The proof that Fairy Tail's been walking on all this time! So keep on going!"

The speech could've almost been considered touching. Certainly, to my Guildmates seated in the stadium across from me, Natsu's speech was encouraging.

Natsu managed to snatch sixth place. Gajeel was just behind in seventh. They won in a blaze of glory and vomit. It was both magnificent and mortifying.

The day went on, and the first match before lunch commenced. A peculiar mage from Lamia Scale went against a Goth from Raven Tail. Laxus tensed as the latter mage entered the arena. I placed a hand on his arm. The Lamia Scale mage was annihilated; it was almost a pitiful thing to watch.

We broke for lunch, and I broke bread with Juvia and Gajeel, respectively. Our meal was too rushed to be able to recall any details properly, and my mind was elsewhere. Thoughts of the tournaments of the day swam through my mind.

Upon our swift return to the stadium, and the customary check to see if all participants were in attendance, the Games recommenced. Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus was chosen, but before I could hear his opponent a loud shriek tore through the viewing box I stood in.

Cana was screeching, and she went flying forward towards the ledge, "There he is! I don't care who does it, but somebody avenge me!" Gajeel grabbed her wrists in an attempt to restrain her, but Cana writhed in his grip, hissing and spiting as he held her back.

"Calm down, Cana," Gajeel barked.

My gaze returned momentarily to the field, observing as Elfman plodded onto the grass. He glared; Bacchus jeered.

"How about make a bet like those last guys did," Bacchus proposed, "Both of your sisters would make delightful dishes…" I cringed as a twisted grin rolled across his face. "If I win, they're mine. Both of them, at the same time." I gritted my teeth. "And if you win… let's see…"

"You bastard, there are some things a Man can't let pass. Speaking of my sisters in such a way is one of them!" Elfman bellowed. "I'm gonna tear you apart!"

"Then we have a deal?"

But before Bacchus received an answer, Elfman gave an ear-splitting war cry and surged forward into battle.

I was delighted when he won, and oh how he had won. The match had been outrageous, and nothing short of amazing. Elfman had performed feats I had never even assumed possible for him. The three months of training had surely paid off for the Strauss brother.

I could only hope that it would pay off for me.

* * *

**A/N: Hell yeah this fic reached 100,000 words! Longer than a full length novel! I'm so pround of myself lol sorry. I'm done.**

**I am sooooo sorry about the long delay. I couldn't get a beta, and I think that something may have happened to my current beta because she hasn't responded to me for three weeks. This chapter may have more errors than normal because of that, but I ask you to bear with me. So again, _I AM LOOKING FOR A NEW BETA! PLEASE CONTACT ME IF YOU ARE INTERESTED!_**

**In other news I just watched the Star Wars series for the first time (all seven movies in like four days) and I _loved _it! Especially the last one! I started a Star Wars fic, in fact (only about 4k words and I'll probably never write anymore for it lol!) so if you ever feel like talking Star Wars with someone feel free to message me about that. (In other news I gained 10 flipping pounds and I weigh more than I ever have bc it's not basketball or softball season for me and so I'm really pissed about that and if you have any weight loss tips I would be happy to hear them)**

**I will *most likely* upload a new chapter by Sunday (I hope) and I should respond to your reviews then!**

**Again, sorry for the delay (three weeks, waaaaaah?) I feel terrible about it! Love you guys so much, and, as always, please R&amp;R!**

**xo ~Kimsey**


	24. Chapter 24

"There is no 'I' in team, but there is in 'win'"

* * *

_Control._

Rarely had I lost it, rarely had I let it slip between my fingers.

_Control._

Lover of Power, daughter of Strength, and mother of Victory. I adored Control almost as much as I adored Power. I worshipped the ground Control walked on, beckoning me to her side, beseeching me to never leave.

_Control._

She was something necessary in even the most crude of situations. Control was ever present, watching. She made grown men bend to her whims, brought entire civilizations to ruin. Worlds crumbled under her feet. Her lips were painted with death and destruction; her kiss brought life as easily as it could take it away. If Power was a God, Control was the Great Goddess. Man worshipped her; they were nothing more than her slaves.

_Control._

I was a child when she first came to me, with promises of command and authority. Everyone fell under Control's jurisdiction; she had more authority in one single cell than any creature on earth or otherwise possessed in their entire being. She took me under her wing, treating me as a daughter and teaching me what she knew. She and her lover.

_Power and Control._

It was all I could think of on July 2, 791.

"Alexandria Douglais!"

The loudspeaker crackled as my name ripped forth. I tilted my chin and made my descent to the field. Another name was called – Jenny Realight, a mage from Blue Pegasus. The announcer rattled off various statistics and rules regarding our battle.

Jenny met me halfway, in the very center of the arena. My eyes raked over her physique. She was tall, toned, and blond – utterly beautiful. If I hadn't known any better, I would've assumed that the woman had been Aphrodite, or otherwise a very close relative. It was as if someone had compiled all the facets and qualities of physical perfection and poured them into one being. Jenny Realight was the result.

Her lips were painted with a frown bearing striking resemblance to a pout, and she wore a lilac dress decorated with an ivory sash round her middle. Lavender heels adorned her feet. She was not dressed for battle.

Most likely, she was a user of reequip or transformation magic.

Jenny spoke, "I was really hoping that I'd be able to face off against Mirajane… But I suppose you'll do," she paused and pressed a manicured hand against her chin. "You appear to have a nice enough body…"

"A nice enough body?" I echoed, grinning. "Sweetheart, at least buy me a drink first."

My opponent scoffed and her face soured in an almost delightful manner, "How hilarious." Her tone was vapid, and her eyes roved over me again. "Now, to begin…"A bikini in a voracious shade of hot pink appeared on her hourglass figure. Ebony leopard print covered her bosom and butt. The crowd screamed.

"You're going to strip for me?" I blurted, my brows arched as the woman placed a vagrant hand on her hip. "Not that I'm against it, of course. Do as you please; I'm not complaining."

Jenny scoffed again, her face taking on a stronger, antipathic look. "We're having a modelling contest, idiot. Now change into your swim attire and stop with this perverse flirting."

I released a derisive laugh. Who did this woman think she was, acting as if it was _she_ who had Control?

"A modelling contest?" I echoed. "Is this not a battle?"

She tsked. "A modelling competition would serve as a much more effective way of determining who really deserves to win, not to mention how much the crowd loves it." There was a roar of agreement as she mentioned our audience.

A grin was on my lips. "A bikini competition? You can't honestly think that a modelling contest would help us determine who deserves to win, in the Grand _Magic _Games nonetheless?"

"What's wrong, prude? Are you too cowardly to go against me, I, Miss Fiore? Are you scared that you'll lose?"

"I'm extremely scared," I retorted. "Terrified, in fact. Practically pissing my pants over here."

"How dare you mock me!"

"You're making a mockery of yourself, _Miss Fiore_," I jeered in a haughty tone. Certainly the cruelty in my voice was unnecessary, but I had no intention of being kind. All's fair in love in war. All's fair when you're playing for something like this.

For _Control._

I continued to speak, "Only a coward would suggest that, instead of battling, we display ourselves in an erotic and risqué fashion for the enjoyment of the men and women gathered here. And, as tempting as that offer may be, I'm sure that they'll agree when I say that spilling each other's blood would be much more entertaining." The audience roared in agreement. A smirk settled across my features.

"I am no coward!" Jenny's beauty wilted with her anger; the visage of a beautiful siren turned into a horrific crone.

My lips twisted. "Prove it then."

_Control._

She twitched. "Oh, I will, but first… How about we go with the theme of the previous rounds and make a bet?"

"Now you're talking."

She gave me a wicked grin. "The one who loses has to appear nude in the Weekly Sorcerer."

Sudden gasps filled the audience.

"Are-"

Jenny cut me off, "_Prostrated _before the winner." She knew what she wanted.

_Control._

"Sounds kinky," I said, my eyes flashing. The crowd erupted – deafening shouts and screams rang out around us. Jenny smirked. I was tempted to burst into laughter.

Her hands melted into her hips. "You sure you want to take the risk?"

I released a light chuckle. "Oh I'm quite certain."

"So be it." As soon as the words escaped her lips, Jenny's swimsuit vanished. It was quickly replaced by some sort of armor. A ridiculous black headdress, complete with conical ear coverings blossomed from her blonde scalp. A dark battle suit covered her body, leaving only the white skin of her belly exposed. Metal plating covered her arms and much of her legs, and metal heels protruded from the bottom of her foot. The effect of the costume made her look like a rather large, poisonous insect.

"This is my battle form!" Jenny bellowed.

"And this…" I unfastened my verdant cloak and let it drop to the ground beside me. "Is mine." I was clothed in shades of green – forest colored pants and an emerald colored camisole covered my body. A simple leather headband and similar brown gloves were the only things close to accessories I possessed.

Jenny blinked.

"What?"

I took a step forward, the brown leather of my boot crunched against the ground.

_Control._

I opened my arms. "You wished to go with the flow of the previous matches and made a bet, and I allowed that. Now we decide that bet with a battle."

Jenny cackled. "You're going to try and fight me? In that?"

I smiled.

"I'm going to destroy you in this."

_Power and Control._

Jenny started laughing, and she threw a cheap spell in my direction. I didn't even have to move to deflect it.

I was focused on two things and two things alone

_Power and Control._

"Corpus sidera mundi!" I shouted, and as soon as the words fell from my tongue my body was shrouded in a deep purple light. Just like that, I had given into darkness. My eyes flew backward as a rapacious, pulsating energy ripped through my veins. I thought my head might split open – thought my chest my rip apart. My sternum wailed in agony – on the exact spot my lacrima was anchored. Pangs of electricity cleaved through my veins. In the background I heard screaming, innocent gasps of surprise and panic echoed over the sound of rushing blood.

I whipped my head forward again, my pupils dilating and resulting in an almost demonic, malevolent expression that danced across my face. No longer was I a shade of white. My skin pulsated with the violet color characteristic of the night sky. My entire being was absorbed by the magic that I worked so hard to contain. Jenny blanched, a look of pure terror spreading across her face as I gave her a wicked grin.

I was no longer human; I'd forfeited that right.

Jenny flung a pitiful excuse of an attack at me. I laughed and batted it away. In a moment of terror she threw up whatever protective enchantments she could muster. Tragic really. It'd take more than that to destroy a demon. She should've thought twice before she provoked me.

Inhaling sharply I sprinted forward, and in a flash I was in front of the woman. My magic energy screamed, the aura exploding around the entire arena, the sky above us darkening into one that could only be found at night. Stars dotted the heavens above, and the sun died. We were in a different realm entirely.

I could hear the spattered across audience, people gasping in horror and fear.

_Control._

I stepped forward, my boot breaking into the earth's crust as my face came inches away from the other woman's. Jenny swung a fist, and I had to give it to her – she was no coward. I allowed the woman to land a kick on my shin. Her eyes glinted with newfound courage.

I pulled an arm back. My voice was barely a whisper.

"I win."

Time seemed to freeze as I brought my fist forward, nailing a hard right cross on her jaw and launching her shaking body into the air. Jenny flew several yards, her limp body soaring as a bird, and she crashed, landing several hundred feet away from me in a pitiful pile.

_Power and Control._

With a loud gasp I let go of my spell, allowing waves of normality to wash over me and replace the hollow feeling left behind by my magic. I rolled my shoulders and examined my opponent with reticent curiosity. Jenny sat up, tears streaming down her face.

The announcer's voice cut through the silent audience, "And the winner… Alexandria!"

People burst into cheers.

A genuine smile, radiant and content blossomed across my face at the applause, and I lifted my arms in a moment of bliss.

I was all smiles as I addressed my opponent, "I'll be looking forward to seeing you in your birthday suit, Realight!" Jenny burst into sobs. I loved the sweet taste of

_Victory._

I snatched up my pine cloak as I crossed the arena to my exit. I'd won my team 10 points. They fixed me with assorted looks of awe, admiration, and appreciation upon my return.

Juvia was particularly ecstatic, "Congratulations, Xandria!"

"I'm impressed." Even Gajeel seemed happy.

"Thank you!"

Cana was squinting at me, "Are you gay?"

"Gay?"

"Yeah, gay, as in a lesbian?"

I blinked, "No, why?"

"Huh." She seemed disappointed.

A chuckle interrupted us, and Laxus clapped a hand on my back. "You're a freaking hero! We've got 12 points now, same as Natsu's team, and we owe almost all of those to you-"

"Oh shut up," I blurted, batting him away with a wave of my hands. His grin grew broader.

"What? I just said you did amazing."

Juvia bowed her head in agreement, "Magnificent."

Laxus' eyes flashed in what could only be described as mischief. "You're a badass."

"Oh stop embarrassing me, you bastard."

"So I'm the bastard?"

I ignored him and turned my attention to the others on my team. "Thank you, all of you, but, I think I'm gonna go back to Honeybone for the time being, maybe take my shower before we start celebrating tonight."

"I'll come with you." He stated.

I glanced at Juvia, "Did you… hear something? I could've sworn I just heard the sound of some asshole running his mouth…" She laughed.

"Oi! I'm right here!"

"What _is _that noise?"

With a final pointed glance at Juvia I left the company of my teammates and traipsed down an adjacent corridor. The echo of footsteps behind me told me that Laxus had, in fact, followed. I rolled my eyes as he fell into step beside me.

"Man, you really are a bitch," he remarked, and I laughed.

"You know I hate it when men call women bitches," I said, grinning. "I don't have time for that sort of objectification."

"Alright, alright. But still, you did outstanding."

"Thanks."

"Are you really taking up that bet?"

"Yep."

"Are you just going to respond in one word answers?"

"Yep."

"Jerk."

"Bastard."

He threw his arm around me and we both chuckled.

* * *

**Laxus' POV**

* * *

She was surprisingly soft. I didn't really know what I had been expecting, maybe for her body to be harder, more solid like mine. But she was comfortable, and holding onto her, even with just an arm draped over her, was like holding onto a cloud.

She also smelt good. Not like a perfume, or even some kind of cologne. She smelt clean, and fresh, despite having battled. Like soap. Or a crisp spring breeze with hints of sweat and earth mixed in.

And she was warm. Not enough to burn me. But her entire being somehow seemed to radiate heat at me. Like standing next to a heater on a chilly day, she somehow managed to warm me too. I didn't know if it was because I was so cold, or if she just had some kind of eternal fever.

And I didn't want to let go. I'd never admit it, but I didn't want to release her. She somehow managed to draw me towards her every time we were to break apart. Like a magnet. Or maybe a drug.

Of course, she shrugged my arm off within seconds, with a soft laugh and a dazzling grin.

"Paws off, Sparky."

* * *

**Xandria's POV**

* * *

I stepped out of the shower, the pads of my feet hitting a cool tile floor with a pleasant suctioning sound. I snatched a towel from the rack at my right, angry drops of water dripping past my jurisdiction and collecting into small lakes and streams on the alblicant flooring.

I wrung my hair as quickly as I could, allowing damp strands to hit my back in an almost repulsive manner. I shivered and reached for the nearest article of clothing. I pulled on what I could, until I realized, rather unfortunately, that I was lacking a shirt. It was certainly tempting to walk out into the empty room and grab someone else's clothing.

I swung the bathroom door open and prepared to march out. Steam poured out in drifts, and the chill of the bedroom hit me like a slap. A really hard slap. Perhaps walking out in a towel wasn't the wisest idea. No I'd rather stay in the warmth of the bathroom. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Laxus, lying with his eyes peacefully closed and his headphones snug over his ears.

"Hey! Asshole!"

Laxus didn't stir. I snatched a bottle of unused lotion from the counter and leaned my body further out of the doorframe. It sailed through the air, landing with a satisfying thwack on Laxus' chest and causing him to jerk upwards with a shout.

"What the fuck?!"

"Morning, Sunshine."

"What's your problem?" He barked.

"Give me one of your shirts," I ordered. "Or Gajeel's or someone's whose clothing is bigger than mine."

He stuffed away his anger, and the emotion was quickly followed by curiosity. "You don't have a shirt?"

I rolled my eyes. "As much as I'm sure you'd love to see me in nothing more than a towel, I'm afraid the temperature is too cold for that," I retorted. "Just get your lazy ass up and hand me a top."

He muttered a few _very _creative swears and got to his feet. I watched with disinterest as he rummaged through his things; clothing was the only thing he seemed to care about keeping organized.

"Where's your clothing?"

"With Evergreen; I forgot some and left it with her bags."

He turned around and a pout crossed his lips, which was something I'd never seen on Laxus. "Why can't you just go out in a bra? Cana does it all the time."

"Didn't I just say I was cold?!"

"Well couldn't you just-"

"Stop making stupid suggestions and give me something to wear," I barked

He released another string of swears and snatched up what appeared to be his fur coat. It went flying in my direction and flopped to the ground. I eyed it with unbridled irritation.

"Are you serious?" I scoffed.

"What?"

The innocence in his voice was outstanding. I don't think I had ever heard him sound so oblivious before. I rolled my eyes and stomped out of the bathroom.

"Eyes on the ground, asshole," I snapped, snatching up the coat and buttoning it up.

He cleared his throat and glanced down

"I wasn't looking at your… y'know…"

"My boobs. They're called boobs," I said, a grin lifting my lips as I examined Laxus. His eyes remained determinedly on the floor.

"I know what they're called, Alexandria," He retorted.

"Good, I was scared for a second there."

"Gods."

I adjusted the coat and spoke again. "So what do you think, Sparky?" I prompted. He scowled at me.

"It looks like you're wearing a tent."

"Wonderful."

I snatched up a bag from the nightstand beside my bed and nodded at him.

"Let's go then; they'll be celebrated at the local pub by now, no doubt."

"Oh stop your nagging, woman."

* * *

**A/N: _I AM STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA!_ So please, please contact me if you (or anyone you know) would be interested. My chapters don't typically have very many errors to begin with, I'm just looking for someone who could speed read through and brush anything up.**

**Well I've been a total asshat and haven't responded to any reviews in .er. So I'm sorry about that. And I will do so now.**

**(Literally I haven't responded to reviews since April 18. It's been that long!)**

**Reviews under the cut:**

* * *

**_naes151, Crystal Blue Butterfly, StormingMyCastle, Purple Knight Princess, _and_ Spirit of Wynter_, Thank you all sooo much for the kind words of encouragement! I really appreciate the praise and it never fails to put a smile on my face.**

**_Mary Leaves_ said, **"I like how you put your character into the tenrou arc, but I'm a little bummed that with levy out of the competition she and gajeel won't be working together"

**I know! In all honesty I'm a little bummed that Levy and Gajeel weren't working together either, but I just feel like that was naturally where the story would've gone. Levy is, if not my favorite, then one of my most favorite female characters in the whole series, so I try to give her multiple moments with Xandria and Gajeel, especially in the future. Not to make up for anything, but because she deserves (in all truth) to have this whole 100k+ fic written about her.**

**_SkyBridges_ said, **"Omg I love this story! Xandria is such an interesting character! I can't wait to read more about her and Laxus. I also really loved your take on how Laxus got his scar! I love how the two are slowly warming up to each other one minute, then fussing the next. I'm looking forward to the next chapter!**"**

**Thank you thank you thank you! Honestly, the relationship between Xandria and Laxus always makes me laugh. Because they're not romance novel perfect or domestic, cookie cutter family perfect, they're so raw and real (in my opinion) together. Both characters are very dynamic and have such intruiging pasts, as well as a very flawed and intricate persona, and I am always amazed (as a writer) to see how they interact with each other, because at this point I'm not sure if I'm the one writing the story, or if Xandria and Laxus are.**

**_Mary Leaves_ said, "**That was amazing! You're doing an amazing job of fleshing out your characters and making them believable three dimensional people. I'm really impressed! :)**"**

**This means a lot, even more than the words of encouragement, in all honesty, because your comment demonstrates what I've been working so hard to do, and that is making all of the Fairy Tail characters real, three-dimensional people that we, as humans who are flawed, can relate with. So thank you! :)**

**_Guest1995_ said, "**This is a really great LaxusxOC story! I initially never paid attention to a Laxus fanfic 'cuz of how he was before he got expelled from Fairy Tail, but recently he's caught my interest when I was creating a new FT OC who's a Wind Wizard ('cuz wind and lightning are, in a way, in the same elemental vein, right?). All in all, I can't wait to read more future chappies! Keep up the good work! *two thumbs up***"**

**Thank you! Also, can you please hook me up with your fanfic? I would really like to read it! Seriously, send me a link (now or later, if it's not already posted), and I'll be glad to read it and promo it!**

**_Guest1995_ also said, "**I wonder when Xandria's going to take to the field; things are starting to look good! I also wonder if anything's going to change during Laxus' fight with Ivan &amp; co. (like involving/threatening Xandria, which will set Laxus off in the worst kind of way possible). All in all, I can't wait for the next chapter, keep it up!**"**

**heh hehe *smirks***

**Also, there's one more thing I'd like to add (and I know I haven't responded to any of your recent reviews as of yet, so you're probably like 'ummmm?'). There is this one person, and I know there are a lot of people that read and review etc., and you all mean so much, but there is this one particular person who has consistently cheered me on, and who has consistently said some of the kindest things to me, and who has consistently just been an overall ray of sunshine in my life, and I'd like to thank her. Her account is _iblamemikegreen_ and she is just so encouraging. I really wanted to thank her in particular for all the kind words, as they mean so much to me.**

**Again, thank you all so much for everything you say. You are worth your weight in gold. You guys have no idea how much it means to me when you even leave a simple review such as, "Great chapter, can't wait for more!" I have been in tears from what you've said multiple times, and you guys are the reason that I keep doing what I'm doing. So thank you. Thank you so, so very much. The real stars of this fic are you.**


	25. Chapter 25

"I think that you're not as dark as you want people to believe"

* * *

The women of Fairy Tail were something I admired. Both as a woman, and as a member of the infamous guild. Every one was strong. Every one was outstanding, amazing. Each woman was powerful and resilient in a way I'd hardly ever seen before. That being said, if anyone were to ask me who I thought the strongest woman in Fairy Tail was, I would've said Erza Scarlet. No hesitation. No pause. Just Erza.

Many things contributed to this, but none proved my point more than her performance during the third day of the 792 Grand Magic Games. The challenge was called 'Pandemonium'. They couldn't have chosen a more fitting title. A great castle appeared in the center of the arena – the den of one-hundred monsters. The participants were expected to challenge the creatures two or three at a time,; maybe a bit more. Erza had challenged all one-hundred at once. Everyone was shocked that she'd had the gall; they were even more astonished when she won. And it wasn't a 'managed to win' sort of win. She didn't 'barely win'. Erza obliterated the monsters in a manner so swift and so strong that it made my head spin.

Though Erza was the strongest, as far as I was concerned, she certainly wasn't the only one with uncanny power. Cana Alberona, resident drunk and B Team reserve, served as our representative for the event. Because Erza had destroyed all of the monsters, and subsequently any chance the other mages had at competing, the staff at the Grand Magic Games had revealed the Magic Power Finder as a means of determining what order everyone else would be ranked in.

The Magic Power Finder was a peculiar device. It was supposedly an accurate test to measure a wizard's magical strength, though the system seemed to rely on physical power alone. A mage from Raven Tail even scored a four, which was low considering that Jura Neekis had pulled through with more than an 8000. Upon seeing this, I didn't expect much from Cana. Maybe we'd squeak by with third. She was strong, but she wasn't a wizard saint, and there was a reason for that. Aside from that, she was hammered when she went up for her turn. I mean absolutely _hammered_. Stumbling a bit, blushing like a fool, and giving a soft hiccup every so often.

She broke the scale, and our team took second. I think everyone was more shocked by this than they were after Erza defeated all one-hundred monsters. I was so pleased I almost kissed Cana when she returned to our box. Everyone was delighted by the victory.

Fairy Tail was filled with formidable females, though I suppose I'd have to say that they have a few strong males as well.

Like Laxus.

Especially Laxus.

He fought later that day, after two matches I had little interest for.

"And now onto our third match of the day," Pumpkin-Head sang. "From the Fairy Tail B team, Laxus Dreyar!" I didn't ask why Pumpkin-Head was calling out the match, and not the announcer. To be honest, the detail slipped from my mind during the heat of the moment.

Laxus exited the box and began his pilgrimage to the center of the arena.

His opponent was announced, "Versus, Alexei of Raven Tail!"

I placed my hands on the edge of the rail, bracing myself as I bounced on the balls of my feet. The arena opened up in front of me. My jaw worked on a piece of spearmint gum that Lucy had offered my earlier. The flavor was long faded, leaving the distinct taste of rubber, sadness, and a hint of mint behind in its wake. I was too preoccupied to spit it out, though.

Laxus and Alexei met each other at the halfway point, one clad in armor, and the other clad in the fur coat that I had returned to him the night before.

I thought of shouting something, but the arena seemed to have gone eerily silent. I settled on glowering at Alexei, channeling my hate for the guild into one single glare.

Gajeel chuckled from beside me, and I stole a glance at the iron man. "Well, we've got nothing to worry about."

"This is Laxus we're talking about here," Cana added. "He's going to destroy this Alexei guy."

"Yeah, of course."

I found it hard to believe my words though. After turning my attention back to the match, my eyes caught on Laxus. He glared at his opponent, who returned the favor, but I couldn't help but notice Laxus' eyes. Anxiety festered among glacial shards of grey. He opened and closed his fists repeatedly. If I didn't know him better, I would've said he was almost scared. Luckily I knew him well enough to tell, though. It wasn't fear in his eyes – it was anticipation.

"Both of you step forward!"

Laxus and Alexei took slow, meaningful strides towards one another, circling. It was like a carefully choreographed dance. They moved in sync, a step for a step, a stride for a stride.

"Now, Let the match begin!"

A gong bellowed, and my hands flew to my mouth, stifling a gasp.

Alexei's fist darted forward, colliding with Laxus' jaw and the blond boy was airborne. Somehow, Laxus managed to land on his feet, sliding a food few against the earth before he could gather himself. Shouts rang out across the crowd. I shouted something, though I don't remember what it was. Laxus wasn't even up before the Raven mage was on him again, this time crunching the side of his boot across Laxus' cheek. Laxus was sent flying again, but before he hit the ground, Alexei blasted him with a concentrated beam of dark purple magic.

"Laxus!" I screamed his name, my eyes bulging as Alexei continued the onslaught. Punch after punch, kick after kick, blow after blow, and Laxus couldn't even peel himself up off the ground.

This continued, until Alexei either became too tired or too bored to swing again. He stepped back and allowed Laxus to rise.

"Come on Laxus!"

Both men launched into a fist fight, if it could be called that. The battle was entirely one sided – Laxus blocked and Alexei punched. Succumbing to another bit of boredom, Alexei hit Laxus with a right cross and flung him back again.

The blond boy hit the ground. Hard. The process repeated itself, and Alexei waited for Laxus to rise. The dragon slayer couldn't get a single punch in. Block. Fly. Fall. Repeat.

This was not the Laxus I knew. Something was very, wrong.

A scream caught in my throat as Alexei darted forward, curling a gold-gilded fist around Laxus' throat. He lifted the dragon slayer in the air, gravity seeming to forget its job. Laxus swiped at the hand, his face turning red, then taking on a bluish tinge. I teetered over the ledge.

"Laxus!" My voice cracked I bellowed, and, as if by magic, Laxus broke free of the other man's grip, landing his first punch of the match and throwing Alexei backwards into the dirt.

My muscles uncoiled as Laxus launched into a counterattack. He started using his magic. Punch after electrified punch was thrown at the Raven, who crumbled under the onslaught. Laxus finished his attack with a lightning dragon's roar, throwing Alexei backwards and stirring up mounds of dust around them.

"Yeah Laxus, That's how you do it, way to show 'em what we're made of!" I shouted, grinning as the smoke began to clear.

My face fell, however, when I saw his opponent, standing, as formidable as ever, even after receiving one of Laxus' more powerful attacks. My jaw unhinged, and before I could say anything else, Laxus was blasted backwards by another beam of Alexei's light. He hit the ground with a crack, and the earth underneath him splintered. Alexei's boots scraped against the floor of the arena as he crossed it. Upon reaching Laxus, he stooped, and wrapped his fingers around the fabric of Laxus' high shirt collar. Laxus was lifted from his position on the ground, and was promptly flung against the wall of the stadium. Laxus collapsed onto the ground, barely capable of pulling himself up into a sitting position.

And the match continued on like this, with Alexei tossing Laxus around as if he was some kind of ragdoll, and Laxus barely fighting back. The Raven mage had hardly even used his magic yet.

I couldn't believe it. I was shocked. Of all the mages I knew, Laxus was, if not the strongest, then one of them. I shouted several more cheers. The crowd was mostly quiet. Everyone else was either astonished by Alexei's cruelty, or astonished by Laxus' apparent weakness. Makarov cried out periodically with equal parts encouragement and criticism.

"Laxus! Pull yourself together!"

He certainly did.

The scene switched, and Laxus stood, towering over a battlefield of fallen opponents, his face very much unharmed.

"What the hell?"

Gajeel perfectly echoed my own thoughts.

All four of the Raven Tail mages, in addition to Laxus' opponent, Alexei, lay in pitiful heaps around the blond man. Great groans of pain issued from each of them, all except for Laxus, who stood triumphant amidst the carnage. His fist pumped in the air. My brows furrowed together.

Pumpkin-Head tottered out onto the field murmurs of confusion playing behind him in a harmonious symphony. My mind felt like soup, and I had a hard time sloshing through it to find the pieces I needed to understand. Before I could come to any conclusions, though, Juvia voiced the answer aloud.

"Thoughtforms!" She exclaimed, "They were using thoughtforms to trick us!"

Of course.

The announcer came to the conclusion almost as quickly as Juvia did, "Oh dear! Then the battle we were watching between Laxus and Alexei was just an illusion, folks! Laxus is still standing, the match is over!"

I threw my hands into the air, my face suddenly overtaken by joy.

"Yes! Laxus!"

The announcer called out something else, but my mind was moving too quickly for me to care. I refocused on the arena below us, whisking my gaze across the crumpled figures and Laxus. Kurohebi, Flare, Obra, Nullpudding, Alexei.

My eyes swerved, and fell once again upon Laxus' opponent, crumpled in a pile against the wall. His mask was missing. Warm air flew through my mouth, soaring past my throat and landing in the pit of my stomach.

It was Ivan. Ivan Dreyar.

I swore and fled the box, darting down the stairs as fast as my legs would carry me. I didn't know if anyone had followed me. I didn't care. I needed to reach Laxus.

He entered the dim hallway at the same time I did, flickering lights and faint smoke setting the scene around us. Laxus' face was dark and conflicted. His features were drawn; his shoulders pinched. He didn't notice my appearance, which was odd considering he almost had a sixth sense when it came to picking up movement.

After a moment, when I assume he thought no one would be able to see him, he leaned against the wall. One arm. Then two. His whole body crashed against it. Laxus bowed his head; his entire being seemed to sag. He pounded a fist against the wall, and for a brief moment I could almost imagine it crumbling under his strength. But he started to tremble, and the thought was extracted from my mind.

I took a cautious step forward, and there was a gasp as Laxus leaned further into the wall, if that was even possible. I froze.

Laxus was crying.

For a long moment I stood there, not knowing what to say. Not knowing what to do. If I turned to leave I ran the risk of him catching me. If I stood there wouldn't he notice? If I approached him he'd certainly be mortified.

Another shallow, rapid breath tore me from my thoughts, and Laxus gasped. I felt my heart constrict – like someone had tightened their fist around the organ. He looked like a wounded animal. It was like watching the destruction of a civilization – the death of a star. A part of me died, seeing him like that.

Before I realized what I'd done, my arms were around him, and he was gasping. My head pressed into his back, and my arms encircled his waist. I could feel him stiffen; his head glancing back to see who'd attacked him from behind. He relaxed a bit once he realized it was me, but I could still feel the obvious embarrassment – it was tangible.

"Alexandria…" His voice rasped as he spoke; it was more of a whisper than a word.

I wanted to tell him so much; words bubbled up from my stomach, through my heart, up to my throat. Things I didn't understand, things I couldn't translate. He lifted my arms and I let him. Watching him turn around… words can't even begin…

His eyes met mine, red and puffy and swollen. A blotchy complexion and tear stained cheeks. He looked like he wanted to say something too. He didn't, though; he just wrapped his arms around me and placed his chin deep within the crook of my neck.

We stayed like that for a long time too. And when I look back, I always find it funny. People have a funny habit of not saying anything when they most need to. And when I look back, sometimes I wonder if it was better that way.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not posting last Saturday lol.**

**In other news, let's give a great round of applause for my _fantastic _beta, AzamiAzulli. She's writing her own FT fic right now too, so I would definitely recommend checking her out!**

**As always, R&amp;R and let me know what you think.**

**(I'm also really excited for you to read the next chapter because I had a lot of fun writing it anyway I'll stop chatting have a wonderful day thanks bye)**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Check out the poll on my account to vote on what story I should write next!**

* * *

"Women like you drown oceans"

* * *

It was outstanding that I had never visited the amazing 'Ryuzetsu Land' even _once_ during my stay in Crocus.

Or at least, that was what Lucy said. After Laxus' battle and his subsequent breakdown, he insisted we visit the bar (which was an idiotic decision as drinking away your problems doesn't do anything to solve them thankyouverymuch Laxus), and after much squabbling I consented (apparently he didn't need my consent because 'I'm not his mother', whatever). He was back to his usual cold-hearted asshole routine. Lucy was at the bar, seated beside a rowdy Cana and Erza. Laxus was gone before I knew what'd happened, and so I sank down into a seat beside the three women.

Lucy was the one to notice me first. "Oh, Xandria, _perfect _timing."

"For what?"

"We were just talking about visiting Ryuzetsu Land later," Erza announced.

"Tell me, Xandria," Lucy continued. "What's it like?"

"I've never been."

"Really? But you were in Crocus for so long!"

I grinned. "Unlike you, Lucy, I actually spent that time training." Cana snorted at my comment, and even Erza gave a laugh. Lucy just rolled her eyes.

"You're no help."

Cana leaned across Lucy to reach me. "You wanna come with us?"

I didn't even waste time replying, "Yeah, sounds like fun."

"Good."

And like that it was settled. I was to meet the three of them at Ryuzetsu Land at eight, which was considerably later. I ordered a drink, and was joined at the bar by Max. He kept up a constant stream of chatter while I took mindless pulls at the beverage in my hand. I left later, took my sweet time dressing at the inn, and set off for the waterpark. It was a long walk, but I didn't mind.

Ryuzetsu Land was much, _much_ larger than I had originally anticipated. It was home to an aquarium, a photo board, a miniature casino, and two restaurants. I explored the entire dome for a good fifteen minutes and still hadn't encountered anyone I knew. And believe me when I say how desperately boring things like waterparks are when you're going alone.

I was quite tempted to visit the casino, which seemed to be calling my name, and to try my luck there. After another five minutes of searching, I made up my mind.

My bare feet padded against the concrete floor of the dome as I began my pilgrimage to the flashing sign at the other end of the park. Along my course, I found myself in a portion of Ryuzetsu Land that I had yet to explore yet – the 'kidz zone', as it had been dubbed. A soft smile crossed my features as I watched various mothers and fathers playing with their small children in the kiddie pools. One toddler, who couldn't have been any older than three, had to be dragged from the pool after managing to pop one of his floaties. Another little girl, a bit older than the former child, was a screaming mess the moment her father tried to place her in the water. I chuckled.

Another girl caught my attention, when I reached the area of the 'kidz zone' suited for the school age children. A shining mane of blond hair bounced up and down in a pool of water, great giggles and splashes coming from the person it belonged to.

"Mavis?!"

She turned her head, her virid green eyes meeting mine. A smile blossomed across her face.

"Alexandria!"

She clambered out off the water, without any kind of grace, and launched herself at me – like some kind of flying blonde ball of energy. I caught her with a laugh and swung her around in my arms, as if she weighed nothing. Essentially, she did. Mavis giggled, and I set her down again, the bubbly young girl almost tottering as her feet hit the ground.

"You came to the Games?" I blurted, as I gave Mavis a hug. The young girl laughed as she looked up at me. I ignored the concerned stares of several nearby parents.

"You haven't seen me in the stands?"

"No. Where've you been sitting?"

"With Makarov and the others," she bubbled. "Which reminds me… He's told me so much about you."

I turned my head at her statement. Two grumpy, old men sat several yards away on chairs, their chins supported by a disinterested hand in mirror image of each other. I snorted.

"Really?"

Mavis offered an enthusiastic nod. "Oh yeah. You should hear him go on about everyone." I chuckled again and she grabbed my hand. "Do you think you can get them to swim?"

"I can certainly try, though I won't make any promises."

Mavis, a literal ray of sunshine, guided me over to where the two Dreyars sat.

"So why are you here?"

Laxus looked up at me, gave me a quick once over, and continued to frown.

"What does it look like?" He retorted. "We brought Mavis because she wanted to swim for a bit."

I rolled my eyes. "Lame. Seriously Laxus, this is breaking whole new records of lame."

"You're annoying, Alexandria."

I ignored him and cast Mavis a conspiratorial glance. "He's not any fun is he?"

"Not at all." She agreed with a giggle. I patted her on the head; she only came up to my shoulder.

"We should have some fun then, if they're just going to sit around." I announced. Laxus grunted at my statement, his eyes narrowing.

"Since when were you so great with kids?"

"Mavis is not a 'kid', Laxus," I stated. "She's older than you are."

Mavis seemed to appreciate the sentiment, because she brightened at my words. "Why thank you, Alexandria."

I shook my head. "Poor Mavis, stuck with two grumpy old men..."

"I'm not old, woman!"

"Excuse me, I misspoke. You're ancient."

"I'm twenty-three!"

"Well, considering the time skip, you should actually be thirty, you old fart."

"Oh yeah? And how old are you?"

I uttered an overdramatic gasp. "How dare you ask a lady her age!"

Makarov chimed in, "You've got a lot to learn Laxus…"

"Whatever."

I turned to the girl beside me, my movements drawn and overexaggerated, "Do you think he's old, Mavis?"

"Practically a living fossil."

We both burst into raucous laughter. Honestly, I thought I was going to cry I chuckled so hard.

"Looks like they're teaming up on us." Makarov drawled. "You better watch out Laxus."

Mavis and I burst into another bought of laughter, tears streaming from her eyes as we tried to compose ourselves. I was about to make another joke about the two decrepit old men in front of us when it happened.

The bikini top was pulled from my body, and I gasped in shock, cupping my hands to my chest in defense. I whirled around, and none other than Jenny Realight stood behind me, my bra swinging in her hand like a trophy.

She let out a sharp bark of laugher and spoke, "That's for yesterday! You put me to shame, now it's your turn, you little-"

My fist crunched against her nose and she was on the ground before she knew what hit her. Mavis, Jenny, and I screamed as Jenny crashed down, though mine was more war cry than squeal. The bikini top fell from Jenny's manicured hand, and I watched as her nose gushed red while she cradled it with mewling whimpers.

I bent over, and with as much grace as I could muster, scooped up the bra from the ground.

Jenny wasn't the only one with a bloody nose. All of Laxus was bright red, especially the as crimson substance gushing past his nostrils. His hands flew up over his face in an attempt to staunch the flow.

I steeled my face, turned my back to the group, and returned the bikini top to its home on my chest. Jenny peeled herself up off the ground as I was trying the string in the back, and she was gone before I could say or do anything else.

Makarov's voice met me, "You're going to get us in trouble. Going around and breaking peoples' noses isn't considered acceptable behavior." I turned and observed the three individuals remaining. Laxus was wiping the remaining blood from his nose.

"She played dirty, and so she paid the price, besides, I doubt it's even broken," I announced, and as I folded my arms I felt the straps I'd tied slipping from their knot "Oh shit. Hey, Mavis, would you mind retying this for me? I keep having trouble knotting it tight enough on my own." I turned my back to Mavis so she could work on the knot, but instead of her hands her voice met me.

"Xandria, I'm sorry but um…"

She was a ghost. Right.

"Oh yeah, well, I, uh…" I turned to the two other men and sighed. I didn't know if Makarov could reach my back, more importantly, I didn't know if I really wanted him to. My eyes landed on Laxus. "Would you mind-"

He cleared his throat. "Sure."

I took a step closer and turned around; pulling my hair over my shoulder so he could reach my back.

After a moment I spoke, "You do know how to do this right?"

"What do you think I am, an idiot?" He retorted, and upon realizing his mistake he corrected himself. "You know what; don't answer that."

He grunted and grabbed the two strings, but I felt him pause slightly. And I could feel it; I could tell what he was doing. A rough finger floated down my back, tracing over a thin white scar that ran down from my shoulder to my mid back. An unwelcome shiver running through my body as he touched the exposed skin. I cleared my throat.

"Will you hurry up and tie the damn thing already?"

"Oh, shut up already."

"Make me."

I didn't realize that this was most certainly the wrong thing to say in this situation until it'd already popped out of my lips, and by then it was already too late to take it back.

Laxus froze, again, and we both cleared our throats. There was an awful lot of throat clearing. I don't really know why people clear their throats, other than to avoid awkward situations. The only thing throat clearing is good for is getting rid of tension.

I was about to snap again when he finally finished, and tied off the string. After that, I tried my hardest to turn the mood light again.

"Well, it took you long enough."

No one laughed. Mavis and Makarov were absorbed within an entirely nonverbal conversation, exchanging skeptical looks and teasing glances. I turned around to Laxus, to ask what he thought of their behavior, and was met by the sight of him trying to wipe away even more blood. I clenched my teeth.

"Laxus, you've got a little-"

"What a wonderful observation."

"Asshole."

We both glowered at each other, and the world was right again.

Mostly.

Mavis and Makarov refused to stop staring; they wouldn't stop shooting each other glances either. And they sure as hell weren't going to wipe the smirk from their faces.

"What?" I barked, and Mavis giggled.

"Nothing."

"Well would you like to swim again, then?"

"Actually…" She paused, considering something for a moment. And Mavis decided that she, being the strategical young woman that she was, was going to take matters into her own hands. "I have some, uh, important Fairy duties to speak with the master about."

"Oh really?" I quirked a brow. "Like what?"

Her hand scratched at a spot on her face when she replied, "Er… I can't tell you. It's just for the master's ears."

I rolled my eyes. "You're a terrible liar, you know that Mavis?"

"She's telling the truth, actually," Makarov interjected.

"Wait, why haven't I heard of this?" Laxus' voice was suspicious.

Mavis' answer made no sense. "Well because you're not the master, of course!"

"What are you-"

"You'll both need to leave, of course."

Makarov nodded, "Go ahead Laxus, take the girl somewhere."

"This girl can take herself somewhere, thank you very much," I announced in a huff. "I don't need you two geezers projecting yourselves into my life."

Mavis and Makarov responded in unison, "Geezers?!"

"Can't this wait until later?" Laxus pressed.

"You two are a real pain in the ass, you know that?" Makarov grumbled. "Just go do something fun for a bit. We're perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves."

"I wouldn't count on that…" Laxus muttered.

Makarov's eyes flashed. "What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Just go, we have important Fairy matters to discuss," Mavis blurted, and before I could fix her with a proper scowl, Laxus had his hand round my arm, dragging me in the opposite direction. I wriggled in his grip, voicing loud complaints as he tugged me away.

He released my arm as soon as we were out of eyesight, offering up a grumble of frustration.

"They're so annoying."

"You're so annoying."

"That's probably the sweetest thing you've ever said to me," He retorted, and I grinned. He glanced around, and after a moment added, "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know; I was supposed to be meeting Lucy and Cana here earlier, but I could never find either of them," I stated.

"Oh, we saw Lucy earlier. She and Erza were walking around together."

"Huh."

There was a distinct pause, and Laxus opted to change the topic. "Hey are you hungry?"

"Huh?" I'd barely heard what he said.

"I asked if you were hungry."

I shrugged. "Sort of; I haven't eaten dinner yet, though."

"You wanna grab something then? I hear they've got two great restaurants here."

"I'd rather just grab something quick."

He nodded. We ended up getting two corndogs and splitting one of those 'funnel' cakes. I'd never had a funnel cake before, nor did I realize how unlucky I was for missing out. It was like eating a cloud. A warm, doughy, heavenly cloud. Powdered sugar stuck to the roof of my mouth as I swallowed chunks of the dessert. Steam poured from the crispy crust upon pulling pieces apart, exposing the soft center.

After we finished, I didn't know if I'd ever taste something so fantastic.

"So, what'd you think?" Laxus asked, and I smiled.

"What'd I think? I thought it was amazing! Why've you been hiding those things from me for so long?"

He laughed, obviously amused at my tone, and I found myself laughing alongside him. Powdered sugar still coated his lips like a fine layer of dust. His teeth were gleaming pearls as he smiled at me.

"What d'you wanna do next, then?"

"Maybe go on a ride or something; I haven't ridden anything yet."

"Isn't there a rule about not getting in the water for, what, thirty minutes after you eat?"

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks, mom, but I think it's safe to say I'll be fine."

"I swear to God if you get sick…" He trailed off, chuckling. "As long as you don't puke on me though, I guess its fine."

"I'll make sure to vomit on you, then."

He ignored me. "There's a really big one waterslide over there." He motioned to the ride that stood near the center of the park, and a smirk appeared on his face. "You aren't afraid of heights are you?"

"You wish."

"Alright. I've got an idea. How about we ride as many rides as we can, but in between each one we have to eat as much food as we possibly can. First one to puke loses."

"Sounds fun."

"You think you're up for the challenge?"

I returned the smirk, leaning forward across the table we sat at. "You know I never back down."

"Oh I know." His eyes glinted as his fingers grabbed a stray lock of my hair, twisting it around and around.

"Prepare to lose, pussy."

* * *

**Laxus' POV**

* * *

His lips curled deeper into the smirk as he tugged softly at the tress.

He had to admit it. She was a sight for sore eyes. Not that'd he'd tell her that, but looking at her always reminded him or something nice, something refreshing. Her presence had a habit of lightening the air around the room, and it was no different than when he sat beside her there. Her eyes always danced with laughter and something like mischief; her lips always tilted upward, like she knew something you didn't. Like there was some hilarious secret that you'd never get to know. In such close quarters he could catch subtle hints of her smell, clean and soapy, and smelling strongly of spearmint.

He couldn't help but feel like an idiot when he looked at her. She would have probably told him that as much; staring like that. He would just make up some halfhearted retort if she called him out, though. Tell her to pull her head out of her ass or something. She'd reply with her own smart remark, and they'd both turn their backs to each other. They'd repeat the usual cycle. The classic fuckyouverymuch routine they upheld around each other.

Or at least that's what should've happened, but he didn't know anymore.

If only things could be simpler. If only they could've hated each other again. Then they wouldn't have to worry about anything else.

* * *

**A/N: Okay okay okay I'm very sorry for not updating in like two weeks (yikes!). I was out of town and then I didn't have internet for a while but the point is now I'm back! And I should be updating weekly (I hope) again. Thank you for all the kind words and supportive messages. I'll probably respond to reviews in the next chapter (which I also loved, just like I loved this chapter) or the one after that. So yeah.**

**Also, it has come to my attention that there's something which I need to address. ****That something is _Plagiarism_.**

**I was informed by someone who reads this story that an account on was posting a plagiarized and slaughtered version of this story. Everything was almost the same, character names, relationships, background, location, theme, etc., etc. The person that posted my story has since taken it down, though I had no contact with them so I am unaware if they did it out of fear that I would find out, or if one of you told them off. If it was one of you, thank you so very much, but you don't need to feel like it's your responsibility to take care of situations such as this. Plagiarizers can turn out to be very mean people, and so I don't want any of you exposing yourselves harassment or cruelty for any reason, even if it's to protect or preserve me or my work. The situation has been (I guess) mostly handled, even though I had no hand in it. All the same I will be keeping an eye on the person that plagiarized my work to see if she does it again to me or anyone else. I am not going to tell you who she is (unless something serious happens later) because I don't want you going out and harassing her. She may've done a bad thing but that doesn't make her a bad person.**

**And I want to add this.**

**I work very, very hard on every one of my stories. Thought goes into every word that I write. I have spent almost _two years _working on this fic. What you're reading now is the product of my (metaphorical)blood, sweat, and tears. I have devoted a large portion of my time and energy into writing this. Alexandria, and this story, are my babies. I have worked so, _so _hard to get this story where it is today. Anyone who's created something will understand how I feel to have the thing I worked so hard to create, copied and ruined by another person. Maybe you think I've being overdramatic, and maybe I am, but that's how it is and that's how I'm going to be.**

**I have handled this with as much eloquence and tact as I could muster. I've tried to conduct myself with grace and kindness, and I've done everything to try to see things from the plagiarizers point of view. But, honestly, to anyone out there who's currently plagiarizing my work or the work of others, then fuck you. I mean it, and I'm not going to apologize for what I've said. Waking up and receiving a message about how someone is taking credit for _my _work was not how I wanted to start this day, but it's how my day started regardless.**

**The point isn't what the plagiarizers intentions were, the point is that they have committed a crime and have hurt people because of that.**

**Anyway, I'd appreciate if you, my readers, would let me know immediately if someone is plagiarizing my work. It means a lot. As always, I love you guys, and thank you so much for the R&amp;R.**

**Remember to check the poll on my bio!**


	27. Chapter 27

_"I never knew what lovestruck meant until I met you."_

* * *

"The 'LoveLoveSlider'? You're joking, right?"

An enormous building towered above us, with twisting marble columns and colossal stone arches. Circuitous stairs curled around the edifice, wrapping around the structure and up to the top, where a small line was gathered. Heart-shaped gates were spaced at uneven intervals, each dressed in a repulsive set of pink draperies. Plump cherubim stared down at us from the top, plaster smiles etched onto their faces in a way that almost made the statues seem eerie. Written above in swirling flamingo script were the words 'LoveLoveSlider', each letter curling into the next so that the words sort of ran together in a way that was equal parts ridiculous and appalling.

Laxus folded his arms. "It's the closest ride."

"Yeah, and it's called the _Love Love Slider_. Seriously?"

"Oh excuse me, would you rather hop on the kiddie ride then?" He retorted. "Let me go get your floaties."

"Oh shut up."

He chuckled, and I charged up the stairs, Laxus in my wake. We reached the top, stepped through several mold, mildew, and rose scented curtains, and arrived at the peak. I peered down a twisting slide, just wide enough for two individuals to ride – if they sat on top of one another.

"No way."

Laxus was grinning.

I repeated myself, "No fucking way."

"What, you scared?

"I am not scared," I retorted.

"Prove it."

A growl rumbled from my throat, and, with a bitter glare, I took a step forward.

"Alright; I will. We take it one at a time though."

"Fine with me," Laxus said, and paused. "Unless, of course, you'd like to ride in my lap. Personally I wouldn't have a problem with-"

"Oh shut the hell up already."

I adjusted my bathing suit, but before I could get any closer to the slide, I heard Juvia's fruity voice and stopped.

"My Darling, let's ride the love-love slider together!"

She tugged greedily at the object of her affection as she, Gray, and another mage appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"No, Juvia, ride with me." The silver haired man from Lamia Scale interjected. Leo. Or Leonard. Whatever, I was close enough.

The small group walked past us, cutting in front to reach the slide. Juvia was oblivious to our presence, as was Leonidas, or whoever he was. The only one who noticed us was Gray, who fixed me with a peculiar expression before turning back around to face his companions.

Laxus must've stepped forward a bit, because now he stood at my side. We were dangerously close to the three other mages, watching it all play out.

"Gray, Darling, come on, try with me!" Juvia was begging, her tone almost a whimper as she tugged at Gray's arm, and I was about to laugh, until I heard a bellowing shout to my left.

"MOOOVE!"

I barely had time to turn my head before Natsu, the human missile, collided with Gray and Lion, who proceeded to crash into me. I screamed as I felt my body fly, and my arms flailed, latching onto the closest object in an attempt to stop myself. Laxus shouted in surprise as we went careening onto the LoveLoveSlider. Together.

Laxus managed to land in my lap. Somehow, someway, he managed to crash straight down on top of me, her rear crushing my thighs as we flew down the slide. I struggled in gasps, writhing under him.

"You fatass!" I exclaimed.

"What do you mean fatass?!"

"You're crushing me!"

"Well then move and I'll get off!"

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to move?! It's like I've got an elephant sitting on top of me!"

"Oh seriously, Alexandria, will you just-"

He froze midway through his sentence, his complexion draining of color and a stray hand flying to his mouth. I blanched.

"No," I blurted. "Oh no! Laxus I swear if you puke!" My hands landed on his hips, and I tried in vain to force the man away from me. His face turned green as we continued to speed around the attraction.

He gritted his teeth. "I… didn't think… I'd get sick… on a ride…" His arms fell away from me and found his mouth. I had to tighten my grip around him so he wouldn't crash to the ground.

"Keep your mouth shut!"

"I…"

I was seriously debating throwing him off the edge and sparing myself a face full of vomit when we came to an abrupt stop, and froze. Literally. Every drop of liquid around us splashed upward, and encased us in a large chunk of ice.

Laxus looked as surprised as I, but neither of us could've prepared for the shock that came as we watched Natsu soar through the air above our ice dome, his fists alight and flailing. I tried to move my mouth, or to conjure up even a small amount of magic to stop him, but I was too late. Nothing could stop Natsu.

He hit the ice and the world exploded. Blues and reds and blacks and whites everywhere. My body flew through the air, and I watched the world spin around me, as if I was on some kind of carousel. At one point the thought crossed my mind that I should scream, but I didn't. I watched the world. Everything seemed slow. Slow fly. Slow fall. Slow crash. And suddenly – colors everywhere. At another point it registered that someone was holding me – no, constricting me. A python wrapped round my body, squeezing tight. Someone was shouting.

I hit the ground, but I didn't hit hard like I'd expected. Something cushioned my fall. It turned out to be a _someone_, and they lay groaning in pain beneath me. My back was flush against their chest, and for a moment I lay there, my eyes open wide and darting around, and the air missing from my chest. I rolled off, landing beside Laxus. He peeled open his eyes, released another groan, and turned his head. His eyes found me. His body seemed to relax, and he almost sank into the ground, closing his eyes again with a sigh.

After what seemed like hours, but could've only been a couple of seconds, Laxus rose. I grabbed onto the hand he extended, and he tugged me upward. I was tempted to tell him that I could manage on my own, but swallowed my pride and offered a mumbled 'thanks'. He seemed to hear, because he nodded his head.

Laxus trotted off, brushing as much dust as he could off of his body, and I trailed behind him. After clambering over several boulders and overturned rides, Laxus turned.

"You're bleeding."

I pressed a hand to my temple, acknowledging the damage before even realizing that it was there. He reached down beside, producing a rust colored towel, covered in a fine layer of dust. Laxus smacked it against his leg. Once. Twice. My hair was brushed aside as he pressed the cloth to the side of my head.

I offered a gracious smile. "Thank you."

He nodded, and I cradled the towel to my temple as we continued our trek through the rubble.

It took him approximately one minute to find Natsu and Gray. In approximately two they hung by their shirt collars in Laxus' arms. Within three, Makarov had been informed of Fairy Tail's accountability for the destruction of the water park, and he and Mavis hung their heads in despair.

Luckily, no one was harmed in the chaos, save for a few scrapes and bruises, which were easily treated. I sat on an overturned boulder and watched as everyone filed out. Some workers stayed behind to clean up the rubble, but I knew they'd be going home soon too. Loud muttering echoed from their direction, and I could hear half-whispered curses streaming from their mouths whenever they passed me by. Laxus was cleaning too, as were Gray and Natsu, who'd he'd forced to stay behind and help.

Eventually I got up as well, and I attempted to shift some of the rubble out of the way. An employee handed me a broom, and I swept and swept and swept. I was sweeping a particularly stubborn bit of rock when Mavis materialized beside me. I almost jumped when I saw her.

"Mavis!"

"Hey, Alexandria!"

I paused, my lips lifting in a half smile as she beamed at me. Then I spoke, "Why're you here?"

"Well, I saw you sweeping, and you looked, I don't know, I suppose you just looked lonely, and so I had to come over here to see you."

"Huh," I said and returned to my sweeping. She folded her arms just as I started working on the rocks around our feet. I could practically hear her pouting.

"So I've been meaning to ask you…"

I glanced up, "What?"

"Well I've been meaning to ask you a lot of things, actually."

And so she launched into speech, firing more questions than my brain could process at once. What is your favorite song? Do you believe in luck? If you could go anywhere where would you go? Have you ever been arrested? Who was the last person you held hands with? Why are-

I set down the broom and placed my hands on Mavis' shoulders. Her mouth snapped shut, and I smiled softly.

"Woah there tiger, one question at a time," I said, laughing. "You can't possibly expect me to answer all of those things at once."

She spoke again, "Do you love Laxus?"

I blinked, and I must've been silent for a while because she repeated her question. "Do you love Laxus?"

It took me a moment, but finally my brain cleared, and the moment it did I burst into laughter. Obviously, this confused Mavis, but I couldn't compose myself, and I didn't know what else to do with her question. So I laughed, hard, though I still don't know if I found her question funny.

I wiped my eyes and spoke again, "Mavis, Laxus is a part of my family, so of course I love him." Though I paused, smiled, and added, "But I don't think I love him in the sense you're thinking of. Sorry to disappoint."

She pursued her lips and narrowed her eyes a bit. I moved to pick up my broom, then I heard her voice.

"Have you ever been in love before, though?"

The ways she asked it; I could've sworn that she already knew the answer.

"What?"

"I asked if you've ever been in love before."

"Mavis, why would you ask something like that?"

"Because you look kind of sad," She said, so innocently that I felt a piece of my heart melt.

I smiled. "Mavis, I can assure you that I'm not sad."

"I've seen that look before," Mavis stated. "I've _had _that look before."

I didn't have time to ask her what she meant before the two of us were interrupted. Laxus appeared, covered in stains of dirt and sweat, his coat in hand. His gaze flickered back and forth between me and Mavis, before he settled on just nodding in my direction.

"Ready to go?" He asked, and I quirked a brow.

"We're leaving together?"

"Would you rather walk back to the inn alone?"

He had a good point, and so I gave a half-hearted goodbye to Mavis before I began to walk away with him. I barely heard her voice as I was exiting, but the words still managed to reach me.

"You deserve to be happy."

And I knew I did, and I was. I had my friends and Fairy Tail. Mavis was right, I'd loved someone else once, but Azuma was lifetimes ago, and I'd been a child then, and now he was gone. They were all gone. If they hadn't died, they were probably worlds away, and I would never see them again. And sometimes I missed them, but mostly I'd moved on. Deep down I knew I'd always remember them – that I'd always carry little pieces of them with me in my heart, but I'd moved on. I just didn't love Laxus. I mean, we hardly even liked each other, right?

"You're shivering."

I blinked and refocused. Laxus was right. I was shivering.

"Oh." I paused. "Weird."

He draped his coat over my shoulders, and I could feel his eyes burning holes into me as we turned down a side street. "What were you thinking about?"

"Just stuff. Mavis was being really pushy with the questions."

"Funny, she did the same exact thing with me."

"I think she wants us to get together," I blurted. "You know, she even asked me if I loved you. Can you believe it?"

He paused, as if he couldn't believe it, and added, "Well do you?"

Obviously he was joking, so I laughed and said no, but when I stole a glance at his face he almost looked hurt. I was shocked, and stopped.

"What?"

"Nothing," He grunted, continuing his pace. I rooted myself in my place on the cobbles, and after a moment he had no choice but the stop, or to leave me behind. And he chose to stop.

"You didn't obviously expect me to tell her yes, did you? You know what she meant by it."

"No, but I-"

"But you what?" I hesitated, and an inquisitive grin blossomed across my features. "Wait. You don't… You don't love me do you?"

His words were rushed when they came out. "What? No. Of course not." He walked to me, standing mere inches away from me.

"Good."

"Good," He echoed.

And suddenly I laughed. Really laughed. Unadultered, Uncontrollable, real, wild laughter. Tears formed in my eyes, and suddenly he was laughing too. His laugh was warm, and I could almost imagine it leaping right out of his chest and into the warm velvet air. I didn't know for sure what we were laughing at, but I knew for a fact that it was funny, and I knew for a fact that he was laughing too, and that was all that really mattered then.

I was still chuckling when I leaned my head against his bare chest, and I could only imagine how ridiculous we looked, which only made me laugh even harder. We stayed like that, him in his lightning bolt swim trunks and me in my navy blue bikini, my shoulders draped in a fur-lined coat – both of us laughing. It was late, already past midnight.

"We're ridiculous aren't we?"

He nodded and placed an arm over my shoulders.

"We are."

And we walked back to the lodge like that, drunk on the night.

* * *

**A/N: Guess who's the world's biggest dick? ME! I am! I didn't update in three fucking months. Yikes. So, I apologize. But the good news is that my grades and my life are better than ever... and, I may or may not have met the love of my life! Found the Laxus to my Alexandria. But don't tell him I said that, he can never know how much he means to me ;)**

**I also got a puppy, so I've been dealing with my precious little German Shepherd for the past three months.**

**Anyway, hopefully you lot can forgive me for the delay. As always, R&amp;R, and I love you all!**


	28. Chapter 28

**"Romanticize Everything."**

* * *

I'd determined that I didn't like Sabertooth much. It wasn't their strength that bothered me so much as it was their attitude; almost every member seemed to be an incorrigibly pretentious snot.

And then, of course, there was everything that'd happened with Lucy.

It was the fourth day of the grand magic games – the first event; something called a 'Naval Battle'. Representatives from each team were gathered up into a great sphere of water, where they were to engage in combat. Lucy was selected from Team A, and Juvia represented our team. The event looked enjoyable, fun even. Fun until Lucy hung from her throat, hoisted outside of the water and hanging only by a clawed fist, belonging to one Minerva Orland. Miraculously, I managed not to snap then and there, and I even avoided any direct contact with Minerva after the event. This was mostly the result of Levy's pacifistic screeching.

The fact remained taht Lucy was destroyed, destroyed in every sense of the word destruction. The mage from Sabertooth, had beaten the holy hell out of Lucy. Which is ironic, because hell can't really be holy, but for the sake of the story, I'm saying it was. I was still mad about the whole ordeal too. After the event, I made a beeline to the infirmary, where Lucy was being treated. The rest of my team followed close behind, muttering incorrigible protests in my wake.

Lucy was knocked out, or thoroughly drugged, and she lay motionless on a vinyl cot, enrobed in white sheets.

"How is she?"

The Healer, an older woman named Porlyusica, gave a brisk nod. "Thanks to Wendy, her life isn't in danger."

"I keep trying to tell you that it was Cheria who-"

"I could care less about whichever it was that treated her," Porlyusica quipped. "The point remains that she's alive."

Then and there I decided that I rather liked Porlyusica.

Natsu opened his mouth to say something in protest, I think, when Lucy stirred, and with her everyone else. We pressed in around her, our hot breath and sticky bodies more than overwhelming in the unforgiving summer heat.

"Everyone…" Lucy muttered. "I'm sorry."

There was a collective mumble of confusion as we all glanced at each other, wondering what exactly Lucy had meant, and why.

Natsu seemed particularly concerned, and he leaned towards her. "Why are you apologizing?"

"I blew it again…" Lucy said, sinking deeper into the ivory cushions that encircled her head.

Gray folded his arms. "What are you talking about? We took second place thanks to you, Lucy."

"Yeah, we got eight points!"

"You did very well Lucy," Erza said, though Lucy seemed not to register it. For a small, fraction of a second, I wondered if Lucy was concussed, however she spoke before I could voice my thoughts.

"My keys…" She blurted, and, as if on cue, Happy padded up to her, a miniature wreath of metal cradled in his soft paw.

"Here they are."

Lucy beamed after that, and I was almost afraid she would cry when she said, "Thank goodness! Thank you!" and fell asleep. Her eyes were shut the moment her head hit the pillow – out like a light.

The loud squeak of a door with hinges in desperate need of lubrication announced a visitor. Makarov entered.

"Master!"

He ignored Cana's outburst.

"A team, B team, You're all here?" He asked, his eyes perusing the catalogue of ten Fairy Tail members that were harbored in the infirmary. "Good." There was another pause, in which he inhaled a slow and gravelly breath – like a smoker – and watched us with watery eyes, as if he couldn't decide whether to talk or not. After a few moments of wrestling with himself, he spoke again, "I'm not sure if this is good news or bad news, but the administrators told me that teams A and B must combine."

"They what?"

"Teams A and B have to unite?"

I tilted my head. "Why?"

"The disqualification of Raven Tail brings the number of teams down to seven, and an odd number of teams is impossible to equally distribute the battles to. So, both of our teams are going to have to become one, and we're going to have to choose the five members again."

"Chose the five members again?" Erza echoed.

"But what about our points?" Carla demanded.

"Apparently the lower score will carry over. In other words, our new team gets A team's 35 points." Makarov explained, ignoring my question.

"What?!"

"If that's the officiators' decision; there's nothing we can do about it."

And he was right, there was nothing we could do about it, but it didn't make the decision any less shitty. I personally adored my team; I wouldn't change anything about it even if I could. After all, there was an obvious reason that we were winning, and an obvious reason as to why we, the B team, would have bragging rights for months following the Grand Magic Games.

Makarov gave me an odd look as he was sorting the teams, and I wiped the grin off my face. No time for complaining, regardless of its number of teams, Fairy Tail still had to win.

Much to my surprise, I was chosen for the new and improved Fairy Tail Team. Natsu, Gajeel, Erza, Laxus, and Gray were chosen as well, and that was that. We marched out onto the field no less than fifteen minutes later, and the next battle was announced. Natsu and Gajeel versus Sting and Rogue of Sabertooth.

I didn't like Sabertooth, but in no way did that hinder my enthusiasm for the match. If anything, I was more eager than I ought've been, probably because I wanted to see Natsu and Gajeel destroy the competition.

I shouted quite a bit, even before the match. Things like, "Come on Natsu!", "You've got this, Gajeel!", "Let's show 'em what Fairy Tail is made of!" Surprising encouragement, especially coming from me.

My other teammates were ecstatic as well. Erza kept hopping from foot, like a bunny with a hyperactive bladder. Once, Laxus even shouted so loud that his voice cracked mid-sentence. I was delighted, to say the least.

The twin dragons of Sabertooth were a force to be reckoned with. But that meant nothing, especially while they were competing against two of the most powerful mages in our guild. The fight was, as a general rule of thumb, fair, and, much to the surprise of the Sabertooth fans, the battle appeared to be evenly matched. I was astonished, however, as I watched Natsu and Gajeel block blow after blow from their opponents, hardly even flinching as they did so. Sting and Rogue should've wiped the floor with Natsu and Gajeel, especially after the seven years they had to train.

I turned to the woman beside me. "Since when were these two this strong?" I inquired, and Erza folded her arms.

"I suppose Gajeel pushed himself to the limit during the three months he had to train."

"And Natsu?"

"He had his second origin unlocked," said Erza, and my brows lifted. Second origins were tricky, and unlocking them was an even more precarious bit of business. Not only was the release of a second origin horrifyingly painful for the individual involved, it was an extraordinarily tedious task. Only an exceptionally skilled mage could liberate someone in such a way as to unlock their second origin. I'd already had mine opened; it was a wonderful tenth birthday present.

Still, I was shocked, and demanded an answer from Erza, "How did you find someone who could unlock his second origin?"

"They more or less stumbled into us, not the other way around."

"Who was it then?"

Erza gritted her teeth before giving me an answer. In fact, I was about to press her when she finally spoke. "Itwasultear."

I didn't understand her, or at least, I didn't _want _to. "What?"

"Ultear. It was Ultear."

It was like the whole world stopped, leaving me and Erza and a word between us. _Ultear_.

"Ul… tear?"

"Yes."

I sucked in a breath, my brain the consistency and cognicity of oatmeal. "When did you…" I paused. "Is she here? Is Ultear _here_?"

"You honestly don't think that she's foolish enough to hide in the stands, do you?"

"Is she in the city?"

"Yes, with that pink haired girl. Mer-something."

"Meredy?" I exclaimed. "Meredy is here? In Crocus?!"

"Alexandria," Erza began, steeling herself. "You can't see them. Not now. If anyone from the magic council were to see you meeting up with two former members of Grimiore Heart…"

"How is she? Is she still…"

"I can't answer all of your questions, Alexandria," Erza deadpanned. "I only know that she's formed some kind of independent guild, her, Jellal, and Meredy."

"A new guild?"

"Crime Sorcerer, or something like that," said Erza. "You've no reason to worry about her, not now. The only thing she wants now is to cure the world of its darkness and any wounds she may have inflicted upon it. Or at least, that was how Jellal phrased it. I didn't spend much time with Ultear or that Meredy woman to begin with."

"Of course not."

Erza harrumphed and returned her gaze to the field, but I couldn't bring myself to do such a thing. I sank into one of the padded chairs we'd been provided and felt my eyes begin to sting, which only made me more frustrated. Erza's eyes followed me as I left our seats, but I shot her a scathing glare and hoped that I had managed to communicate that I needed a moment to myself.

Once I arrived in the stone corridor, my body melted against the cinder blocks of the wall.

It hurt; it really did. After all the time I spent trying to get her to leave, she'd just abandoned it all to go traipsing across the world and fighting evil with Meredy at her side, and Jellal, whom she'd tortured all those years. I couldn't believe it either. I knew people were capable of change, but I didn't understand how anyone could undergo a complete and total transformation. Ul was cruel, and Ul loved power. As someone who shared the same traits, I would know. Because of that, I was capable to conclude one of two things.

Either 1. Ultear had come to accept her past or 2. Ultear was actually intrinsically evil and was just trying to lie low long enough so that she could gain respect and potential followers. Neither option seemed likely. The first because Ultear _hated _the past. Absolutely loathed it. She spent her whole life running from it and trying to figure out a way to correct it, and I didn't understand how she could possibly come to terms with it, nor with the things she'd done to fix what she continued to break. Her whole 'the ends justify the means' nonsense was something I'd put up with for years.

The second was impossible. Ultear would've _killed _Gray and Natsu if she saw them, especially after the events at Tenrou Island that she'd experienced firsthand. And, while Ultear certainly had the patience, the motivation, and the drive to spend seven years in a lie, she would not make Meredy do the same. Ultear had her faults, but deep down she was still a compassionate being. She still cared. Meredy was her weak spot.

I sighed and returned to my seat, my mind swimming with great waves of thought. And, even though a fantastic battle was raging below me, I couldn't bring myself to observe. The thing in constant pervasion of my thoughts was Ultear, and there was nothing I could do to escape her.

Someone was shaking me. I glanced up to see Laxus, sitting beside me in a chair, his features drawn.

"What?"

"I asked if you were alright; you seem kind of out of it," he said.

"I'm fine."

"Really? Because it seems a lot like you're lying, to me."

"I said I was fine, Laxus. Give me a break alright?"

I must've snapped, because he was scowling and standing back up. I watched his figure stomp away to mutter something to Erza, who was engrossed in the game. She glanced at him, then at me, then back at him, and rolled her eyes. Laxus looked peeved, and I felt a momentary flash of affection for Erza, pissing him off like that. He stalked out of our box, and I decided to rise. My mind managed to clear, and I was capable of watching the match with my full attention.

There wasn't much left, but what there was turned out to be fantastic. Laxus returned roughly five minutes before the end, a drink and a pretzel in hand. I crept over to where he stood near the opposite side of the box, leaning over the ledge as he watched. Apparently he didn't notice me, and apparently he was in a particularly assholeish mood that day, because the moment I ripped off a piece of the pretzel he snapped.

"Hey!"

"Well hey yourself!" I replied, half smirking through a mouth of mustardy pretzel. He scowled at me.

"So you brush me off earlier, but the moment I get food you won't leave me alone?"

I shrugged. "Sounds about right, yeah."

He sighed and rolled his eyes, and I could tell that he wanted to say something else. He had the foresight to bite back whatever sharp retort it was, and instead changed the subject. "Natsu's really good isn't he?" It took me a moment to realize he was talking about the match.

"Oh, yeah. Fantastic really. I don't think I've met someone with so much magic potential."

"You've met me, haven't you?"

I rolled my eyes and tore off another piece of pretzel, savoring the warm, nutty flavor of the dough. "His dragon slayer magic is a lot different than yours," I remarked.

"Natsu and Gajeel were raised by dragons, and I want to say that Sting and Rogue were as well, considering that their fighting styles are similar," Laxus said. "But I wasn't raised by dragons, and I wasn't originally taught dragon slayer magic to begin with. You know that."

"Yeah, I do," I paused, swallowing the pretzel. "Hey, does your body turn all scaly like that when you go into super mega dragon mode?"

"Super mega dragon mode?" He echoed, the ghost of a smile on his face for the first time that day, and I shrugged.

"Yeah, super mega dragon mode. What the hell else am I supposed to call it?

"You've seen me in 'super mega dragon mode' before, though. Don't you remember? Back in April?"

I placed my hands on the rail and leaned forward as far over the edge as I could. "Sorry, but my memory from our little 'Fighting Festival' is a little fuzzy, considering you knocked me out."

"Oh, yeah. Well, the answer is yes, my body does begin to take on dragon-like attributes if I'm really exerting myself and pushing my dragon slayer limits."

"Scales and all?"

He seemed a little embarrassed when he replied. "Yeah, scales and all."

"Nice." A pause and then, "You know, I wish I had scales sometimes."

I didn't miss the look of incredulity he fixed me with upon my statement, but I did choose to ignore it. I had better things to do than explain myself to him. Like watch the match.

"You wish you had scales?"

I didn't bother glancing at him as I responded. "Yeah, sure."

"Why?"

"Dunno. Seems like it'd make it easier to keep people away."

I could practically hear him rolling his eyes. "Do you have to be so melodramatic all the time?"

"Plus," I added, ignooring him, "who wouldn't look like a total badass with scales?"

Natsu inevitably won, and we wound up in first again. I could've kissed him I was so happy. Erza gave me a jarring slap on the back, and Laxus gave me a delighted hug, lacking any scales, which was sort of a disappointment.


	29. Chapter 29

**"You are the Finest, loveliest, tenderest, and most beautiful person I have ever known - and even that is an understatement"**

* * *

Everyone wakes up on the wrong side of the bed. Everyone. Regardless of how perfect they are or how perfect they might pretend to be. It happens, even to me, which is shocking because I actually _am_ perfect.

Just kidding, of course.

But the fact remains that everyone wakes up mad sometimes. Absorbed in an incurable, incorrigible anger. The world swims, and the only thing they seem capable of grasping is their unwavering fury. _What _exactly a person is angry at almost always manages to get lost somewhere along the way, but the fact remains that it boils inside, eating them up until they're nothing but a blazing ball of rage. They feel only animosity towards any and all who approach them, and they face every task in front of them with irritation. There is no cure for their bitterness; the only peace they can find is the intoxicating lull of sleep at the end of the day. And by then, the day is already so thoroughly ruined that there doesn't seem to be much hope in sleeping in the first place.

That being said.

Everyone wakes up on the right side of the bed sometimes too, which is really rare, but it _does _happen. They wake up happy. Unbelievably, indescribably happy. Ecstatic. They start their day off with a pure shot of pleasure, and they continually drink a draught of joy as the day winds on. The days that start off happy are some of the best. And on July 5, 791, the eve of the final tournament of the Grand Magic Games, I experienced such a feeling.

I awoke relatively early, and when I say awoke I mean _awoke. _There was no slow peeling open of my eyes, no fluttering of lashes, no sweet call of birds or gentle dawn of the sun. I didn't lie in my bed with the sticky sweet memory of sleep hanging over me. I was ripped into reality, my mind turning on the same time my eyes did. Joy sang from my side, and jubilance washed over me in waves. I could feel every part of me swell with unprecedented cheer. Sunlight poured around me, bathing me in golden rays of light, and I sat up. A window hung above my bed, and I carefully peered out of it, noticing the crowds of people milling about a story below me. Even their movements seemed almost rapturous – like the gaiety that filled me had leaked out to my surroundings, and that maybe, just maybe, all was right in the world for once.

I lingered a few moments, soaking in the people and the places and the things for a precious minute before I moved from my position. My brain lacked the almost routine lethargy it typically possessed in the moments just before and after and also during, and I observed the room before me with a keen eye. The room was almost empty but almost empty in a way that made it seem all the more comfortable. Just me and the cots and the sun and the light and the only other person left behind. He occupied the bed farthest away from me, and great claps of thunder erupted from Laxus every time he inhaled. His snores trampolined from the wooden walls around us, magnifying and bellowing and bouncing back towards me. It was a miracle he didn't wake himself, and it was a miracle he hadn't managed to wake me earlier.

My eyes wandered over his sleeping figure, and, ironically enough, his features were soft, almost gentle. A proud nose dipped down into a pair of supple strawberry lips. Bushy, arched brows framed a pair of closed eyes. Thick lashes swept down, trying their hardest to reach the slope of his cheek. His face was sculpted, with high cheekbones and exquisitely molded cheeks that ended their descent with an elegant jaw. His tousled, flaxen hair fell onto rough, scarred skin, and I could see the distinct hedging of stubble that covered his jaw. Laxus looked peaceful while he slept, and everything about him seemed softer. For the first time, I could actually see him as a little boy, with his soft blond hair falling into his eyes and his mouth pulled up into a gentle smile.

Unable to help myself, I released a soft laugh and padded across the floor to his bed, sinking into the moth-eaten mattress on the vacated space by his legs. Again my gaze wandered, and I found it lingering on his sunflower lashes. My eyes slipped down, observing a faded constellation of freckles across his nose that I'd failed to see before. Not as obvious as my own, but still there. A soft smile lifted my lips.

However, the moment of peace was interrupted by another horrendous snore, one that sent me flying off the bed in surprise. In the mess, my foot had snagged on the blankets, and they came cascading down on me, followed by a deeply ensnared Laxus. His eyes flew open when he started crashing, and he released a shout of surprise as he landed with a thud, almost colliding with me in the process.

I laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and laughed a bit more for good measure. The delirious expression Laxus wore suggested that he did not find the situation at all funny, but I didn't mind. I was enjoying myself too much to allow his grumpy attitude to spoil my fun.

"What the hell, Alex?"

"I fell," I replied with a shrug and a smile.

"Were you watching me?" He almost seemed amused by the thought, but I brushed it off quickly, my features hardening.

"What? Of course not. I was just about to wake you, actually. Your snoring was getting to be annoying."

He folded his arms. "You do realize you snore too, right?"

"No, I don't," I retorted, and, on second thought, added, "Why, have you been watching me while I sleep? I always knew you were a pervert but this…"

"Oh stuff it," He said, and I laughed, a blushing kind of happiness stealing across my features as I faced him. I noticed a freckle on his eyelid. A secret sort of smile on his lips.

I spoke, leaning forward as I did so, "Besides, if I didn't wake you up then you'd probably waste the whole day lying in this pitiful little inn, which would be a really stupid decision, in case you didn't already know."

"Oh really?" His lips curled in a smirk, and my eyes flashed.

"Really," I said. "You've got the whole day to do whatever you want to; wouldn't want to waste it by sleeping yourself into a stupor on a gorgeous day like this."

"No I s'pose I wouldn't," said Laxus, grinning, and I leaned back from him.

"Good choice." I made to stand, but he caught my arm before I could move, the same smile still lifting his lips.

"What's with that dopey look?"

"What dopey look?"

"The one you're wearing on your face right now, along with the uncharacteristic amount of optimism."

"Uncharacteristic?" I folded my arms. "What, do I normally act like a bitter old hag?"

"That's one way to put it."

I lunged forward, but he was too quick for me to land a blow. Within seconds he was off of the ground and leaping out of arms' reach with what could only be called lightning quick reflexes. He stood mere feet away – wearing little more than a pair of boxers. A grin plastered itself across my face.

"Put on some clothes you pervert," I announced, and he released a bellowing laugh.

"Why?" His hands landed on his hips. "Do you find this…" He rocked his hips forward in a manner that might have appeared seductive - if it weren't for the fact that he looked like an overgrown baboon "Distracting?"

"I find it rather terrifying, to be honest," I said and was promptly buffeted in the face by a pillow. Laxus was grinning at me, his eyes shining with challenge, just begging me to fight back. Obviously, I did.

I bolted after him, grabbing the nearest ammunition I could find and taking it along with me. He wasn't too quick then, and before he knew what was happening, Laxus was smacked hard across the face with a goose feather pillow.

"Why you little-"

He was promptly cut off as I dealt another deafening blow to his pompous head, and I burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"What was that you were saying, Sparky?"

I loaded my weapon, pumping my pillow once to give it a great fluff, but before I could continue my offense, Laxus launched his counterattack. A solid pillow, one of the firm ones made for the freaks that slept on their back, smashed into me, and I was sent staggering into the side of a nearby bed. He chuckled, loud raucous bursts of sound, and continued the assault.

I whacked him in retaliation. And then again and again and again until I was starting to think he was going easy on me.

I hesitated, pulling my pillow back to peer at him, "What are you-"

He was barreling at me, full speed ahead, and for a moment I thought he might want to tackle me until I saw him going for my waist. My feet were flying out from underneath me, and before I knew what was happening I was hoisted unceremoniously onto a great boulder of a shoulder. A childlike squeal slipped past my lips, and I giggled as I pounded my fists against his back. A great rumble of laughter tore through him, and he wrapped his hands around my waist. The muscles in his back and arms coiled like a snake, and I was launched off like a rocket taking flight. I landed with a thud on the vinyl cot his sheets had slipped off of, and he landed beside me with a crash.

We were both laughing and breathing so hard by then that neither of us could get more than a few incorrigible gasps out, so we both lay floundering next to each other like a ridiculous couple of fish. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but it felt like an eternity. And, staring at him beside me, my chest heaving up and down as I tried to find my breath, I had this thought. Not about the Games or the winning or the happiness or the world, but a thought about how maybe Laxus wasn't entirely a person after all. He was more like the smoke from a bonfire—the charged, almost electric atmosphere left behind after it rains. That he was the seven seas all rolled into one, with skin and bones and teeth, and I thought that maybe, just maybe, I finally understood why hurricanes were named after people. Because even though I'd never seen a hurricane before, I'd never seen anything like Laxus either. But there he was, and there I was and there we were both drowning and I didn't know what had happened to make us this way.

I rolled on my side, and his head turned, watching me as he lay flush against the bed. His eyes flicked across my face, and I grinned. Laxus bit his lip, and I saw his gaze slip down to mine, but something clouded his features and he cleared his throat. He rose and took a calculated step away, his eyes darting to the other side of the room.

"I should probably get dressed."

"Yeah, you probably should," I replied, and he strode off. I sank back into his bed. It smelled like mold, mildew, and Laxus. Not a very pleasant combination. "Don't skip on the deodorant, Sunshine!" I called, and my comment was greeted by a grumbled swears. I grinned and rose from the musty mattress, dancing around the room and raising the other curtains to reveal blushing beams of sunlight. Laxus tripped over something in the bathroom. I could hear the surprised grunt and the consecutive tirade of even more furious curses. I smiled. What an idiot.

I returned to my bedside a extracted my trunk from its home underneath my creaking mattress. With nimble fingers, I untied the straps and flipped it open. I was changed before Laxus had even finished his stint in the bathroom, and I was halfway through brushing my hair when he finally stepped out.

"Took you long enough," I remarked, and he shot me a withering look.

"It's not easy to look this beautiful," Laxus said, and I rolled my eyes before I ducked into the bathroom. I finished getting ready and exited (and at a speed much faster than Laxus, for the record), and I was in the middle of pulling my hair back when I noticed Laxus staring at me. I tied off the elastic and grinned at him.

"What is it? Jealous of my beauty or something?" I inquired.

"You got any plans today?"

A smirk crossed my face. "I do, actually."

"Like what?" He asked.

"Can't say, but I can assure you they won't be boring."

"That doesn't exactly sound good-"

"Oh give me a break Laxus, when have I ever planned something that _didn't_ turn out good?" I teased, and his features blanched. He opened his mouth to protest, but I was already halfway out the door and too far out of his reach. "See you later, Sparky," I called, snapping the entrance to the room shut with a flick of my wrist.

A ponytail swung behind me as I danced down the hall, my ears waiting for the sound of heavy footsteps behind me. Certainly, it'd been fun messing around with him, but I had people to see and places to go. And, as much fun as he might've been to be around, he could also be a _major _pain in the ass. Laxus had this terrible habit of trying to 'protect' me, and it did both of us more harm than good.

I tore out of the inn and into the crowded streets of Magnolia. My feet hit the cobbled path, and I glanced around. The plan was simple. Find Ultear. That was all I had to do. Find Ultear. I'd find her and I'd straighten things out.

I knew that she was somewhere in Crocus, so that was a start. The problem, though, seemed to be Crocus itself. To say the city was 'big' would be a gross understatement. I'd gotten lost more times than I could count – I still did, even after living there for three months. I had no leads aside from 'in Crocus' which wasn't much of a lead at all, and I wasn't going to acquire any more leads anytime soon. Jellal had fled from Fairy Tail's midst. My inside man was shot.

But, I was sure that I could find her. It couldn't be _that _hard.

"Xandria."

I turned around to see Laxus staring at me, and I pursed my lips.

* * *

**Laxus' POV**

* * *

When I think about Alexandria the first thing that comes to my mind is her head. Her skull and what it contains. The slope of her neck. Which is kind of odd. I've never really met someone with what I'd consider a nice head. Maybe I just never paid attention before I met her. The fact was, though, Alexandria had a particularly magnificent head, complete with a brilliantly intricate mind – and that was something I wasn't used to seeing in a woman, or a man, or anyone for that matter.

Sometimes I look at her head, and I can't help but wonder, _What are you thinking? What's it like up there?_ Considering her chaotic nature and spontaneity, I often wondered what the hell she thought she was doing. If you knew her, you'd probably be asking the same things too.

And then, as I stood in front of her, taking in the frustrated expression on her face, I couldn't help but ask myself that question once again.

_What are you thinking, Alexandria?_

* * *

**Xandria's POV**

* * *

"What do you want?"

"I've got a whole beautiful day to spend doing whatever I want, so what if I want to spend it with you?"

My cheeks burned, and I scoffed. "Okay, first of all, that's got to be one of the lamest things that has ever popped out of your mouth-"

"Look, I'm bored and everyone's gone," He deadpanned. "I've already seen most of Crocus, and there's nothing that I really want to do. I figure spending the day with you is better than fighting boredom."

I folded my arms and frowned. "You sure you wanna tag along?"

"Yeah."

"And you promise you won't interfere?"

"Sure."

"And you won't tell anyone about it?"

"Hold on, what are we doing again?"

"Top secret," I replied, "but like I said; it definitely will not be boring."

Laxus considered this for a moment, and I was tempted to leave him behind when he gave a nod. His lips quirked up. "Alright then."

"And you swear you won't tell anyone about it?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure."

"And you'll help me with whatever I need."

"Yes, Alex, Jesus." His tone was all exasperation.

I grinned. "Pinky promise it then."

"What?"

"A pinky promise. It's only the single most important pact that two people can come to an agreement on – stronger than a wedding vow, even."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know what a pinky promise is, I just-"

"Then do it already." I stuck out my hand, waving a slightly crooked pinky at him. He eyed it with distaste and hooked his own finger in my own. And like that our promise was sealed. I took off down the cobbled streets of Crocus, and Laxus followed in my wake, increasing his pace to catch up with me.

"Why are you like this?" He inquired.

"Like what?" I asked.

"So… I don't know," his hands raked through his hair, "volatile?"

I stopped in the street and turned on him. His features were still a mixture of confusion, and I answered his question with an order, "I need you to find Jellal." Laxus' squirrel-brows knit together, and he wore that stupid 'are you crazy?' expression that he almost _always_ wore when he looked at me.

"Why do you need me to find Jellal?" Suspicion rolled off of him in poignant waves. It was great to know how much he trusted me.

I blew out a breath of hot air. "Because I just do, okay? You said you'd help me with whatever I needed." As I said this, great bursts of thought danced across his features. He was debating, wrestling with his emotions. Laxus was an easy book to read when it came down to it. Maybe I was just used to him, or maybe three months was a really long time to spend with an asshole like him (it was), but as far as I was concerned Laxus wore his emotions on his sleeve.

Finally, he spoke, "Fine."

"Good," I said, and he grumbled in reply. "So where do I start?"

"_You_ don't start anywhere," He retorted. "Jellal told me where he'd be in case we needed to contact him for some reason. I can take you there, but I'm not letting you go alone."

I laughed. "What, do you not trust me or something?"

"I'm just trying to look out for you. What if one of Jellal's companions snaps when they see you?" He must've seen the look of surprise flash across my features, because the smug look on his face only grew smugger. "That's right. I know about Ultear, and I know enough about your past to realize that maybe it's not such a good idea to have you two especially close to one another."

"You don't know anything about me, so stop pretending like you do," I grumbled. Laxus rolled his eyes.

"Stop being so dramatic, for once. You've spoken with me, quite a bit in fact, about your past, so don't _pretend _that I don't know what I'm talking about. I just want to be there in case things go south."

"Believe it or not, I'm not a child, Laxus."

"Oh trust me; I believe it," He said. "God knows how many times you've reminded me of your independence. 'I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Laxus. I don't need your help, Laxus. Go away, Laxus. You're such an overbearing pain in the ass, Laxus.'" My face soured as he mocked me, but he only grinned.

"Yeah well… whatever," I huffed and stalked past him. He wasn't worth my time anymore.

"Wait… did you just fail to make a witty retort?" He blurted, feigning shock as he followed behind me. I scowled.

"Could you be a_ny_ more annoying, Laxus?" I gritted out, and he let out a low chuckle.

"You really want me to answer that, sweetheart?"

I flushed with frustration, "Don't call me sweetheart."

"Alright then, darling."

"Shut it, princess," I snapped.

"I don't think I will, Sugar."

"Will you just take me to Jellal already?" I pressed in exasperation, and he flashed me a toothy grin.

"Sure thing, Sunshine."

"Why do you have to be such a… such a…"

"Such a what?"

"Such an absolute walnut," I blurted.

"A walnut?" He echoed.

"Shut up."

We both burst into a chorus of laughter. I reigned myself in, but not before fixing him with a ridiculous smile.

A grin was plastered across his features when he spoke, "You're so weird."

"So are you."

He stared at me a moment longer before he turned away, practically forcing himself to turn his attention elsewhere.

"We should probably get going then," He announced, and I nodded.

"Agreed, you walnut."

* * *

**A/N: Oops I took like 3,000 years to update! Please forgive me lol, it's just hard because I don't have a beta nor do I have that much inspiration for this story (they haven't released new anime episodes in like FOREVER and the manga just doesn't get those writing juices flowing the same you feel?). I could make a list of a thousand excuses, but I won't. Here's this chapter, enjoy, love it, cry over it. I'll post you another one today. I love you all, and thank you so very much for your patience!**


	30. Chapter 30

**"I don't want to be soft anymore. I want to be bloody knuckles and glass shards and I want people to be afraid of hurting me"**

* * *

"How much longer?"

"We'll get there when we get there, will you stop –" He paused, mid-snap, casting a glance over his shoulder and faltering upon seeing me. "Hey, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"Dunno, you look funny," He stated. I huffed in response, and he seemed to take this as his cue to shut up. He was right, though. If I looked anything like I felt, I'm sure I appeared a bit more than _funny_.

We'd spent ten, adrenaline-filled minutes hiking up a lilting precipice; one that Laxus promised would give way to the camp Jellal was hiding at. I was all nerves, my mind and heart fluttering dangerously as we clambered up the crag. The only time Laxus and I even exchanged words was when I asked him if were there yet for what had to be the millionth time. Obviously, I was getting on his nerves, but I couldn't help myself. I was strung tight, like a bow. Coiled up like a spring, just waiting for my moment to be sprung. My muscles were pulled taunt and my conscious was beleaguered with a manner of horrendous thoughts. What if Ultear wasn't there? What if she was? What would she think when she saw me? Would she be happy? Sad? Angry? Would she greet me with open arms? Would she cast me out? Has she changed? Or is she the same?

"Hey, Jellal!"

A voice ripped me from my stewing emotions, and I watched as Laxus jogged a few yards ahead, his muscles rippling underneath his shirt as he called towards the figure of Jellal. The blue-haired mage turned, his expression one of bewilderment.

"Laxus?"

Two other cloaked figures stood within the vicinity of Jellal, each with their back to me. Both were covered with sweeping navy cloaks; both had hair cascading down their backs. One had flowing locks of creamy coral ringlets, and the other with sleek strands of ebony.

I couldn't help it, I gasped. Both women turned. My foot scraped back, catching dirt, stumbling over stones as I staggered.

I stared at Ultear.

Ultear stared at me.

A second passed. A minute. A week. A month. A year.

Decades. Lifetimes. Centuries. Millenniums.

Eons.

And then I was crying.

* * *

**Laxus' POV**

* * *

I knew something was desperately wrong when I saw the tears spring up from Alexandria's eyes. Something was irreparably off with the world.

I'd rarely ever seen Alexandria cry; in fact, I could hardly remember the last time she did. She hated it; I suppose she thought it made her look weak. Rarely did she shed a tear, and if she ever did, there was always a patently obvious reason. Alexandria was singlehandedly the strongest person I knew, and that was saying something, all things considered. It could be a problem, considering her obstinate determination to hide any and everything that might be considered a weakness, even to those closest to her. The most vulnerable I'd ever seen her was when she discussed her upbringing with me, and even then that was only after I'd bared all and given her my sob-story of a history.

Yet here she was, sobbing and sniffling and literally melting before my eyes.

I didn't know what to do. Should I comfort her? Would she be insulted if I tried to help? Hell, she'd probably be pissed off that I saw her like this in the first place. Why'd she have to be so fucking confusing?

I wanted to reach out and grab her. To hold her in my arms and wipe each incorrigible, stubborn tear that leaked from her eyes. To hold her until the pain subsided and the ache dulled and the anger and frustration fled. But _why?_ _Why the hell would I want to do that?_

The answer evaded me, and, besides, the moment was too intimate for me to impose upon in the first place. I couldn't touch her. I _shouldn't _touch her. I shouldn't have even accompanied her to begin with. She was erratic and impulsive. Eccentric and aggressive. A human fireball. She'd burn everything she'd touch. Even me.

Still, when Alexandria's childhood companion stepped forward, I couldn't help but feel my arm twitch.

* * *

**Xandria's POV**

* * *

Someone wrapped their arms around me. I couldn't see who; my face was buried in my hands to try to stifle the waterworks. But I knew who it was. She smelt of peppermint oil and determination. And there was only one person in existence that smelt like that. Her name was Ultear.

"Don't cry," She urged. A tenderness that I'd never known was encased within the cadence of her voice, and I looked up in surprise. A gloved hand raised to my cheek, brushing away a stray tear.

She looked so similar, yet so different too. She was Ul through a looking glass. Like looking at Ultear through a bowl of water. Her appearance was the same, just… _distorted _somewhat. She had the same vermillion eyes, the same inky black hair, the same alabaster skin. But things were different. She was healthier, fuller. She glowed.

She actually smiled at me, and I gratefully returned the grin and the embrace.

"It's so good to see you," I exclaimed, my voice strained as I spoke.

"It's been too long," She conceded, and I raised clammy palms to my face to wipe the remaining tears from my eyes. Thought, a few rebellious droplets managed to slip past against my will.

"You've changed," I stated.

"As have you."

"Lex? Is that you?"

I turned to the inquisitive voice, noticing a voluptuous woman standing a few yards behind Ultear and I. My jaw unhinged.

"Meredy?" I exclaimed.

"I missed you so much!"

I was tackled into a hug by an ecstatic young woman, and I stared down in shock at my former friend. Tears pooled on her face, and I held her at arm's length.

"Oh, Meredy," I blurted, and she cocked her head.

"Hmm?"

"You're all grown up. Absolutely stunning, by the way, but still… It makes me sad – knowing that our little Melody is all grown up." The girl flushed, and I gave a sad, diminutive smile, turning to Ultear. "And you… _look at you_. You look so _happy._"

"What, was I always angry before?"

"Something like that, yeah," I paused, grinning, "You're also looking a little old. Oh, Ul! Is that gray hair I see?"

"Oh shut up," Ultear retorted, but Meredy flashed me an indulgent smile and leaned over to whisper to me.

"It _is_ gray hair, I've been nagging her about it recently," Meredy informed me.

"I've only got gray hair because of how much you make me worry." The elder woman snapped, and Meredy and I both laughed.

Meredy and I had rarely laughed together before, and when we had it had never been as good-natured as this. It was a truly unbelievable experience. Almost surreal, and surreal was not a word to be taken lightly.

There was an uncomfortable cough as someone cleared his throat. "We'll give you some space then…" A distant voice interrupted, and I released a laugh. Of course. Laxus. As awkward as ever.

Ultear was suddenly aware of his presence as well. "Why is the Dreyar boy here?"

"Jellal told him where I could find you, and Laxus insisted that he tag along after I said I wanted to find you," I explained, and a look of understanding dawned across Ultear's features. "He's extraordinarily socially awkward," I added, "so if you'll just excuse his behavior."

"Of course," Ultear agreed, and we exchanged smirks. Laxus scowled.

"Hey!"

"Yeah, we'll give you three some space." Jellal agreed, and with that he dragged the hulking blond after him in the direction we'd come from.

I turned my gaze back to the two women that stood in front of me and paused for a moment to inspect them. Their changes were blatantly obvious now that I spoke with them. Meredy had matured into a warm, loving individual. Not only did she bubble over with enthusiasm, she'd developed a real sense of humor – one that didn't revolve simply around cruelty. Ultear learned how to smile, and I could see that her manipulative tendencies had lost their edge. They both wore their new lives like a brand new dress. I could see how comfortable they were. It made me happy.

"I can't believe it's already been seven years…" Meredy muttered, and Ultear nodded in agreement.

I softened. "It's been a little over three months since Tenrou Island for me. Almost a year since I've spoken with either of you," I paused, my smile faltering. "Why didn't you come to see me earlier, though? I've been in Crocus for three months now, you could've at least… I don't know, sent a letter?"

"We didn't know…" Ultear said, the timbre of her voice low and melancholic. "We thought…" She inhaled sharply and fixed me with a piercing stare. "You know that saying, 'you don't know what you have until it's gone'?" I nodded. "Well, it's true. When I lost you… I realized how much you meant to me. I guess you'd never mattered that much before. We grew up together, but you always had a habit of getting in the way of things, and believe me when I say that could be a major pain in the ass." She gave a short, indisputably awkward bark of laughter before continuing once more.

"But, when I lost you, I realized how cruel I had been to. You'd shown me love and affection through the years. Sure you'd been a pain too, and you'd had plenty of cruel spots yourself, but you still _cared. _It was a manipulative, sinister sort of caring, but deep down you loved me. You wanted to protect me more than you desired to use me, and that was something I'd never experienced before. You cared enough to tell me to get away from Hades. You cared enough to offer to help me escape. But I didn't listen. I didn't want to accept that you were right – that there was no way I'd be able to fix what I'd spent my whole life ruining." Another uncomfortable bark of laughter. "I committed many sins as a member of Grimoire Heart, so many that I doubt I could ever atone for them."

"Ul…" I began, but Meredy cut me off with a wave of her hand.

"Let her finish."

"Meredy and I, we mourned our losses. We mourned you especially. I felt… I felt _guilty. _I felt guilty for how I'd treated you. I felt guilty for not being able to save you in some way. I felt guilty then and I feel guilty now. Months ago, when I heard the rumors that the group from Tenrou Island had returned, I felt too guilty to look into it; I was afraid too. What if you weren't among the survivors? I'd have gotten my hopes up all for nothing. What if you were? Certainly you'd hate me. Certainly we wouldn't be able to make amends. Certainly, I'd end up tainting you again…"

"All the possibilities terrified me, so I decided to play ignorant and go on with my life. It wasn't until I met with Erza and the others that trained with her that I knew with certainty that you had to be alive. A portion of me was ecstatic, but another part, a larger part, felt horrible. When I saw you in the games I felt the same. Jellal offered to arrange a meeting for us. I refused. I refused because I was selfish and embarrassed. I felt guilty, and I assumed that you wouldn't want to make contact with me. After how I'd treated you throughout our childhood…"

"Ultear, stop this." My voice was sharpened steel as I spoke. "Sure, we had our rough spots growing up, but every family does. And for the record, you never treated me any worse than I treated you; we were both pretty horrible as kids. Though, I forgive you for any hardships that you may have put me through, just as I hope that you will forgive me for any strife that I may have inflicted upon you as well. Ul, there was no reason for you to feel guilty. There was no chance of you saving me from Acnologia, and if you had tried it would have probably resulted in your own death. If anyone is to feel guilty here, it is me. I inflicted seven years of worry upon you and Meredy, not to mention a load of unnecessary grief..." I paused, a smile stealing across my features. "In fact, _I'm _probably the reason that you have gray hair at the moment," I stated, and the three of us laughed.

"I suppose you have a point."

"Of course I do," I replied. "Honestly, Ul, you're far too serious sometimes."

"Someone has to balance out your immaturity," She retorted, and Meredy and I exchanged grins.

"So tell me; how've you been over these past seven years? How did you come into contact with Jellal in the first place? And why are you-"

"One question at a time," Ul cautioned.

"I can only imagine how silly we must look in these ridiculous cloaks," Meredy mused. I shrugged.

"I think they look nice."

"Yeah well I don't," She grumbled. "But Jellal and Ul both _love _them so you can imagine how much my opinion counts on the matter. Which is to say, it doesn't."

"How many times do I have to remind you that they help to obscure our identities," Ultear chided, and Meredy turned away, thoroughly chastised. "If we didn't wear the cloaks there's no telling how many times we might've been arrested by now. Besides, I think it adds to our guild's overall charm."

"Oh that's right, you started a new guild, didn't you?" I remarked, and they both nodded.

"Six years ago Ul and I busted a remorseful Jellal out of prison. Ul and I didn't know what to do with our lives, but we knew that we wanted to do something _good _for once. So we started with something big – fixing something we'd severely screwed up. Which meant Jellal. He had the same mindset as us, and so the three of us formed a guild of our own. It's an independent guild, neither officially recognized nor aligned with anyone or thing. We called it Crime Soricere, or Witch's Crime," Meredy explained.

"Our one true goal is the eradication of any and all things related to Zeref. This includes Dark guilds and any evil force in the world that seeks to destroy the lives of innocents. We've dedicated the rest of our lives to making this world a better place and bringing some measure of peace to the people we've hurt, till the day we die," Ultear said, and I quirked a brow in surprise.

"Wow, Ul. Wow." I said, my voice lilting in awe. "This is so wonderful. Seriously, look at how far you've come. Look at how much good you're doing."

Meredy beamed at me. "Oh, Lex!" She tackled me in a hug, and I released a jovial laugh as I squeezed the bubbly girl.

"I appreciate the sentiment, Alexandria, but we still have a long way to go on our journey." Something flickered across Ultear's features, and she set her jaw. I tilted my head as she spoke again, "As a matter of fact, we have more pressing matters to discuss. Surely you want to know why we're here? In Crocus?" Ul prompted. She may have changed, but she certainly hadn't lost her rather serious demeanor. What a buzzkill.

"I assumed it was because you wanted to see the members of Fairy Tail."

Ultear shot me a withering look. "Sometimes I seriously believe that you lack a brain altogether," She retorted, and I scoffed.

"Well then, please enlighten me, Ul."

"We're here because we sensed a power of evil, reminiscent to that of Zeref, here in the Grand Magic Games," She stated. "Originally we did come to see the members of Fairy Tail – you know as well as I how much Jellal obsesses over Erza – however, the only reason we stayed was because we caught whiff of a much more sinister force residing in Crocus. We traced it here, to the games."

"You must've sensed it as well, Lex?" Meredy inquired, and I gave her a sheepish shrug.

"I noticed it at first, but I assumed it was just the sheer amount of magical energy in one place condensing into something so powerful it seemed dark. Ignorant, I know, but after trying so hard to forget that feeling, I must've pushed it as far to the back of my mind as I could. And after Laxus fought Raven Tail… well, I attributed the feeling to the guild. I know it was stupid – I just… I was weak."

Meredy nodded sympathetically. "It's alright, Lex. We understand." Ultear grunted, and I gave them a grateful smile.

"We ended up discovering the source of this evil force," Ul continued. "However, while I don't necessarily _believe _the theory Jellal provided us with, it seems to be the only reasonable explanation at the moment."

"What explanation?"

"_Supposedly_ he came across a woman from the future. A future Lucy Heartfilia, to be exact." She saw my expression and nodded, "I know, it sounds just as ridiculous to me. However, Jellal is more than certain that it is her, and he claims that she provided substantial evidence in concordance with the idea. I can neither confirm nor deny this assumption; I can only say that Jellal is convinced that the woman is really who she says she is, and that she is definitely the source of the evil force we'd been tracking since the onset of the Grand Magic Games."

I fixed her with an open-mouthed stare.

"That's impossible. She is from the future; she can't have traveled back in time. Not even your magic is capable of manipulating time in such a way – and your magic is some of the most advanced I've seen-"

"I know it sounds ridiculous, but hear us out," Meredy urged. I frowned.

Ul launched back into her spiel, "As I was saying, this 'Lucy' provided Jellal with something of an explanation for her appearance. There is a gate, called the eclipse gate, and supposedly it is a device of such great and terrible magical proportions that even a human being such as 'Lucy' can be transported across all of time and space. According to 'Lucy', ten thousand dragons are going to come through that gate tomorrow, and they are going to wreak havoc upon the world as it is today. The gate apparently has the capability of transporting not one, but tens of _thousands_ of dragons across all of time and space. Automatically I make the assumption that the eclipse gate must be a device formed from great and terrible black magic, and that must be the theory that this 'Lucy' is going with as well, thus why she has a residual trace of the magic on her. The fact remains, though, that the only wizard I know of that could even be close to having the power capable of doing this is-"

"Zeref," I finished. "But how does that make any sense? The idea that any wizard – that any human could create a device that _powerful_… And why hasn't anyone discovered this gate yet? Surely the future Lucy told you where we could find it."

"Oh, believe me, she told us," Meredy stated. "But I can guarantee that you won't believe it."

"Try me."

"She said that it's located at the castle. The king is overseeing the whole shebang. They call it Operation Eclipse – super top secret stuff, you know?" Meredy offered, and I raised my brows.

"You're serious?"

"Cross my heart."

"So either the royal family is composed of primarily black wizards, or this future Lucy is lying to us." I mused. "And I've gotta be honest, it seems a hell of a lot more plausible that the latter is true."

"I've been thinking it over, and I haven't been able to make much more sense out of it than you have so far," Ultear said. "The only other possibility is that the royal family doesn't know what they're getting involved with. It sounds kind of ridiculous – that the royal family doesn't have enough common sense to at least look into what they're working so hard to do. However, royalty isn't exactly famous for their intelligence."

"I really hope that the king of Fiore isn't stupid enough to believe whatever crap his advisors are feeding him…" I muttered, and Ultear offered me an acquiescent nod.

"As do I. However, in our current predicament it seems as though we'd be best not to base any of our decisions off of mere hope."

The sound of rustling leaves to our left interrupted us, and I turned my head to stare at the causation of the noise. Laxus and Jellal were crossing towards us, rather solemn looks on their faces. I blinked at them.

"You ladies done?" Jellal inquired, and I nodded – my demeanor going stiff.

Meredy was the first to speak, "Of course we aren't-"

"We were just wrapping up, yeah," I cut her off, and she gave me a sour look. I ignored it.

Laxus floated to my side, "Jellal was just telling me about Lucy-"

"You mean the stranger he encountered," Ultear interjected, earning a sour look from my companion. I placed a cautioning hand on Laxus' arm and felt him tense under my touch. Jellal turned to Laxus and me, directly addressing the pair of us.

"Tell me, have either of you seen Lucy at all recently?" Jellal inquired, and my mind reeled. Had I seen her? I thought that I might've caught a glimpse of her this morning… I saw her last night but since then?

"I know a group of them were headed to the bar today. Natsu was babbling about it last night. So I think it's safe to assume that she went with them." Laxus offered.

"So you don't have any idea of where she is at the moment?" Jellal pressed, and Laxus and I both shrugged.

"We have an idea, but none of our guesses are going to be one-hundred percent certain," I stated. "Why?"

"Well, future Lucy told us some rather interesting information regarding her location and the occurrences that will be happening in, oh, I'd say about two hours," Jellal said, and I folded my arms.

"Such as?"

"Look, I need to make sure that my information is correct, so I can't go ahead and tell you two and run the risk of spoiling the whole situation. Therefore I'm going to give it to you in the simplest form: If Lucy is arrested by the Kingdom of Fiore by the end of today, I'll know for a fact that the woman I met was, in fact, the future version of Lucy Heartfilia."

"_Arrested_?" I blurted. "What the hell do you mean arrested?"

"Now, Alexandria-"

"Look, Lex, it's not going to hurt Lucy in any way, shape, or form. If the woman is who she says she is then we'll be able to come up with a plan to stop these events from occurring and save everyone involved. The only con is if we find out that the future Lucy isn't really Lucy at all. And we can't have you screwing with the timeline by telling you when and where certain events are going to happen. You freaking out isn't going to do anything to help the situation," Ultear snapped, and I pursed my lips.

"Yeah, well… Whatever," I grumbled, and Ultear nodded.

"Just don't screw this up, alright?" She remarked, and I shot her a vile look.

"So I'm the screw-up?" I retorted. Ultear's eyes blazed.

"What the hell are you-"

"It's about time that we got going," Laxus interjected, and Ul and I scowled at each other.

Jellal gave a fervent nod. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

"We'll be seeing you around sometime," Laxus added, and promptly began to drag me in the opposite direction. Meredy continued to shoot concerned looks back and forth between me and Ul, resulting in a rather constipated expression resting on her face. I clenched my fists and Laxus and I descended. Ultear _always _had to act like that, didn't she? Even after seven years she still managed to retain the petty, pretentious attitude that always filled her.

Laxus' voice pulled me from my broiling. "You okay?"

"I'm just peachy," I quipped.

"Oh grow up."

"I'm perfect grown up, thank you very much."

"You sure? Because you're acting an awful lot like a toddler at the moment. You ever seen a kid throw a tantrum?"

"I see you every day, so yes Laxus."

"You get your feelings hurt so easily, I swear."

"I've been emotional today, which is saying something considering emotions and me aren't typically two things mentioned within the same sentence. So will you please just stop badgering me and give me some space."

"Alright, fine. I'm sorry," Laxus muttered. "I just wanted to help get your mind off of this stuff." He paused. "Here, how about we go hang out at the markets some? Remember how much you loved our little tour during the preliminaries?"

I grunted.

"It was alright, yeah."

"How about we go around, do a little shopping maybe? Maybe that'll help." Laxus offered, and I sighed.

"Laxus, I have too many other things to worry about. For example – how the hell are we supposed to stop ten thousand dragons from invading and destroying the world as we know it?"

"Worrying isn't going to do anything to help," He stated. "From the looks of it, Jellal and Ultear have everything under control so far, and Jellal already told me that he's coming up with something of a plan. You need to relax and focus on what the most important task at hand is for us – and that's to win the games. Everything after that will fall into place, I'm sure of it."

"I guess you're right…" I muttered. "Let's go then."

He nodded and marched forward, and a relieved smile flickered over my features as I followed after his receding figure.


	31. Chapter 31

**"I hate you, I love you, I hate that I love you."**

* * *

Laxus and I were practically ninjas. A little-known fact, but a true one nonetheless.

The market was crowded, with a great throng of people milling about in the midafternoon. The sun hung above us, high in the sky and lazy, just beginning its slow descent on the western horizon. The characters that passed us by were more often than not dressed skimpily and comfortably, but occasionally we caught glimpses of a more fashion-forward or affluent individual, clothed in an equally affluent style. Apparently, among the higher classes, capes were becoming a trend again, as were sophisticatedly embellished wigs. Fashion was odd.

Laxus and I crouched behind a fruit stand; we'd spent a few minutes ambling aimlessly along the streets until I'd seen something that caught my eye and I dragged him alongside me to the nearest cover I could find – a booth marketing various forms of tropical fruits. Of course, he'd objected to my action, but then I'd pointed over a pile of pineapple to a group a few hundred feet away from us, and he forgot whatever agitation he may've felt to begin with.

We observed Levy, floating from stand to stand with Jet and Droy in her wake, and no matter how much either men tried to get her attention, her focus seemed to be somewhere else. She seemed almost… spacey – concerned about something.

"What do you think she's so busy thinking about?" Laxus inquired, and I cast him a wayward glance.

"Take a wild guess."

"You think she's worried about Gajeel?"

I smirked. "Good guess, Sunshine. I _know _she's worried about Gajeel. Levy can be a real worry wart, and after he didn't turn up last night I can imagine that she's especially concerned. Honestly…" I motioned to Levy, "just look at her eyes, they've got angst and sappy romance written all over them."

"Angst and sappy romance," He echoed with a chuckle. I grinned.

Levy and Gajeel – friends, or something more? Discuss.

I shifted my stance so that I was sitting comfortably on the ground facing Laxus, my knees complaining from crouching in such a cramped space. He inclined his head and my smile broadened as I addressed him. "What do you think of them?" I inquired, and Laxus tilted his head in consideration.

"They'd make a nice pair," He said. "Definitely balance each other out."

"Agreed."

He paused before adding, "They're doing the deed by the end of the year; I can guarantee it."

"Yeah right."

"I'm dead serious. My money is placed on November, just when it starts to get cold."

"I'll give them a year from today, even though even that's asking for too much," I replied, resting my palms behind me and reclining.

Laxus seemed indignant. "You're crazy! Have you seen them? Every time they're near one another they start practically undressing each other with their eyes."

"So? That doesn't mean they're going to go ahead and do it. Look at Evergreen and Elfman. They're always giving each other sex eyes and they won't even admit they like each other."

"Wait Evergreen and Elfman haven't…"

I laughed and shook my head. "No! God, no. I swear you're so clueless sometimes Laxus."

I shifted position again, maneuvering until I was capable to view Levy and her two companions again. Jet pulled out a long strand of beads from a nearby stall and held them out to Levy, his expression reverent. Levy smiled, but turned shook her head, and Jet wilted and returned the jewelry to its stand. I almost laughed.

"Poor idiots…" Laxus muttered. "They've got no idea how to treat a woman."

I let out a sharp bark of laughter and tilted my head. "Oh, and you do?"

"Yeah. I do." He snapped. "I'm perfectly capable of handling a woman, Sweetheart."

"You handle me like you're handling a _bomb_."

Laxus' confidence faltered, and I indulged as he "Well you're not exactly-"

"Not exactly what?" I interjected. "Honestly, you haven't got half the suave or swagger that you think you've got."

"Oh, and you do?"

I laughed again, this time, however, it was a derisive sort of snort. "Look at you. Like I said, you've got no clue as to how to handle women. Just because you've fucked a couple doesn't mean you know anything about women as a whole. It takes finesse to handle a lady."

"You're anything but a lady."

"Well, you're nothing but an asshole, and-"

"Xandria? Laxus? What are you two doing here?"

I froze, mid-riposte, and glanced up. The honeyed eyes of Levy McGarden peered down at me in curiosity, a half smile illuminating her seraphic features. My throat tightened and I reached up, grabbing the first thing that I could.

"I'm just trying to decide on which fruit to purchase," I exclaimed, shoving the produce I'd palmed into my mouth with a forced smile. Levy raised a brow and giggled. Jet and Droy gaped at me.

Laxus snorted from beside me, and I turned my head, my eyes in a simmering glower. "That's an avocado, Sweetheart."

I retracted the fruit from my teeth, eyes flashing. I had more than a few choice words I'd have liked to tell Laxus, but before I could hurl the first of many in his direction, Jet cut me off.

"So why're you two here?" He asked, and Laxus, _suave_ as ever, responded.

"Xandria wanted to do a little shopping, so we came here."

"Laxus insisted that he come along," I chimed in, rising from the earth and dusting off my shorts. "You know how he is."

Levy seemed delighted by the revelation and clasped her hands together. "This is so convenient; I was actually hoping that I'd find you, Xandria. You mentioned the markets the other day, and I was hoping that you'd have the opportunity to give me a tour. It's crazy how things work out sometimes."

"Yeah, super crazy," I muttered, and Levy gave me an enthusiastic nod.

"Yep! So do you wanna look around some? I'm sure the guys would love to have a break, knowing how guys are..." She gave a little laugh. I wished that I could have a break, knowing how I was… "How about you and me head out to do some shopping, and the guys here can do whatever it is that guys do, and then we can meet back up here in say… an hour. That sound good?"

"That sounds great," Laxus said, but I could detect the obvious sarcasm in his voice. What a jerk. It wouldn't hurt him to be polite for once. Sure, it was okay to be an asshole, but only if you were in the company of other assholes (a la, me).

"Let's go, Levy," I said, and snatched her arm, turning her away from Laxus and shooting him one final glare as I left. We marched off towards the other produce stalls, leaving the two idiots behind in our wake.

* * *

**Laxus' POV**

* * *

I reached forward to pick up the avocado that Xandria had left behind, examining it with mild amusement as I addressed the man beside me. Jet. His friend had headed off in the direction of the restroom, so now it was just the two of us. Honestly, I'd never particularly gotten along with the carrot-haired mage. He was too cocky for my taste. There was arrogance, and then there was utter contemptuousness, and Jet was the latter.

"You still got feelings for Levy?" I asked, speaking with as much nonchalance as I could muster. I glanced up from the avocado, my gaze settling on him. "After seven years?"

"Maybe. What's it to you?"

"_Seven years,_ man?"

"So what?"

"Well, I just think it's kind of pathetic that you haven't moved on. No offense, but isn't it obvious that she's not interested in you?"

"Well, you haven't changed at all," Jet retorted. "You're still as arrogant as ever, aren't you?"

I scowled. "At least I'm not mooning over some girl that I'll never have."

Jet cocked an eyebrow and stared at me in sardonic amusement. "You sure about that?"

"And what the hell do you mean by that?" I folded my arms, a smug smile still tugging at his features.

"Have you seen yourself recently? Constantly mooning over that girl? Now _that's_ pathetic," He remarked, and I could feel the muscle in my jaw tighten. Obviously, he was just baiting me. He was just trying to get a rise out of me.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said.

"Oh really? So you can honestly say that you've never looked at her as more than a comrade, as more than a friend – that you've never once found her attractive?" Jet challenged, and my grip on the avocado stiffened. "It's obvious that you have feelings for her, Laxus."

"I do not and never will have any feelings for Alexandria! I barely even like her enough to be a… a friend, alright? So will you just shut the hell up about it?" I paused, watching as a satisfied grin spread across his face. "What is it? What are you smiling about?"

"I never said it was Alexandria, so why're you so defensive about her specifically? Unless you _do _for some reason care about the woman."

My face paled.

What an asshole.

* * *

**Xandria's POV**

* * *

I glanced up from the row of flowers I was browsing through, my lips pressing together into a grin as an idea was engendered in my head. Levy noticed the sudden alertness on my part and glanced up from her shopping.

My lips parted, and a magnificent concept stumbled past, "We should get matching tattoos or something, you know?"

Levy gave me a mildly horrified look, and I released a light laugh, scooping up a ridiculously large bouquet of sunflowers.

"That sounds like a horrible idea," She said with a shake of her head, returning her attention to the potted aster that sat in front of her.

I balanced the bouquet in the crook of my arm and allowed my smile to blossom. "Oh really? I thought it was brilliant," I mused, and I stepped away from her in the direction of the vendor. Her light footsteps signaled her following in my direction.

"I swear you're going to be the death of me," Levy teased, and we both laughed. Our chattering stopped long enough for us to purchase our flowers, but as soon as we'd left the stand we were cackling like hens again.

"Where to next?" I inquired, and Levy shrugged. Our arms were already full of meaningless objects – flowers, clothes, fruits, candles. I'd even purchased some incense, which Levy wouldn't stop going on about – she said it looked sketchy and had the potential to be a hallucinogen. I'd ignored her.

"You wanna go meet the guys? It's probably already been an hour…"

"The guys? " I said, laughing. "I hate guys. Who needs guys?" Levy laughed.

"And here I was thinking that you actually liked Laxus," She said, and I inclined my head in amusement.

"He's alright, I suppose. But compared to you… Yeah, he doesn't even hold a candle. I can only hope that you hold me in higher esteem than Gajeel." Levy swatted at me, and I let out a triumphant laugh.

"Shut it, Xandria."

"Oh I was just kidding," I replied, dancing away from her attack. "We both know that Gajeel could never even dream of being better than I am."

We laughed yet again. If there was one thing I loved Levy for, it was her ability to make me laugh like no one else I'd ever known. Even when I was sad, she was always capable of coaxing a smile out of me. And for that, I owed her the world.

"Do you really think he likes me, though?" Levy asked, and I gave her an indulgent smile.

"Please, Levy. It's obvious that he's crazy about you. Have you seen the heart eyes that he's always giving you? Not to mention how aware of your presence he always is." I pointed out, and she seemed to relax somewhat.

"You really think that?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"Good point," She said, and promptly proceeded to hook her arm through my own. I scrunched up my nose and gave her a questioning look, but Levy seemed to be focusing on something else, something she seemed rather pleased about.

"You certainly seem happy about some-"

"So what about you and our dear Laxus?" She inquired, cutting me off. I was tempted to extract my arm and fold it.

"What about us?"

"Are you seriously going to play dumb? I've seen how he acts around you, and that's from barely spending any time around the two of you together. And believe me when I say that I know when Laxus has a crush. I grew up watching him pine after Mira his whole life."

"So?"

"_So?" _She echoed. "Xandria, don't tell me that you're just going to give him the cold shoulder like this."

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked, and Levy gave me an incredulous stare.

"You're kidding me, right? Xandria, I've seen the way you act around him, and I've seen the way he acts around you. There is some obvious tension there, and I can guarantee that the feeling is most definitely mutual."

I released a sigh. "Listen, Levy, it's not that I don't like him. He's a great guy (sometimes at least), alright who am I kidding he's a total asshole."

"Xandria-"

"And I'm not going to pretend that he isn't attractive, because he is. Very much so. The grey eyes, the hair, his body... And have you seen that smile? I-" I paused, clearing my throat. "It's just… I – He-" I hesitated again and tugged at my ponytail. "I'm flighty and forgetful and independent to a fault, and I have a habit of forming relationships with people and breaking them off mere days later. People, as a whole, are rather quick to attach themselves to another human being, and I take a long time before I'm ready to really commit myself to someone."

"You're making excuses, Xandria," Levy pointed out, and yet again I released a disconsolate sigh.

"I – things are complicated. We're in the middle of the Grand Magic Games, and I just ran into Ultear and Meredy, so I have that to deal with too. Not to mention that when the Games are over, if we win, which we will, Fairy Tail will have far more jobs available to its mages than it does now. We'll probably hardly see each other," I stated. "We've got a lot on our plates, and if either of us wanted a relationship it wouldn't be that hard to find someone, I'm sure. I care about him, a lot, far more than I should. A life without Laxus would be... a life not worthy of living." I shook my head. "Let's just talk about something different, alright? You still afraid of getting those matching tattoos?"

* * *

**A/N: A pretty fluffy pretty frustrating pretty filler chapter. Hopefully you enjoyed ;)**

**In other news, I'm making headway on a LOTR/The Hobbit fanfic (that I am SUPER excited about) and an AMAZING Harry Potter fanfic (that sounds weird at first but trust me it's one of the most amazing things I've ever written. Go check them out; I can guarantee they're worth the read! And, as always, R&amp;R!**


	32. Chapter 32

**"Love makes fools of us all"**

* * *

The hostess at Narook's Noodlery greeted us with a tired half-smile. "How many?" She inquired, glancing down at a chart lay atop the rostrum she stood beside.

"Five," I said, "And we'll need a couple of children's menus, too."

"Right this way, please." Her face was impassive as she gathered up the assorted cartes in one swift motion and led us to an aged, round table, complete with a set of rickety chairs. I sank into one, scooting myself forward. Laxus fell into the seat at my right, Levy on my left, and Jet and Droy crammed into the space across from me.

Everyone began pouring over the selection the restaurant had to offer while I unfolded a children's menu.

I was miffed once I discovered what lay inside. "What the hell?! They gave me two gray crayons!"

"Why the hell do you have a children's menu?" Laxus blurted, his brow arched almost elegantly as he observed me. I shot him a glare.

"Obviously I felt like coloring, so I got a kid's menu," I retorted, returning my attention to the two utensils I had to work with. "At least, I felt like coloring until they gave me these. What am I supposed to do with two gray crayons? Rocks?"

"You could probably draw old people," Laxus stated, his lips lifting into a smile. "Well, their hair, at least."

I rolled my eyes. "Boring."

"You're ridiculous, you know that?"

"I think she's endearing," Levy piped up from my left, and I turned to smirk at Laxus.

As it would turn out, I didn't actually end up drawing anything more than a few decrepit flowers, and the occasional cloud. But still, it was, at least to Levy, endearing.

The food was divine. We were lucky to stop by such a place on a whim. (Levy, of course, hadn't wanted to, considering the exterior of the building, but it was worth it nonetheless.) When the meal finally came to a close, Laxus was the first to stand.

"You ready to go?" He inquired, and I nodded, rising from my seat beside him at the small table.

"You two forgot your checks-" Levy started.

"Oh, I'll take care of it," Laxus said with a wave of his hand, but not before I'd started pulling out my wallet. He put a hand on my arm before I could finish. "Really, Xandria, there's no need."

"Don't worry about it. I appreciate the offer and all, but it's not like we're on a date or anything. Let me pay," I urged, and his cheeks seemed to turn a bit red at the statement.

"You're insufferable sometimes, you know that?" He grumbled.

"Believe me, I'm perfectly aware," I replied, placing a few hundred jewel on the table with a sardonic smile. I turned to Levy. "We'll see you at the inn tonight."

I was out the door before he could complain, the soft jingle of a bell announcing my departure as I threw a smile in the direction of the hostess. My feet lingered at the storefront, and as much as I wanted to stroll away, I was rooted to the spot.

Laxus was beside me within seconds, a look of ire settled across his features. I beamed at him. After a moment his beleaguered expression faded, replaced by a begrudging sort of amusement. I grabbed his arm and then we were moving, dancing and weaving throughout the serpentine streets.

"Alexandria, where are you –"

"There's still a few places I wanted to visit," I blurted.

"I hate shopping," Laxus deadpanned, and I threw him a lopsided grin.

"Yeah, me too. Good thing we're not doing any buying."

"What are you talking about?"

My grin grew. "You'll see, Blondie. You'll see."

He groaned from behind me, but I ignored it, my grip on his wrist only tightening as I guided us through the labyrinth that was Crocus.

The first stop was a ridiculous boutique, complete with outrageous prices and nonsensical fashions. Laxus hated it. He hated it the moment he glanced at he front.

"No," He said. "I am _not_ going in there."

"What? Afraid it'll wound your masculinity?"

"No, because I hate stores like this. Absurd merchandise and annoying people."

I laughed. "You make a good case, my guy, but I'm afraid we've still gotta check it out." And, with a loud, animalistic grumble, Laxus skulked behind me into the store.

The first, and most important thing I did, was to spray him with the most expensive perfume I could find.

He recoiled as if he'd been shot, and I burst into laughter.

"What the hell was that for?!" He exclaimed between coughs, and I turned the perfume bottle on myself, spritzing a fine layer on my blouse.

"Free samples of the most expensive perfumes in the nation, Blondie," I said, lifting another bottle and squinting at the type on the back. "Don't you want to smell like a 'floral explosion that, with its mystical profusion of flowers, has the power to make everything seem more positive and even capture the spirit of women itself'?"

His face was expressionless as he spoke, "Actually that's exactly what I'd like to smell like."

We laughed so hard I almost dropped the bottle.

"Wait, what about this one?" Laxus inquired, raising a phial filled with an amber liquid. "It's a 'woody, aromatic fragrance for the man who defies convention, and resists the ordinary every day, finding satisfaction in the unexpected.'"

He sprayed me in the neck, just barely missing my face, and I laughed and snatched the bottle from him. At least, I was laughing until I got a whiff of whatever the hell it was he'd perfumed me with.

"Oh my God, Laxus, this smells fantastic!" I exclaimed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, smell me," I said, grinning at him.

"I don't think I've ever had anyone ask me to _smell _them before," He reflected, and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh shut up."

He chuckled, and leaned forward, hesitating slightly before broaching the proverbial bubble of personal space. I craned my neck, allowing him a more comfortable angle, and I could hear the sharp sound of him inhaling.

Only then did it occur to me how close we were. His nose hovering mere millimeters from my throat, his mouth just as close, maybe closer. I could hear his breathing and mine as well as the strange sound of something pounding in my ears. My heart. We'd never been this close. Never.

I pulled away slightly, but not far enough, because then his eyes were tearing into mine, his pupils wide and his lashes sweeping down against his cheeks. God his eyes were beautiful.

What the hell was I thinking? No.

I forced my gaze away, only to discover that it had veered down to his lips, which were parted and…

I lifted the bottle of cologne in my hand and sprayed it in his face. Self-defense at its finest.

And like that the moment was gone, and he was swearing and coughing again, and I was laughing an uncomfortable, awkward laugh, and the world was as it should be.

"Damn it, Alexandria!" He shouted, and I actually think that the bottle was falling from my hands because I reached forward, perhaps to try to help (though obviously the damage was done), and a clerk was at our side, the cologne in her hand and a sour expression on her face.

"Ma'am, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave," She said, her tone arid as she spoke. "These perfumes are meant for the consumer to sample and smell, not for assaulting another potential customer."

My face was horrendously red. I don't know if it's ever been redder. "Right, then. Of course. We're sorry to have caused you any trouble."

She tittered and walked away, and I ushered a simmering Laxus out the door, offering him an apologetic smile once we were on the street again.

"I'm sorry," I said, and he sighed, waving it away.

"No, it's alright. Don't worry about it and… just don't do it again."

It was something of a miracle to see Laxus _not _get angry, but perhaps he was happy I'd stopped whatever that was between us too.

I must've zoned out, because the next thing I knew, he had his hand on my shoulder, shaking me back into reality.

"Huh?" I asked, and he rolled his eyes.

"I asked if you wanted to get some ice cream," He said.

"Ice cream?"

"Yeah, that frozen dairy dessert, ever heard of it?"

"Thanks, smartass," I retorted. "Where's there ice cream?"

He motioned to a stand to our left, where a vendor was selling the sweet. My eyes lit up.

"You want some?"

"Heck yeah, I want some."

We approached the vendor, my eyes flashing with delight as I surveyed the various flavors before me.

"What would you like?" He inquired, and my lips curled into a grin. I sampled eight different flavors (Laxus tried five) before deciding on the one I wanted. I knew which flavor I wanted beforehand, of course, but who was I to pass up free samples?

It was an undeniable fact that mint chocolate chip ice cream was the best food in the history of foods. So, naturally, I got two scoops of it in the chocolate dipped, sprinkle coated waffle cone. Laxus got some shitty chocolate and peanut butter flavor, why he would get something so disgusting was beyond me. Why he thought mint chocolate chip was 'gross' was beyond me as well. What a freak.

By the time we were finished eating we were hot and sticky and sweaty and we smelled strongly of overused perfume. But we were happy. And that's all that really mattered, I think.

Still, I didn't enjoy the overpowering stench of fruity florals mixed with decidedly earthy tones, and apparently neither did Laxus.

"God, can we do anything to get this smell off?" He blurted, and I glanced at him. I was silent for a moment, at least until something popped into my head.

"I've got an idea," I said, tearing off down a side street and weaving through yet another throng of people. Laxus bolted after me, his voice pounding in my ear.

"Alexandria, I don't know if I like the sound of this!" He called, chasing behind, and I released a bark of laughter.

"Don't worry, it'll be fantastic!"

We arrived in one of the main squares within seconds, though it could have been minutes. I wasn't exactly keeping track of time. However, the most important thing was what lay in the square itself.

Laxus frowned, obviously confused.

"Why are we here?"

"You'll see."

And, as if by magic, dozens of jets of water rocketed upward around us, soaking him and dousing me in the process. The shock written across his face was positively priceless.

I couldn't stop laughing. I didn't. Not until he managed to angle a jet of water so that it hit me directly in the stomach, knocking me backward and on top of multiple other jets with a surprised shout.

There were several other groups of children playing around and in the fountain, but by the time we were finished grappling with each other, every kid in the square had retreated elsewhere.

Laxus was drenched. I was drenched. And finally, the water shut off again, leaving us standing in our soaking wet clothes.

We darted into a nearby tourist trap and purchased a set of new clothing apiece. I personally opted for an 'i heart Crocus' T-shirt, while Laxus insisted upon buying a tacky pineapple print button-down. I thought mine was a joke. He was convinced that his neon shirt was stylish.

At least he wasn't wearing that ridiculous(ly comfortable) fur coat.

I'd also acquired a set of gaudy oversized glasses, which I just adored to look at Laxus over the top of. He hated it, which of course made me love to do it all the more.

* * *

We exited the shop we'd stopped by and stepped out onto the cobbled streets of Crocus. Warm air blew around my bare legs, and my skin turned into a gooseflesh pelt at the sensation. We spoke in hushed voices as we moved in hurried steps.

"Do you think Lucy was really arrested?" I inquired, and Laxus shrugged.

"I don't know, but if she was then Jellal had better have one hell of a plan prepared," Laxus stated, and I nodded.

We didn't say another word to each other the whole way to Bar Sun. Even when we arrived we didn't exchange much conversation. The two of us were too nervous. Laxus sank into a large armchair, raking his hands through his hair in a frenzy. I paced. No one said a word to us, and we didn't say a word to them.

Gray and Gajeel spoke in hushed voices with the master. Natsu sat in a boiling rage. My heart leapt to my throat, and I turned to Laxus.

"Do you think she was-"

He cut me off, "Yes."

My jaw tightened, and the meeting began.

"As you know, tomorrow is the fifth and final day of the Grand Magic Games. Originally I called you here in order to discuss exactly what that means, and to somehow formulate a plan for our inevitable victory," Makarov began. "However, it has come to my attention that something very grave has happened to one of the members of my family. Earlier this evening, Lucy Heartfilia was arrested by the Royal Guard of Crocus, on orders from the minister himself. The king has given strict orders to keep her locked up. The reasons for her arrest have yet to be revealed, however, I have spoken with Gray, Gajeel, Natsu, and Wendy, who were with Lucy at the time of her arrest, and it seems that she may have gotten caught up in a plot of the royal family. There is a project, called the Eclipse Project that was founded seven years ago. There is a Gate at the royal castle, one of great magic power and proportions that allows its user to travel back through time by the power gathered and the use of the twelve zodiac keys. The entire Grand Magic Games is merely a show in order for those involved in the Eclipse Plan to secretly extract the Magic Power needed for their operation. And by using the Eclipse Gate, a general named Arcadios and his team will travel back in time by 400 years, finding and killing the Dark Mage Zeref before he obtains immortality. Lucy Heartfilia was personally asked by Arcadios to help open this gate and allow the plan to be executed in two days' time, however before she was able to respond the Royal Guard descended upon them and arrested Arcadios, Lucy, and the former Sabertooth mage Yukino Agria. The Minister personally informed us that the King is very fond of our guild and, should we win the Grand Magic Games, we will receive and audience with him and may be able to negotiate her release."

_Shit._

My own thoughts were echoed by my guild mates, who burst into a rapid succession of angry shouts.

"What the hell?"

"Lucy's been taken into custody?"

"To think that she would be involved in some top secret plot is utterly ridiculous."

Laxus was more than peeved, "Let me get this straight, we take the top spot, we can ask for her back, but that's only if his highness allows it?" He turned away, his face darkening. "What a load of bullshit."

"Personally I have a hard time believing anything that old guy told us," Gray agreed.

But out of all the members of the guild, Natsu seemed the angriest.

"Are we just supposed to put up with this crap from those jerks?!" He roared. "Untie me and I'll go up there and get her right now."

"Master?" I prompted.

"We can't afford to take reckless action against the kingdom, and they surely wouldn't want word to spread that they mistreat innocent civilians. But I suppose we should consider her a hostage until this eclipse project of theirs is called off," Makarov admitted.

"She's a hostage..."

"There's one thing I don't really understand. If all of us know about this big secret that they're trying to hide, then why'd they let us walk away free?" Gajeel inquired, but Gray furiously shook his head.

"You expect them to make any sense?"

"It was obvious that Cornel Arcadios was the primary target they were after, so maybe they let us go so that we could testify against him later," Gajeel offered.

"No, that can't be it," I remarked. "They'd still be risking their secret getting out."

"Perhaps they feel it can't be kept secret any longer," Erza stated.

Gray heaved a sigh, "It's still weird they didn't keep us there. Nobody would've found out about it."

"I'm not so sure about that. You're all on the first place team in the games - high profile," Mirajane pointed out. "It'd be pretty suspicious if you all just didn't show up for the games tomorrow.

"The royal army isn't known for acting rashly and taking citizens for no reason. If we knew what the real justification for her capture was, perhaps we could help her." Erza added.

"A member of our family has been taken against her will, believe me, we all want justice now. That being said, we can't just charge headlong into conflict like we usually do - it's too risky," Makarov paused. "But we're not cowards and we will not let them get away with this. We are Fairy Tail, and we are family."

Everyone cheered, and for a moment we seemed united – we seemed strong. But I didn't fall for it. Things were terribly, horribly wrong. I could feel the entire world shifting out of balance as we cheered.

Jellal was right, he really had met future Lucy, and we were going to burn alive.

_I had to go. _Someone had to tell Jellal; someone had to come up with a plan. The world was going to be thrown into chaos, _ten-thousand dragons _were going to wreck havoc upon my earth – upon my home. Someone had to stop it, and that someone had to be me.

I felt a hand slip into my own and give me a reassuring squeeze. Laxus stared at me. He must've seen the panic cross my features at the revelation. I squeezed his hand once and released, turning to the throng of people in front of us. Thank God for Laxus.

I set my jaw. "We have to come up with a plan," I announced. "Everyone will be focused on the games – we'll have the perfect opportunity to set about rescuing Lucy."

"But how will we bust her out?" Gray inquired. "The Royal Guard will have been alerted to potential escape attempts by now-"

"The point is, we can't trust the minister. Maybe he said that we might be able to negotiate Lucy's pardon, but that isn't even certain." Erza stated.

"And it doesn't even begin to cover how much damage they might do with that Eclipse Project," Laxus added.

"Some of our wizards will have to set out on a secret rescue mission," Makarov declared. "Mira, Natsu, Wendy – do you three think you'll be able to take care of it? If you need additional backup, I'm more than certain that you could always take Juvia or Levy-"

"We've got it covered, Master," Natsu blurted. "I'll do whatever it takes to save Lucy."

"Be careful, boy! I don't want you getting arrested too!" Makarov shouted.

"He's right, Natsu." A vaguely familiar voice chimed in, and I turned to see Mavis Vermillion materializing at our side. Her features were drawn, quite serious in a way that was rather uncharacteristic of her. I couldn't help but frown. Even her voice sounded repulsively serious. "This mission is going to require the utmost caution and stealth from all three of you. If you get caught then it's game over, we'd practically be throwing away any chance we have at negotiating with the king. Do you understand?"

Natsu blinked. "I understand."

"Good," Mavis turned to what remained of Team Fairy Tail. "I assume Gray will be Natsu's replacement?"

"Yes," said Makarov. She nodded.

"Alright then, are you five ready? We're going to need you to give it everything you've got."

"Yes ma'am."

"Over the course of the tournament, I've watched your opponents closely. I saw their strengths, spells, and behavioral patterns, and I committed them to memory. As you know, tomorrow is the final day of the tournament. You may be in first place now, but that doesn't mean that you are going to automatically win. You could still make the wrong move and wind up in sixth place. If that happens you have little to no chance of recovering Lucy Heartfilia," Mavis stated. So much for the good cop, looks like she was only going to be pulling the bad cop routine from here on out.

"It is of utmost importance that you win," Makarov added.

Mavis continued, "Tomorrow you will be plunged into a one on one competition for the victory. All six guilds will be competing against one another – and your arena is the entire city of crocus. As I mentioned earlier, I have been watching you and your opponents very closely, and over the past day, I have spent all my effort running through millions of different strategies. I have finally reached a conclusion. Sixth Master, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask you and everyone else that isn't a member of Team Fairy Tail to leave. For the sake of the plan, we have a 13% less chance of it succeeding if you listen on, and as small as that may be, I don't wish to take any unnecessary risks."

"Of course," Makarov muttered, and he left the room quickly followed by Natsu, Mirajane, Wendy, and the Exceeds. I might've felt bad, but Mavis didn't give us enough time.

"Alright. I need you five to listen closely because if you fail to completely recall this plan, we have a very high chance of failure. As soon as you arrive at the arena you will be escorted to your starting coordinates in the city. According to my calculations, the best option we have is to remain motionless for roughly twenty minutes at the onset of the battles. After several battles have occurred, I will give you the signal to split up and proceed to your designated coordinates. There is a 97% chance that Rufus will take action at this time, he will use his memory make magic to attempt to take you all out because he will know where you are. You will have a two-second window of opportunity. You must evade them the moment their light is up ahead. Laxus, on the other hand, can block the move; they share the same element so he should be able to pull power from Rufus' magic. He'll then become agitated and unable to think straight. In this state of confusion, there is a 68% chance that he'll close in and engage one of our team members, and a 32% chance that he'll stand by at his current position, obviously the latter outcome will pose little threat to our overall strategy. "

"Wait are you saying that Rufus actually has the ability to know where we are at all times?" Gajeel interjected.

"That's correct. So it stands to reason that he should be defeated first," Mavis offered.

Gray jumped up from his seat. "I would love to take that guy down myself; will you please let me handle him?" Mavis shook her head.

"I'm sorry but according to my calculations, you're at a significant disadvantage in a fight against him. And it would be-"

"I don't give a crap about that!" Gray interjected. "I want to save Lucy, and I owe him a good thrashing. You know I'm a proud Fairy Tail wizard, so let me fight him."

"He can perform any spell that he just comes up with on the fly. He can make people forget what they know as well. Combining that power with his endless spell creation makes him quite dangerous. You can only use an attack one time before Rufus takes it away. His magic would seem to be limitless. Maker magic is very powerful, but it is very easy to memorize at the same time. There is a very, _very _great probability of you losing to him."

"I don't care!"

"Well you should, Gray," I snapped, stepping forward to confront the ice mage. "Believe it or not, you're not the only one who wants to save Lucy. I care just as much about her as you do, and I won't have you screwing up whatever chances we have of saving her because of your ridiculous emotions." I turned to Mavis. "I'll take care of Rufus, first master."

"What makes you think that you're so much better than me?!" Gray exclaimed, and I rounded on him.

"You know as well as I do that my magic is far more suited to combat Rufus than yours is," I barked. "We're on a team, and we're going to have to work together, but I'm not going to let you jeopardize whatever chances we have at winning the games and saving Lucy."

"Whatever."

Mavis continued on as if nothing had happened, "Alright then. Erza, you'll be heading northwest from our start. You will encounter an opposing wizard as she rounds a corner and eliminate her. From there you'll continue in your original course, there should be plenty of targets on your course. Keep going until you reach the Crocus City Stadium. Whatever you do, do not get off track. Gajeel will be moving south the entire time. Do not stray from this course. You will take out an opponent and proceed from there to the far south of the city. Rogue has had his eye on you from the start, so we know with certainty that Rogue will hunt you down. If you keep moving south like I've instructed you to do, Rogue should intercept you at some point. Xandria, you will defeat an opponent and head towards the fountain square, your next job will be to locate Rufus, or rather, to allow Rufus to locate you. If you continue west from the fountain you will find him. If my calculations are correct, Rufus will be waiting for you inside of the Royal library if he does, in fact, decide to engage in battle with one of our team members. You must win. Rufus is the key to conquering Sabretooth once and for all. Laxus, you'll be headed to the east, in the direction of the markets. The remainder of the Sabretooth team will be surprised by Rufus' loss. Orga Nangeer will see this as his call to arms, and he will seek out one of our members – which I assume will be Laxus. Gray will provide cover and support from the rear. From this point I expect the conflict to be even more intense. Gray will come to the intersection of 13th and 22nd street where Chelia will proceed to spring a surprise attack on him. Gray just needs to keep her busy, which will give Minerva the opportunity to attack Erza. Minerva views Erza as her only worthy opponent. Around this time Orga will hunt down Laxus, quickly followed by Jura. A battle will take place between the three of them and there is a 71% chance of Jura winning. I've put much thought into Jura, but the solution still evades me. Laxus is the only person I can think of that I'd want to risk betting Jura against, however, I'm still not particularly comfortable with any one of you going up against the wizard saint.

"I'll take care of him," Laxus promised, and Mavis gave him a swift nod.

"Alright," She said. "Now where was I? Jura and Laxus and… Oh yes! At this point Sting has a 35% chance of encountering Xandria. If he does, they will battle; if he doesn't then she will continue on her set path, where she will encounter Kagura. They will battle, and Xandria should win. By this point, Gray should've taken care of Chelia, and Lyon will arrive, Xandria has a high chance of coming across the two of them after her battle with Kagura. So considering all of this, I want Xandria to head for the intersection of 13th and 22nd street to catch up with Gray as soon as she finished battling Rufus. Kagura will appear on the way. After Gray and Xandria meet, Gajeel will have a very likely chance of stumbling upon Rogue. If I have calculated correctly, Erza will be the one to defeat Minerva, Laxus will take care of Jura and Orga, Gajeel will defeat Rogue, Gray will beat Chelia and Lyon, and Xandria will have defeated Rufus and Kagura. That leaves Sting. If things have gone according to plan and Sting does in fact cross paths with Xandria and Gray then I want them to have backup – they're going to be quite drained by this point in the games. I want you all to meet in town square at this point. That will be our base, and the most probable spot of you encountering Sting. If everything goes according to the plan I have you told you, it is safe to assume that we will win the games. But you have to stick to the plan. At all costs stick to the plan."

* * *

"She really was future Lucy. She wasn't lying. I was wrong. She told you the truth and I didn't listen and now we're all fucked."

All three of them had blank expressions stretched across their faces. No shock. No nothing. They weren't surprised at my appearance – they weren't even surprised at my news. I wanted to slap them, get some sort of reaction.

Ultear stepped forward, the epitome of calmness and grace. "Slow down, Lex. Tell us everything you know."

"Lucy was arrested a few hours ago, along with Yukino Agria, and some guy named Arcadios," I blurted. "The Royal Guard took her on the minister's orders. The master told me, less than an hour ago when we were trying to strategize for tomorrow's games."

"Did you inform Makarov of the situation?" Jellal inquired, and I shook my head.

"No, I didn't want him to panic," I said. "I mean… there's still some small chance that it could just be a coincidence, right?"

"I'm afraid that we gravely mistook the gravity of the situation," Jellal muttered.

"So she might've been telling the truth, it doesn't matter. We still have time to come up with a plan, don't we?" Meredy urged. "There's gotta be something, right? How… how is this even possible?"

"I guess it's still following me, even after all this time," Ultear muttered, and I frowned at her.

"What?"

"The price of all my sins, destruction."

"Oh get a hold of yourself, Ul," I snapped. "This has _nothing _to do with you. Lucy has little to no ties to you. You aren't going to release the dragons. You aren't going to cause this. If anything you're going to stop it."

She shut up, and Meredy turned to me.

"So what now? Seems at the very least we should get the citizens to evacuate." Meredy offered, and I felt Ul tense beside me.

"That would only cause panic." Ultear snapped. Meredy purpled.

"It would save their lives!"

"That's enough," Jellal interjected. "Alexandria is right, there is no guarantee that what the future Lucy said would come to pass."

"Why would you say that?" Meredy prompted.

"I'm not quite sure just yet, but all is not as it seems. Something isn't right."

"What, do you mean it's not necessarily true?" Ultear inquired.

"Oh come on, you don't honestly think Lucy could be lying to us?" Meredy asked.

"Why would she do such a thing?"

"More than ten thousand dragons – the eclipse – that strange magic power – the pieces of the puzzle just don't fit together," Jellal stated, and I gnawed on my lower lip.

"What are you saying?" Meredy demanded.

"I'm not sure whether this Lucy's words are false or whether her entire being is a fabrication," Jellal grumbled. "Listen; give me the night to think this over. I'll come up with a plan of action by tomorrow morning. Alexandria, what course of action has Makarov taken to retrieve Lucy thus far?"

"We're sending out a squad tomorrow," I said. "They're going to attempt to rescue Lucy while we compete in the games. We figured everyone would be too focused on the games to notice a couple of our mages missing."

"Good… good. So we'll have some people on the inside tomorrow. They can serve as something of a decoy for us if we need to enter the castle that is."

"But what if we can't rescue Lucy? What if she's still stuck in the castle?" I inquired. "And what about the future Lucy? Where is she?"

"I'm afraid that I don't know the current whereabouts of future Lucy; all I can say is that she seemed desperately concerned about this eclipse gate." Jellal offered. "Therefore I think it's safe to assume that she'll be in or near the castle tomorrow, especially if she knows that she's been captured. She'll probably want to help to save herself."

"If worse comes to worse we'll go to the castle ourselves," Ultear announced. "You don't worry about this." Ultear placed her hand on my arm and offered me a rare smile. "Take care of yourself tomorrow, alright? You focus on winning these games. We'll take care of this mess. Remember our promise?"

I smiled, raising my hand to grip her shoulder. "Of course I do. How could I forget?"

She nodded and pulled me into a hug. I squeezed her and let go, turning to Meredy.

"Win for us, Lexie," She blurted, glomping me in a hug. I let out a soft laugh and returned the embrace.

"I will."

"See you tomorrow, then."

"Tomorrow. Right."

I lingered a moment before turning away and starting the climb down the hill they camped out on.

"Wait!"

I turned around, a smile tearing across my face as I saw Ultear running towards me. She stopped in front of me, and I watched in curiosity as she began to remove her cloak.

"What are you doing?"

"Take this. Wear it tomorrow. For good luck." She instructed, thrusting the clothing in my direction. I let out a light laugh.

"I will, if that's what you really want."

She took in a shaky breath before throwing her arms around me once more. I raised a shocked brow. What had gotten into her?

"Please be careful tomorrow… If we can't stop the dragons… I don't want to think about it. Please just take care of yourself. Remember our promise."

"As long as you keep your end," I replied, and she pulled away.

"Promise."

I turned away once more and left her behind. The cloak smelled like her – peppermint oil and determination. I threw it over my shoulders.

I'd made a promise to Ultear twenty years ago. We'd both made a promise to each other.

We swore to stay alive for each other. We'd fight for ourselves to live because we knew that the other needed us to survive. We needed each other. We still did. So we swore not to sacrifice ourselves or to lose. We swore to survive.

She promised me she wouldn't die.

So neither would I.

* * *

**A/N: Yay for one of my favorite and longest chapters! As always, R&amp;R, and don't forget to check out my other stories Epoch (which is a Harry Potter fanfic that I can guarantee you will _love_) and Ironheart (a LOTR/Hobbit fanfic that's just getting started). Love you all!**


End file.
